A Sombra e a Escuridão
by Scila
Summary: PósHogwarts AU O Lorde das Trevas controla a Europa, agora seus olhos gananciosos se voltam para o resto do mundo. Nas sombras, Gina é a última esperança da Ordem e envolto na escuridão Draco Malfoy está desaparecendo pouco a pouco. COMPLETA!
1. Prólogo

**NOTA IMPORTANTE**

* * *

Alô povo! Bem vindos a minha nova fanfic. **Atenção é ela Pós-Hogwarts AU**, portanto pode-se dizer que vou ignorar "em parte" o que aconteceu (ou vai acontecer para alguns! incluindo eu que não terminei ainda de ler!) no livro sete. Não terminei de ler, e francamente, estou morrendo de medo de fazer isso, por essa razão estou colocando essa fanfic no ar ANTES de terminar a leitura. Para que ela sirva, digamos assim, como uma "garantia" que o mundo não vai acabar quando eu fechar o livro : (

Sobre a fic em si: Novamente será focada no Draco, que posso fazer? Porém a presença de outros personagens (principalmente Gina) será bem maior. Não quero revelar nada ainda, mas digamos que é AU apenas porque desconsidera qualquer que foi/será o final da JK. (Não porque eu não gostei ou qualquer coisa parecida, afinal nem li ainda huahua. Apenas porque quero explorar DG :P). O resto do mundo continua "igual" (nada de Tempos Medievais ou AU onde todos são guerreiros de anime e etc)

**Espero que gostem e espero que eu não tenha meu coração partido com o final oficial, portanto mantendo toda a vontade de escrever fics. (Ajuda se vocês comentarem! haha)  
**

**Prólogo**

* * *

Era outra noite como qualquer outra, uma garoa persistia por horas e nuvens de chuva escondiam a fraca lua minguante. O ar era frio e brisas geladas deixavam avermelhadas as pontas de nariz daqueles que insistiam em sair do conforto de suas camas. 

Little Whinging possuía um número razoável de casas, todas com a mesma aparência previsível. Enfileiradas com o mesmo espaço, meticulosamente calculado, entre cada uma, nem mesmo um anão de jardim ou caixa de correio seriam capazes de tornar alguma delas particularmente notável. Cada quarteirão possuía o mesmo número de edifícios, com a mesma altura e idênticas cores.

Era Dia das Bruxas. E ninguém havia notado. Certamente nenhum dos moradores respeitáveis daquela cidade lembraria de uma data tão inconseqüente para suas vidas. E ainda assim, era inegável a sensação de vazio que se espalhava pelo ar.

Faltava algo e ninguém conseguia definir com exatidão o que era.

Talvez se fosse possível para seus olhos trouxas ver a casa número 4 da Rua Alfeneiros, uma explicação teria sido obtida. Ao invés das mesmas portas, janelas, telhas e jardins que seus vizinhos estavam acostumados, havia um terreno baldio que todos acreditavam sempre ter existido e muitos se perguntavam quando finalmente alguém compraria o pedaço de terra e construiria algo decente no lugar.

Quem tivesse um olhar mais crítico, no entanto, poderia enxergar tão claro quanto água a verdadeira situação do número 4. Não há muito tempo atrás a família Dursley vivia naquela casa, e como qualquer outra família respeitável de Little Whinging, não tinham o costume de se misturar com pessoas de moral e reputação contestáveis. Infelizmente, independente de seus desejos sobre o assunto, pessoas desse calibre tinham o costume de se misturar com _eles_.

Um pouco antes do sol se pôr, a casa explodiu ou talvez tenha desmoronado. Suas telhas neuroticamente fixadas caíram como um baralho desgovernado, portas viraram meras farpas de madeira e as janelas tão bem cuidadas queimaram sem misericórdia.

Ninguém gritou, chamou os bombeiros ou ligou para o noticiário local, pois a destruição daquela casa nunca aconteceu para os vizinhos dos Dursley. Era como se todos, no exato momento da explosão, tivessem fechados seus olhos, virado os rostos ou aumentado o volume de seus televisores.

Ignorantes de uma guerra debaixo de seus próprios narizes, os habitantes de Little Whinging só eram capazes de sentir um leve incomodo equivalente à sensação de ter esquecido as chaves de casa ou o fogão aceso. Quem sabe se os escombros da casa número 4 estivessem visíveis naquela noite de garoa, teriam se unido ao lamento de uma senhora e seus gatos, parados na frente do suposto terreno baldio.

Sra. Figg sabia que a queda da antiga casa de Harry James Potter significava que o mundo tinha acabado de se tornar um lugar muito mais escuro e cruel. Como aquela guerra inexistente terminou só permaneceu nas lembranças de alguns indivíduos, os quais com o passar do tempo desistiram de guardá-las.

Pois naquela noite de Dia das Bruxas Harry Potter se foi.


	2. Depois

**Capítulo 1 – Depois**

* * *

Em toda Hogsmeade não havia uma alma andando em suas ruas. Casas e lojas com suas portas e janelas trancadas e com as cortinas fechadas, placas anunciando "Vende-se" ou simplesmente "Fechado" não eram surpresa. De dia ainda haveria algumas pessoas atravessando rapidamente a vila, sem intenção de permanecer muito.

Para todos os efeitos Hogsmeade tinha se tornado uma cidade fantasma, com a exceção notável da hospedaria Cabeça de Javali. Sua antiga má reputação entre os estudantes de Hogwarts de acomodar uma clientela duvidosa se provava mais do que verdadeira. Em realidade, os únicos visitantes do vilarejo eram exatamente o que se chamaria de "clientela duvidosa". A hospedaria era o único local que se mantinha imutável depois de tantos anos.

As luzes estavam acesas, iluminando a entrada do edifício. O vento forte, que trazia chuva, balançava violentamente a placa com o desenho de uma a cabeça de javali. Enquanto o resto da vila estava em completo silêncio, vozes exaltadas vinham de dentro no primeiro andar, onde o bar ficava. Uma ou duas vezes, risadas foram ouvidas.

Uma única figura solitária estava sentada num banco de madeira que ficava encostado na parede da hospedaria. A figura se abraçava numa tentativa de aquecer o corpo contra o frio da madrugada. Ao seu lado tinha um gato empoleirado de aparência desagradável, era velho, possuía pêlo amarelado e nariz achatado. Apesar de aparentar estar dormindo, uma vez ou outra suas orelhas viravam na direção de algum som suspeito.

Vez ou outra, um vulto mais negro que a própria escuridão da noite passava ao longe, patrulhando silenciosamente as ruas vazias e com sua presença esfriando tudo ao seu redor.

Com mais uma explosão de risadas dentro do bar, um homem idoso com uma barriga farta e longos cabelos e barba apareceu na entrada, sua silhueta formando um buraco negro no chão, aonde a luz vinda do lugar deveria estar. Vestia roupas sujas, um avental com uma série de manchas suspeitas e sua expressão era de irritação.

- Eu aconselharia você a entrar, mocinha. A companhia aqui fora pode ser mais silenciosa, mas é bem mais perigosa.

A figura, virando para a luz e finalmente distinguível, revelou ser de uma jovem moça em seus vinte e tantos anos. Seu rosto era pálido, um pouco doente talvez, acompanhado de um nariz arrebitado e rosto comprido, tinha cabelos negros curtos e olhos da mesma cor.

- Daqui a pouco – respondeu, acariciando devagar o gato velho e quase ignorando a outra presença.

O velho não saiu do lugar, ao invés, cruzou os braços, passou a língua nos dentes amarelados e depois cuspiu no chão.

- Qual é o problema?

A jovem abriu um sorriso sem verdadeira felicidade por trás.

- Hoje é Dia das Bruxas, lembra?

Com um balanço da cabeça e um resmungo, o homem voltou para dentro fechando a porta atrás de si, gesto que abafou os sons alegres e diminuiu consideravelmente a iluminação de fora.

A solidão não pareceu afetar nem o gato nem a jovem, que voltaram a suas posições originais. Uma vez ou outra o rabo do animal se mexeria preguiçosamente ou ela soltaria um suspiro profundo. Por muito tempo apenas estes eram os eventos.

De repente a porta da Cabeça de Javali se escancarou e dois homens em vestes pretas saíram gritando um com o outro, seus rostos escondidos por horripilantes máscaras brancas.

- Você está bêbado de novo, Rowle! Seu verme miserável.

- Aff, cale a boca Dolohov! Por acaso é minha mãe agora?

O mascarado claramente embriagado deu um passo em falso, quase caindo se não fosse pela mão do outro o puxando pelas vestes.

- Miserável, se formos... – sua voz virou um sussurro ao continuar. -... Se formos castigados de novo por sua causa, eu juro pelas botas de Salazar que...

A resposta foi vômito em seus sapatos. Dolohov soltou um urro de ódio e se virou para a moça sentada.

- Você! Vai pegar um copo de água para ele! – mandou enquanto limpava a sujeira com sua varinha.

A má educação não lhe incomodou e ela se levantou sem delongas, entrando no bar. Era um cômodo relativamente pequeno, se considerado o número de pessoas reunidas naquele momento, havia por volta de dez mesas abrigando não mais que cinco cadeiras cada, mas muitos patronos conjuravam bancos para se acomodar. Ela se dirigiu para o canto mais afastado onde estava o balcão do bar, a escada estreita para o segundo andar ficava atrás.

O velho, que aparecera algum tempo antes, estava servindo bebidas para um grupo de homens animados. Tudo indicava que aquele conjunto era a razão das risadas anteriores, pois o restante da clientela se mantinha quieta e relativamente preocupada com seus próprios assuntos.

Ao chegar perto do balcão, a moça pálida chamou a atenção do grupo, provocando assobios e convites sugestivos. Um deles chegou até segurá-la pelo braço, tinha o rosto quadrado e sobrancelhas grossas.

- Marietta, doce Marietta! Quer olhar minha Marca? E não estou falando daquela no braço esquerdo!

O resto do grupo caiu em gargalhadas. Não vestiam máscaras, apesar das vestes negras familiares. Claramente se julgavam superiores ao uniforme e ao segredo de suas identidades.

A resposta de Marietta para o convite foi queimar a mão que a prendia e continuar seu caminho. Sua reação violenta não os enfureceu ao invés os instigando mais ainda a continuar seus assobios.

- Flint, acho que ela gosta de você!

Mais gargalhadas. O barman revirou os olhos e perdendo a paciência os mandou de volta para a mesa ameaçando não servir mais uísque se continuassem a se comportarem como porcos. Enquanto isso, Marietta já havia pegado o copo de água e atravessava outra vez as mesas, em direção à porta.

- Não acredito que tenho _você_ como parceiro... Age como aqueles idiotas lá dentro, bando de moleques arrogantes...

Dolovoh parou de falar quando a moça apareceu novamente, lhe dando o copo de água.

- Por que demorou?! – gritou, enfiando o copo na boca de Rowle e não esperando resposta.

Distraído com a tarefa de obrigar o outro a engolir todo o conteúdo, não notou a irritação de Marietta que parecia se esforçar para segurar sua vontade de responder violentamente a má educação a qual era obrigada a agüentar todas as noites.

Finalmente, o bêbado tomou toda água e foi puxado para longe da hospedaria por seu parceiro irritado, o som de suas reclamações carregado pelo vento mesmo quando já distantes. A tensão nos ombros da jovem se esvaiu apesar da raiva permanecer em seus olhos. Sentiu o gato passar por entre suas pernas, quem sabe numa tentativa de confortá-la.

Marietta não tinha motivos para comemorar o Dia das Bruxas como os homens dentro do bar. Para ela o dia significava não vitória, mas morte e desolação.

Pegou o bicho velho no colo e ousou entrar novamente, sabendo que era o horário em que os clientes começariam a ir embora e o momento em que sua ajuda seria mais necessária, limpando mesas e empilhando as cadeiras. Além de auxiliar na retirada de bêbados e arruaceiros.

Ao pisar dentro do bar o gato pulou, rapidamente desaparecendo entre as várias pernas e cadeiras, seu destino o balcão e o armário de bebidas, que era o seu ponto predileto do cômodo por ser o mais alto. Marietta pegou um avental do cabide preso na parede perto da porta e o prendeu na cintura, era consideravelmente mais limpo que o do barman.

Alguns patronos notaram sua presença, a observando com o canto dos olhos, mas o grupo de bêbados anterior estava concentrado demais em uma competição de consumo de álcool para importuná-la outra vez. E então logo estava servindo bebidas e anotando pedidos.

- Abe, duas garrafas de rum élfico.

- Duas? – rosnou o velho barbudo pegando as garrafas. – Malditos bêbados, meu melhor estoque perdido pra esses malditos...

- Pelo menos se estão bêbados aqui, não estão matando algum pobre coitado lá fora – murmurou para ele.

- Pft, grande consolo – acenou com a mão rudemente, a idéia de perder boa bebida para salvar algumas vidas não sendo muito reconfortante para ele.

Marietta balançou a cabeça, não surpresa com a indiferença do dono da hospedaria. Desde que havia começado a trabalhar com o rabugento era a mesma coisa, com o tempo aprendeu que Aberforth preferia guardar sua compaixão há sete chaves.

Felizmente, pouco a pouco o bar foi esvaziando. Alguns saindo cambaleantes, sendo carregados por companheiros, outros sorrateiramente deixando moedas na mesa e desaparecendo. Era madrugada quando terminaram a limpeza.

- Minhas costas estão me matando. Vou subir, não demore pra ir dormir mocinha. Conheço você, perde tempo com bobagens – depois terminou com um tom um pouco mais sério. – O que passou, passou. A vida continua.

- Boa noite Abe – foi apenas o que disse, não lhe dando garantias de que aquele seria o dia que mudaria de atitude.

O velho subiu as escadas balançando a cabeça em reprovação e murmurando sozinho. Marietta sorriu fracamente, enquanto colocava uma das últimas cadeiras em cima da mesa com os pés para cima.

Depois de um tempo sozinha, acompanhada apenas pelos roncos vindos do segundo andar, resolveu sentar e abrir uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada. No entanto, no instante que foi pegar a bebida no armário, o gato (que até agora estivera dormindo calmamente) saltou do alto do móvel e lhe deu um susto.

- Bichento, por Merlin, quer me matar do coração?

Mas o bicho estava com o pêlo ouriçado e nervoso, olhava atentamente para a porta com o corpo inteiro rígido. Marietta tinha varinha na mão de imediato, se concentrando para ouvir qualquer som estranho além do ronco de Abe.

Uma luz fraca entrou pela fresta da porta da frente, crescendo em intensidade rapidamente e tinha um tom familiar de prata. Não dando tempo de reação, a porta se escancarou e a luz prata invadiu e iluminou bar inteiro.

Uma lebre prata se aproximou de Marietta, parando em seus pés por um breve instante e finalmente evaporando em fumaça.

- Ah, olá Gina. Por que a mudança no cabelo?

Marietta encarou a figura que acabara de entrar, sua expressão mudando de surpresa para felicidade. No entanto, ainda estava chocada demais para responder à saudação.

- Muitos dementadores essa noite, realmente nada agradável. Talvez por causa da data?

A jovem, que não podia passar da idade de Marietta, tinha um sorriso amigável no rosto e seus olhos eram grandes da cor de um sábado de sol. O tom de sua voz era distraído, como se achasse tudo a sua volta um tanto interessante da mesma forma como um espectador considera uma peça de teatro. Suas vestes estavam um pouco rasgadas e havia um corte feio em sua testa, os cabelos cumpridos da cor de areia tinham sangue e sujeira em alguns pontos.

Mas o mais surpreendente era que apoiava um menino ofegante e em um estado bem pior que o dela. Seus olhos estavam quase fechados e no canto da boca havia sangue. Ao vê-lo, de imediato Marietta, ou Gina se preferir, correu para perto deles e se abaixou, analisando melhor o estado da criança.

- Ah sim. Esse é Teddy – comentou a loira, o tom um pouco menos casual.

- Luna, o que aconteceu? Faz semanas que não dá notícias... Eu...

- Semanas? Tanto assim? – se perdeu um pouco em pensamentos, provavelmente tentando recontar as horas que passaram. – Passou mais rápido do que o normal – concluiu como se a culpa fosse do tempo.

Gina não conseguiu controlar sua frustração.

- Sim, semanas! – respondeu ríspida. – Nem você, nem Neville! Como...

- Neville está na Grécia, tentando ajudar algumas famílias. Disse que traria presentes.

A jovem de cabelos negros encarou a loira, tentando não enlouquecer. Sua frustração, porém, foi colocada de lado ao lamento de dor de Teddy. Reagiu rapidamente, o levitando com cuidado para o quartinho em que dormia. Luna a seguiu, observando o bar agora escuro com interesse.

- Cheira a cabras. Você já notou? – comentou casualmente.

Teddy foi colocado na cama devagar. Além da mandíbula quebrada por provavelmente socos, havia um corte profundo em sua perna. Gina se concentrou em curar os ferimentos o máximo que era capaz, trabalhando principalmente no corte. Enquanto cuidava do menino, Luna curava os próprios ferimentos sem dificuldades.

- O que aconteceu com vocês? – questionou, dando um gole de poção contra febre à Teddy, que havia caído no sono graças à exaustão.

**- **Ah bem... O de sempre suponho – seus olhos focaram no menino, parando de observar o quartinho finalmente. Seu sorriso diminuiu um pouco, mas não sumiu. – Um grupo de Inquisidores comemorando o Dia das Bruxas.

Não foi preciso maiores explicações.

- E a família dele?

Luna balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Vamos encontrar um lugar seguro para ele – disse Gina, tentando engolir a raiva que sentia. – Filho de trouxas, traidor de sangue ou mestiço?

- Não perguntei na hora para ser sincera. Acha que faz diferença?

- Não. Não de verdade, mas...

Parou de falar, suspirando e se perdendo em pensamentos. Teddy agora dormia tranquilamente, as dores dos ferimentos e a febre já não lhe incomodando. Luna voltou a analisar o quarto, notando a falta de qualquer coisa que lembrasse sua amiga, não havia nenhuma foto nas paredes, cor ou personalidade.

- Por que o cabelo? – questionou outra vez.

- Um deles me reconheceu há alguns meses.

- Ah, entendo.

Gina passou a mão pelos cabelos negros, sentindo alguns fios com cuidado e lembrando do dia em que foi forçada a abandonar o ruivo e criar mais uma nova identidade. Sua expressão era triste e de culpa. Os fios que usava na poção polissuco eram constantes lembranças de seu erro.

- Agora sou Marietta, a nova ajudante daqui. Sobrinha de segundo-grau de Abe.

- Gostava mais de Juliette, filha dos Masion, família puro-sangue da França.

- Eu gosto muito mais de Ginevra, mas o que podemos fazer não? – riu amargamente.

Ficaram em silêncio, observando o menino descansar, seu peito descer e subir calmamente como se não tivesse sido torturado e observado a família morrer algumas horas antes.

- Acha que um dia tudo isso vai terminar? – murmurou sem esperança, encarando Teddy. – Existe alguma luz no final desse túnel?

Luna olhou para o teto, talvez achando curioso o ronco de Aberforth vindo o andar de cima ou mesmo imaginando as estrelas muito além das limitações físicas das paredes da hospedaria.

- Acho que todas as coisas acabam encontrando seu próprio jeito de arrumar o que está errado – fez uma pequena pausa. – Mais ou menos como gnomos de jardim. Eles sempre voltam não importa quantas vezes os jogamos contra a parede ou além da cerca, não é mesmo? Na verdade, é uma habilidade mágica fascinante, gostaria de ter tempo para estudá-los melhor.

Gina sorriu, tirando esperanças do discurso confiante, mesmo que simples, da amiga. Sentiu saudades dela nas semanas que Luna acreditava terem sido dias, e também estava mais do que ansiosa para rever Neville. Os últimos membros da Ordem da Fênix e o mais próximo que ela tinha de uma família agora.

- Acredita que faz onze anos, Luna? Mais de uma _década_? E ninguém conseguiu derrotá-lo? Uma geração inteira cresceu estudando o que _ele _quer, para pensar do _jeito _que ele deseja? Novos Comensais sendo criados a cada ano.

- Temos Teddy, no entanto. E Patrick, Susan, Kate, Thomas...

- Refugiados e caçados.

- Enquanto eles forem perseguidos, para cada Comensal novo existirá um futuro oponente.

Sempre foi impressionante a habilidade de Luna crer na vitória não por esperança ou determinação, mas argumentando através de sua própria e inusitada lógica. A questão era que infelizmente teoria e prática nem sempre coincidiam.

- Por enquanto acho que somos apenas nós três contra o mundo.

- Prefiro falar com você quando não é Dia das Bruxas, Gina. A conversa é muito mais agradável – olhou para um relógio de pulso dourado. – Na verdade, já não é mais 31 de outubro, você pode voltar a ser otimista agora.

Gina abriu um sorriso, mas era mais um sem felicidade. Estava prestes a responder quando Teddy acordou subitamente, sentando na cama e ofegante. As duas o fitaram, não entendendo o que havia acontecido. Gina fez um movimento com a mão, pretendendo colocá-la na testa do menino, procurando febre, mas ele se esquivou antes assustado.

- Onde... Onde eu estou? – perguntou sua voz tremendo.

Luna colocou uma mão em seu ombro para lhe confortar, o menino virou o rosto e a reconheceu imediatamente se acalmando.

- Você está seguro agora - informou Gina suavemente. – Estamos numa hospedaria em Hogsmeade. Vamos tomar conta de você, então descanse um pouco.

Teddy acenou com a cabeça fracamente, voltando a encostar sua cabeça no travesseiro. Em questão de minutos sua respiração rápida diminuiu e estava dormindo. Não querendo acordá-lo outra vez, as duas foram para o bar, sentando em uma mesa para conversarem. Bichento tinha voltado ao seu lugar predileto, mas seus olhos brilhavam na escuridão, observando atentamente tudo a sua volta.

Gina acendeu a vela que ficava em cada mesa e uma pequena chama azul iluminou seu rosto e o de Luna. Uma chuva fina tinha começado a cair, o som de pingos batendo contra os vidros das janelas. Os roncos de Abe continuavam como se não houvesse ocorrido nada a noite toda.

- Quer cerveja amanteigada? – ofereceu Gina, chamando dois copos do armário com sua varinha.

- Talvez um gole antes de eu ir.

- Já? Não vai ajudar Teddy?

- Ah sei que você vai cuidar bem dele. Mas preciso voltar para a minha missão – respondeu tranquilamente, como se não estivesse prestes a continuar arriscando sua vida.

- Tenho ouvido muitas reclamações da Romênia, suponho que você tem a ver com elas? – sorriu. – Há algumas semanas atrás dois Comensais passaram aqui antes de irem para Hogwarts, tendo que beber vários copos de uísque antes de juntar coragem para comunicar mais más notícias de lá.

- Oh sim. Eles não sabem lidar com dragões suponho. Se tivessem experiência com o Humpekt de três chifres quem sabe já não estariam usando-os contra o Egito?

- Nem quero pensar nisso...

- Carlinhos tem me ajudado bastante na verdade.

Gina ficou em silêncio, concentrando seu olhar fixamente no copo de cerveja em sua frente. Luna notou seu desconforto, mas como sempre falava certas verdades acreditando que era o melhor caminho. E de certo sua fascinação com as interações humanas lhe proporcionava um desapego da noção de "conversa desconfortável".

- Ele é o último irmão seu que está vivo. Achei que gostaria de ouvir sobre como está indo.

- Não é o último.

Luna tomou seu gole de cerveja amanteigada.

- Verdade – seu sorriso sumiu quase por completo. – Ronald era uma ótima companhia... Tenho saudades. Meu pai acreditava que ele e Hermione foram capturados pelo governo americano trouxa.

- E você?

- Hmm. Acho que o governo trouxa não conseguiria segurá-los por muito tempo. Talvez se tivessem um especialista em bruxos para ajudar? É uma teoria interessante, mas não tive muito tempo de discutir com meu pai, visto que ele explodiu algumas semanas depois de formulá-la.

A outra jovem estava acostumada demais com o jeito de Luna para ficar surpresa com o tom quase causal que ela utilizara para falar da morte do pai. Era simplesmente como ela escolhia lidar com perda e dor. Algumas vezes Gina gostaria de conseguir agir da mesma forma.

- Mas o que você acha que aconteceu com eles então?

- Não tenho a mínima idéia – sorriu abertamente. – Mas quando eles estiverem prontos, vão aparecer.

A possibilidade de que os dois estivessem vivos era tão remota que até mesmo Luna parecia não estar muito convencida de suas palavras. Mas era uma pequena esperança que Gina guardava consigo e não estava disposta a desistir da idéia tão cedo.

Terminaram de beber sem falar mais nada, cada uma concentrada em seus próprios pensamentos. Luna voltaria para sua missão, a qual Gina só podia supor o que envolvia, já que evitavam discutir em detalhes o que cada um pretendia fazer, em uma tentativa de diminuir riscos.

Sabiam "em geral" onde cada um estaria, mas nada que poderia colocar em risco seus planos em missões. Gina conseguia ter uma noção do que cada um fazia graças a sua posição como "espiã" em Hogsmeade, ouvindo as reclamações e notícias sobre a guerra pela boca do próprio inimigo. Decidira permanecer em um lugar só, pois ainda guardava a esperança de que um dia algum Comensal falaria mais do que a boca deixando escapar algum segredo tão grande que a resistência conseguiria finalmente a chance de destruir Voldemort. Era tolice, verdade. Mas enquanto aquilo não acontecia recolhia o máximo de informações que podia e passava para Luna e Neville.

Os últimos membros da Ordem não eram os únicos a lutar contra Voldemort, havia ainda resistências no resto da Europa e, principalmente, no resto do mundo. Mas a Grã-Bretanha havia se curvado perante o Lorde das Trevas e agora era o símbolo de tudo que Voldemort representava. Seu domínio estava tão aprofundado que até mesmo os trouxas sentiam seus horrores. Não havia mais estatuto para manter o segredo da magia. Comensais não tinham mais nenhuma relutância em matar pessoas comuns e destruir cidades trouxas. Dementadores sugavam toda a felicidade do país e havia milhares e milhares deles agora, procriando com uma rapidez assustadora.

As autoridades trouxas até tentaram lutar contra a horda de pessoas estranhas e com poderes assustadores, mas simplesmente não sabiam como e com o Ministério da Magia deposto e acabado, ninguém os podia ajudar. Com os principais e mais importantes trouxas mortos, a maioria da população inglesa se viu perdida e assustada.

Filhos de trouxas, mestiços e traidores de sangue haviam fugido a principio para longe das cidades, rondando as ilhas numa tentativa de escapar da perseguição. Aqueles que não haviam sido rápidos o bastante para desaparecem quando o Ministério caiu foram sistematicamente identificados, assassinados ou presos. Com a ameaça de uma rebelião diminuindo com os anos e a superlotação de Azkaban, um novo método surgiu e atualmente quem não apresentasse seu status de sangue a cada mês para os Comensais era torturado e suas posses roubadas, acabando nas ruas pedindo por esmolas ou tentando fugir do país e recomeçar a vida.

A principal missão de Gina era ajudar pessoas a criarem identidades falsas e levá-las em segurança para fora de território conquistado. Com dementadores patrulhando grande parte das cidades e lobisomens caçando todas as noites, era extremamente perigoso fazer tal coisa, mas ela estava disposta. Era assim que pretendia ajudar Teddy, achando uma nova família para ele em algum país distante onde as garras de Voldemort ainda não tinham chegado.

Mas parecia apenas uma questão de tempo até que o mundo inteiro caísse na escuridão.

* * *

Uma figura mergulhada na escuridão observava de uma distância segura as janelas iluminadas fracamente por velas azuis.

Cabeça de Javali. Quem imaginaria. O último lugar em toda a Inglaterra que alguém pensaria em encontrar uma Weasley. E bem ao lado do castelo onde o Lorde das Trevas residia.

Ao menos tinha que admitir que se era incrivelmente estúpido se estabelecer bem debaixo do nariz do inimigo, também era estrategicamente genial.

Satisfeita com suas observações a figura aparatou para longe.

* * *

**N/A: **Thanks pelas reviews! Sobrevivi ao sétimo livro e felizmente continuo interessada em escrever fics, só espero que vocês continuem querendo lê-las :P 


	3. Entra o Comensal

**Capítulo 2 – Entra o Comensal**

* * *

Quando Aberforth levantou na manhã seguinte e desceu para tomar café, não só teve que chutar o gato velho para fora do seu quarto (o bicho infernal insistia em dormir onde não era chamado), mas também encontrou sua protegida dormindo no bar. Tinha a cabeça deitada na mesa e os braços embaixo, os cabelos negros (um pouco arruivados o que mostrava que ela tinha se descuidado e esquecido de tomar a poção polissuco do dia) espalhados pela madeira. Uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada vazia ao seu lado.

O velho bufou, a falta de noção daquela jovem era absurda. Se o tempo não estivesse tão frio teria jogado um balde de água para acordá-la. Ao invés, começou a preparar o café da manhã (bacon, ovos e suco de abóbora) da maneira mais barulhenta possível, batendo talher contra pia, prato contra talher, abrindo e fechando portas do armário muitas vezes mais do que necessário.

Para sua irritação o que realmente fez a donzela acordar foi o cheiro da comida pronta. Espreguiçou-se devagar e levantou do seu local de descanso da noite anterior. Aberforth, que já passava dos seus 160 anos, só podia imaginar os ossos estralando e as costas doendo, graças a uma noite inteira numa posição tão desconfortável.

- Bom dia Abe. Pode fazer mais um prato e outro copo de suco?

- Pra que? Não vou desperdiçar comida com aquele gato...

- Não é para Bichento. Temos visita.

O tom sério de sua voz indicava que era mais um refugiado sem nome ou casa. O que queria dizer alguns dias de preocupação dobrada, olhando duas vezes antes de sair na rua, lançando de hora em hora o feitiço para silenciar o esconderijo de quem quer fosse que esconderiam. Muitas vezes não foram descobertos por pura sorte. Para um velho praticamente cego de um olho e com um número considerável de cabras perdidas, toda aquela trabalheira não valia a pena. Era o equivalente de uma picada de doxy em um gigante, sem efeito algum.

O problema era que no fundo ele era um velho sentimental e toda vez que Gina conseguia salvar mais um coitado de muitos anos de tortura e humilhação, os olhos dele lacrimejavam um pouco. Possivelmente graças à catarata avançada.

Enquanto ela servia o café para Refugiado número 347, Aberforth resolveu sair para tomar um ar fresco, sabendo que era provavelmente a única oportunidade do dia de observar o sol antes que este fosse coberto por nuvens de chuva e nevoeiro. Os dementadores se dispersavam no começo do dia, talvez incomodados com o fato de que a noite não era eterna (ainda, mais alguns anos, alguns milhares deles nascendo e com certeza a Inglaterra não veria mais a luz do dia literalmente).

A cidade podia estar vazia, mas na opinião do ancião era bem melhor daquela maneira, sem estudantes correndo para todos os lados e assustando suas cabras. E era bem mais agradável naquele horário do que durante a noite, quando os Comensais enchiam seu bar procurando fugir de Voldemort por algumas horas, ou simplesmente para comemorar mais um dia de destruição e terror.

Aberforth colocou a mão na barriga e respirou o ar fresco profundamente, como se experimentando um bom vinho élfico. Depois passou outra mão na barba longa, considerando se devia ou não apará-la.

- É uma boa idéia.

Não teve tempo de descobrir de quem era voz. Enquanto caía no chão só conseguiu pensar na dor nas costas que teria quando acordasse.

O dono da voz o fitou por um momento, imaginando porque o velho lhe parecia familiar, e depois passou por cima do corpo desacordado, entrando na Cabeça de Javali.

* * *

Gina observou surpresa, mas contente, Teddy limpar o prato e terminar a última gota de suco de abóbora com energia. Tinha acordado com o estomago roncando e encarou a bandeja de café como um presente de Natal antecipado. Gina tentou ignorar os olhos vermelhos do menino, claramente estivera chorando em algum ponto da noite e parecia querer esconder o fato.

- Estava bom?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, se revelando tímido, ou talvez, apenas traumatizado demais para conversa fiada. Era um menino bonitinho, cabelos castanhos claros, olhos claros e algumas sardas nas bochechas. Gina colocou uma faixa em sua perna, mas fora aquilo, ele não apresentava mais sinais do que tinha ocorrido na noite anterior. Tanta prática havia tornado a jovem muito habilidosa em magia de cura.

- O que... O que vai acontecer comigo agora?

Era inevitável que chegasse à parte em que Gina era obrigada a relembrá-lo que era um órfão.

- Em breve você irá para bem longe daqui. Onde estará seguro e com uma nova família.

O menino virou o rosto opostamente a ela, fechando seus punhos e lutando contra as lágrimas. Gina queria abraçá-lo, mas imaginou que ele não confiava nela ainda o suficiente.

- Não quero... N-não quero uma nova família – disse soluçando. – Já tenho uma!

- Eu sei, e ninguém vai tirá-los de você, Teddy. Sua nova família vai cuidar de você e amá-lo, mas eles não querem nem vão substituir seus pais.

- Por que eu não posso ficar aqui?

Era tão difícil para ela quanto era para ele. Gina sabia exatamente o que Teddy estava sentindo o que só piorava o fato que não podia ajudá-lo a curar suas cicatrizes emocionais.

- Não é seguro aqui. É muito perto de onde Você-Sabe-Quem está. Não quero que corra perigo.

- Mas então por que você e a outra moça estão aqui? Por que não fogem?

- Nossa missão é ajudar outros a encontrarem lugares seguros e evitar que as pessoas se machuquem.

Estava em claro conflito entre agradecer por suas presenças em um lugar perigoso e pedir que fugissem também.

- Posso... Posso passar em casa antes?

Gina não sabia o que responder. Não sabia onde era a casa dele, nem se era seguro voltar. Era provável que aqueles que atacaram sua família já tivessem roubado tudo de valor que havia dentro. Ou que algum lobisomem tinha tomado gosto pelo lugar e agora estava morando na casa.

- Se você me falar onde é, eu vou e pego o que você quiser de lá.

Pelo menos Teddy abriu um sorriso esperançoso e contou o nome da vila onde costumava morar, pedindo para que trouxesse o álbum de fotos da família. Era em território trouxa, algumas horas de vassoura, tentaria aparatar para lá mais tarde, dando tempo para os Comensais desistirem de explorar a casa.

Com sua promessa, o menino relaxou um pouco. Gina lhe deu uma história em quadrinhos antiga de Rony para que se distraísse e saiu do quarto. Menos nervoso ou não, Teddy parecia ainda querer ficar sozinho.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e murmurou "Mufiato" de forma que ele pudesse fazer barulho e ninguém fora do quarto pudesse ouvir. Virou-se logo depois para o bar, procurando Aberforth com olhar, e ao invés encontrando algo bem diferente. Todas as mesas estavam vazias exceto por uma no canto mais afastado do lugar. Nela estava sentada uma figura mascarada vestida de preto, usava luvas negras e suas mãos estavam cruzadas em cima da madeira.

Seu corpo inteiro ficou tenso, o coração acelerando. Não havia dúvidas que se tratava de um Comensal.

Discretamente tirou sua varinha do bolso e colocou a mão que a segurava nas costas, pronta para agir se fosse necessário. Ninguém visitava Hogsmeade além dos servos de Voldemort e nunca vira um entrar naquele lugar durante o dia.

Ele não estava de capuz, uma atitude estranha, visto que gostavam de manter sua áurea de segredo para intimidar. Usava as vestes pretas comuns de todos os outros, mas com detalhes em prata. Era loiro. Sua máscara tinha uma expressão assombrada, mas com um "X" cruzando seu rosto, o que significava que era um Inominável.

Com o aumento considerável no número de seguidores criou-se uma nova hierarquia entre os Comensais. Praticamente um Ministério da Magia do Mal, pensou sarcasticamente. Havia os Executores, nada mais que brutos violentos que apenas executavam ordens e eram responsáveis por guardar Azkaban, os Inquisidores, especialistas em tortura que "interrogavam" traidores e trouxas mais perigosos, e finalmente os Inomináveis, espiões e bruxos talentosos em técnicas de coleta de informações úteis para Voldemort.

Cada grupo podia ser identificado pelo estilo de máscara e Gina aprendeu durante seu tempo na hospedaria que havia rivalidade e às vezes ódio entre eles. Buscavam glória e favor de Voldemort lutando entre si por qualquer pedaço de recompensa e na primeira oportunidade passavam um por cima dos outros. Como abutres famintos.

Qualquer que fosse a intenção do Comensal, sabia que significava problemas para ela.

Aproximou com cautela, lembrando que era Marietta, e não Ginevra. Seu disfarce não tinha motivo para temer os servos de Voldemort, muito menos suspeitar de suas intenções.

- Posso ajudar?

- Pode, me dando sua varinha pra começar.

"Nem em um milhão de anos", pensou, segurando com mais força a varinha. Resolveu fazer-se de boba.

- Como é? O senhor quer uma bebida? Infelizmente estamos fechados. Mas pode voltar mais tarde, à noite – forjou sua voz mais simpática e boba.

- É mesmo? Ainda bem então que eu não vim aqui para beber. Vim a trabalho. Varinha, se me faz o favor.

Engoliu seco. O que ele queria? Seria possível que seguira Luna na noite anterior e suspeitava de algo? Qual fosse a razão, era claro que não era boa coisa. Precisava se livrar dele. Observou bem a figura, analisando a situação.

Era apenas um. Só um. Podia estuporá-lo, colocá-lo sob um feitiço imobilizador e apagar sua memória. Sim, só mais um bêbado que acabou jogado na rua sem se lembrar exatamente como parou lá. Segurou com força sua varinha.

- Eu não faria isso se fosse você – o tom casual de antes foi substituído por um perigoso.

- Eu não disse nada, senhor.

- Mas pensou. Última chance. Me. Dê. Sua. Varinha – começou a tirar uma das luvas calmamente. – Vamos, não é _tão _difícil assim. É só uma ordem, não é como seu tivesse ameaçando cortar sua maldita cabeça.

Era agora ou nunca. Pensou em Teddy no quarto sozinho... Se ela falhasse quem ia cuidar dele? Pensou em Aberforth, o que aquele Comensal fez com ele? Tentou se concentrar, tirar suas dúvidas da mente. Tinha que desarmá-lo.

- _Expe_...!

- _Expeliarmus. _

Sua varinha voou longe. Antes mesmo que pudesse completar o feitiço, o Comensal já a tinha desarmado.

- _Accio _varinha.

Observou impotente, enquanto sua varinha voava para as mãos dele. Ao invés de medo, estava com raiva. Ódio por ter sido vencida tão facilmente e da ousadia daquele maldito de atacar do nada!

- Onde está Aberforth? O que você fez com ele?

O Comensal apontou para a rua, parecendo entediado mesmo debaixo da máscara. Agora passava a varinha dela pelos dedos.

- Ele está vivo?

- Por que eu mataria um velho decrépito?

Encarou o mascarado como se ele tivesse crescido uma segunda cabeça. Segurou a vontade de responder "Bem, vamos ver: Você é um Comensal? O símbolo de tudo que há de errado do mundo e claramente um miserável sem alma?". No entanto, sarcasmo teria que esperar até que sua varinha estivesse de volta em suas mãos.

- O que você quer aqui? Estamos fechados, como já disse – tentou outra vez.

- Estou procurando por uma pessoa.

Teddy! Seu coração pulou de horror. Certamente não poderia estar querendo terminar o trabalho dos outros na noite anterior? Levar Teddy e possivelmente matá-lo? Gina precisava recuperar sua varinha.

- Talvez você conheça – continuou o Comensal casualmente. – Vem de uma família bem famosa. Ou infame? Vestes de segunda mão, cabelos ruivos, sardas... Traidores de sangue que participaram da falecida Ordem da Fênix?

- Não sei do que...

- Weasley.

Seu sangue ferveu. Tentou manter a calma e forjou uma resposta.

- Morreram todos, não? É o que eu ouvi falar.

- Aparentemente.

Ficou em silêncio, fingindo ignorância e confusão. O Comensal soltou um suspiro dramático e falso.

- Bem, se você prefere continuar esse joguinho, tanto faz. Você acabou de tomar café da manhã, o que significa que provavelmente acabou de tomar sua poção polissuco também. Sem problemas, eu posso esperar uma hora, Weasley.

Arregalou os olhos por um breve momento, mas se recuperou colocando uma expressão de confusão no lugar.

- Quem? Eu não...

- Faça-me o favor, Weasel. Eu não sou Inominável por nada. É meu _trabalho_ saber dessas coisas – o modo como cuspiu "trabalho" indicava que não era a palavra que ele realmente queria dizer.

A voz estava cada vez mais familiar e o tom que ele usou para falar "Weasel" era extremamente suspeito.

- _Quem_ é você?

- Não. Primeiro: quem é _você._ – retrucou. – Vai admitir que é Weasley ou não?

- Se você tem tanta certeza de quem sou, porque precisa que alguém admita?

- Minhas razões são minhas, apenas.

- Eu sou Marietta Hegdecombs, sobrinha de segundo-grau de Abe – respondeu, cruzando os braços.

Se a máscara não estivesse escondendo seu rosto, Gina teria visto um sorriso cruel.

- Então posso dizer que sou Harry Potter.

Outra vez arregalou os olhos. Por um milésimo de instante realmente acreditou no que ele falara, seu corpo ficou rígido e o coração acelerou. E se...?

A risada fria dele quebrou qualquer esperança ou ilusão que Gina forjara fracamente naquele instante.

- Ah a cara que você fez! Delicioso.

Tantos anos de humilhação, perda... De abaixar a cabeça, admitir derrota e desistir de lutar para poder sobreviver mais um dia. Observar, de mãos atadas, um a um de seus entes queridos morrerem ou serem condenados a uma semi-vida em Azkaban. Mesmo depois de tantas tragédias, Gina tinha engolido cada insulto, soco, chute e tapa que levara porque era mais importante sobreviver. Viver mais um dia para lutar por aqueles que morreram e por aqueles que ainda estavam vivos. Mas aquele Comensal atingira sua maior fraqueza: Harry.

Brincar com a possibilidade de ele estar vivo, brincar com seu desejo mais secreto, com a esperança que a fazia levantar da cama todo dia... Era a gota d'água.

Toda lógica a mandava segurar sua raiva, a lembrando que ainda estava sem varinha, mas já era tarde demais.

- O que raios você quer? – gritou, perdendo qualquer controle. – Vai me levar para Azkaban? Hogwarts? Me matar aqui mesmo? Qualquer merda que for, faça logo!

Nem tinha notado que cruzara o bar, ficando face a face com o Comensal, batendo suas mãos contra a mesa.

- Eu preciso da Ordem da Fênix.

- Não vou trair meus amigos! – gritou. Como ele ousava insinuar que ela revelaria onde estavam Neville e Luna?

- Parabéns pra você. Não muda o fato que eu preciso da Ordem da Fênix.

- Por quê? Para quê? Quer matar todos com um golpe só? Você pode tentar me torturar, mas não arrancará nada de mim. Você é patético. Rastejando pelo seu Lordezinho! Se escondendo atrás de uma máscara!

Talvez o limite da paciência do Comensal fora atingido, pois com um movimento rápido de sua varinha, retirou sua máscara, que evaporou como fumaça. Gina finalmente encarou o rosto de seu inimigo.

A primeira coisa que chamou sua atenção foi a cor terrivelmente branca da pele dele, era como se a máscara nunca tivesse sido tirada. A falta de sol tornou o rosto esbranquiçado, algumas veias claras atravessando sua face, lhe dando um ar de doente. Embaixo de seus olhos havia profundas olheiras. No canto esquerdo de sua boca havia uma cicatriz em forma de "X" como se uma faca tivesse cortado o lábio e rasgado sua pele. Parecia um fantasma ou uma criatura que passara tempo demais em calabouços, rastejando pelo chão gelado e se alimentando de carcaças.

Segurou a respiração, surpresa e incomodada com a visão. Por um momento não reconheceu Draco Malfoy. Ele estava sorrindo... Não. Estava zombando dela. Instintivamente se afastou, reparando no resto de sua aparência e finalmente entendeu porque ele usava luvas: suas mãos também estavam brancas como as de um cadáver, com marcas escuras de antigos ferimentos. Os dedos eram ossudos e pareciam fracos.

Concluiu que tudo que aquela pessoa tinha feito de horrível em sua vida estava refletido em sua aparência. Feio por dentro e por fora.

- Satisfeita?

Não respondeu. Apenas observou silenciosamente enquanto ele criou sua máscara do nada, fumaça negra se transformando novamente no pedaço branco sem expressão que escondia o rosto fantasmagórico.

Gina não sabia ao certo qual a incomodava mais: a máscara ou a verdadeira face por trás dela.

Se Malfoy estava ofendido com a reação de náusea dela, não demonstrou.

- Como eu disse antes: estou procurando a Ordem da Fênix. E, claro, você faz parte dela. Infelizmente. O fato é que preciso de pessoas dispostas a arriscar suas vidas e que, de preferência, não estão contentes com... A situação atual. E querem ajudar a acabar com ela.

Soltou uma risada sarcástica. Agora que sabia a identidade do Comensal, recobrara um pouco de sua confiança mesmo estando desarmada. Afinal, Draco Malfoy não era exatamente perigoso, pelo menos na opinião de Gina. Um peixinho em meio a tubarões, por assim dizer.

- E acha que eu vou acreditar nisso?

- Óbvio que não. Não é a toa que peguei sua varinha.

- Então o que pretende fazer agora?

- Convencê-la com fatos. Até mesmo uma criatura como você pode apreciar fatos não?

Cruzou os braços esperando o tal "fato". Malfoy retirou do bolso de suas vestes um pergaminho lacrado e jogou na mesa descuidadamente.

- O que é isso?

- Uma lista com nomes de pessoas que serão transferidas de Azkaban para a nova prisão de Nurmengard em alguns dias. Quando, como e por onde.

Seu coração pulou tão alto que quase o sentiu saltar para fora da boca. Ainda um pouco cautelosa resistiu e não pegou o pergaminho da mesa, suas mãos tremendo levemente. Ele pareceu notar sua hesitação.

- Não minto. Apenas uma lista está longe de ajudá-la a salvá-los. Mas espero que seja suficiente para provar que minhas intenções são verdadeiras.

- O que garante que o está escrito aí dentro é verdade?

- Nada a não ser minha palavra, infelizmente.

- É uma armadilha.

- Talvez.

Afastou sua mão da mesa, que antes estava prestes a pegar a lista. Quase podia imaginar o Comensal sorrindo cruelmente, se divertindo em manipulá-la.

- A pergunta, Weasley, é: vai deixar escapar essa chance? Pode ter em suas mãos os meios de recuperar a vida de inocentes e, principalmente, de amigos seus.

Ele não esperou por sua resposta, jogou a varinha dela em sua direção (Gina quase a deixou cair, surpresa com o movimento) e levantou da cadeira, alisando suas vestes. Sem mais nem menos, passou por ela e foi até a porta da frente.

Assim que estava fora de vista, Gina sentiu o ar voltar para seus pulmões e a tensão em seus ombros desaparecer. Fitou por um segundo o pergaminho em cima da mesa, mas não o pegou, ao invés, foi procurar Aberforth, correndo para fora d'O Cabeça de Javali.

Encontrou o barman estirado no chão, barriga gorda para cima, felizmente sem sinais de outros ferimentos além de ter sido estuporado. Gina se abaixou e com a varinha o reanimou, aliviada.

- Filho de uma hipogrifa gorda! – o velho gritou, quase socando Gina, achando que revidava o ataque do Comensal.

- Ele já foi embora.

Aberforth sentou, passando uma das mãos nas costas, claramente dolorida. Estava fulminando de raiva, fungando e xingando o Comensal. Com a ajuda de Gina, ficou de pé e os dois entraram no bar novamente.

- O que o maldito queria? O que ele fez com você? – exigiu Abe, sentando numa cadeira próxima e levitando uma garrafa de uísque de fogo para perto dele.

- Não fez nada comigo e não sei exatamente – admitiu, olhando de relance para o pergaminho. – Procurava a Ordem, mas deu a entender que não era para jogá-los em Azkaban. Ele sabe minha verdadeira identidade.

Aberforth tomou em um gole só o copo inteiro de uísque antes de responder. Bateu o copo vazio contra a mesa, irritado.

- Então você leva o refugiado para um lugar seguro e fica lá com ele.

- O quê?! Não... Eu estou...

- Isso não é uma negociação, menina. Você precisa ir embora. Sabe-se lá quando eles vão voltar para pegá-la. Podem já devia estar a caminho.

- Agradeço a preocupação Abe, mas sei me cuidar e, além disso... – fez uma pausa, se aproximando da mesa onde o pergaminho estava. – Acho que ele estava agindo sozinho.

- Sozinho?

Gina pegou o pergaminho finalmente, fechando seus dedos com força no papel. Aberforth se virou para a direção dela, confuso.

- Ele me deu esse pergaminho. Disse que aqui dentro está uma lista de pessoas presas por Comensais que ainda não foram para Azkaban. Para provar que sua intenção era verdadeira.

- É uma armadilha – fungou não impressionado.

- Sim. Acredito que sim. Mas e se não for?

- Não seja tola! É claro que é e ponto final! – rugiu. – Quer que você reúna seus amigos e facilitar a vida dele.

Resolveu não responder, era inútil discutir com o velho. Ele não sabia o significado de esperança, ou pelo menos, preferia esquecer. Não podia culpá-lo, ceticismo salvara a vida dele e, dela, muitas vezes.

- Você tem razão – suspirou, tirando os olhos do pergaminho pela primeira vez. – Mas de qualquer forma, não acho que Comensais virão atrás de mim, vão esperar eu cair nessa armadilha.

Aberforth jogou os braços para cima em sinal de resignação, levantando da cadeira com dificuldade.

- Vou colocar os feitiços de proteção de sempre. E hoje à noite não vou abrir o bar – declarou, também sabia que era inútil discutir com a jovem.

Assentiu, agradecida por ele não insistir no assunto. Se os dois tinham algo em comum era a teimosia.

- Acho melhor ver como Teddy está – ela anunciou devagar, mais para si mesma.

Mas não foi. Assim que Aberforth sumiu de vista, praticamente caiu na cadeira mais próxima. Só quando colocou uma das mãos na testa é que percebeu que estava tremendo. Engraçado como um pedaço de papel podia significar tanto; talvez uma Gina de um outro tempo ou de uma outra vida não ficaria tão afetada. Uma versão dela que não tivesse passado os últimos 11 anos mergulhada nas sombras não seria capaz de compreender porque a isca tão óbvia do Comensal era tão tentadora.

Tonks estava em Azkaban, assim como Quim, Dédalo Diggle, Simas, Dennis Creevy, Katie Bell e Lino Jordan. Não sabia se ainda estavam vivos, nem quantos haviam sucumbido à loucura, mas a possibilidade de salvá-los ou apenas de vê-los novamente era suficiente para deixar a cautela de lado e arriscar. Sem falar na pequena chance de que só talvez os nomes de Rony e Hermione estivessem na lista.

Além do mais, se o que Draco Malfoy falara sobre Nurmengard era verdade, então era a última chance para tentar um resgate. A construção de uma nova prisão era inevitável com o crescente número de prisioneiros, mas não era apenas outra Azkaban. Nurmengard era a prisão perfeita, pelo menos na visão distorcida de Voldemort, escutara algumas conversas entre Executores que beberam além da conta e o que eles disseram era de dar arrepios.

Supostamente seria dez vezes maior que Azkaban, torres negras e terríveis se estendendo até onde o olhar conseguia ver e masmorras se estendendo mais fundo que precipícios. Sua construção demorou quase sete anos, disseram, algo extraordinário, pois indicava que os feitiços aplicados em suas pedras eram extremamente mais complicados do que os normais usados para erguer um castelo. Não se podia nem fazer um palpite em voz alta sobre sua localização, é claro. Era proibido discutir qualquer coisa relacionada ao assunto.

Gina não tinha dúvidas: uma vez que as pessoas daquela lista entrassem naquele lugar monstruoso estariam perdidos para sempre. E não poderia permitir tal coisa.

Sabia muito bem que provavelmente _era _uma armadilha, que ter sido exposta como Gina Weasley significava que Luna e Neville também corriam perigo. Não havia outra explicação lógica para a aparição do Comensal. Mas e daí? Malfoy estava certo ao supor que ela não deixaria escapar a chance de pelo menos _tentar_ salvá-los.

Olhou na direção das escadas, procurando sinal de Aberforth. Quando teve certeza que o velho não voltaria tão cedo para o andar debaixo, abriu relutante o pergaminho, desfazendo facilmente o nó da fita que o matinha enrolado. Encarou a "lista" analiticamente, procurando qualquer detalhe que revelasse se era verdadeira ou não.

Primeiro notou a letra fina e inclinada de quem escreveu. De relance parecia normal, mas percebeu que conforme as palavras terminavam a letra ficava mais descuidada e em alguns pontos havia manchas de tinta indicando que o autor estivera com pressa.

Mas o que mais a decepcionou foi que, ao contrário do que imaginou, a lista era curta. Extremamente curta. Apenas dois nomes. Porém, não estava em posição de ser exigente e dois era melhor do que nenhum. Como prometido, abaixo dos nomes estava o local, porto de Flybe na Escócia, e a data da transferência, dentro de três dias.

Respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma e pensar de forma lógica. O melhor a fazer era montar um plano, havia tempo suficiente para pensar com cuidado em suas ações. Enviaria o pergaminho para Luna e as duas (Neville também, se chegasse a tempo) pensariam na melhor forma de interceptar aquela transferência e salvar Dennis e Simas.

Com aquele objetivo em mente, começou a fechar o pergaminho pretendendo guardá-lo em segurança. Porém sentiu o papel se aquecer rapidamente, quase queimando seus dedos e no susto o largou. No chão, o pergaminho pegou fogo, mas quando foi totalmente engolido pelas chamas, não deixou apenas cinzas para trás, a fita que antes o lacrava ainda estava intacta. Confusa, Gina pegou o pedaço de tecido e notou que uma inscrição havia sido queimada nele. As letras tinham o mesmo estilo requintado da lista.

_Se for prova suficiente, vá sozinha à Floresta Proibida dentro de cinco dias._

* * *

**N/A: **Yay, novo capítulo. Brigada pelas reviews e Lucy por betar :D Respostas (respondi pelo sistema tb! haha):

**Diana: **Haha ssshhh não conta o que elas são haha. Estranho né sobreviver a alguma coisa que parecia ser o fim do mundo? haha.

**Srta.Wheezy: **Eu adorei o sétimo livro e tirando o epílogo estou satisfeita com a conclusão da história, pena que você não gostou :(

**Elfen Malfoy: **Eee continue lendo sim, por favor! E que gente chata! Odeio quem espalha spoiler por ai :( Vou continuar sim, thanks!

**LolitaMalfoy: **Brigada!! Espero que goste desse capítulo novo:D

**Mila Fawkes: **vermelha Sério? Brigada :D Espero que continue gostanto haha, thanks pela review :D

**Lucy: **Haha foi uma dificuldade escrever ela mas agora que estou gostando cada vez mais dela resolvi tenta haha, que bom que eu consigo escrever ela legal :D Thanks!

**Amanda: **Oi Amanda! Quanto tempo hein??? Eu melhorei?? EEE! Nossa fiquei feliz agora haha. Sim sim Luna ROCKS! Claro que pretendo terminar! Aliás quero me esforçar para terminar esse ano. O plano é ser uma longa, por volta de 15 capítulos acho mas ainda não decedi o número :) DG rules! Long live DG! haha Valeu pela review :D (e estou esperando atualização da sua fic hein! haha).


	4. A sombra da floresta

**Capítulo 3 – A sombra da floresta**

* * *

Abe estava certo. Sem Luna ou Neville não havia chance do plano funcionar, era uma questão de matemática simples. Em sua defesa, Gina tentara encontrá-los durante dois dias. Seu patrono lutou bravamente para chegar ao destino atual de Luna, mas com a influência crescente dos Dementadores era cada vez mais difícil o feitiço fazer longas viagens. Tentou as velhas moedas da Armada de Dumbledore, relíquias que ainda usavam para se comunicar, mas Luna não deu sinal que recebera a mensagem. Corujas eram facilmente interceptadas e apenas os animais registrados eram deixados em paz (ou seja, apenas aqueles que carregavam correspondência dos Comensais). Neville estava mais longe ainda de seu alcance.

Rapidamente se conformou com o fato que estaria sozinha naquela missão. Aberforth, no entanto, tinha outra opinião. E não hesitou em expressá-la logo depois que Gina o informara da situação.

- Que bela maneira de se suicidar garota! Correndo direto para as varinhas do inimigo, muito inteligente. Porque é exatamente isso que vai acontecer, portanto é melhor anotar para o futuro: você vai chegar a esse tal lugar, cheia de si, vai encontrar os dois prisioneiros escoltados por nada mais do que cinco Executores. Dois para cada amigo seu e mais um para liderar a operação. Isso se tiver sorte, caso não tenha, acrescente um Dementador. Não dou mais que cinco minutos para você morrer ou ser capturada. Isso claro se não for tudo uma mentira e você esteja caindo em uma armadilha, aí dou três minutos.

- Você não está exatamente ajudando, Abe. Ao invés de reclamar me ajude a fazer um plano melhor! – replicara irritada.

O velho reclamou mais um pouco, mas no final resolveu que não valia a pena gastar seu tempo com um caso perdido. Pelo menos, antes que Gina fosse embora, lhe deu um saco pequeno de Pó Escurecedor Instantâneo do Peru. Era agora sua melhor vantagem tática.

Independente de suas chances de sucesso ou do risco de ser uma armadilha, quando três dias se passaram e à noite chegou em Hogsmeade, uma ruiva (não havia sentido em arriscar sua identidade falsa, poderia usá-la depois) coberta com uma capa e capuz, vassoura em uma mão, varinha na outra saiu da hospedaria solitária e não olhou para trás. Para chegar até o porto onde estariam os prisioneiros Gina alternou entre aparatar e voar de vassoura, numa tentativa de escapar de possíveis perseguidores em seu encalço. Atravessava regiões urbanizadas voando, pousando uma vez ou outra em locais mais remotos para aparatar. Era uma forma mais demorada de viajar, porém, mais segura.

O porto de Flybe era talvez o lugar da Grã-Bretanha mais próximo do mar do norte e de Azkaban (sendo impossível determinar a localização da prisão com precisão se tratava da referência mais próxima). Ficava à beira de um mar feroz com ondas gigantescas batendo contra as docas de madeira apodrecida. Era um porto pequeno que não era usado por trouxas, com apenas espaço para alguns barcos, uma casa portuária e um farol alto no topo de um penhasco próximo.

Aproximou-se do porto de vassoura, não querendo arriscar bater contra alguma proteção anti-aparatação próxima, o que por si só já foi uma tarefa cansativa. O tempo estava tão ruim quanto em Hogsmeade, ventos fortes quase a jogaram contra rochas. Ao pousar, certificou-se de que sua posição era segura. Escolheu ficar atrás da casa portuária onde havia vários caixotes de madeira e barris espalhados de forma que podia ocultar sua vassoura com segurança, notou ainda uma luz acesa vinda da janela mais próxima.

Respirou fundo, tentou ignorar a garoa e lançou em si um feitiço Desilusório no exato momento em que vozes apressadas chegaram aos seus ouvidos. Usando os caixotes mais altos como proteção e esconderijo, observou de longe dois Comensais de costas para ela andarem depressa para uma das docas, a madeira embaixo deles rangendo em protesto.

Era difícil enxergar o barco entre as ondas violentas, mas lentamente a pequena embarcação se aproximou sem muito controle até a doca onde era esperada. Cordas foram jogadas, ordens gritadas. Então depois de muito esforço o barco foi atracado precariamente aos suportes de madeira e ainda balançava violentamente quando seis figuras desceram.

A boa notícia era que não parecia ser uma armadilha. A má notícia era que a descrição de Aberforth acertara em cheio. Estava concentrada demais para raciocinar que a primeira significava que Malfoy podia querer ajudar de verdade e com muita adrenalina no corpo para se preocupar com a segunda.

Pôde identificar quem eram os prisioneiros do grupo quando as duas figuras do meio (encapuzadas e vestindo capas negras como seus guardas) foram empurradas com violência para frente, revelando as mãos presas por algemas de ferro. Como o velho imaginara, flanqueando cada um dos prisioneiros estavam dois guardas. No total havia seis Comensais próximos, tentou manter-se positiva concluindo que era melhor do que quatro Comensais e dois dementadores.

Não sabia quanto tempo até que fossem aparatados para longe dali, tinha certeza apenas que era seria logo. Teria uma única chance.

Esperou alguns instantes até que todos os oitos estivessem bem próximos um do outro, memorizou a posição no meio dos dois prisioneiros, marcando o ponto exato fixamente na sua mente. Com o saco de Pó Escurecedor na mão esquerda e a varinha na direita, aparatou e antes mesmo que a sensação de ser espremida terminasse jogou o saco de Pó Escurecedor no chão, espalhando a escuridão por uma área considerável.

A reação dos Comensais foi imediata, mas não rápida o bastante. Enquanto lançavam feitiços em sua direção, Gina pegou a mão do prisioneiro (ou pelo menos esperava que fosse a pessoa certa) ao seu lado esquerdo e passou o braço pelo do outro à direita, aparatando ambos junto com ela para o mais longe que conseguiu: o farol no alto do penhasco.

Quando seu fôlego voltou e coração desacelerou analisou o resultado de sua operação. Sem mais a proteção do feitiço Desilusório, que perdera o efeito, conseguiu se enxergar e garantir que estava inteira. Virou para a esquerda e, para seu incrível alívio, encontrou Simas ao seu lado, espanto no rosto.

- Gina...?

A voz dele era rouca e fraca, mas pelo menos sã. Gina abriu um sorriso e estava prestes a confirmar que ele realmente estava livre quando viu os olhos do ex-colega se arregalar. Estava se virando para encarar o que assustara Simas quando foi atingida por um feitiço e jogada para trás, caindo em cima dele, o derrubando ao chão.

Mesmo sentindo uma dor terrível viajando por suas costas Gina conseguiu manter sua mente clara e antes que o inimigo repetisse a dose pegou Simas novamente pela mão e aparatou para trás de seu agressor. Durante o instante relâmpago não entendeu porque Dennis tinha a atacado, mas assim que apareceu atrás do suposto prisioneiro compreendeu que cometera uma falha grave e levado com ela a pessoa errada: um Comensal.

Empurrou Simas para trás dela, sabendo que estava indefeso naquela luta, e lançou um estupefaça na direção do Comensal, que já tinha se virado e defendeu sem dificuldades. Respirando rápido, tentou outra vez. Sua intenção era manter o duelo tempo suficiente para conseguir pensar em outro plano. Quanto tempo até que os outros se juntassem lá? O Pó teria perdido seu efeito? Teria tempo de voltar para Dennis? Poderia correr o risco de deixar Simas sozinho para tentar resgatar o outro?

Todas as perguntas ficaram sem resposta quando sua varinha foi jogada para longe em um momento de descontração. A varinha inimiga, no entanto, estava apontada para ela com firmeza e o Comensal com um sorriso amarelo no rosto. Houve um momento tenso de silencio. Tempo suficiente para Gina contemplar a tão esperada e inevitável morte. Não era um acontecimento incomum e mesmo assim matinha a sensação de "Ah merda".

Poderia ter fechado os olhos e esperado o inevitável. Ao invés os abriu bem e procurou uma saída, porque por mais que seu instinto era entrar em pânico, experiências passadas provaram que, _sim_, era possível sobreviver a uma situação classificada como "ah merda".

Antes que o jato verde a atingisse, rolou o corpo na direção da varinha caída e a pegou, coração batendo rápido e suor escorrendo pela testa. Era vital que terminasse aquele duelo antes que reforços chegassem, e não podia perder tempo se quisesse salvar Dennis. Felizmente pareceu que Simas lera seus pensamentos, o rapaz aproveitou o momento de distração do Comensal para jogar o corpo em cima do homem e quando Gina se levantou os dois brigavam pela posse da varinha.

Era difícil mirar um feitiço para ajudá-lo, pois os dois se movimentavam rápido demais de modo que só pôde recuperar o fôlego e observar os arredores para ter certeza que nenhum outro Comensal aparatara perto do farol. Teve pouco tempo para as duas coisas, em segundos ouviu um berro assustador e virou o rosto onde Simas estava, pronta para voltar a lutar.

Aconteceu num piscar de olhos. Simas prendera o Comensal no chão, se colocando em cima dele. Com as duas mãos, seu colega, seu amigo, alguém apenas um ano mais velho que ela e que ainda via como um garoto da Grifinória, virou brutalmente a cabeça do Comensal quebrando seu pescoço com um som horrível que Gina nunca mais desejava escutar. Ao lado do corpo e do responsável por sua morte jazia a varinha do inimigo quebrada em duas.

Simas, respirando ofegante, largou a cabeça do morto e deixou que o resto caísse no chão. Por alguns instantes fixou o olhar nela, uma expressão de satisfação mórbida no rosto, depois limpou a boca do sangue que jorrava de um corte no lábio e se aproximou dela.

- Dennis. Precisamos...

Ela engasgou, sentindo seu estomago revirar. Vira mortes antes, mas havia sido todas causadas por Avada Kedrava (ou outro feitiço). A visão de um homem matar outro com as próprias mãos a imobilizou completamente.

Porém, como sempre, não existia tempo para lamentar mais uma memória horripilante ou considerar as conseqüências de matar alguém à sangue-frio. Com sua mão levemente tremendo, pegou Simas e os dois apararatam para o local onde sua vassoura estava escondida e onde poderiam observar a situação de uma distância segura.

Não havia mais uma alma no porto. Dennis e os Executores desapareceram completamente. Apesar do sucesso em resgatar Simas, Gina sentia-se um fracasso. Pobre Dennis estava condenado a uma vida inteira de torturas graças ao erro que ela cometera.

- Por que não foram atrás de nós? – pensou em voz alta, olhando mais uma vez a doca vazia, decepcionada.

- Eles vão. Mas antes tem que garantir que Dennis seja entregue.

- Por quê? Não é mais importante capturar você e me prender também?

- Sou um rosto procurado agora, estou sem varinha e sem lugar para ir. Eles sabem que cedo ou tarde alguém vai me capturar. Mas agora para eles o mais importante é que _alguém _chegue na nova prisão. Ouvi eles conversando, parece que é vital transferir pessoas para lá.

Não conseguia entender ainda a explicação de Simas, mas estavam cansados e Dennis inatingível pelo momento. Decidindo que seria mais sensato sair do porto o mais rápido possível, já que havia a possibilidade dos Executores voltarem, ela e Simas subiram na vassoura e começaram a longa viagem para segurança, tomando os mesmos cuidados que ela havia tomado na ida.

Sentiu Simas dormir de cansaço atrás dela enquanto viajavam. Teve tempo suficiente para analisar cada detalhe e movimento, cada erro e tomada de decisão. Fora rápido e brutal, como aprendera com Fred. Tentou analisar cada passo como Gui sempre lhe pedia, considerou todas as variáveis do mesmo modo que seu pai insistia. Tomou todas as precações, até mesmo aquelas que lhe pareciam desnecessárias, exatamente como Lupin e Quim sempre tomavam em missões.

Tudo que observou e vivenciou colocou em seu plano. E mesmo assim não tinha sido suficiente, nunca era. Sempre haveria algum fator, algum milésimo de segundo que arruinaria tudo. E ela estava tão cansada.

Seu corpo pesava, suas mãos escorregavam do cabo da vassoura e nem mesmo o vento gelado conseguia mantê-la acordada. Sem perceber suas pálpebras devagar começaram a se fechar...

* * *

_- Ela está bem?_

_- Não, você estaria?_

_Podia ouvir as vozes, mas não conseguia registrar o significado das palavras. Distantes sons que quase não chegavam aos seus ouvidos._

_- Mon die... Isso es sangue na roupa dela?_

_Sangue? Onde? Em suas mãos? Tinha certeza que já estava lá desde o outro dia, não havia motivo para lavar, o vermelho sempre voltava. Normalmente sua mãe cuidaria de esconder qualquer sinal da luta anterior, mas sua mãe estava morta não? Ou desaparecida? Fazia diferença um ou outro?_

_- Fluer... Será que?_

_- Clarro._

_Sentiu as mãos frias de alguém em seus ombros. De repente tinha levantado e direcionada a um dos quartos apertados. Mal sentiu quando o casaco longo que vestia foi tirado e jogado longe._

_- Prronto, non está melhor assim?_

_A mulher com certeza estava com uma expressão de pena no rosto. Gina virou os olhos para o chão. Sabia que tinha sido sua culpa e não queria pena, apenas queria ficar sozinha._

_E ficou._

* * *

A vassoura inclinou perigosamente e olhos de Gina se abriram subitamente. Começou a chover e a água ajudou a mantê-la acordada pelo restante da viagem. Não era bom relembrar ou sonhar com coisas que não se podia mudar.

Foi com grande alívio que pousou perto da porta de trás da hospedaria. O dia estava amanhecendo e felizmente Hogsmeade continuava tão vazia quanto antes. Tirando o velho com uma barriga redonda varrendo a rua suja. Silenciosamente os três entraram no pub, Simas e Gina sentando-se à mesa mais próxima e Abe indo até o bar preparar um chá quente. O silêncio durou até o momento que Simas recuperou seu fôlego e estava aquecido com uma xícara que Abe trouxe.

- Gina... Eu... Não tenho palavras. Você salvou a minha vida. Obrigado.

Ela sorriu, mas não falou nada. Não havia o que dizer. Simas colocou as duas mãos em volta da xícara, observando com cuidado o pub em volta. Gina imaginava que ele não estava esperando encontrar uma hospedaria velha como esconderijo da Ordem, e estava certa.

- Onde... Onde está o resto da Ordem?

A risada de Aberforth ecoou pelo cômodo, escurecendo mais ainda o clima. Gina olhou feito para o velho, mas ele continuou rindo até sentar ao lado de Simas, batendo nas costas do jovem.

- Ordem? Garoto, você está na minha hospedaria. E, a menos que você considera um garotinho recém órfão parte do grupo, não existe mais Ordem.

Os olhos de Simas se arregalaram. Se Gina não soubesse a idade de Abe teria chutado sua canela por debaixo da mesa.

- Ele está exagerando Simas. A Ordem ainda existe, mas em número menor e eles não estão aqui. Só eu.

- Por quê?

Como poderia explicar anos de derrota atrás de derrota? Simas acabara de sair de uma prisão para entrar em outra com diferentes regras, e por mais livre que a segunda podia parecer, também tinha suas dores e sofrimentos. Contar sobre a destruição sistemática da Ordem só serviria para deixá-lo mais abatido do que já estava.

- É uma longa história e estamos cansados demais para ouvir. Suficiente dizer que além de mim, sobraram apenas Luna e Neville.

Simas abaixou o olhar para a xícara, desolado.

- Ah, entendi. Sinto muito.

O som de uma porta se abrindo assustou os três, que viraram depressa na direção do barulho. Felizmente era apenas Teddy, acordado e procurando café da manhã. Estava bem disposto desde que Gina trouxera o álbum de sua casa antiga e até mesmo Abe se apegara um pouco ao menino. Saindo com ele do quarto estava Bichento, raspando nas pernas que estavam debaixo das mesas.

- O que está acontecendo...? – o menino perguntou, encarando Simas com suspeita.

Abe levantou e acompanhou Teddy até o bar, lhe prometendo preparar uma omelete gigante e dando um pouco de privacidade para Simas e ela.

- Quem é...?

- Órfão, família morta por Comensais, estamos ajudando ele. É outra longa história.

Simas deu uma risada curta.

- Parece que é uma de muitas. Como, por exemplo, a história de como você soube da transferência, _eu _só fiquei sabendo cinco segundos antes de colocarem um capuz na minha cabeça e ferros nos meus pulsos.

Gina virou o rosto para o lado, outra questão que seria difícil explicar. Afinal nem _ela _teve tempo para considerar a magnitude da "dica" de Draco Malfoy. Onze anos de constantes truques e armadilhas eram difíceis de esquecer, e Gina tinha certeza que não deveriam ser esquecidos de qualquer forma. Os Malfoy sumiram da face da Terra por alguns anos, os primeiros da conquista de Voldemort, e tudo indicava que tinham perdido suas posições de servos mais leais ou mais úteis. E essa foi a última coisa que ouvira falar deles, as idas e vindas dos Comensais da Morte mais próximos de Voldemort não eram exatamente conversa de bar. Claramente Malfoy tinha feito algo de "certo" para se tornar um Inominável, posição semi-lendária, semi-duvidosa, que Voldemort só "premiava" a quem interessava.

Que motivo teria Malfoy para ajudar a Ordem quando estava tão perto da glória?

- Gina? Algum problema?

A voz de Simas a tirou de seus devaneios.

- Desculpe. Não durmo direito faz alguns dias.

Com ambos cansados, a conversa não durou mais que trinta minutos. Simas insistiu que contasse o que acontecera durante seu tempo em Azkaban então Gina tentou resumir o que significava viver na Inglaterra Conquistada nos últimos cinco anos, explicando a situação da maioria dos opositores de Voldemort. E a cada notícia o rosto de Simas perdia mais cor.

- Por alguns minutos ali naquela doca... Eu achei que estava tudo acabado sabe? Livre finalmente e que, por algum motivo inexplicável, tínhamos ganhado – ele disse depois de ouvir um conto particularmente depressivo de como Moody tinha perdido mais que seu único olho.

- Desculpe estragar suas esperanças.

- Não, tudo bem. Ainda não acabou, não é? Você diz que os outros países...

Gina suspirou.

- Não é tão simples. É só uma questão de tempo até que eles conquistem a Europa Oriental. Afinal, eles têm a vantagem lá, muitos bruxos são simpatizantes da causa de Você-Sabe-Quem. Mas a Rússia talvez...

Parou de falar subitamente, olhando para a janela, depois para Abe e Teddy, que ainda tomavam café. E então algo ficou claro: Malfoy descobrira sua identidade, e isso significava que de algum modo tinha escutado conversas dentro do Cabeça de Javali. Conversas exatamente como aquela: feitas quando ela achava que estava segura, quando acreditava que seria muito improvável que algum Comensal espreitasse em Hogsmeade.

Tinha relaxado a segurança... E estava tão cansada que nem ao menos tomara a poção polissuco para ganhar a aparência de Marietta! Resolveu interromper a conversa antes que mais segredos escapassem.

- Simas, estamos cansados, acho melhor dormimos! Vai ser a última chance antes da outra viagem.

- Mais uma? Acabei de chegar e Dennis...

- Você e Teddy têm um lugar para ir.

E com isso a conversa estava encerrada. Com a ajuda de Abe, conjuraram um saco de dormir para Simas no quarto do velho, enquanto ela preparava a poção polissuco. No dia anterior recebera notícias de um de seus contatos trouxas em Portugal e um navio para os Estados Unidos esperava Simas, Dennis e Teddy. Infelizmente levaria apenas dois através do mar, onde o Ministério da Magia americano garantiria a segurança de ambos. O país, para todos os efeitos, se mantinha neutro e Voldemort os ignorava enquanto isso, mais interessado no restante do continente Europeu, o qual julgava ter magia "mais digna".

Pelo menos naquela questão podia relaxar. Porém, quando o menino e seu ex-colega estavam a salvo do outro lado do Atlântico outro dilema precisou ser resolvido: o "convite" para a Floresta Proibida. Floresta onde lobisomens e gigantes passavam seu tempo "livre" e que estava bem próxima da fortaleza de Voldemort, sua antiga escola. Os riscos que estaria correndo não eram brincadeira. Qualquer pessoa sã não arriscaria.

Então por que ela estava quase decidida em ir?

Sua mãe seria a primeira em lembrá-la de que a curiosidade matara o gato. E seu pai estaria logo atrás comentando que nunca se confiava em Malfoys. Mas algo a impelia a seguir em frente com o plano maluco, afinal, confiara na lista que ele lhe dera e tinha salvo a vida de uma pessoa. Havia também o lado arrogante, aquele que se julgava mais esperto do que um mero Draco Malfoy.

A verdade era que por muito tempo suas mãos permaneceram atadas e finalmente depois de anos tinha uma chance de fazer algo. Era uma chance arriscada, insana e perigosa, mas por anos só desse tipo existiam.

Esperou Abe dormir e fechar o bar para vestir sua capa mais escura e atravessar a pé todo o caminho da Estação de Hogsmeade até o começo do terreno de Hogwarts. Não se aproximou muito, guardando a escola estavam dementadores, feitiços de alarme e talvez um dragão. De qualquer forma apenas quem possuía a Marca Negra podia entrar no castelo. Tentou não olhar muito para sua antiga escola, não querendo encarar o lugar horrível que tinha se tornado.

Quase onze anos atrás uma batalha feroz destruiu várias partes do castelo, gigantes derrubando paredes de pedra e dragões derretendo madeira e vidros de janelas e portas. A Torre da Grifinória caíra com um estrondo que até aquele dia a deixava arrepiada, no momento da queda Gina estivera alguns metros da torre, quase sendo esmagada por um pedaço particularmente grande de parede. Inconscientemente esfregou a mão direita no antebraço esquerdo, onde uma cicatriz ainda visível da batalha ficava.

Ainda a surpreendia o fato de estar viva quando tantos tinham morrido. Conseguia ouvir claramente a voz de sua mãe, pela primeira vez gritando com ela e não com um dos garotos, a mandando que ficasse n'O Cabeça de Javali (foi quando conheceu Aberforth) onde era seguro. Claro que alguns minutos depois tinha atravessado uma das passagens secretas para o castelo e se juntando a batalha. A morte de Harry a impulsionando para lutar e vingá-lo.

Hogwarts tremeu naquela noite. Gritos, explosões e gemidos dos feridos perseguiam aqueles que continuavam vivos e lutando. No entanto, naquele exato momento só havia silêncio, o contraste era gritante.

Seus passos a levaram para mais longe da escola e para dentro da Floresta Proibida. Agora, como já não havia alunos para protegerem, apenas chamada de Floresta Negra. Era final de outono e as folhas das árvores caiam ao chão, formando um tapete macio dourado que podia ser visto graças a luz da lua cheia passando entre os galhos, o que tornaria a cena bonita se não fosse o fato que lobisomens se transformavam na lua cheia. Estava frio como sempre e a familiar névoa causada por dementadores chegava até seus joelhos. Seu consolo estava no fato de que a maioria do exército negro de Voldemort se concentrava em lutar bem longe dali, onde havia ainda uma resistência para ser destruída.

Sombras estranhas se formavam ao seu redor e o farfalhar das árvores tornavam o ambiente mais hostil, o som distante de um uivo não ajudou a situação. Conforme Gina se aprofundava na floresta, olhando para trás e para os lados a cada segundo, mais amedrontadora sua situação parecia. A cada barulho arrepiava-se ou virava bruscamente para trás. Não tinha destino certo, a nota de Malfoy não havia especificado nenhuma parte da floresta e andar sem direção estava lhe deixando ansiosa.

- Se você parasse de andar talvez eu tivesse te encontrado antes e lhe poupado de tanto stress, Weasley.

A voz fria a assustou e Gina quase tropeçou em um galho grosso e caiu no chão. Malfoy, com máscara e capa, estava bem atrás dela e havia sussurrado em seu ouvido. Virou bruscamente, em nenhum momento tirado sua mão direita do bolso, onde tinha sua varinha guardada.

- Como foi? – ele perguntou se afastando dela. – Conseguiu o que queria?

- Que te interessa?

- Não muito. Estou mais interessado na sua presença aqui.

- Achou que eu não ia vir?

- Sim. Achei que estaria morta agora.

Engoliu seco, andando para trás para ficar o mais longe dele. Draco reparou o movimento e deu um passo para frente, parecendo se divertir com o medo dela.

- Mas não estou.

- É, eu percebi isso – respondeu sarcástico, dando outro passo para frente enquanto ela dava outro para trás.

Resolveu arriscar e fazer uma pergunta direta, não estava ali para se acovardar afinal, e sim conseguir respostas.

- Estou surpresa que você permite que eu continue a viver, na verdade. Não vai me matar?

- Se eu quisesse te matar, Weasley, acha que eu já não teria feito há muito tempo ao invés de criar toda uma charada? Eu já expliquei a situação, você se recusou a acreditar. Que adianta falar de novo?

- O que quer com a Ordem? – deu um passo para trás.

- Informação – um passo para frente.

- Que tipo? Do tipo que se consegue através de tortura? – outro passo para trás.

- Não. Meus métodos são outros – respondeu rindo, avançando mais um passo.

- Como descobriu onde eu estava?

Uma pausa em seus movimentos. Gina estava encostada em uma árvore, de frente para o Comensal, os dois perigosamente próximos. Podia sentir a respiração dele sair através da abertura de sua máscara.

- Simples. Vocês, pessoas boas, adoram receber refugiados.

- Teddy? – arregalou os olhos. – O que você fez com ele?

- Weasley, não se cansa de acusar as pessoas de crimes?

- Você _é _um criminoso.

Malfoy deu um passo para trás, aliviando a pressão entre os dois e a deixando respirar com calma pela primeira vez naquela conversa.

- Teddy está grampeado com uma variação das Orelhas Extensíveis. Um simples grampo na roupa dele e eu consegui ouvir todas as suas lamentações, inclusive o seu nome. Não devia conversar perto de estranhos, Weasley, não é muito seguro – respondeu humor em seu tom.

- Quando você...?

- ...Grampeei ele? Antes de sua amiguinha Luna salvá-lo e um pouco depois dos pais dele serem torturados e mortos.

A mão de Gina largou a varinha dentro do bolso e encontrou com a máscara dele antes que percebesse o que fazia. Seu tapa, no entanto, não teve efeito além de machucar sua própria palma. Malfoy riu.

- Ele é só uma criança! Como pôde?

- Eu _sou_ o criminoso – ele riu, depois sua voz ficou séria novamente. – Weasley, achei que depois de tantos anos você teria aprendido algo. Ele foi perfeito para o meu plano, não podia deixar escapar a oportunidade. E é tudo pelo bem maior, claro.

- Bem maior? Bem de quem? Se você realmente quer derrubar o seu_ lorde_ então devia ter ajudado Teddy e sua família!

A risada do Comensal aumentou.

- E revelado minhas intenções para dezenas de Comensais? Não é a toa que vocês perderam. Merlin, vocês são burros.

Ela cruzou os braços, respirando fundo.

- Então você _quer _derrubar ele?

- Como é?

- Você quer derrubar Você-Sabe-Quem. Não negou. A questão é: por quê? É um Inominável, está no topo da cadeia alimentar. Qual é o seu motivo?

Malfoy não respondeu, ao invés olhou para trás bruscamente, como se tivesse ouvido algo. Gina deu um passo para frente, preocupada e tentando aguçar sua audição para entender o que ocorrera. Um segundo de silêncio depois ouviu um uivo bem próximo, seu sangue gelou.

- Você não faz as perguntas aqui, Weasley – de repente Malfoy falou, ainda olhando para trás, mas agora com a mão no bolso. – Tem a oportunidade de ajudar o "bem maior", por assim se dizer. E fique contente com isso. Responda minhas perguntas ou eu aparato para longe daqui e a deixo sozinha com o lobinho que está nos espreitando.

- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda de qualquer jeito. Posso aparatar também – cuspiu, tirando a varinha de seu bolso.

- Não, não pode – respondeu curto também erguendo da varinha. – Território do Lorde das Trevas, querida. Aparate daqui sem a Marca e todo o castelo fica sabendo da sua presença e adivinhe qual hospedaria vai estar queimada até o último pedaço de madeira amanhã de manhã junto com toda Hogsmeade?

- É mentira, a floresta não é...

- Fique quieta e responda minhas perguntas.

- Não!

Outro uivo, daquela vez ainda mais perto.

- O que Potter fez durante o ano que ele morreu?

- O quê? Do que está falando?

Como um raio, Malfoy estava centímetros dela, a varinha dele em seu pescoço, sua voz urgente.

- Ele não foi para Hogwarts, claro. Para onde ele foi?

- Eu não sei! Por que está perguntando isso?

- Você sabe! Potter não ia perder a oportunidade de se vangloriar para a namorada. O que ele fez durante o ano inteiro?

- Ele não me contou.

- Não minta! – gritou, um uivo se misturando com sua voz.

Ela fechou os olhos, novamente se encontrava em um momento de "ah merda", se não fosse atacada por Malfoy seria pelo lobisomem. Seu coração acelerou, não sabia do que ele falava, Harry não lhe contara nada além de que precisava fazer algo com Rony e Hermione que era importante e envolvia Voldemort, mas não disse mais nada querendo a proteger.

- Pfft. A única chance... A única... E ele esconde de todos para protegê-los? Nossa, que plano brilhante! – gritou, transbordando sarcasmo.

Malfoy... Como ele sabia o que ela tinha acabado de pensar?

De repente não era apenas o uivo próximo, mas também o som de patas correndo e respiração forte de um animal. Gina viu, para seu horror, um enorme lobisomem correndo em direção à eles, Draco de costas para o monstro e ela com uma varinha no pescoço incapaz de fazer algo.

- Malfoy, o lobisomem!

O grito alertou o Comensal e tudo que conseguiu ver foram as garras do animal se aproximando de seus olhos antes de ambos aparatarem.

* * *

N/A: Eee valeu quem leu a fic até agora :). Próximos capítulos é puro Draco, espero que gostem. Respostas:

**LolitaMalfoy: **Muito brigada! Valeu mesmo, continue lendo please :) Espero que goste desse novo capítulo.

**Elfen Malfoy: **Suspense não vai faltar na fic :). Haha, Draco precisa de chocolate haha, anos convivendo com Dementadores dão nisso. Valeu pela review!!

**Ella Evans: **Muuito obrigada pela review! Desculpe a demora a atualizar, mas sofro de "vida real" haha. Espero que goste desse novo capítulo tb. O Draco vai ter muitas outra cenas agora hehe.

**Lauh'Malfoy: **Valeuuu! Haha, não fique com tanta dó do Draco, ele sabe se cuidar apesar de não comer muito :P. Please continue lendo :D

**Amanda: **Ahh, entendo como é. Mas eu vou esperar a fic e continuar lendo não importa o tempo que levar, sei como é complicado a coisa, só não pare de escrever please :D. Haha não é só você que gosta de ver ela sofrer, o Draco (e eu! Hauhaua) também gosta. Muito brigada pela review :D. Espero que continue gostando :D

**carol: **Sorry pela demora, mas a vida é dura haha. E thanksss pela review, por favor continue lendo ;D

**Jaqueline: **Puxxaaa, a famosa jaqueline granger mandou review pra mim, valeeeu!! A Lucy sempre fala de você :D. Realmente, eu mesma não consigo encontrar fic boa, uma pena porque o casal tem tanto potencial para fics legais (coffaocontrariodeHGcoff). Hahaha, não posso contar, mas a fic tem seus momentos RH (se em flashback ou real time aí já não posso falar haha). Haha Teddy é mais uma homenagem ao cannon, no worries, não é o filho de RH, acho que não tiveram tempo pra ter filhos com Voldemort matando Harry (e possivelmente eles) e talz hahah. Puxa, valeeu mesmo, espero que goste desse cap novo tb!


	5. Lições

**Capítulo 4 – Lições**

* * *

_Draco Malfoy jamais vira um lugar tão medíocre e trouxa em sua vida. A casa era pequena, seu topo com telhas faltando, janelas empoeiradas com vasos de flores podres e mortas por falta de cuidado. Tudo naquele semi-casabre gritava "trouxa", talvez por isso Snape morasse ali. Virou o rosto para encarar seu para sempre professor e mestre, mas Snape estava mais concentrado em abrir a porta com uma chave trouxa comum do que corrigi-lo em suas suposições._

_Seus braços estavam doendo. Carregava duas malas em cada um e nunca imaginava que aparatar com bagagem podia ser tão cansativo. Começava a chover, garoa molhando suas roupas e cabelos... Mas o que mais incomodava eram seus braços. Daria tudo para colocar as malas no chão. Olhou uma placa na esquina e leu "Rua da Fiação", a cidade inteira era trouxa pelo que sua mãe lhe dissera e o nome combinava com os inúmeros fios estranhos e postes que emitiam luz. A cidade estava cheia deles por algum motivo provavelmente estúpido._

_Trouxas, sempre complicando as coisas._

_Sua atenção foi desviada quando ouviu o "click" da porta se abrindo. Em silêncio seguiu Snape para dentro da casa escura, ignorando o capacho debaixo da porta e entrando com sapatos sujos da rua. Estava de mal humor e mais preocupado em se livrar das malas._

_A sala se iluminou sozinha, revelando livros e mais livros por todas as paredes, uma lareira e um conjunto de sofás. Maravilha... Draco mal podia esperar para ver o que os quartos ofereciam, ou melhor, deixavam de oferecer._

_- Não saia sem minha permissão, este é o único lugar seguro que você possui. Seu quarto é no andar de cima._

_E foi tudo que disse por um longo tempo. Desistindo de qualquer conversa com Snape, Draco subiu uma pequena e estreita escada até o andar de cima, carregando suas duas malas com dificuldade. Não sabia se devia confiar em Snape, nem para onde iria dali em diante, mas não tinha escolha._

_Largou as malas no chão sem delongas e caiu na pequena cama que seria sua por tempo indeterminado. _

* * *

Enquanto esperava Weasley levantar andava pela sala de um lado para o outro como um leão enjaulado. Até mesmo o som da madeira queimando dentro da lareira o incomodava. Tinha Weasley onde queria, mas começava a duvidar da utilidade da mulher e temer o pior. O plano inicial era usar o lobisomem, porém com a falta de informação obtida e a incontrolável fome do animal, teve que improvisar.

Virou-se para a garota estirada no chão, que levantava devagar, e resolveu acalmar-se com uma bebida porque não conseguiria nada nervoso. Sentiu os olhos dela em sua direção enquanto se aproximava de um das várias estantes da sala. Ignorando, passou os dedos sob uma fileira de livros, tentando lembrar exatamente qual era o certo. Parou finalmente no título "Poções Médicas e Curas Rápidas", jogou o exemplar para longe, revelando uma garrafa antiga de vinho élfico. Conjurou uma taça e a encheu rápido. Teria que aturar uma longa noite de interrogatório com um membro da Ordem da Fênix e da família Weasley, portanto precisaria de todo o álcool que pudesse ingerir.

Depois de beber um pequeno gole do vinho, e certificar-se de sua qualidade, sentou em um dos sofás da sala e indicou para Weasley, agora de pé, para fazer o mesmo. Existem vários modos de preparar um interrogatório, tentara já o modo violento, quem sabe a deixando mais confortável teria mais sucesso.

Claro que Weasley não quis sentar, parecia mais preocupada com pequenos detalhes como onde estava e porque estava lá.

- Onde estamos? – perguntou, seu tom demandando uma resposta.

- Em um dos únicos lugares seguros que sobraram.

- E por que estou aqui e não sendo morta por um lobisomem?

Draco considerou a possibilidade de contar para ela o real motivo, colocar todas as cartas na mesa, mas dificilmente ganharia algo fazendo aquilo. Primeiro, ela não acreditaria nele, mas teria a memória da explicação, o que sempre foi difícil apagar por completo. Depois que mentiras eram tão mais convincentes...

- Você segurou em mim enquanto eu aparatava. Muito inteligente da sua parte, mas um pouco arriscado sendo que agora está em uma casa de onde não pode desaparatar sem mim. É uma maldição bem planejada, mas às vezes atrapalha.

Weasley franziu a testa e cruzou os braços. Talvez julgando se devia ou não confiar naquela explicação. Quase contou até cinco, esperando ela encaixar dois mais dois.

- O lobisomem foi seu plano. Você marcou esse encontro fajuto de propósito em uma lua cheia! – acusou revoltada.

- Sim – respondeu calmo.

Um silêncio curto onde ele tomou um pouco mais de vinho.

- Bem, se é a sua intenção me matar, vou lhe dizer, tem complicado muito o plano. Não foi você mesmo quem disse que não faria uma charada toda para tal coisa?

- O objetivo do lobisomem não era te matar, Weasley.

- Então qual era?

Como se ele fosse responder verdadeiramente aquela pergunta. Quanta inocência.

- Intimidá-la a responder minhas perguntas – bem, era uma meia-verdade.

- Que sutil da sua parte.

- Obrigado.

- E você quer que eu acredite que acidentalmente segurei em você na floresta? Por favor, estou aqui porque ainda precisa de mim.

Certo, precisava dar crédito a coitada, demorara ao menos cinco minutos até perceber sua situação. Alguma coisa funcionava dentro daquela cabeça ridiculamente ruiva. Tentou imaginar por quanto mais tempo conseguiria enrolar e se seria o suficiente para conseguir as informações que precisava.

- Talvez. Agora, a questão é: _você _sabe algo de útil?

Olhou friamente para ela, tentando captar algum pensamento ou expressão que revelasse o quanto realmente sabia, mas Weasley parecia mais concentrada em pensamentos de ódio voltados para ele do que questões de importância. Porém, não demorou muito para ela tentar jogar o jogo e arriscar algumas perguntas.

- Se quer respostas minhas, precisa conquistar minha confiança antes.

Draco quase bocejou. Algumas vezes se perguntava por que tentava ainda, a Maldição Imperio era tão mais efetiva... Infelizmente mesmo podendo tentar colocar a ruiva sob a maldição, do jeito que ela parecia teimosa resistiria facilmente e aí nunca mais Draco teria alguma chance de pegar informações. Não podia arriscar.

- Quer dizer que a dica que salvou seu amiguinho da nova prisão extra cruel com um toque de eterna tortura não foi o bastante. Merlin, o que preciso fazer... Cozinhar minha tia viva e servi-la numa bandeja de prata para você?

- Para começar.

Quase riu. Qual era o problema dele? Rir da piada de Weasley era trágico, estava chegando em um novo nível de estupidez.

- Pena então que ela me mataria antes que eu tivesse a chance.

- Seria ótimo também.

Começava a achar que não seria tão simples conseguir as respostas que precisava como pensara anteriormente.

- Weasley, vou ser direto com você. Não vai sair daqui até eu conseguir o que quero. É simples assim. Responda minhas perguntas, são bem fáceis prometo, e ai pode voltar a servir Comensais bêbados pelo resto da sua vidinha, provavelmente curta. Não fica mais fácil que isso.

- É mesmo? E quem vai me segurar aqui?

Draco levantou uma das sobrancelhas, retirando de um dos bolsos a varinha dela.

- Eu. E o fato que você está desarmada ajuda.

Destingiu entre tantas imagens de ódio e revolta o pensamento "Filho da...", quem diria que a garota tinha uma boca tão suja.

- Pois é. Quem diria que o vilão pegaria sua arma sem você notar – riu sarcástico, apontando a varinha para ela. – Agora que tal se sentar e responder umas perguntas ao invés de receber um Crucio?

- Que jeito incrível de conquistar minha confiança.

- É, bem, eu tentei. Você é testemunha. Mas não deu certo, é a vida. Temos que seguir em frente e pensar em alternativas.

Mesmo reclamando por todo o processo, finalmente Weasley se sentou, cruzando os braços e sempre olhando a varinha na mão dele. Com certeza estava pensando em um plano heróico para recuperá-la e matá-lo. Incrível como a reputação de ser um servo do Lorde das Trevas não intimidava tanto quanto antigamente. Onde foi parar o respeito, Draco se perguntava.

- Quer saber sobre Harry? Comece explicando suas razões.

"Ela NÃO acabou de fazer isso!", Draco pensou irritado. Sério, quantas vezes ele precisaria ameaçá-la para conseguir uma porcaria de uma resposta.

- Por acaso você tem algum problema mental? Não acabei de ameaçar a torturar essa sua carcaça ruiva?

Ela apenas olhou para as unhas, como se estivesse entediada e Draco quase pulou da cadeira e a enforcou com as próprias mãos. Felizmente se controlou, respirou fundo e tomou mais um gole de vinho. Era vital não perder o controle da situação.

- A questão é simples, como você mesmo disse Malfoy. Teve sua chance de me matar, mas não quis. Então precisa de mim e sabe que não vou sucumbir a tortura. Temos uma história, nós da Ordem, com tortura não temos? Pelo que me lembro meu pai agüentou meses.

- E ai ele morreu.

- É. Mas não contou nada para vocês, não é verdade?

A voz dela era fria, mas não precisava ser adivinho para ver o ódio e ressentimento por trás das palavras. Draco não se intimidou, mesmo na sendo fã de torturas. Não que admitira para ela, mas não pretendia torturar _ninguém _nos próximos anos. Aprendera a lição, muito obrigado. Quando ela fosse sujeita a uma tortura onde era _obrigada a torturar _outras pessoas por _meses_, aí os dois poderiam trocar figurinhas e histórias de infância.

- Então, minha oferta é exatamente essa: conte seu plano ou o que quer que pretende, e se eu acreditar, responderei suas perguntas – ela continuou com uma quantidade absurda de confiança para alguém desarmado e sem rotas de fuga. Odiava Weasleys.

Quando aquele interrogatório tinha virado uma negociação? Snape provava-se mais uma vez correto, Draco não conseguia interrogar alguém nem que sua vida dependesse disso, o que, infelizmente, era na maioria das vezes o caso.

- Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir? Preciso saber onde Potter passou o último ano dele na Terra, e de todos que tiveram contato com ele durante essa época, só a Ordem sobrou.

- Isso não é o que quero saber. Quero saber o seu plano, o que pretende fazer com a informação.

A situação estava indo de mal a pior. Precisava pensar em um jeito de diminuir suas perdas e conseguir alguma vantagem.

- Olhe, Weasley, que tal um trato? Proponho sermos democráticos. Uma resposta, uma pergunta. Cada um tem sua vez. Não é justo?

Talvez a proposta parecesse um sinal de que ela finalmente estivesse ganhando ou algo semelhante porque não riu da cara dele como Draco teria feito se suas posições estivessem invertidas.

- Certo – respondeu, apesar do tom ainda um pouco incerto.

Quase não acreditou. Será que não passara na cabeça dela que até o momento estivera com a vantagem?

- Então é a minha vez. Quando foi a última vez que falou com Potter?

Aparentemente Weasley não precisou pensar muito para lembrar, e antes mesmo que respondesse Draco leu algumas partes da memória. _Agora sim_ as coisas melhoravam. Apesar do começo turbulento finalmente parecia conseguido relaxar Weasley o bastante para usar Legimância com mais clareza.

- Casamento do meu irmão, antes da queda do Ministério. Dançamos juntos na festa, ele elogiou meu vestido - a cara de nojo dele foi bem expressiva, Weasley ignorou prontamente. – Por que você quer saber sobre Harry?

Pela memória clara na mente dela tinham feito muito mais que trocar elogios, mas enfim...

- Não é muito esperta, não é? Ele passou o ano inteiro se escondendo, ou melhor, tentando se esconder porque estava planejando algo contra o Lorde das Trevas. Para onde ele foi depois do tal casamento?

- Eu não sei. Foi realmente a última vez que tive contato com ele.

Ela estava falando a verdade, era difícil ler o suficiente para ter certeza, mas foi o máximo que conseguiu. A mente da garota era confusa e estranha, pensava em tantas coisas juntas que o confundia. De qualquer forma, parecia que era o fim da linha. Por um lado era ótimo poder se livrar dela, de outro era preocupante: não havia mais nenhuma pista a seguir.

- Bem, se só tem isso sobre Potter então acho que nossa seçãozinha de perguntas termina aqui – ele a interrompeu antes que pudesse fazer outra pergunta, soltando um suspiro falso. – Pena.

No entanto, Weasley não estava disposta a terminar o assunto tão cedo.

- Na floresta você já fez a pergunta principal que queria, eu respondi que não sabia. E mesmo assim me trouxe aqui. Tem que existir outro motivo para minha presença aqui.

Não, não havia. Mas agora que ela mencionava, talvez existisse. Anos participando de reuniões da Ordem da Fênix deviam valer para alguma coisa. Weasley poderia saber de algo útil e nem perceber. Draco tinha tantas dúvidas, a probabilidade de _alguma _ser respondida pela Ordem tinha que ser grande. O problema era que teria que abrir o jogo para Weasley, revelar informações demais.

Era arriscado, mas incontáveis meses no escuro estavam o enlouquecendo. De qualquer forma poderia aplicar um feitiço de memória nela e mesmo que não apagasse tudo o principal seria esquecido.

Devagar tirou um papel do bolso e ofereceu para ela.

- Leia isso.

Curiosa, mas desconfiada ao mesmo tempo, Weasley pegou o papel, seus olhos se arregalando ao analisá-lo. Draco já havia decorado há muito tempo todos aspectos da mensagem. Sabia de cor cada mancha vermelha escura, cada amasso e rasgo. Era uma lista, feita as pressas e com letra tremida. As frases eram curtas e desconexas, não deixando dúvidas que quem escrevera estava sem tempo. Afinal, é difícil ser eloqüente quando se está morrendo.

_"Anos de pesquisa. Poucas informações. Único que sabia era Dumbledore, este passou conhecimento apenas para Potter, que colocou tudo a perder."_

- ... "Imortalidade de Tom Riddle se deve a Artes das Trevas, feitiço antigo conhecido pelo nome de Horcrux..." – Weasley leu em voz alta.

- Continue lendo – a incentivou curto.

- "Possível que sejam vários"... Vários o quê? – Draco apenas indicou que voltasse à leitura. – "Talvez Potter tenha contado para outros, alguém da Ordem."

Sabia o que ela leria em seguida. Perto da palavra Ordem havia duas flechas uma com "Largo Grimmauld" enquanto a outra era "Aberforth Dumbledore". Provavelmente agora Weasley entenderia de onde ele tinha tirado a idéia de visitar O Cabeça de Javali e ouvir conversas alheias. Observou os olhos dela descerem até o último item que ele tinha cuidadosamente taxado por riscos, tornando impossível de ler. Certas coisas deviam permanecer em segredo.

- Acaba aqui – anunciou, decepcionada. – O que quer dizer? Você está atrás de um contra-feitiço para o Horcrux? Quem escreveu isto?

Draco estendeu a mão, indicando que ela lhe devolvesse a lista. Weasley passou os olhos novamente pelo texto talvez apenas para ter certeza de que não perdera nada e então entregou de volta. Depois o encarou, esperando uma explicação.

- Esta é uma lista de um homem morto, Weasley. E a casa que você está agora também é do mesmo homem morto. Severus Snape. Surpresa, surpresa: ele era bom todo esse tempo e queria destruir o Lorde das Trevas.

Ela arregalou os olhos, a informação que acabara de receber inacreditável demais para receber impassível. Draco também tinha que admitir que ficaria surpreso no lugar dela, mas resolveu evitar perguntas embaraçosas continuando sua explicação.

- Duvido que confie mais nele do que na minha pessoa, mas é a verdade e nada mais que a verdade. Tirei das mãos frias dele, logo depois que ele morreu aos meus pés. Não foi uma cena muito agradável. De qualquer forma ele descobriu porque o Lorde das Trevas _simplesmente não morre_. Não é por causa de uma profecia idiota, não é porque Potter era destinado a matá-lo e ninguém mais pode.

Podia ver que ela estava intrigada, com certeza a possibilidade de que _alguém _sabia como destruir Voldemort era tentadora demais e sua desconfiança fora esquecida por um momento.

- Você fala desse feitiço, Horcrux.

- Horcrux não é o feitiço em si, mas é o que o feitiço produz. Ou pelo menos é o que entendi do pouco que achei de um livro. Snape não revelou muito, ele estava meio ocupado morrendo infelizmente. De qualquer forma, uma Horcrux é um objeto que contém um pedaço da alma de quem usou o feitiço, tornando impossível matar totalmente a pessoa sem antes destruir a Horcrux. O Lorde das Trevas separou sua alma em pedaços, tornando-se imortal.

Os olhos de Weasley estavam bem abertos. O que era conveniente para ele, porque daquele modo podia ler agora claramente seus pensamentos.

"É estranho, mas faz sentido... O modo como Voldemort perdeu seu corpo, mas conseguiu viver por anos em uma forma de semi-vida, a cerimônia para lhe dar um corpo novo... Será que é por isso que Harry perdeu? Será que ele não teve tempo de destruir o pedaço da alma, mas mesmo assim tentou matar Voldemort, perdendo no processo?" Weasley pensou.

- Por que está me contando isso? – finalmente ela perguntou, talvez daquela vez intrigada demais para desconfiar dele.

- Já disse. A Ordem é a última pista que tenho.

- Mas o que você quer? Sabe muito mais do que a Ordem jamais imaginou.

- Eu tenho certeza, e Snape também, de que Potter estava atrás das Horcruxes no ano que morreu. Vocês podem não saber sobre Horcruxes, mas _alguém _deve ter entrado em contato com ele naquela época.

Ficou em silêncio e Draco sabia que estava tentando lembrar de algo e entender exatamente o que estava sendo dito.

- Essa busca por Horcruxes... Sabe quantas existem?

- Não tenho idéia. Pode ser apenas uma ou muito mais. Mas é razoável concluir que não se pode dividir uma alma em milhares de pedaços, suponho que o corpo inicial precisa de uma quantidade razoável para sobreviver.

- Que objetos são esses? Algo específico?

- Esse é um dos problemas. O livro de Snape sobre o assunto diz que qualquer coisa pode virar uma Horcrux. Pode ser até a droga do travesseiro de Você-Sabe-Quem pelo jeito. Estou sem idéias Weasley, pesquisando por meses e não consegui nada. Vocês supostamente são especialistas na luta contra as forças do mal e etc e tal, faça algo. Qualquer coisa serve, Weasel. Mesmo se for apenas uma região, uma data... Não tenho nada para continuar a busca.

- Como se acabei de descobrir sobre esse feitiço? O que espera que eu faça? Todos que poderiam saber de algo estão mortos.

Um longo silêncio seguiu. Draco não estava nem um pouco satisfeito com a resposta dela. Acabara de contar algo extremamente importante e perigoso, arriscando seu pescoço e tudo que ela tinha a dizer era aquilo?

- Ótimo então isso foi uma total perda de tempo – anunciou finalmente, irritado.

- Teria sido interessante me informar disso tudo _antes _da maioria da Ordem estar morta e enterrada, Malfoy.

- Ou seja, está me dizendo que você é uma inútil completa que só serve para ser garçonete em um pub de quinta. Faz sentido.

- Você está se saindo um ótimo herói também Malfoy. Trabalho excelente, espero estar livre das garras dos Comensais a qualquer momento! Aliás, me faz pensar se você realmente está tentando.

- Talvez se você abrisse o jogo e contasse a verdade toda sobre Potter, aí quem sabe eu conseguisse começar a tentar salvar o mundo! Se quer cooperar, então que tal uma Penseira? Jogar todas as memórias lá para eu ver e ter certeza que é verdade?

- Ah claro, para você me jogar de volta com o lobisomem logo depois?

- Então admite que está escondendo algo!

- Isso é ridículo! Brigar não vai resolver nada.

- É mesmo? Aparentemente consultar a Ordem da Maldita Fênix Enrustida também não!

- Você é um idiota.

- E você é uma inútil.

Entre bufos e olhos revirando os dois pararam de discutir. Depois de explodir toda a frustração que sentiam foi mais fácil pensar racionalmente. Incrível como ela o irritava. Podia até imaginar Snape rindo da cara dele no inferno por se deixar levar por uma Weasley.

- E quanto a Godric's Hollow? – Weasley de repente perguntou, lembrando de algo.

- O que tem?

- Por acaso pensou em procurar alguma pista lá? Foi onde os pais de Harry morreram. Tenho certeza ele foi visitar a tumba deles assim que pôde.

- O que não tem absolutamente nada a ver com a busca pelas Horcruxes.

Weasley revirou os olhos.

- Mas é um começo. Aliás, é tudo que temos.

- Tudo que _eu _tenho.

- Acha mesmo que vou deixar essa missão em suas mãossujas Malfoy? Não foi você quem disse que a Ordem era especializada em salvar o mundo?

Foi a vez dele revirar os olhos. Weasley parecia sofrer de memória curta, se esquecendo que ele tinha as varinhas em mãos, não ela.

- É uma pena então que você não vai se lembrar dessa conversa amanhã de manhã.

Apontou sua varinha para ela, sorrindo satisfeito. "Ah o doce gosto da vingança". Estava prestes a lançar o feitiço quando Weasley o interrompeu com a mão:

Eu não faria isso. Você pode apagar minha memória hoje. Mas amanhã alguém vai me lembrar de que fui ao encontro de Draco Malfoy e ai vou atrás de você e teremos essa tão especial conversa de novo. Não vai ser divertido? Eu não sou boba nem inexperiente, deixei recados para trás para lembrar do que fiz hoje e o resto da Ordem está sabendo. Se apagar minha memória vou apenas repetir o processo todo o que seria um desperdiço de tempo e tempo é o que não temos.

O ódio era tanto, mas tanto que estava quase considerando apagar todas as memórias da maldita. Deixá-la num estado de amnésia tão profundo que nem saberia distinguir o chão do teto. Mas então Draco lembrou de Snape.

* * *

_Esperou Snape por horas no frio, debaixo de uma árvore que não oferecia proteção alguma contra o temporal. Seu humor piorando a cada minuto que passava naquela maldita vila. Não sabia por que estava lá nem quando voltaria para o relativo conforto da Rua da Fiação, como sempre não sabia de nada._

_Estava cansado de ficar no escuro, cansado das respostas curtas de Snape. Era mais um carregador de tralhas do que um ajudante e ajudante já era um título humilhante o bastante. Então o velho professor de poções gostava de trabalhar sozinho, ótimo então, que deixasse Draco dormir em uma cama de verdade de vez em quando!_

_Bastardo sádico._

_Um trovão próximo interrompeu seus pensamentos amargos. O raio que se seguiu iluminou a colina e a vila abaixo dela. Nem Snape seria estúpido o bastante para demorar tanto naquele tempo infernal. Sim, ele gostava de torturar Draco o deixando esperando por horas, mas seis horas era cruel demais até para o desgraçado. _

_Algo tinha acontecido. Era possível, nem sempre Snape seria o perfeito espião e mestre de camuflagem, ao menos era o que Draco gostava de pensar. Alguma vez Snape tinha que errar, era essa esperança que fazia Draco levantar da cama todos os dias. _

_Contra toda lógica, esperou mais trinta minutos na chuva, considerando aparatar de volta para casa a cada cinco minutos. Infelizmente, sabia que se fizesse tal coisa e Snape não o encontrasse no ponto combinado teria que ouvir mais um sermão interminável do quanto imprestável ele era._

_Ao fim dos trinta minutos resolveu procurar o professor na vila. Era uma caminhada curta de cinco minutos e se salvou da maioria da chuva usando um feitiço impermeável. A minúscula Charlietown era tão miserável agora com o domínio de Voldemort do que antes, cheia de trouxas e sem nenhuma história notável, Draco não entendia o que Snape procurava lá. E nem pretendia adivinhar. _

_Com a chuva forte, os habitantes estavam ou dentro de suas casas fechados ou no pub local, o único prédio de luz acesas e sons de pessoas ecoando pela rua principal da vila. Snape não entraria em um pub trouxa nem que fosse ameaçado de morte, mas devido as circunstâncias talvez fosse justamente o caso. Adoraria passar algumas semanas jogando na cara do ex-mestre de poções, o homem que matou Dumbledore e a mão direita de Voldemort, que ele fora capturado por um bando de trouxas bêbados. _

_Entrou no pub, evitando tocar em qualquer coisa. Trouxas eram nojentos. Sua presença logo silenciou os bêbados mais próximos e Draco procurou com os olhos por um sinal de Snap em meio a clientela. Mas quando nada achou, não se surpreendeu. Aproximou-se do balcão e perguntou para o barman se ele tinha visto um narigudo enrustido e estranho passar pela vila. A resposta, claro, foi sim._

_- Viu para onde ele foi?_

_- Acho que para a igreja. Talvez seja o novo padre, se vestia como um._

_Draco se esforçou para segurar a risada. A imagem de Snape como um padre trouxa ouvindo as preces ridículas de um bando de trouxas ignorantes até o fim da sua vida o divertiria por muito tempo._

_Muito contente em se afastar do pub, Draco seguiu para a igreja, totalmente apagada e com suas grandes portas da frente fechadas. Não tentou abri-las. Sabia que Snape preferiria entrar por uma porta mais discreta. Deu a volta no terreno da igreja e encontrou um cemitério pequeno. _

_Não precisou andar muito até avistar uma figura caída entre as lápides. Soube de imediato quem era, e por algum motivo, sentiu um aperto do peito. Ele, se importar com o bem-estar de Severus Sádico Snape? _

_Andou devagar e encontrou o corpo estirado no chão. Estava de barriga para baixo e uma poça de sangue indicava um ferimento grave. Draco se aproximou um pouco mais, imaginando se Snape estava vivo ou não, mas sem nenhuma intenção de chegar muito perto. A parte irracional dele parecia temer que morte era uma doença contagiosa._

_Porém, de repente uma mão pegou sua perna com uma força assustadora. Snape, pelo menos por pouco tempo, parecia estar vivo. Draco olhou para baixo, a face do seu professor lhe encarado mais pálida do que o normal._

_- Pegue. _

_Draco não registrou a informação, mais assustado com a aparente ressurreição do velho._

_- Pegue! – ele gritou com grande esforço, levantando a outra mão que segurava um papel amassado. _

_Mas Draco não ia pegar. Pela primeira vez em todos aqueles anos de suposta parceria, ele estava com o poder nas mãos. E quem se importava se estava torturando um moribundo? Queria respostas. _

_- O que estava fazendo aqui? O que aconteceu com você?_

_Snape sorriu, sangue e vômito escorriam da sua boca. Draco desviou o olhar, enjoado._

_- Seu tolo. Faça algo de útil na sua vida e pegue o papel – cuspiu, respirando com dificuldade._

_- Posso pegar depois que você morrer, seu desgraçado. Agora me diga quem fez isso com você!_

_Mas Snape largara a perna de Draco, sua cabeça desfalecendo. Sua voz disse apenas mais uma coisa, em um último sussurro:_

_- Lílian_

_Draco revirou os olhos, pegando o papel das mãos frias de Snape, quase rasgando o objeto já semi-destruído. Ao invés de responder perguntas úteis Snape preferia sussurrar o nome de uma mulher sangue-ruim qualquer? Patético e totalmente inútil. Ao menos que essa Lílian era quem matou ele? Ou talvez a missão dele por tanto tempo era encontrar a tal mulher?_

_Mas segundo entendeu daquela vez... Lílian de Snape era a mesma Lílian mãe de Potter, o que Draco ainda achava totalmente perturbador. Mas o que em Snape não era?_

_Ele realmente tinha morrido exatamente como viveu: patético, no chão que nem um cachorro. Provavelmente virgem. E sozinho... Extremamente sozinho. A única pessoa que o encontrara mais preocupada em insultá-lo enquanto ele morria dolorosamente. Snape não cumprira nenhuma promessa que fizera. Passara a vida inteira como um homem amargo, sem família, sem amigos e tentando incansavelmente realizar uma promessa tola e impossível. Sua vida fora inútil e sua morte patética. _

_Draco olhou para o corpo, agora finalmente sentindo a repercussão da morte do homem com quem conviveu por anos, quem o ensinou tudo que sabia (e que lhe escondeu tudo que podia). Por bem ou mal, Snape era seu protetor. E agora era Draco quem estava sozinho e amargo._

_Finalmente abriu o papel enrugado, notando as manchas de sangue e a letra apressada do seu antigo professor. Não entendeu nada e estava pronto para jogar o papel fora, irritado que até morto Snape o torturava com meias-verdades e desinformação. Mas então chegou até a última linha e sabia que teria que continuar qualquer que fosse a tola missão de Snape._

_Porque a tola missão de Snape tinha acabado de se tornar a dele. Aquilo que o fez seguir Snape em primeiro lugar e a verdadeira razão pela qu__al Draco levantava da cama voltava para assombrá-lo._

_Pela primeira vez as peças se encaixavam e Draco entendia um pouco do que seu professor tinha feito. Ele havia garantido que alguém continuasse sua missão mesmo depois da sua morte. A contra gosto, mas mesmo assim, garantira._

* * *

- Está certo, Weasley. Não vou apagar sua memória, mas sob uma condição. Trabalhamos juntos agora, mas só nós dois. Sem Ordem, sem velhinho Aberforth, sem garotinhos órfãos. Tudo que fazemos vai ser absolutamente secreto e você tem que confiar em mim.

- Combinado.

Draco não acreditou nela, mas nem ela acreditou nele. Tudo bem, conheceu uma relação parecida com aquela, e no fim das contas, tudo tinha sido para o melhor.

Talvez no inferno Snape agora estivesse orgulhoso que seu estudante tinha _finalmente _entendido alguma de suas estranhas e cruéis lições.

* * *

**N/A: **Ok, eu escrevi duas versões desse capítulo, estava bem descontente com a primeira. A primeira era tudo na visão da Gina, mas muita coisa parecia sem sentido sem vermos o raciocínio de Draco por trás. Enfim, espero que esteja ao menos interessante. Agora que o bla bla acabou e podemos passar para a ação, uhu! Ou quase? Haha.

**lizzie.darcy:** Brigadaaa! Sério :) Espero que continue gostando do novo cap, e quem sabe goste até o fim haha.

**Lauh'Malfoy:** Haha, ainda bem que gostou!! O motivo de Draco vai ser revelado aos poucos :D Em flashbacks! Uuh! Haha, muita coisa aconteceu antes da fic :/ Thanks, que bom que gostou da floresta. NC? Haha, não posso prometer nada, mas _vão _ter cenas bem "picantes" (uhauah) entre os dois.

**Diana: **E não é? Também acho haha. Valeu pela review :DD

**Lyt: **Haha, thanks!! Draco tem seus momentos de bobão (JK não gosta de sonserinos não é? Haha), mas ele merece mais crédito! Eu sou pro-dark!draco :D Valeu pela review, please continue lendo :DD

**Lucy:** Eee Lucy!! Thanks haha. Spoiler tag até na pg de review! Haha Simas passou tempo demais em Azkaban, ficou doido coitado haha. Draco é estudante do Snape, ele TEM que ser sádico hauahuahau. E também ele precisa das pessoas nervosas/despreparadas para tentar ler os pensamentos delas haha :P. Thanks pela reviewww!

**Jaqueline: **Valeuu, odeio cenas de ação, são tão difíceis de escrever, fico aliviada que deu para entender alguma coisa huahaua. Haha Draco tenta, mas será que ele é fodão suficiente para encarar a Gina? Haha. Sorry, Teddy agora só em fic cânon haha, mas ele está bem feliz nos EUA. RHr vai aparecer prometo, demora, mas aparece! Haha vc é famosa pra mim ué :P Thanks pela reviewww!


	6. A casa na Rua da Fiação

**Capítulo 5 – A casa na Rua da Fiação**

* * *

Eles não falaram mais nada. O combinado supostamente cobrindo todas as dúvidas que surgissem. Ela ficaria na casa da Rua da Fiação, onde os dois planejariam a melhor maneira de chegar até Grodric's Hollow. Malfoy sugeriu que mandasse um patrono avisando Aberforth de que não se preocupasse, assim não correriam risco de chamar atenção para seu sumiço. Com certa relutância, afinal mantinha um pé atrás com toda aquela situação, Gina acabou mandando o recado. Resolveu considerar sua escolha como um voto de fé no que parecia uma missão impossível. 

Por mais que desconfiasse de _Malfoy_ e suas verdadeiras intenções, a teoria fazia sentido. Do pouco que conhecia das Artes das Trevas, tinha certeza da existência de feitiços que desafiavam os limites naturais da vida. E sabendo que Voldemort sempre fora obcecado com imortalidade (algo claro desde a vez que tentara roubar a Pedra Filosofal), tudo se encaixava.

Sem mencionar o fato de que finalmente descobrir o que Harry tinha passado durante seu último ano vivo aproximara Gina novamente dele. Por tanto tempo arrependeu-se de ter obedecido ao pedido dele e ficado para trás, agora tinha uma chance de concertar o erro, mesmo que tarde demais para salvá-lo. Não pretendia contar à Malfoy, mas ir até Godric's Hollow seria muito mais que uma busca por pistas para ela. Era como reviver Harry seguindo seus passos.

Tinha acabado de mandar o patrono quando Malfoy resolveu falar de novo. Pareciam horas desde que a conversa bizarra havia se passado, mas na verdade não podiam ser mais que alguns minutos.

- Eu vou sair – disse curtamente e ela tentou inutilmente perguntar algo, mas foi calada com um gesto da mão dele. – Você pode dormir no quarto do segundo andar. Procure informações sobre Godric's Hollow.

E então ele desaparatou, nem se importando em usar a porta. _Estava_realmente cansada e gostaria de dormir, mas em um quarto estranho sem uma troca de roupas ou qualquer conhecimento da casa? Jamais. Aproveitaria o momento solitário para inspecionar cada minúscula parte da casa, e talvez achar alguma informação que Malfoy havia escondido dela.

Ficou surpresa com a simplicidade espartana do lugar, nada além de estantes, alguns sofás e uma mesa. Havia uma porta atrás dela que provavelmente dava para uma cozinha pequena. Do outro lado ficava a escada indicada por Malfoy, levando para o segundo andar e onde ela passaria suas noites. Era uma casa modesta e era difícil entender porque Malfoy morava naquele espaço quando tinha uma mansão esperando por ele. Mas pensando melhor, Gina nem tinha certeza se ele _morava_lá. Poderia apenas usar como um tipo de base, já que Snape estava morto.

Certamente a casa tinha a cara de _Snape_.

O que a trazia para outro enigma: qual era a ligação entre Snape e Malfoy? Por que tinha deixado àquela lista estranha para justamente um Comensal bem posicionado se realmente pretendia lutar contra Voldemort? Ou seria algo mais sinistro? Talvez uma pesquisa sobre as tais Horcruxes a pedido do próprio Voldemort para ter certeza de que não corria riscos de contra-feitiços. Ou quem sabe era algum tipo de jogo de poder, Snape tornara-se a mão direita de Voldemort desde que matara Dumbledore, talvez não tivesse sido suficiente e Snape criara ambições maiores, levando para sua causa o igualmente ambicioso e impressionável Malfoy?

Infelizmente sabia que estava longe de conseguir explicações. No momento se contentava em procurar pedaços do quebra-cabeça pelas longas estantes de livros. Notou quando Malfoy retirou uma garrafa de vinho escondida atrás, talvez outras pistas mais interessantes esperavam por trás deles. Muitos eram sobre poções, ficou surpresa em descobrir que havia muito mais sobre o assunto além do que aprendera em Hogwarts, afinal não era a matéria mais interessante do currículo. Alguns livros tinham assuntos mais estranhos, e foram estes que ela tentou retirar do lugar para encontrar algo, mas por muito tempo sem sorte. Continuou tentando até mexer em um livro de capa dura e batida com o título "Belas Poções", causando uma reação em cadeia na estante, a qual desapareceu revelando uma porta estreita.

Imediatamente Gina tentou abri-la, mas sem surpresa descobriu que estava trancada. Decepcionada resolveu subir até o outro andar, encontrando um pequeno corredor com duas portas. Uma levava até um banheiro apertado e a segunda para o quarto, que era tão impessoal quanto o resto da casa. Uma cama branca e pequena, criado-mudo baixo com um abajur e duas gavetas, um armário no canto da parede e uma cadeira de madeira desconfortável ao lado.

Esperava não passar muito tempo naquele quartinho. Porém, imaginava que a busca pelas Horcruxes seria complicada, longa e tortuosa, o que significava que era melhor se acostumar com a casa. E, infelizmente, com Malfoy.

Sentou na cama, pulando de leve para sentir o quanto duro o colchão era, depois abriu uma das gavetas do criado-mudo e encontrou mais um livro sobre poções. Sem nada para fazer, resolveu folhá-lo e acabou descobrindo que pertencia a Malfoy, não Snape, sua assinatura na contracapa. Por todas as páginas havia anotações nas bordas ou palavras sublinhadas. "Poção dura mais com o dobro de raiz", "Não deixar fogo alto demais ou trasborda", "Rever", "Atenção!", "Fatiar melhor gillyweed"... A principio achou engraçado Malfoy guardar um livro de Hogwarts, não o via como alguém que sentisse falta da escola, mas depois nas últimas páginas as anotações começaram a mudar de tom, assim como as poções indicadas. Não era um livro de escola, mas recente. A maioria das poções era avançada demais e para objetivos moralmente questionáveis que dificilmente seriam aprovados em Hogwarts. Poções para apagar memória, para criar alucinações dolorosas (Malfoy anotara "Pouco eficaz em interrogatório"), para manter uma pessoa acordada por dias ("Útil em missões longas"), curar queimaduras, interromper sangramento ("Amputações", Malfoy escrevera ao lado), eliminar a sensação de fome ou dor, escurecer ou clarear a pele ("Bom para disfarce").

Era um arsenal incrível de poções que Gina jamais ouvira falar nem saberia como começar a preparar. Mas Malfoy parecia ter as feito inúmeras vezes, as páginas sujas de restos e manchas de ingredientes, com orelhas e amassados nos cantos de tanto uso. Várias partes tinham mais anotações do que texto original, ao que parece ele se dedicara a melhorar cada poção e seus efeitos.

Gina estava impressionada e um pouco intimidada também. Aquele tipo de conhecimento era muito além do normal, era quase a par com um de um especialista em poções que passara sua vida inteira apenas pesquisando o assunto. Se o livro fosse de Snape, não ficaria tão surpresa, mas nunca passou por sua cabeça que Malfoy era inteligente ou dedicado o bastante para chegar naquele nível de conhecimento. Outro fato curioso era que a presença do livro confirmava a teoria de que Malfoy vivia na casa, ao invés de apenas usar como um esconderijo.

Não sabia se o pouco que acabara de descobrir era bom ou ruim. Resolveu descansar um pouco e parar de questionar a vida de Malfoy, quando acordasse procuraria livros sobre Godric's Hollow.

* * *

Aparatou na frente de um portão alto com pontas afiadas e uma placa de "Condenado", como sempre estava garoando e uma névoa espessa escondia seus pés de vista. Começava a amanhecer, algo que o fez perceber duas coisas. A primeira era que perdera horas convencendo Weasley a cooperar e a segunda que chegara extremamente atrasado, mas exatamente no momento mais propicio. 

Podia até sentir o cheiro da fumaça dos charutos quase terminados, os olhos mais cerrados, cabeças inclinadas para o lado e a incrível quantidade de álcool no sistema de seus companheiros. Para ele, não havia momento melhor para entrar no jogo.

O portão de ferro se abriu rangendo alto. Quando Draco passou por ele a paisagem à sua frente mudou de um prédio abandonado para uma casa de dois andares bem cuidada e com um jardim tratado. Não chegava a ser uma mansão, mas era confortável e de bom gosto. Sem nem mesmo pedir licença ou anunciar sua chegada, Draco entrou, ignorando rapidamente todas as portas e subindo de imediato para o segundo andar. O cheiro familiar de charutos árabes de Marcus Flint invadiu suas narinas, para seu desgosto, o som de risadas e conversa cresceu conforme subia.

Não era fácil ou agradável ser um Comensal. Muitos aprendiam do modo difícil a verdade sobre a escolha (não muito) da profissão (obrigação), os poucos que se adaptavam conseguiam algumas vantagens (além de manterem suas vidas e riquezas). Como noites de folga e produtos importados caros de graça (Não que a maioria já não fosse absurdamente rica e pudesse pagar a mercadoria sem dificuldades. Mas é como dizem: os ricos ficam mais ricos e os pobres ficam sem varinha). Nada como descansar entre amigos depois de um dia de tortura, crueldade, sadismo e terrorismo. No caso dele, a única maneira de tirar o peso de trair descaradamente seus amigos e ideais da sua consciência era passar uma boa noite divertida na companhia deles para lembrar justamente que não eram seus amigos de verdade, pois nunca tivera tal coisa.

Enfim, seu círculo de amigos encontrava-se no meio de um jogo de cartas, bebendo muito e falando mais do que a boca. No momento eles eram a melhor fonte de informações de toda a Inglaterra. Também era a hora ideal para apostar alto, blefar muito e aumentar a pilha de ouro em Gringotes, mas isso já era outra história.

Algumas cabeças se viraram ao ouvir sua chegada, mas grande parte estava dormindo demais ou bêbada demais para notá-lo. Sentou-se numa cadeira vazia, que ficava para sua chateação bem oposta a Pansy Parkinson. Zabini, à sua direita, foi quem o cumprimentou primeiro. Era o mais civilizado do grupo, sendo também um Inominável e não um reles Executor como Flint e seus charutos mal-cheirosos. Porém, Zabini também era a maior ameaça para Draco, por anos estivera de olho em sua posição.

- Está um pouco atrasado Malfoy. Perdeu a surra que dei nesses idiotas.

Alguns protestos pela mesa, mas Theodore Nott riu alto.

- É, se estivéssemos jogando strip pôquer, como eu sugeri antes, estaríamos todos pelados e na sarjeta.

- Felizmente Pansy discordou da sugestão de Nott – completou Blaise.

_"Agora que o Draco entrou no jogo eu toparia"_, Draco ouviu Pansy pensar, olhando para ele como se fosse um pedaço de carne. Ele tossiu e resolveu desviar do assunto.

- Quanto é a aposta?

- Mil galões para começar – informou Flint, jogando algumas cartas para Draco.

E então eles jogaram, rapidamente aumentando a quantia apostada proporcionalmente com a quantidade de bebida consumida. Draco não estava lá para ficar mais rico ou pobre, tinha um objetivo diferente dos outros, mas utilizava o jogo como forma de encontrar todos mais relaxados e menos desconfiados. Apostou alto, manteve-se bem no jogo, mas não bem o suficiente para irritar os outros. Conseguia ganhar e perder o quanto quisesse, lendo cada movimento e pensamento dos adversários. Claro que facilitava conhecer aquelas pessoas por mais de vinte anos.

Flint tinha um tique: levantava o charuto quando estava contente, abaixava quando preocupado. Quando Nott arrumava as cartas era porque estava com uma boa mão. Theodore Higgs não resistia uma risadinha quando estava prestes a ganhar, quando tinha uma mão ruim fechava o punho. Pansy era a mais fácil de todos para prever porque simplesmente não estava se preocupando em esconder nada, vinha àquelas reuniões porque o marido Adrian Pucey gostava. Quando tinha boas cartas ou dava um gritinho de triunfo ou sorria abertamente, quando tinha o contrário em mãos mordia o lábio e fazia careta. Blaise era o mais difícil, sendo um Inominável como Draco, era mais capaz de esconder suas emoções, e por tal razão Draco costumava tentar ouvir algum pensamento para ver a situação das cartas de Blaise.

Ao passar do tempo as conversas se formavam. Os ex-sonserinos gostavam de falar sobre as coisas boas da vida, como vinhos e o clima nas praias da França. Algumas vezes comentavam casamentos, nascimentos de filhos, traições recentes e separações escandalosas. Mas no fim tudo acabava em piadas e comentários sarcásticos sobre a vida pessoal de cada um.

Era fácil deixar-se levar e esquecer quem realmente eram aquelas pessoas e o que elas faziam no dia-a-dia. Por muito tempo Draco preferiu se enganar, ignorando aquela parte feia e escusa da vida de seus amigos para relaxar uma noite pelo menos. Ora, Flint podia quebrar alguns ossos de suas vítimas em sessões de tortura, mas a habilidade era tão útil nos campos de Quadribol não? Certo Nott podia ser um bastardo sádico que gostava de mexer com seus prisioneiros, mas caramba ele contava piadas hilárias! Ah tudo bem, então Higgs contribuía para a morte de centenas de bruxos e trouxas, mas o que é algumas mortes entre amigos? E realmente quem pode culpar Pansy de se especializar em mentiras e destruição quando ela era uma moça de família tradicional e respeitada!

Claro que Draco não caia mais naquelas mentiras. Seu gosto pelas atividades de seu "círculo de amigos" terminara há muito tempo.

- Eu não acredito... De novo não! Blaise, você está roubando! – grunhiu Higgs jogando suas cartas na mesa, irritado.

Outra partida terminou, abrindo um espaço de tempo para embaralhar as cartas e encher os copos novamente. Também para iniciar novos tópicos de conversa.

- Então... O que fizeram para comemorar o grande dia? – perguntou Draco, com a intenção de chegar ao real motivo daquela visita.

- Ficar bêbado serve? – riu Flint. – Fui com uns rapazes até um daqueles pubs em Hogsmeade.

- O único você quer dizer – corrigiu Higgs. – Só tem um agora. O Cabeça de Javali.

- Esse mesmo. A nova garçonete é apetitosa.

Draco revirou os olhos.

- Além de ficar bêbado, alguém fez algo de interessante?

Pansy levantou a mão animada.

- Ah, eu! Festa exclusivíssima na mansão dos Greengrass. Os irmãos Lestrange estavam lá, mas não vi sua tia Draco. Suponho que ela não seja muito de festas... Muito ocupada limpando os pés de seu mestre!

Uma risada geral passou pela mesa. Bellatrix era agora a mão direita de Voldemort, reputação suficiente para assustar qualquer um, mas como bons ex-sonserinos, filhos privilegiados do mundo, o grupo preferia rir daquilo que temiam. Draco, mais cauteloso, apenas sorriu de leve. Nunca se sabe quem podia estar ouvindo.

- Bellatrix não teria motivo mesmo para ir a festas – comentou Nott, bebendo um gole de seu copo. – Ouvi dizer que a abertura de Nurmengard foi um fracasso. Revolta de prisioneiros bem no primeiro dia, justo quando o Lorde foi inspecionar a prisão. Péssimo, péssimo.

- É mesmo? Mas a prisão não era para ser tão terrível a ponto de tirar qualquer vontade de viver dos presos? – questionou Pansy.

- Você pensaria que esses restos de lixo já teriam desistido de fugir não é mesmo? – riu Flint. – Mas melhor assim, mais motivo para sermos duplamente cruéis.

- Parece que o que instigou a revolta foi justamente o aniversário da morte de Harry Potter. É um dia perigoso em minha opinião. O Lorde deveria evitado divulgar datas concretas, quanto menos informação menos ele virava um mártir – Blaise disse, sério.

- E você acha que sabe mais que o Lorde das Trevas, Blaise? – riu Flint, soltando fumaça na cara do outro.

- Harry Potter _ainda_é a bandeira deles? Mas que coisa mais patética! – torceu o nariz Pansy.

- Não restou outra coisa suponho – foi a vez de Adrian se manifestar. – Quem começou a revolta Nott?

- E eu sei? É tudo muito secreto, sou apenas um mero Inquisidor. Só apareço lá quando chamado. Mas quem sabe não sou o cara de sorte que vai "questionar" o líder da tal revolta?

- Se sim, por favor, nos conte depois os detalhes da interrogação – riu Adrian.

- Não deve ser difícil descobrir o líder. Quer dizer, quantos prisioneiros importantes estão lá? – jogou a pergunta Draco.

- Poucos. Da Ordem da Fênix, acho eu, só sobrou aquele lobisomem, anos vivendo na sujeira devem ser férias para o tipo dele suponho. Do Ministério, Robertus Gawain... Mas esse está mais para lá do que para cá. Talvez seja um daqueles prisioneiros russos, eles ainda têm a presunção que o país vai resistir a nós.

- Odeio russos, odeio a Rússia, odeio aquele clima infernal. Com sorte vamos destruir cada cidade e pessoa desse lugar infernal – cuspiu Higgs, Executor que tinha acabado de passar meses infiltrado no país.

Depois da proclamação de ódio de Higgs a mesa ficou em silêncio enquanto Blaise distribuía as cartas para a nova partida. Draco ainda não tinha conseguido o que queria, apesar de ter coletado outras informações interessantes.

- Mas e você, Draco? O que fez para comemorar o Dia das Bruxas? – perguntou Pansy, sorrindo predatoriamente para ele.

- Eu? Nada realmente, fiquei em casa, li um bom livro.

- Duvido – falou Nott, arrumando suas caras, satisfeito.

- Nem todos gostam de ir a pubs encher a cara – comentou Draco. – Fora isso, quais são as opções realmente? Metade dos Comensais está no Egito e na Rússia... A outra metade cuidando de Nurmengard. Hogsmeade só tem um pub ridículo. O Beco Diagonal está mais morto do que Harry Potter, sem falar cheio de pedintes e gente suja. Sério, onde podemos ir sem ter que encarar trouxas?

- O que você quer, que paremos de conquistar o mundo para construirmos novas vilas bruxas? – riu Higgs. – Ridículo.

- Não, mas ao menos pensar no futuro um pouco. Eu, uma vez pelo menos, queria poder comprar uma varinha nova em uma loja decente. Ou que tal conseguir uma boa capa feita por bruxos? Sejamos sinceros, a economia mágica está um desastre. Não temos um lugar só de bruxos como antigamente.

- Temos Godric's Hollow – corrigiu Pansy. – Quer dizer, eu acho.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Por acaso algum de vocês foi para lá nos últimos anos?

Silencio. Mas então...

- Tive que ir até lá anos atrás, pouco tempo depois da morte de Potter, em uma missão. Não foi uma visão bonita. Tudo destruído, eu não sei o que se passou lá, mas foi feio. Nem Dementadores ficam lá, já que não tem vidas para se alimentar. Uma cidade fantasma – contou Blaise, olhando suas cartas com uma expressão neutra. – Mas... Estranhamente, só entra na cidade quem tem autorização.

- Como assim? – Draco perguntou, tentando não parecer curioso _demais_.

- A área da cidade está protegida. Consegui entrar porque foi uma ordem direta do Lorde das Trevas.

A mesa inteira estava agora interessada no assunto.

- E o que você fez lá? - perguntou Adrian.

- Informação classificada, é claro - comentou Blaise olhando feio para Adrian, como se o outro estivesse ofendendo com tal pergunta absurda.

- Ah conta vai Blaise – pediu Pansy – Fica tudo entre amigos.

Claro que a ceninha de Zabini era apenas para o seu ego, para se sentir poderoso que por um momento sabia mais do que os outros meros mortais.

- Recuperar alguns corpos que estavam debaixo de escombros. E destruir o que pudesse ser perigoso.

- Corpos de quem? – Flint questionou, suas sobrancelhas grossas cerradas.

- Por incrível que pareça, Peter Pettigrew e um outro Comensal que não me lembro o nome. Mas o mais interessante da história não é isso. Estava levando os corpos embora, no final do dia, quando vi uma casa ao longe com uma luz acesa. Por incrível que pareça _alguém_ mora ainda lá.

- Alguém ou alguma coisa – sugeriu Pansy.- Quero duas cartas.

Houve uma pausa para a continuação da rodada. O que Draco ouvira sobre Godric's Hollow era interessante e um bom começo, mas ainda queria mais.

- Isso foi há anos... Será que ainda está assim? Quer dizer, talvez alguém tenha voltado a morar lá, além da pessoa maluca da sua história.

- Duvido. Por algum motivo sumiu do mapa. É como eu disse, para até_perguntar_sobrea vila é preciso autorização do castelo.

O jogo continuou normalmente, a conversa voltando para outros assuntos menos úteis. Como o dia já amanhecia mesmo, logo cada jogador levantou e foi embora, um longo dia pela frente. No fim sobrou apenas Draco, Blaise, Pansy e o marido Adrian. A casa era de Blaise, então aquele ficaria lá de qualquer forma. Draco e os outros dois desceram as escadas para ir embora quando passavam das oito da manhã. Adrian visivelmente bêbado e se apoiando de leve na esposa, desorientado demais para prestar atenção à sua volta.

- Sabe Draco, se você quer entrar em Godric's Hollow eu posso ajudar – sorriu Pansy, na melhor tentativa de sedução que ela conseguia. Por algum motivo a mulher não se conformava que não tinham se casado.

- É mesmo? Como?

A utilidade de Pansy estava justamente no fato de que ela queria apenas _ele_ e se contasse para alguém o que divulgava para Draco com certeza levantaria suspeita quanto a lealdade dela ao marido.

- Ora, Millicent cuida da Rede de Flú agora. Não ficou sabendo? Ainda somos muito amigas, posso arranjar de você ir de flu até Godric's Hollow. Nada além de um pequeno desvio na sua lareira, não é? Fica só entre nós dois.

- E quanto esse favorzinho vai me custar?

Pansy sorriu mais amarelo.

* * *

Acordou com uma porta batendo forte no andar de baixo. Abriu os olhos e foi forçada a fechá-los devido à luz forte do abajur ao seu lado, que estranhamente não lembrava de ter ligado. Percebeu também que o livro de Malfoy, que deixara em cima do criado-mudo, tinha sumido. Ainda desorientada pegou sua varinha e desceu as escadas. 

Não havia ninguém na sala, tentou a cozinha, mas também estava vazia. Resolveu bater na porta tranca de antes, chamando por Malfoy. Depois de algumas tentativas, finalmente ouviu passos subindo degraus e a porta se abriu.

- O quê? – Malfoy falou curto e grosso, ao abrir a porta.

Gina não tinha preparado nenhuma pergunta e se sentiu muito estúpida com Malfoy a encarando como se ela fosse a criatura mais burra do universo.

- Só queria saber se tinha voltado... Acabei de dormindo e...

- Ótimo, agora já sabe. Fez o que eu mandei? – ele a interrompeu rudemente.

Não estava gostando do tom daquele idiota.

- Não sabia que tinha sido uma _ordem_.

- Mas foi. Isso quer dizer que você fez absolutamente nada o dia inteiro?

- Dia? Mas...

- São três da tarde passada.

Arregalou os olhos. Tinha dormido tanto assim?

- E o que _você_de útil o dia inteiro? – retorquiu, afinal ele também tinha passado tempo demais fora.

- Simplesmente descobri como chegar até Godric's Hollow e a atual condição da vila. E você o que descobriu durante sua grande soneca? Sonhou com alguma informação interessante? – questionou sarcástico.

- Na verdade...

- Não importa. Agora já foi, temos outra coisa mais importante para fazer – novamente Malfoy a interrompeu. – Nos preparamos para a viagem até o vilarejo. Você precisa de um disfarce novo e de preferência...

Ele parou de repente, pensativo.

- O que foi?

- Já pensou em se tornar uma Comensal?

Gina arregalou os olhos.

- Não! E não estou interessada.

Malfoy riu, se divertindo com a reação de ultraje dela.

- Como se você fosse ser aceita! – sorriu. – Relaxe, Weasley. Só a máscara e a capa, para evitar perguntas.

A idéia estava longe de agradá-la, mesmo que fosse apenas um disfarce era contra tudo o que ela acreditava.

- Acho que meu disfarce de Marietta é mais do que suficiente.

- Ah sim, porque eu não consegui descobrir quem você era em cinco minutos?

- Cale a boca – respondeu irritada e um pouco vermelha nas orelhas. – Não estou interessada em me vestir como uma Comensal, Malfoy. Afinal como isso ajudaria? Se vamos trabalhar _contra_Você-Sabe-Quem ir investigar uma vila parecendo servos dele _não_é uma boa idéia. Vamos espantar qualquer possível aliado.

Malfoy revirou os olhos, mas depois sorriu.

- A questão é que a vila não é exatamente mais um local onde possíveis aliados morariam, a menos que você conte o cemitério. Descobri que ninguém mais mora lá e é território estritamente proibido, por alguma razão o Lorde das Trevas não quer pessoas visitando Godric's Hollow.

Gina levantou as sobrancelhas, ansiosa. A notícia era animadora, pois era sinal de que ele escondia algo lá. Malfoy parecia concordar com a dedução.

- Por essa razão você precisar virar uma Comensal temporária. Um servo dele tem mais desculpas para estar lá. Entendeu agora?

Foi obrigada a concordar, porém não em voz alta. Cruzou os braços e olhou para o lado, irritada. Poderia fazer todo o sentido do mundo, mas não queria dizer que ela teria que gostar da idéia. Malfoy, no entanto, não parecia estar ligando para a opinião dela e simplesmente começou a descer as escadas, indicando que ela o seguisse. Relutantemente Gina resolveu ir atrás, pisando nos degraus cada vez mais escuros.

Desceram até um corredor estreito e mal iluminado por apenas algumas velas flutuantes. Havia algumas portas pelos dois lados, mas nenhuma atraiu a atenção de Malfoy, que continuou andando determinado. Finalmente o corredor terminou com uma porta bem na frente dos dois, a única aberta. Gina seguiu Malfoy para dentro de um tipo de laboratório de poções, que lembrava muito a antiga sala da matéria em Hogwarts. Nas paredes, várias estantes guardavam fileiras e fileiras de ingredientes estranhos assim como frascos de poções já prontas. No centro da sala estava um caldeirão grande com um líquido mal-cheiroso e azulado dentro, fumaça do mesmo tom estava em todo o lugar. Ao lado havia uma mesa longa cheia de pedaços de ingredientes e facas.

- Que poção é? – resolveu perguntar, quando passaram pelo líquido estranho.

- Ainda não está pronta.

- Isso não responde minha pergunta.

- Pois é.

Continuou seguindo Malfoy até o canto da sala, os dois encarando um armário velho. Bruscamente ele abriu uma das portas, revelando várias capas negras penduradas. Depois de procurar por alguns minutos, pegou uma das capas menores e estendeu para Gina pegar. Ela colocou a roupa em sua frente para checar se o tamanho serviria, tirando o fato que a capa não esconderia seus sapatos, parecia que não haveria problemas. Enquanto analisava seu disfarce Malfoy continuava a procurar algo, dessa vez inclinando mais dentro do armário e mexendo no fundo.

- Acho que vai servir – anunciou, achando que deveria falar algo.

- Ótimo – ele respondeu sem realmente parecer interessado e finalmente encontrando o que procurava. – Aqui está.

Gina pegou o que lhe era oferecido relutantemente, encarando a máscara. Não se parecia em nada com a de Malfoy, a abertura da boca formava um sorriso fechado e sinistro e os buracos para os olhos eram pequenos dando à máscara uma expressão perturbadora. Teria que usar _aquilo_?

- Não gostou? – riu Malfoy. – Uma pena, é a única que eu tenho. Normalmente Comensais criam as suas próprias com um feitiço, elas tomam formas mais ou menos como um animago, para refletir personalidade e tudo aquilo mais. Mas para você fui obrigado a improvisar.

Não respondeu por um momento, virando a máscara e quase colocando em eu rosto.

- De quem era? – finalmente falou, questionando se realmente queria saber.

- De uma pessoa que morreu. Não faz diferença – não levou em conta com um gesto da mão.

O tom era casual, mas por algum motivo Gina suspeitava que a história da máscara não era tão simples. Porém, resolveu não questionar mais, com certeza não iria gostar do resultado de uma insistência. Com capa e máscara em mãos, agora estava mais interessada em discutir a missão para Godric's Hollow.

- Você pretende ir hoje até o vilarejo? Como vamos até lá se é tão protegido?

Malfoy cruzou os braços, e quando respondeu olhava não para ela, mas sim para o caldeirão borbulhante atrás de ambos.

- Hoje à noite. E vamos por flú. Como não é exatamente um lugar amigável duvido que passaremos muito tempo por lá, por isso pedi para procurar informações sobre a vila. É bom ir para lá já sabendo onde procurar.

- Não acho que um livro terá o que precisamos.

- Você não pode dizer isso com certeza se antes não procura.

E então ele desviou dela e saiu da sala, indo para o corredor estreito. Depois de hesitar por um momento, Gina o seguiu confusa. Subiram as escadas e voltaram para a sala do primeiro andar, Malfoy já com alguns livros em mãos. Quando Gina pisou no último degrau da escada, ele deu os livros bruscamente para ela, quase a fazendo perder o equilíbrio devido ao peso.

- Comece a procurar. Eu tenho algumas coisas para fazer.

Mais uma vez Malfoy desaparatou sem aviso, a deixando sozinha. Suspirando Gina espalhou os livros na mesa da sala e pegando o mais próximo em suas mãos, sentou num sofá e começou a ler.

Horas se passaram e o máximo que Gina conseguiu foi um mapa antigo de Godric's Hollow que pelo menos era melhor do que nada. Leu também a história da fundação (o próprio Godric Gryffindor havia sido o responsável pela criação da vila) e de alguns moradores celebres. Mas nada remotamente próximo de um objeto misterioso ou pistas sobre o que Harry poderia ter encontrado lá além da tumba dos pais. Pelo menos sabia onde era o cemitério agora.

Terminava de ler o último livro quando Malfoy reapareceu bem ao seu lado, a assustando.

- Ponha o disfarce, estamos indo.

Sendo sincera consigo, Gina tinha que admitir que estava animada demais para reclamar do tom autoritário de Malfoy, teria tempo para mostrar à ele quem mandava depois. Vestiu a capa, escondendo suas roupas totalmente e, após um segundo de hesitação, pôs a máscara. Foi uma sensação estranha, como se o ar que respirasse agora tornara-se abafado e o material do objeto tivesse grudado na pele de seu rosto. O que fazia sentido visto que não havia nada para segurar a máscara no lugar.

- Descobriu alguma coisa? – Malfoy perguntou, desviando o olhar dela para os livros espalhados.

- Sim, um mapa do vilarejo – respondeu tirando do bolso a página que arrancara de um dos livros onde havia o desenho do local e percebendo que sua voz não estava abafada pela máscara.

- Ótimo. Vamos – assentiu, a pegando pelo ombro e sem aviso aparatando os dois.

Quando conseguiu se recuperar estava em uma sala totalmente diferente e bem na frente de uma lareira enorme de mármore ornamentada com um espelho, e atrás dela viu pelo reflexo uma grande mesa de jantar com cadeiras pesadas de madeira entalhada.

- Onde...?

- Minha casa – Malfoy respondeu acendendo a lareira com pó de flu, causando uma grande explosão de fogo verde. – A do Snape está bloqueada desde que morreu.

Estava claro que ele tinha pressa de ir embora do lugar para que ela não ficasse curiosa demais e saísse visitando a mansão. Mas Gina não resistiu uma olhadela na direção da porta mais próxima, que por coincidência estava aberta. Infelizmente não conseguiu ver nada, à exceção da sala onde estavam não havia luz para onde a porta levava. Decepcionada virou novamente para encarar Malfoy e o encontrou com uma expressão irritada no rosto.

- Damas primeiro – ele sorriu amarelo, fazendo uma reverência falsa e indicando que ela entrasse na lareira e parasse de se intrometer na casa dele.

Empinando o nariz e fingindo que não tinha bisbilhotado nada Gina entrou nas chamas e se viu girando rapidamente e descontroladamente.

* * *

**N/A:** Yay, mais um capítulo, final de semestre é uma LOUCURA. Gente, não aguento mais! haha. Espero que gostem do capítulo. Respostas: 

**Diana: **Hahaha sem promessa! Sem promessa! haha. Nc Nc eu não prometo, afinal, nem é permetido aqui no P Brigada pela review:D

**Lauh'Malfoy:** Hahah cenas quentes em breve... Pq eles precisarão de um pouco de fogo :P. Thanks pela review.

**miaka: **Haha, bem-vinda a fic! Spoilers, spoilers não vão ter. Só coisas que eu teorizei antes de terminar de ler o sétimo livro, mas apenas teorias nada de spoilers. (Se bem que o livro brasileiro chega logo e todo mundo vai ter lido daqui a pouco haha). Valeuu pelas reviews!!

**lyt:** Brigada por deixar comentários sim! Ajuda bastante mandar review pq me anima a continuar a fic, please continue :D Sim, também gosto deixar os personagens seguirem o caminho deles :D Afinal, se não qual a graça de fic né mesmo? Brigada de novo pela review.

**Jaqueline: **Hhaha valeu, eu sou parcial pelo meu Draco tb mas ai já é outra história :P. Haha Pobre Snape, nem Draco respeita ele haha. Brigada pela review!! Desculpe a demora, mas a vida dura de estudande/estagiaria não permite levianidades hahaha.

**Munrya Fassina: **Brigada! Espero que goste do novo capítulo tb!


	7. A queda de Godric's Hollow

**Capítulo 6 – A queda de Godric's Hollow**

* * *

A lareira explodiu com chamas verdes, cuspindo Weasley e Draco para fora como se estivesse sofrendo de uma ingestão extrema. Tentou sair com alguma dignidade da situação, mas ambos caíram de traseiro no chão sem muita escolha. Irritado, se levantou e limpou restos de fuligem de sua capa. Foi surpreendido com uma rajada de vento forte que ameaçou a jogá-lo longe. Confuso com a origem da ventania parou de olhar para baixo e levantou a cabeça, encontrando a razão da presença dos elementos da natureza no que suponha ser uma casa e uma lareira dentro de uma sala.

Realmente se encontravam em uma casa, mas apenas metade dela. Do outro lado da parede da lareira não havia mais nada que indicasse o prédio, apenas escombros, poeira e restos de móveis. Estavam a céu aberto, a lua cheia bem acima deles. Era como se um furacão tivesse arrancado metade da casa e levado embora. Enquanto encarava o restante da paisagem, Weasley se levantou.

- Ah meu Merlin – exclamou com a mão na boca. – O que aconteceu aqui?

Era uma visão realmente aterradora, não apenas da destruição do prédio onde se encontravam, mas de toda a vila. Blaise não estivera brincando quando contara sua história, algo realmente terrível acontecera ali. A "casa" em que tinham saído dava para uma praça, supostamente o centro da cidade. Em volta desta, estavam mais casas destruídas pela metade. A praça em si não tinha nada além de uma estátua quebrada e mato crescendo por todos os lados. Outro ponto de destaque era a igreja bem ao norte da praça, o campanário despencara junto com o sino, as portas grossas estavam escancaradas e janelas quebradas, pedaços de vitrais espalhados pelo chão.

- A vila é só isso? – perguntou Draco, pensando alto.

- Pelo mapa, sim – suspirou Weasley, consultando uma página amassada. – Tem um pub descendo a rua principal e mais algumas casas, mas não muito mais.

- Espero que o risco valha a pena.

E com isso os dois andaram com cuidado pelos escombros até a rua. Olhando ao seu redor Draco concluiu que pela destruição nas casas uma explosão de algum tipo acontecera no centro da vila, indicado pela praça. O que isso significava, não tinha idéia. Se Potter estivera envolvido na explosão? Também não podia saber. Provas era o que precisavam.

Weasley se adiantara mais do que ele, atravessando a rua cheia de folhas douradas e mato alto, e indo até a praça central. Observava a estátua caída com atenção quando Draco se aproximou para ver o que tinha de tão interessante lá.

- É Godric Gryffindor. Estátua em homenagem ao fundador da vila – explicou quando viu que ele estava ao seu lado. – É puro bronze, o que teria tanto poder para destruí-la assim?

Não tinha uma resposta, preferiu ler a placa embaixo da estátua, que por um milagre, estava intacta. Nada de interessante, apenas os elogios de sempre, porém, uma parte em particular chamou a atenção.

_"Não temas a morte, pois esta nada é para nós. Enquanto somos, ela não se faz presente. E, quando é presente, já não somos. Godric Gryffindor."  
_

Draco duvidava que na hora da sua morte o velho Godric tinha concordado com a própria frase. Era muito fácil não temer a morte quando ela estava bem longe e não eminente. Olhou para a cabeça "decapitada" caída de lado em meio a ervas e mato, mesmo em posição tão humilhante o ar de glória e fortuna continuava no rosto do fundador. Mesmo sendo culpa da expressão esculpida no bronze, a insistência da estátua em parecer vitoriosa irritava Draco.

- Não tem nada aqui – anunciou finalmente, se afastando da praça.

Os passos que davam ecoavam pela vila graças a ausência de vida ao redor, ampliando o som. Se Potter fora até aquela vila atrás da tumba de seus pais então o lugar mais lógico para começar a busca era o cemitério. O que poderiam achar de útil entre um bando de lápides, no entanto, era uma incógnita. Weasley o seguiu de uma distância considerável, fazendo suas próprias observações da vila, enquanto se aproximavam da igreja destruída.

Ao entrar na construção, só contemplou mais caos. Com o teto da igreja derrubado, toda área interna sofreu com a exposição aos elementos da natureza, havia poças de água, bancos revirados, candelabros caídos com suas velas espalhadas pelo chão, o altar e estátuas resistiram ao vento, mas estavam queimados e desgastados. Não havia sinal de presença humana, mas Draco não conseguiu se livrar da sensação de algo estava errado ali. Virou para trás com a intenção de comentar o estado precário da igreja para Weasley, mas então viu que ela não tinha entrado no lugar. Só faltava a mulher ter se em problemas.

Saiu da igreja e procurou com o olhar pela ruiva. Começava a considerar a possibilidade de que ela aparatara de volta para O Cabeça de Javali levando consigo o conhecimento sobre Horecruxes, quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

- Por aqui. O cemitério é atrás da Igreja – Weasley indicou.

Em silêncio deram a volta na construção, atravessando um portão semi-aberto do terreno à direita. Weasley parecia saber para onde ia, cortando caminho entre as lápides. Draco olhava de relance para os nomes inscritos de mortos e reconheceu vários sobrenomes bruxos. O cemitério parecia praticamente intocado tirando a falta de cuidado com sujeira e vegetação. Finalmente a ruiva parou na frente de uma lápide grande e ornamentada. Alcançando ela, Draco fez o mesmo.

Havia a figura de um casal segurando uma criança e sorrindo acima dos nomes e datas de morte. Havia uma mensagem também: "James Potter e Lily Potter. Pais devotados, jovens corajosos e amigos eternos". Um pouco sentimental demais para o gosto dele, mas era assim que os Potter funcionavam não? Reparou, no entanto, que Weasley estava quieta demais e mesmo com a máscara (que ele se recusava a encarar por muito tempo) ficou claro que estava emocionada. Para o alívio dele não chorava, pelo menos não era daquelas mulheres que caiam em lágrimas como torneiras quebradas. Ao menos sua atitude de durona não era apenas atuação.

- ...Isso não serve para muita coisa – falou finalmente. – Sugiro descer a rua principal e ver se o pub tem algo interessante.

Começou a se virar quando Weasley o segurou pelo braço, obrigando a encarar novamente o tumulo.

- Não, espere. Tem algo aqui.

Weasley se abaixou e tocou o chão, mas estranhamente _não_alcançando o chão. Algo estava entre sua mão e a grama, mas invisível. Os dedos dela se fincaram no objeto e dobras se formaram, distorcendo a imagem do chão verde.

- A Capa!

Draco não entendeu direito, apenas observando ela levantar o que revelou ser um tecido de invisibilidade.

- É a Capa da Invisibilidade de Harry! – Weasley exclamou animada, como se o próprio Potter tivesse aparecido na frente dela - Eu não acredito... Achava que nunca mais iria vê-la.

- Pelo menos estamos na pista certa.

Olhou de volta para o tumulo... E seus olhos arregalaram. Escondida anteriormente pela capa da invisibilidade estava uma espada adornada por rubis, sua ponta manchada de vermelho escuro. Ele conhecia aquela espada, não lembrava de onde, mas tinha certeza de que a vira antes. Weasley acompanhou o olhar dele e também ficou surpresa com a descoberta, se abaixando novamente para pegá-la também.

- Não! – ele a impediu com o braço. – Pode estar amaldiçoada.

Devagar se aproximou da espada, tirando do bolso esquerdo um pequeno estojo, o abrindo no chão. Magicamente o objeto se estendeu, revelando vários tubos cheios de poções e alguns outros instrumentos para coletar ingredientes. Pegara do armário de Snape antes de partir para caso surgisse uma situação como aquela. Escolheu o tubo com uma poção amarelada e pingou um pouco de sua substância em cima da espada.

Como esperado, a reação da poção foi positiva, a espada brilhou vermelho revelando que realmente estava amaldiçoada.

- O que é isso?

- Poção Reveladora. Agora a questão é saber qual maldição temos aqui.

Weasley colocou a mão no queixo, pensativa. Depois de alguns momentos, pegou a espada sem hesitação, para o choque de Malfoy.

- Você é idiota vai...

Mas nada aconteceu. Weasley sorriu para ele, triunfante, segurando a espada com orgulho.

- Pense comigo... A Capa significa que Harry deixou, por algum motivo, essa espada para trás. Para alguém pegá-la, sim, mas não certas pessoas. Eu acho que se _você_, com sua Marca Negra, tentasse tocá-la, aí sim teríamos problemas.

- Brilhante teoria, mas foi uma escolha arriscada.

Ela balançou a espada para lá e para cá, querendo irritá-lo.

- Não para quem conhece Harry. Ele nunca deixaria a Capa da Invisibilidade para trás a menos que tivesse intenção de voltar aqui ou deixar para alguém da Ordem recuperá-la.

- Por que tem tanta certeza que foi ele?

- Quem mais? Estamos na frente da lápide de seus pais, a Capa era da família dele e a espada... Bem, não sei como ele conseguiu pegá-la, mas é a espada de Godric Gryffindor. A mesma que salvou Harry e eu do Basilico, nunca vou me esquecer. Apenas verdadeiros membros da Grifinória conseguem recuperá-la do Chapéu Seletor.

Draco levantou a sobrancelha, intrigado pelas novas informações. Certo, explicava porque reconhecia a espada e também era a melhor pista que tinham no momento. Talvez até...

- Não... Não faz sentido deixar a espada se... – comentou consigo mesmo em voz baixa, não acreditando que Potter seria tão descuidado a deixar uma Horecrux para trás com apenas uma capa protegendo.

De qualquer forma, se ele realmente tinha deixado aquilo para trás, embaixo de uma capa tão útil, significava que de algum modo a espada era importante. Ou então Potter era muito burro, o que sempre era uma possibilidade. Quando voltassem para a casa da Rua Fiação iria pesquisar melhor sobre a história da arma, talvez revelasse algo sobre Horecruxes ou onde mais Potter teria ido.

- Esconda de novo a espada debaixo da Capa. Prenda no cinto para não levantar suspeitas.

- Suspeitas de quem? Só estamos você e eu aqui – ela reclamou, mas ainda assim seguindo sua sugestão.

- Não seja inocente, nunca se sabe quem está por perto. Vamos olhar o resto do vilarejo.

Em silêncio os dois se afastaram do cemitério e da igreja, voltando para a praça central. As casas semi-destruídas não pareciam reservar nada de relevante, então Draco preferiu descer a rua principal, para onde Weasley dizia estar o pub. Tinha que admitir que encontrar a espada elevara suas esperanças de que talvez aquela busca não fosse tola afinal de contas. Infelizmente não havia ainda algo que ligasse com Horecruxes, mas talvez com um pouco de pesquisa descobririam mais sobre o que Potter fizera antes de morrer. Irônico que a espada fora mantida em segredo por tantos anos pelo próprio Voldemort... A menos que aquele tivesse sido seu objetivo desde o principio. Porém, seria bizarro suficiente para guardar algo tão importante para ele embaixo do tumulo do casal que o destruiria da primeira vez?

Não... Potter ou algum de seus aliados eram responsáveis por aquilo, não havia outra explicação razoável.

A segunda rua de Godric's Hollow estava relativamente intacta, bem diferente da destruição anterior. Tirando janelas e portas quebradas, provavelmente fruto de buscas frenéticas feitas por Comensais, as construções permaneciam inteiras. Além do já esperado pub, havia uma loja antiga de varinhas e outra de roupas, o resto era residências aparentemente trouxas. O silêncio, fora os sons de passos, era sufocante. Não havia pássaros, uivos ou farfalhar de árvores. A lua cheia era a única fonte de iluminação, sabiamente Weasley e Draco não acenderam suas varinhas para evitar chamar atenção.

Mesmo com a quietude e solidão, Draco não conseguia relaxar. Mantinha a varinha em mãos e olhava atento para todos os lados, algo o incomodava. Desde a Igreja, parecia que estavam sendo observados. Blaise tinha visto uma luz acesa, talvez não estivesse alucinando.

Entraram no pub, dentro só encontraram algumas mesas reviradas e poeira. Mesmo com a iluminação fraca, Draco suspeitava que não havia nada lá. Porém, seus olhos passaram pelo balcão do barman, mas ao invés de encontrá-lo vazio e empoeirado, notou que em cima dele havia uma garrafa aberta de firewhisky e um copo na metade. Como se alguém tivesse parado de beber de repente e saído com pressa, esquecendo de limpar as evidências de sua estadia.

Não existiam coincidências. Virou-se rapidamente para Weasley, hesitando por um instante. Estava prestes a avisá-la em voz alta, mas lembrou que seria estúpido revelar a identidade dela.

- Ruiva, tem alguém aqui! – chamou, só conseguindo pensar naquele apelido.

Weasley se virou, com uma sobrancelha levantada e provavelmente pronta para reclamar do apelido. Mas calou-se subitamente quando sentiu uma ponta de varinha contra seu pescoço. Draco só pôde observar enquanto uma figura estranha, metade cadeira do pub metade homem, aparecer do nada.

- Infelizmente vocês não me deixaram muita escolha... – suspirou o homem lentamente se transfigurando por completo em sua forma original.

- Quem é você? – Draco perguntou, perturbado pela transformação bizarra.

- Ora, não seria inteligente da minha parte responder isso – riu o homem, agora um gordo velho por completo – Estou aqui justamente para evitar esse tipo de pergunta.

Weasley deu sinais de que reconhecia o homem, e para a surpresa de Draco, ele também sabia de quem se tratava.

- Professor Slughorn! – Weasley gritou, animada, sem qualquer reserva ou desconfiança, para a irritação de Draco. – Eu... Eu não acredito! Achávamos que estava morto...

- É, bem, esse era o objetivo – Slughorn respondeu, um pouco abalado por ter sido reconhecido.

Para a enorme irritação de Draco (quase bateu a palma da mão contra a testa em frustração), Weasley simplesmente retirou a máscara de Comensal e deixou sua identidade clara para o ex-professor. Era uma completa idiota.

- Professor, sou eu. Gina! – ela riu, por algum motivo inexplicável estava contente em ver o gordo.

- Gina? Gina Weasley? A melhor bruxa de seu ano? – riu Slughorn, mas não com tanta confiança como a ruiva. – Por Merlin, quantos anos fazem, minha jovem? Eu jurava que você, bem, tinha morrido.

- Esse era meio que objetivo – sorriu.

Enquanto os dois se distraíam com a reunião tão _sentimental_, Draco resolveu se posicionar atrás do gordo, mantendo-se um pouco afastado. Engraçado como a ruiva tinha esquecido do pequeno fato de que Slughorn _continuava com a varinha apontada contra ela_. Idiota.

- Merlin, o que você faz aqui? – o ex-professor perguntou, quase conseguindo esconder o tom de preocupação e ansiedade da voz. Mas Draco podia imaginar que Slughorn estava mais preocupado com o próprio traseiro gordo e não com os problemas de Weasley.

- Não importa... – respondeu, deixando o assunto de lado. Só que Draco não tinha certeza se era uma tática ou apenas animação de ver o gordo de novo. - Quando você desapareceu na Batalha de Hogwarts, imaginamos o pior...

Slughorn finalmente abaixou a varinha, suspirando.

- Ah... Veja bem... Eu lutei sabe... Até que ficou claro que íamos perder.

Foi a vez de Weasley suspirar.

- Não tem problema, professor. Você fugiu, é compreensível. Alguns anos atrás, sim, eu posso dizer que ficaria ressentida. Mas a verdade é que tantos já morreram que me pergunto se não tivesse sido melhor fugirmos também.

Slughorn passou uma mão no bigode grosso enquanto a outra segurava a varinha atrás de si. Depois sentou em uma das cadeiras próximas, sinalizado para Weasley fazer o mesmo.

- Ah vejo que os anos não foram gentis com vocês também.

Draco estava apenas esperando pelo pior. Weasley podia estar confortável, mas ele não confiava no velho.

- Sim... Mas o que o senhor tem feito? Como veio parar aqui?

- Apenas fazendo o sei fazer de melhor: me escondendo. De casa em casa, cidade a cidade. Estava perto, em uma cidade trouxa na região, quando ouvi rumores de uma vila fantasma... Que lugar melhor do que este para se esconder? Existem tantas defesas para _entrar_que dificilmente alguém conseguiria passar por elas.

- Então como _você_conseguiu entrar? – perguntou irônico Draco, finalmente abrindo a boca.

Slughorn pareceu pela primeira vez notar sua presença, virando o rosto redondo e sacudindo o bigode em sinal de incomodo.

- E quem seria você? Outro aluno meu talvez?

- Não é da sua conta.

Weasley olhou feio em sua direção, mas Draco ignorou.

- Ele está me ajudando.

A atenção do gordo estava agora novamente na ruiva.

- Ajudando em que? Essa é uma cidade fantasma como eu falei. Não há nada aqui.

- Você sabe que não é apenas uma vila qualquer, professor – Weasley retrucou, indicando que não era idiota, ou na opinião de Draco, era isso que ela achava. – Foi onde Você-Sabe-Quem matou os Potter e foi derrotado por Harry.

- Oh sim, claro. Mas... Tudo isso é passado.

Draco revirou os olhos com uma risada curta. Slughorn encarou-o, um pouco irritado.

- Qual a graça meu jovem? Tem algum problema?

- Ignore ele, professor. Mas me diga você não acha estranho que metade das casas daqui estão destruídas? Não foi o tempo que derrubou aquela estátua na praça.

- É claro que estão destruídas! O que esperava depois da batalha que teve aqui?

Finalmente o interesse de Draco fora conquistado.

- Que batalha?

- Não sabe? – Slughorn exclamou, parecendo sincero em sua surpresa. – Talvez Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado realmente escondeu bem esse lugar... Aqui foi onde Harry Potter morreu, srta. Weasley! Achei que soubesse.

Ah, a cara de Weasley! (E a dele se Draco não estivesse usando uma máscara). A ruiva estava branca, todo o seu corpo rígido. Slughorn continuou falando, mas ela não parecia estar prestando atenção, ao invés olhava para o nada e tinha a mão direita na cintura, onde a espada estava escondida debaixo da capa. Draco estava igualmente chocado, porém, teve inteligência suficiente para ouvir com cuidado o que o velho falava.

- ... Eu também só descobri quando vim para cá. Suponho que seja por essa razão que é tão resguardado, ele não quer ninguém criando dessa vila um símbolo para um mártir. Já basta a data, não?

- Eu... Eu não entendo. Harry esteve aqui em outubro? Mas achei que...

Draco sabia sobre o que ela balbuciava. Ambos acharam que Godric's Hollow havia sido o ponto de partida de Potter, significando que seria a primeira pista deles, mas ao que parece começaram do final. Talvez para Weasley não era apenas este o problema, provavelmente pisar no local onde Potter morrera significava finalmente _materializar_ a morte dele. Não era apenas um comentário ao vento, mas provas físicas de que ele tinha morrido. Mesmo onze anos depois a tola ficara afetada.

Slughorn balançou a cabeça lentamente.

- Sinto muito, srta. Weasley. Vocês formaram o casal perfeito naquela época – sorriu devagar.

Para a surpresa de Draco, Weasley soltou uma risada irônica.

- Casal? Acha que eu estou preocupada _comigo_ e namoros, professor? Harry... Era muito mais que meu namorado.

- Eu sei, eu sei.

Slughorn estava estranho, Draco concluiu, muito avoado, distraído e sua "tentativa" de confortá-la era patética. Estaria com sob o Imperio? Feitiço de Memória? Ou então ele era realmente uma pessoa muito centrada mesmo.

- Mas, professor, ainda não respondeu como chegou aqui – insistiu Weasley, provavelmente querendo evitar o tópico Harry Potter.

- Ah sim, eu estava contando a história quando fui interrompido. Consegui entrar aqui através de um contato meu, ex-aluno. Você sabe como eles sempre são tão bons comigo. Naturalmente não posso contar o nome da pessoa que me ajudou. Na verdade, entende se eu tiver que fazer outra coisa também, não entende?

- O quê? – questionou Weasley.

- Foi muito bom encontrá-la de novo! Um pouco de esperança para um velho, não é mesmo? – Slughorn riu, uma das mãos na barriga. – Mas... Não posso arriscar.

Draco deu dois passos para frente, suspeitando que o homem faria algo perigoso.

- Não entendo...

- Ah, mas minha jovem... Por favor, entenda. Passei todos esses anos garantindo minha segurança, é vital que ninguém saiba que estou vivo.

- Professor, é claro que o segredo está seguro comigo, não se preocupe, não vamos contar para ninguém.

Draco fixou o olhar numa das mãos de Slughorn que se movia devagar como se preparando para algo. O velho professor parecia realmente hesitante no que quer que pretendia, mas Draco não estava ali para lhe dar chances.

- Me desculpe se não posso acreditar nisso. É... É _vital_ que não seja encontrado. E você, bem, não deixei de notar que você e seu amigo aqui estão vestidos de Comensais. Isso, isso definitivamente não é um bom sinal para mim, não é mesmo? Eu não tenho mais nada a dizer a Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, eu juro. Mas, mas não posso arriscar vocês voltando à ele e contando que estou vivo não é?

- Mas você não entende... Isso é só um disfarce, estamos lutando_contra_Você-Sabe-Quem – agora era a voz de Weasley que estava um pouco nervosa.

- Ah Srta. Weasley, se fosse você, só você. Eu acreditaria, juro. Mas... Eu sei quem é o rapaz aqui. Draco Malfoy não é mesmo?

Draco parou seu avanço, surpreso.

- A voz, rapaz. Acha que eu esqueceria tão fácil a voz de um estudante que quase me matou e que também destruiu as chances de vitória da Ordem? Dumbledore morreu por sua causa, garoto. Você é um Comensal definitivamente.

- Não ele... – Weasley fez uma pausa. – Ele... Mudou.

A incerteza na voz dela era tanta que dificilmente convenceria Slughorn. Nem mesmo Draco se convenceu.

- Desculpe, realmente. Mas entenda que preciso me salvar, entende? Vital, _vital_.

Em um relâmpago a varinha de Slughorn estava apontada para Weasley, mas Draco também estava preparado e lançou um feitiço de estuporização na direção do ex-professor, que aparatou num piscar de olhos do outro lado do pub para desviar do feitiço. Nesse meio tempo Weasley já estava com sua varinha apontada, mas hesitava atacar.

- Professor, por favor, eu ainda sou da Ordem. Posso ajudá-lo a fugir do país, ir para o outro lado do mundo onde ninguém vai achá-lo!

Slughorn balançou a cabeça negativamente, triste.

- Sinto muito, mas não acredito em você.

E lançou um feitiço na direção de Weasley, que conjurou um escudo protetor. Draco, percebendo que era seguro aparatar visto que Slughorn o fizera, aparatou do lado do velho e novamente tentou atingi-lo. Por pouco teve sucesso, mas o homem não estava de brincadeira e bloqueou sem rodeios o feitiço, que ao invés atingiu uma mesa distante e a explodiu em pequenos pedacinhos de madeira, causando uma distração.

Slughorn aproveitou a confusão para aparatar do lado de Weasley e apontar usa varinha no pescoço dela.

- Não se mova! – gritou para Draco.

Draco quase soltou uma risada. Dando um passo para frente na direção dos dois.

- Eu falei para não se mover, meu rapaz. Ou então srta. Weasley sofrerá as conseqüências.

Dessa vez ele riu, outra vez se movendo. Weasley tinha uma expressão relativamente calma no rosto, talvez curiosa demais quanto à reação dele do que com o próprio bem estar. Como sempre, era uma tola.

- Eu realmente não me importo com Weasley. Pode matá-la, sério.

Slughorn (e Weasley) arregalaram seus olhos, chocados. Draco continuou sorrindo, aproveitando para se aproximar mais ainda, agora apenas alguns passos deles, sua varinha levantada.

- Desprezível – comentou Slughorn. – Sem nenhuma gota de cavalheirismo.

- Cavalheirismo? É você quem está com uma varinha no pescoço dela – defendeu-se irônico.

- Sim, mas...

Draco estava cansado da conversa fiada, o interrompeu com uma bela estuporização. Slughorn caiu duro no chão, desacordado e em cima do lado esquerdo de Weasley, que protestou com um grito de dor. Segundos depois ela empurrou o professor para o lado com dificuldade, enquanto levantava escolheu olhar feio para Draco, que apenas sorria.

- O que raios foi isso?

- _Isso_foi eu salvando sua vida Weasley – respondeu, dando os ombros.

- Não. Isso foi você sendo _muito_cafajeste e arriscando minha vida como se não valesse um sicle.

- E vale?

Podia _sentir_o ódio em sua direção, principalmente porque as orelhas dela estavam vermelhas como tomates e, com certeza, não estavam daquela forma por causa vergonha. Porém, ela resolveu não continuar a discussão, o que estava ótimo para ele.

- O que você fez com ele?

- Estuporei.

- Ah... Não vi o feitiço, estava mais preocupada com... Achei que...

- Achou o que? Que tinha matado ele?

Weasley o encarou, irritada.

- Sim, você é um Comensal.

Draco fez uma cara incrédula. Quantas vezes se precisa salvar uma criatura de inteligência limitada para esta perceber que matar simplesmente não era o estilo dele?

- E você é uma idiota. Já não passamos por isso?

- Me desculpe pela sinceridade, mas você acabou de brincar com a minha vida sem pensar duas vezes – sua desculpa não tinha um pingo de sinceridade.

- Eu estava distraindo o hipopótamo para poder estuporá-lo.

Ela cruzou os braços, mas novamente deixou o assunto morrer. Olhou para Slughorn caído e parecia estar decepcionada com o rumo da situação.

- Por que ele não acreditou em mim?

A pergunta era direcionada mais para ela do que para Draco, mas ele respondeu do mesmo jeito, porque gostava de se intrometer.

- Porque ele está com um parafuso a menos. Meio desesperado depois de anos fugindo de lugar para lugar. Com certeza mais suspeito do que nunca quanto a tudo e a todos.

Weasley revirou olhos.

- Eu falei que não era uma boa idéia virmos disfarçados.

- Weasley, você é quem cometeu o erro de se revelar.

- Ele poderia ter nos ajudado de alguma forma.

- Claramente não estava interessado.

Ela suspirou, sentando numa cadeira próxima e guardando a varinha. Parecia cansada, mas como ousava quando ele que tinha feito todo o trabalho? Talvez era o peso da _espada_, ironizou em pensamento. De qualquer forma houve um momento de silêncio, onde observaram Slughorn pensativos.

- O que vamos fazer com ele? – finalmente Weasley falou.

- Nada. Vamos embora.

- Não podemos deixá-lo aqui!

- Observe enquanto eu saio pub e não olho para trás.

Revirando os olhos ele fez exatamente como falou logo Weasley veio atrás dele revoltada. Saíram para a rua deserta mais uma vez, mas ela postou-se na frente dele para impedir que continuasse.

- Está maluco? Ele pode ser descoberto!

- Me perdoe se eu não choro de dó dele.

Weasley gesticulou com as mãos violentamente, tentando organizar seus pensamentos e provavelmente se preparando para apelar para o senso de bondade dele, mas então de repente parou. Colocando as mãos na cintura, ela apresentou pontos totalmente diferentes.

- Slughorn queria apagar nossa memória ou, pior, nos matar, certo?

- Exato. Portanto, nada de misericórdia da minha parte.

- Agora, queria fazer isso para ninguém saber onde ele estava nem que estava vivo... Ou o que estava _fazendo_ em Godric's Hollow.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha, esperando ela terminar seu ponto.

- Nossa situação é exatamente a mesma que a dele. Se alguém capturá-lo, pode muito bem contar que me encontrou passeando com Draco Malfoy e onde nós estávamos. Não podemos correr o risco.

- Você está insinuando que devemos matá-lo? – riu Draco, incrédulo.

- Claro que não. Mas não podemos deixá-lo aqui sozinho, não é mesmo?

Draco suspirou. Certo, ela tinha razão.

- Então o que sugere que façamos com ele?

Weasley sorriu, satisfeitíssima com o fato de conseguir convencê-lo. Mas ouvir sua pergunta o sorriso diminuiu um pouco. Não tinha idéia também.

- Acordá-lo e pedir que não fale nada? – sugeriu sabendo já que era uma péssima idéia.

- Claro, para ele tentar acabar com a gente de novo – ele riu. – Não, nossas opções são: matar ele ou apagar sua memória.

Ambos, no entanto, sabiam que a primeira opção estava fora de cogitação.

Entraram novamente no pub, Draco levitou o corpo desacordado de Slughorn para perto de uma parede, o apoiando contra esta. Feitiços de Memória não eram o forte dele, algo sempre escapava de sua ateção, algum detalhe que poderia acarretar a vítima a se lembrar de todo o resto.

- Você é boa com memória? – ele perguntou não querendo arriscar estragar tudo com sua incapacidade.

- Acho que sim, mas não tenho muita experiência...

Ou seja, ela era ruim.

- Então eu cuido disso.

Weasley assentiu, observando ele levantar a varinha e apontar para a testa de Slughorn, se concentrando para não cometer erros. Tentou lembrar das tantas críticas e instruções que Snape lhe passara pelos anos, observara ele várias vezes fazendo exatamente aquilo. Em apenas alguns segundos o feitiço estava terminado, as pálpebras de Slughorn se levantando pela metade e depois fechando outra vez, mas o homem não acordou. Weasley virou para encarar Draco, esperando a confirmação de que estava feito, em resposta ele assentiu.

- E agora?

- Nós vamos embora claro. Não tem mais nada aqui.

- Não, quero levar ele conosco.

Draco arregalou os olhos, abismado com a sugestão.

- Weasley, isso é acabar com todo o trabalho que acabei de fazer! E para onde o levaríamos? Para a casa do Snape? Está maluca.

- Não. Mas se levarmos para Aberforth, ele ajudaria Slughorn a fugir do país. Fora das mãos de potenciais Comensais... Que poderiam quebrar o feitiço de memória que você colocou. Sabe que Você-Sabe-Quem consegue fazer isso. Além disso, é mais um aliado para nossa causa.

- Por que insiste em ajudar esse idiota? Arriscar nossas vidas e a missão por um velho com um parafuso a menos!

Weasley sorriu, mas era um sorriso triste. Porém os olhos dela estavam bem à frente aos dele, determinados.

- É o certo a fazer.

_"É o que Harry faria"_, ele leu o pensamento sem nem precisar fazer esforço de tão claro que estava na mente dela.

* * *

**NA: **There you go, próximo capítulo Draco e Gina começam o segundo passo da jornada e... Começam a se aproximar mais. :) Espero que tenham gostado desse. Ah, a frase na estátua do Godric é de _Epicuro,_ algum grego maluco por ai... haha. Achei que combinava com o tipo de coragem que eu acho que Godric tinha.

**Munrya Fassina: **Yay, que bom que vc gostou! Hmm, hehe, é, bem... Como foi perguntado bastante, tenho que responder não haha? Draco dormiu com a Pansy (bem, dormiu é muito inocente, digamos que foi num beco perto da casa do pôquer haha). Em defesa dele, ele não gostou muito não. :) Valeu pela review!

**Lauh' Malfoy: **Gina vai mais que bisbilhotar na vida do Draco, haha, ela é curiosa demais pro próprio bem! Haha. Draco dormiu com a Pansy, é... Nojento eu sei haha. Thanks pela review :)

**lyt:** Brigada por continuar deixando reviews :D Estou adorando elas! É sonserinos são humanos também, apesar da JK as vezes esquecer isso haha. Mas acho que muito tempo no poder e sob influência de Voldemort, eles ficaram mais distorcidos e cruéis ainda. O poder corrompe :/ Não se preocupe, não desisto fácil :D

**Ella Evans: **Haha, valeu. DG é basicamente brigas mais cenas de action, não? Hehe. Elas virão, as cenas de ação virão, quase em breve? Hahah. Sim, e o pior que o final de semestre simplesmente não chega NO FIM:/ Oh férias, onde estão vocês? Haha. Brigadão pela review!

**Jaqueline: **Haha, ele ganha algumas vezes não? Incrível! Haha. Mas isso que faz DG tãoo mais legal que HG, eles estão equilibrados, um vence mas o outro também depois :) HG é mais "Harry Harry Harry" e "Gina é perfeita e amaaa Harry Harry Harry", blergh haha. Scila não se cansa de falar mal de HG. Ah haha, Draco dormiu com a Pansy, é... Pois é haha. Espero que continue gostando, romance virá, prometo! E quando vir vai ser como uma avalanche... wink wink nudge nudge

**Aliane: **Thankss! Por favor continue lendo também :) Estou fazendo meu melhor pra atualizar logo.

**Diana: **Hahahaha, well, a gente pode esquecer um pouco das regras de vez em quando... Hahha.


	8. O caminho para as montanhas

**N/A:** Aqui há certas mudanças quanto à trama cannon. Estou ignorando as Relíquias Mortais... Porém certas coisas continuam. Desculpe a demora... A vida real não é bondosa.

**Capítulo 7 – O caminho para as montanhas**

O cheiro era insuportável, mas Draco já se acostumara com todos os tipos de odores desagradáveis que acompanhavam morar sob o mesmo teto que Snape. O que realmente o surpreendeu foi descer até o laboratório e encontrar uma carcaça enorme de uma cobra em cima de uma das mesas, e Snape cortando a pele do animal sem piedade. Dessecar sapos, cortar partes nojentas de insetos, tudo aquilo fazia parte da "arte" de Poções, mas Draco estava longe de achar divertido.

- O que está fazendo e Merlin, o que é essa coisa?

Snape ignorou suas perguntas, continuando com sua tarefa minuciosa de cortar escama por escama da cobra gigante. Draco se aproximou curioso e fascinado, de uma maneira grotesca pela criatura, ou melhor, pelo pedaço da criatura. A proximidade revelou que não se tratava de uma cobra inteira, mas sim apenas uma parte pequena de algo bem maior. Como, onde e quando Snape conseguira tal animal, Draco preferia não saber. Nunca vira uma pele mais dura que aquela, e o sangue era de uma cor estranhamente escura, quase negra. Draco não era familiar com aquela espécie de cobra.

Sabendo que não fora chamado apenas para observar, pegou uma faca e se posicionou ao lado de Snape, espelhando os movimentos que fazia e também cortando a pele da cobra. Alguns minutos repetindo a mesma tarefa e finalmente Snape resolveu informar-lhe sobre o que faziam.

- Esse é um pedaço do corpo do Basilisco.

Draco arregalou os olhos. Só pelo fato de ter conseguido pisar em Hogwarts... Entrado na Câmara Secreta... Snape corria riscos demais. E por qual razão? Draco provavelmente nunca saberia. Porém, foi forçado a voltar sua atenção à lição do mestre de poções.

- ...A pele é uma das mais duras da natureza, mas não estou interessado nela no momento. Corte menos superficialmente, quero chegar até os órgãos.

- Por quê?

- Estou procurando por algo. Algum traço do veneno no sangue.

- O veneno é para alguma poção nova?

- Não. É uma das únicas substâncias no mundo que é praticamente indestrutível. Só existe um antídoto: lágrimas de Fênix. O que é igualmente raro de se encontrar. Apenas algo tão indestrutível pode destruir outro de igual poder. Passe-me o bisturi.

Draco obedeceu, ainda sem entender o objetivo daquela dissecação nojenta. Continuaram o processo em silêncio por um tempo até que ele resolveu opinar. A visão dos órgãos expostos do Basilisco ficaria marcada em sua mente por um bom tempo.

- Achava que a glândula que produz o veneno em cobras ficava na cabeça, perto dos dentes. Esse pedaço só tem parte do pulmão.

Snape limpou o bisturi cheio de líquido viscoso e escamas com um pano sujo, antes de responder.

- Talvez ainda haja uma remota chance que você revele não ser um completo fracasso, Draco – comentou, o tom meio sarcástico. – Está correto. Infelizmente, quando finalmente consegui entrar na Câmara Secreta, a cabeça já havia sido destruída pelo Lorde das Trevas, por qual motivo, não sei. Mas suspeito que não foi para coletar ingredientes de poção.

- Mas e quanto ao _seu_motivo?

- Não lhe interessa. Concentre-se em não destruir os órgãos, podemos usá-los para poções mais tarde.

Quando passaria a ser considerado como uma mente pensante e não um servo imbecil? Concentrou toda sua raiva e frustração contra as escamas do Basilisco. Não deixou um pedaço sem corte.

* * *

Enquanto Malfoy levitava sem o mínimo cuidado o corpo de Slughorn (era tão pesado que o feitiço não tinha força para levantá-lo mais que alguns centímetros do chão, ou então Malfoy não estava preocupado em garantir uma posição confortável para o homem), Gina não conseguia parar de pensar na espada em sua cintura. Estava invisível, mas balançava ao andar e batia de leve contra sua perna, uma constante lembrança de que estava lá.

Harry deixaria isso para ela encontrar, tinha certeza. Ao mesmo tempo em que a noção enchia seu coração de esperança, também a entristecia. Só ela, e mais ninguém, poderia terminar o que Harry começou, pois não restou mais ninguém . Tentou olhar pelo lado positivo e lembrar que teria a Capa de Invisibilidade como uma recordação de Harry. Não era fácil. Olhou para frente, onde Malfoy continuava seu caminho irritado. Como foi difícil convencê-lo de um simples ato de bondade! E nem bondade era, mais para autopreservação. Podia realmente confiar nele?

A resposta era "não", claro. Mas a segunda pergunta era: tinha outra escolha?

Chegaram até a lareira que servira de entrada para Godric's Hollow. Malfoy largou Slughorn sem piedade no chão e pegou um pouco de pó de flú do mesmo estojo estranho de poções de antes.

- Relembrando: entramos n'O Cabeça de Javali, deixamos o gordo, você avisa o velho e sai logo depois, certo? Não temos tempo para ficar de papo com seu amigo velho.

A duras penas ela conseguiu convencer Draco de que não adiantava apenas largar Slughorn em Hogsmeade sem avisar ou explicar para Abe, afinal, o dono da hospedaria não levantava um dedo para ajudar os fracos e oprimidos a menos que Gina insistisse (nesse aspecto ele era parecido com Malfoy).

- Certo Malfoy.

- Me passa a capa e a espada.

Gina o fez com certa relutância. Infelizmente Malfoy a convenceu que seria idiota e arriscado Aberforth saber da sua presença. Foi obrigada a concordar e agora ele ficaria escondido sob a capa e, ao mesmo tempo, guardaria em segurança a espada.

Sem mais palavras, a lareira foi acesa e os dois empurraram com dificuldade Slughorn para dentro, Gina falando em voz alta o destino. Depois de um giro violento e nauseante, caíram para fora da lareira do segundo andar da hospedaria. Slughorn quase os amassando no processo. O barulho, bem na madrugada, foi suficiente para acordar Aberforth, que segundos depois abriu a porta de seu quarto e deu de cara com os três invasores (sendo um invisível aos seus olhos).

- O que, pelas roupas baixas de Merlin, está acontecendo aqui? – ele gritou, com a varinha bem apontada.

Gina se levantou com dificuldade, empurrando Slughorn para o lado. Estava sem o disfarce ridículo de Comensal e felizmente Abe logo a reconheceu, abaixando a varinha de imediato.

- O que raios...?

- Olá Abe... É difícil explicar.

- Some por dias, só com um aviso meia boca, e agora isso? Está com um Império, não está? Sabia que cedo ou tarde...

- Abe! Pode me ouvir, por favor?

O velho fechou a boca, mas ainda estava com uma expressão furiosa. Ao lado dela Malfoy levantou, soube disso apenas porque o ouviu chutando Slughorn no processo.

- Preciso da sua ajuda, ok? Encontrei o professor Slughorn, amigo de Dumbledore e que nos ajudou na Batalha de Hogwarts. Só que ele... Ele não está bem. Consegue mantê-lo aqui em segurança e arranjar transporte para os Estados Unidos?

Aberforth, como previsto, levantou a sobrancelha, definitivamente insatisfeito com o pedido dela. Podia até imaginar Malfoy rindo da cara dela por sequer tentar apelar para o senso de bondade do velho. Mas Gina conhecia Abe e sabia ele apenas escondia sua preocupação por trás de amargura para sobreviver.

- Por favor, Abe... Você sabe quem é o meu contato. Pode cuidar disso.

- Era isso que estava fazendo de tão secreto? Procurando mais mendigos e desafortunados para ajudar?

Com relutância, teve que assentir. Prometeu que não contaria para ninguém da missão e por mais que lhe parecesse errado e estúpido manter a única esperança de destruir Voldemort entre duas pessoas apenas, uma promessa era uma promessa. De qualquer forma, duvidava que Malfoy a deixasse cooperar novamente se não respeitasse o segredo.

- Está certo. Mas só estou fazendo isso _dessa vez_. Da próxima se vire!

Ela sorriu, satisfeita.

- Quando ele acordar, provavelmente não vai se lembrar de ter me visto – em resposta a informação Abe levantou uma sobrancelha, porém não perguntou a razão, para a sorte dela. – Não precisa mencionar nada. Só que encontrou ele desacordado em uma rua qualquer daqui. Seria complicado demais explicar tudo e... Como eu disse, ele não está muito bem. Nervoso demais.

- E se ele não quiser ir para o outro lado do mundo? Não estou aqui para ser babá de ninguém.

- Se ele não quiser... Insista – respondeu séria. – Use o argumento que é irmão de Dumbledore... Ele... Gostava de Dumbledore.

Aberforth respondeu com um "pfft".

Uma hora depois estavam de volta à casa de Snape, num silêncio pesado e apenas dois objetos que nada contribuíam para a missão. Malfoy colocou com cuidado a espada na mesa de centro da sala e jogou a Capa de Invisibilidade na direção de Gina, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras. Sem opção, ela fez o mesmo. Por um breve momento, não fizeram nada além de observar a espada, organizando seus pensamentos sobre a noite que passaram. Finalmente, Malfoy fechou os olhos e soltou um semi-suspiro semi-urro de frustração.

- Merda de dragão – disse, sem nenhum pouco de hesitação de xingar na frente dela. – O que essa espada quer dizer?

Gina não sabia qual significado ele queria ouvir, mas ela tinha algumas sugestões.

- Ele deixou para trás por alguma razão... Talvez seja uma Horcrux?

- Potter era realmente um idiota se deixou no chão sem proteção alguma algo tão importante!

- Mas não estava sem proteção... A maldição impedia que alguém com a Marca Negra pegasse...

- Talvez, mas mesmo assim... Não era o objetivo de Potter destruir os pedaços de alma? Porque deixar para trás um intacto?

- Pode ser que não teve tempo para destruí-lo... Ou então...

- Ele não sabia como.

Gina assentiu. Malfoy levantou e foi até umas das estantes, procurando algum livro. Depois de alguns minutos procurando voltou com dois exemplares diferentes: "Relíquias Históricas do Mundo Mágico" e "Hogwarts: Uma História". Passou o último para ela, e Gina sorriu ao abrir o livro predileto de Hermione, a saudade da amiga surgindo novamente.

- Quanto mais descobrimos sobre essa espada, mais chances de conseguir alguma explicação para Potter tê-la deixado para trás.

Gina concordou em silêncio, indo direto para o capítulo sobre Godric Griffyndor. Por horas a fio teve apenas como companhia o folhear de páginas e a luz fraca de velas. Durante todo esse tempo não encontrou nada que já não soubesse.

- Isso é inútil – suspirou, fechando outro livro.

- Vai ser inútil se você não achar nada de interessante.

Ela encarou Draco com irritação, voltando à leitura. Quase uma hora depois, Draco se levantou subitamente e foi até a porta que levava ao laboratório de poções. Gina rapidamente o seguiu, sentindo que finalmente tinham encontrado algo. Desceram as escadas e Malfoy andou depressa em direção a umas das prateleiras mais altas, alcançando um pote contendo um líquido viscoso misturado com pedaços de escamas que emanavam um cheiro forte de podridão.

- Potter sabia como destruir elas.

- Como? O que você descobriu? – disse ansiosa.

- Você disse que essa espada matou o basilisco – ela assentiu, o deixando continuar. - Descobrimos que o metal de duendes é especial, guardando as substâncias que o fortalecem. Então o veneno do basilisco ficou inserido na espada.

- Sim, mas o que isso significa?

- Apenas uma substância tão poderosa pode destruir outra. Veneno de basilisco só tem uma rara cura: lágrimas de fênix. A espada pode destruir Horcruxes!

Não sabia como ele chegara àquela conclusão, mas fazia sentido. Sentiu a esperança se renovar e a frustração se esgotar por completo. Não era um pedaço de alma, mas pelo menos agora tinham algo que poderia destruí-los... Caso os achassem.

De repente, deixou escapar um bocejo, sentindo as pálpebras pesadas e os olhos secos de tanta leitura. Malfoy riu baixo, devolvendo o pote de volta no lugar.

- Vá dormir, Weasley. Antes que caia no chão e quebre alguma coisa.

- E você?

- Vou sair. Ver um especialista... - respondeu vagamente.

- Então quero ir junto.

O outro revirou os olhos, aparatando e ignorando por completo seu pedido. Frustrada, subiu as escadas e resolveu que o melhor a fazer era dormir. Algo lhe dizia que seria a última chance de uma noite tranqüila em uma cama confortável. E, incrivelmente, conseguiu descansar bem, a descoberta da espada lhe proporcionando uma noite sem dificuldade pela primeira vez em anos.

Quando Malfoy a sacudiu bruscamente horas depois, estava pronta para enfrentar o que viria a seguir.

* * *

Draco passou depressa pelas ruas vazias do Beco Diagonal, ignorando mendigos suplicantes e a presença gelada dos dementadores que se alimentavam dos moradores de rua. O dia estava prestes a nascer e a névoa causada pela presença dos espectros começava a se dissipar lentamente. Virou na Travessa do Tranco; ao seu redor, as lojas que restavam permaneciam fechadas, mas a sensação de que estava sendo observado pelas janelas escuras não o deixou até o momento que bateu na porta da Borgin & Burkes.

O velho lojista não teve pressa em responder ao chamado e Draco teve que insistir várias vezes até que o homem descesse e abrisse um pouco a porta, ainda vestindo um pijama e gorro de dormir. Mais esquelético e pálido do que nunca, Borgin encarou Draco com evidente desprezo. Não havia mais motivos para impressionar um possível cliente, nem cooperar com o filho de uma família puro-sangue poderosa. Borgin transformara-se em nada menos do que o fornecedor de itens de Artes das Trevas do próprio Lord Voldemort.

Felizmente, o dinheiro ainda conseguia comprar uma lealdade temporária. Antes mesmo de trocarem palavras Draco lhe deu um pesado saco de galeões e dessa forma conseguiu permissão para entrar na loja escura e empoeirada. Caminharam até o balcão principal, onde anos atrás Draco forçara o velho a arrumar o armário que permitira a entrada dos Comensais em Hogwarts. Borgin acendeu algumas velas e sentou-se do outro lado, esperando o outro falar o que queria.

- O que você sabe sobre itens dos fundadores de Hogwarts? - Draco começou, não querendo perder tempo.

Borgin o encarou com um olhar suspeito.

- Que valem muito. Por que quer saber?

- Talvez eu queria comprar um – provocou, não gostando do tom do velho. - Quantos existem?

- Só quatro. Um para cada fundador. Tiara de Rowena, taça de Helga, medalhão de Salazar e a espada de Godric. Cada um com feitiços e características especiais.

- Alguém já conseguiu reuni-los?

- Houve aqueles que tentaram. Por exemplo, Dumbledore e Grindelwald.

Draco escondeu sua surpresa. Grindelwald fazia sentido, mas Dumbledore?

- Antes de ser derrotado, Grindelwald estava com a tiara e a espada. Ele e Dumbledore pesquisaram por anos os quatro itens, assim como procuraram pelas Relíquias da Morte.

- Por quê?

Borgin sorriu amarelo.

- O Lorde das Trevas não é o único interessado em poder na História da Magia, Sr. Malfoy. Para Dumbledore ser uma ameaça real para o lorde, não acha que o velho precisaria conhecer muito as Artes das Trevas? Dumbledore era perigoso exatamente porque era tão parecido com o nosso lorde. Talvez não em métodos, mas na ambição e desejo por poder, seja ele intelectual ou político.

- E Grindelwald?

- A ambição dele o levou longe demais. Tão longe que abriu os olhos de Dumbledore para vê-lo como ele realmente era. Dizem que queria se tornar um ditador imortal do Mundo Mágico.

"Imortal? Parece familiar", Draco pensou.

* * *

O leve balançar do trem estava deixando-o sonolento. Eram raros os momentos em que seu corpo não estava em alerta, pronto para fugir ou lutar. Sentia os olhos de Weasley o fitando sérios, mas por algum motivo não estava incomodado ou irritado. Talvez estivesse cansado demais para se importar. Planejar uma viagem às pressas para o Tibete e agüentar a jornada até a China não era simples, muito menos relaxante. Não que Weasley tivesse consideração para perceber que ele estava tentando dormir um pouco.

Da Inglaterra foram de navio para Rússia. Agora existia um especialmente feito para ir até Durmstrang, garantindo assim que os filhos de puro-sangue chegassem sempre em segurança à escola. Com Weasley em seu disfarce de Marietta, conseguiram utilizá-lo e de lá partiram de trem para a China. No entanto, não havia transporte mágico estabelecido para o Tibete, e foram obrigados a viajar da forma mais lenta: usando linhas trouxas. Desnecessário dizer que Draco estava exausto.

A paisagem na janela tornava-se cada vez estéril e montanhosa. Cidades trouxas foram deixadas para trás e ainda mais a corrompida Inglaterra, seu ar deprimido agora bem longe. Não se lembrava da última vez que deixara para trás o lugar onde nasceu, desde que virara o aprendiz de Snape. Muitos Comensais eram enviados para o estrangeiro em missões, mas poucos voltavam. Quem sabe era a vez dele nunca mais voltar.

Quase fechou os olhos por completo, quando a voz de Weasley roubou a chance de um sono relativamente calmo.

- Não sei se essa é uma boa idéia.

- E por que, Weasley?

- Quem garante que Grindelwald ainda está vivo, e se estiver, que vai nos ajudar?

- Olha, é a única pista que temos no momento. E afinal, quem melhor para nos falar sobre Artes das Trevas do que um ex-maluco que queria conquistar o mundo?

Weasley não respondeu, mordendo o lábio. Resolveu usar o momento de silêncio para fechar os olhos de vez. Ele entendia muito bem a hesitação dela, Merlin, ele tinha hesitado também. Mas não tinham tempo para dúvidas, Grindelwald era só um velho agora, talvez ainda levemente perigoso, mas Draco pretendia subjugá-lo se fosse necessário.

- O mundo não parece ter desaparecido.

Ele abriu os olhos devagar, olhando para ela e estranhando o comentário. Weasley encarava a janela com um sorriso pequeno.

- Na minha imaginação, nada tão normal como trouxas passeando de trem ainda acontecia.

- Não é sua imaginação, na Inglaterra não acontece mais.

- Felizmente, aqui acontece.

- É... - respondeu simplesmente, sentindo-se mais cansado ainda.

- Acha que podemos vencer... Realmente acha que isso não é missão suicida?

Não respondeu em seguida, ponderando no que falar antes.

- Que importa o que eu acho?

- Importa. Por incrível que pareça, o fato que você está aqui... Me dá esperanças.

Draco encarou a janela, não sabendo se ria ou chorava do comentário. Preferiu usar o velho e bom sarcasmo como defesa.

- Você precisa da minha pessoa para ter esperanças? Weasley, você não conseguiria _não_ter esperanças nem se sua vida dependesse disso... E depende.

Para sua surpresa, ela riu. Não era uma reação que ele esperava, e o ensinou a não subestimá-la.

- Corrigindo, me dá_mais_esperanças.

- Me diga então, como eu consigo tal feito?

- Não acho que Draco Malfoy se meteria em algo que não tivesse certeza que conseguiria sair vivo. Você é o tipo de pessoa que precisa ter garantias antes de correr riscos.

Foi a vez dele rir. Então ela achava que sabia como Draco Malfoy pensava e agia?

- Ah, Weasley, sinto destruir suas esperanças, mas infelizmente a vida não é tão bondosa. Ela não me deu escolhas, não me deu tempo ou chance de conseguir garantias.

- É mesmo? - ela sorriu. - Mas cá está você, mesmo assim. Por que será?

Franziu a testa, percebendo agora onde ela queria chegar. Pretendia descobrir a motivação dele, ter certeza que ele não estava planejando algo sinistro. Weasley não confiava nele ainda... Ao menos nisso era sensata.

A conversa terminou quando o som do trem parando chamou suas atenções, finalmente tinham chegado a capital Lhasa, de lá subiriam as montanhas para o Himalaia. Rumores distantes afirmavam que Grindelwald estaria vivendo em um templo budista buscando refúgio desde que Voldemort tomara o poder.

Ambos pegaram suas bagagens (nada além de casacos grossos e roupas para frio, não podiam carregar muito peso) e saíram da cabine. A estação estava lotada de turistas trouxas tentando arranjar um guia barato e que falasse inglês. Felizmente, Draco tinha um contato já preparado, caso contrário, perderiam horas procurando ajuda. Logo o localizaram na multidão.

Um homem baixinho, claramente tibetano, mas estranhamente familiar, segurava uma placa escrito "Malfoy". Ele tinha um sorriso no rosto e olhos levemente puxados, mas Draco não se deixou enganar.

- Bom dia, bom dia. Espero que a viagem tenha sido agradável.

- Fui obrigado a sentir o fedor de trouxas por cinco horas, o que você acha? - respondeu, usando a resposta automática esperada por todos Comensais.

O tibetano riu, deixando escapar o próprio preconceito.

- Infelizmente é como o Tibete funciona hoje em dia. Acredito que se o país estivesse em outras mãos, não teríamos que sofrer mais com esses atrasos.

- Realmente, você deve estar ansioso para que um novo governo chegue.

- Ah senhor Malfoy, você nem tem idéia! - riu, escondendo a placa e oferecendo para pegar as bagagens. - É uma honra ajudá-lo, meu nome é Yerpa.

Draco sacudiu com relutância a mão do homem, mais preocupado em sair logo daquele lugar e não chamar tanta atenção. Yerpa se virou para Weasley, ainda sob o efeito da Poção Polissuco.

- E a srta.? Como posso servi-la?

- Não falando comigo – respondeu ríspida e Draco quase abriu um sorriso, satisfeito com a atuação dela.

Seu papel era de uma amante mimada que estava lá apenas para ganhar presentes caros e fazer companhia para ele. O problema era quanto tempo ela conseguiria agir daquela forma, sem cair na tentação de voltar às atitudes "Grifinorianas". Se estivesse com algum colega Comensal, até teria feito uma aposta que não demoraria muito e, provavelmente, ganhado uma boa quantia de dinheiro.

* * *

Gina observava de longe enquanto Malfoy conversava com o tal guia. A facilidade com que ele "atuava", agindo como um bom Comensal, não era surpresa para ela, mas de qualquer forma, incomodativa. Parecia que ao começar a confiar nele um pouco mais, ela era rapidamente lembrada das razões para justamente tomar cuidado. O que significava que estava tudo bem, o perigo seria quando ela _realmente_confiasse nele.

Yerpa os levou até um galpão afastado que funcionava como um tipo de estacionamento de jipes. Malfoy pagou por um deles e prontamente começaram mais uma viagem, sendo que Gina já estava exausta das anteriores, mas o Comensal/parceiro dela aparentemente não tinha intenção de parar para um descanso. Estranhou o quanto aqueles bruxos pareciam depender da tecnologia trouxa, mas durante a viagem que fizeram com o guia acabou descobrindo as razões, ouvindo a conversa de Yerpa e Malfoy. O tibetano parecia convencido de que a chegada deles significava que Voldemort finalmente tinha mostrado interesse em conquistar o país e sentia-se orgulhoso de ser um dos primeiros a receber "emissários" do Lorde das Trevas.

- ...Tudo isso vai mudar – explicou apontando para o carro que dirigia. - Finalmente estaremos livres para usar magia.

- Eu não entendo. Por que não usar magia agora? Bruxos são superiores a qualquer governo trouxa.

- Ah, mas veja bem, Sr. Malfoy... A maioria da população mágica do Tibete são monges budistas. Na Inglaterra, quem é bruxo vai estudar em escolas bruxas, não é mesmo? Pois bem, nossas "escolas" bruxas são templos que formam monges. Misturar religião e magia dá nisso: um país tolerante a trouxas.

- Mas e quanto aos bruxos chineses? O Tibete ainda é parte da China.

- Eles não nos perturbam, tem seus próprios problemas para lidar. Apesar dos trouxas de lá explorarem o Tibete sem piedade.

- Mais uma coisa que o Lorde das Trevas poderá impedir.

Podia ver pelo vidro retrovisor que os olhos de Yerpa brilhavam, o homem estava prestes a lamber os sapatos de Malfoy. Ao vê-lo agindo de forma tão bajuladora, Gina sentiu um pouco de pena, mas com um misto de indignação. Era tão fácil assim cair nas mentiras de Comensais? E será que Malfoy deveria estar incentivando aquele tipo de opinião, mesmo que fosse apenas para um mísero guia?

Suspirou e resolveu olhar para a paisagem estranha, ignorando a conversa que ocorria nos bancos da frente. Era melhor do que se preocupar, afinal, já tinha problemas e dúvidas demais. E sua ansiedade aumentava a cada hora que passava e as enormes montanhas do Himalaia cresciam no horizonte.

Estaria mentindo se falasse que não estava nervosa. Para ela, buscar ajuda com um homem que chegara a cometer os mesmos crimes que Voldemort, parecia trocar o roto pelo esfarrapado. Ninguém sabia o quanto o homem ainda era perigoso e mesmo depois de uma derrota para Dumbledore, ele podia continuar com suas ambições passadas. Isso, é claro, se ele ainda estivesse vivo.

O jipe de repente passou por um buraco inesperado e Gina quase foi jogada para frente, sem noção de que deveria ter colocado o cinto de segurança. Após o susto, Yerpa tentou acelerar novamente, apenas para gastar o motor e não sair do lugar.

- Ah, as imbecilidades trouxas. Parece que estamos atolados, mas não se preocupem. Vou verificar se não há ninguém na região e então poderemos usar magia para soltar as rodas.

- Ande logo – foi a única resposta de Malfoy, claramente irritado com a demora.

Yerpa desceu do carro, fechando a porta e andando pelas redondezas para conferir se realmente estavam sozinhos.

- Merlin, esse país é atrasado – Malfoy reclamou, arrumando o cabelo usando o vidro retrovisor.

- Não é tão ruim. Voldemort ainda não chegou aqui e parece que existe paz entre bruxos e trouxas.

- Ah por favor, Weasley, não existe paz. Isso aqui é simplesmente um barril de pólvora pronto para explodir. Voldemort só vai agilizar o processo.

Gina levantou uma sobrancelha, já suspeitando se Malfoy não tinha mais de um motivo para irem até o Tibete.

- Então ele realmente está interessado?

O outro deu de ombros.

- E eu sei? Ele quer tudo, então eventualmente vai ter tudo. Mas até lá, acho que o Tibete está a salvo, não se preocupe – riu.

- Yerpa vai até onde conosco?

- Até o pé das montanhas, depois é só você e eu, Weasley. Por horas – seu tom indicando que ele não achava algo divertido.

- Vamos subir as montanhas a pé?

- Claro que não. Por acaso eu tenho cara de quem quer morrer? Vamos usar vassouras até onde o vento permitir, depois, é... Infelizmente será uma longa caminhada no meio da neve e do frio. Torça para acharmos o tal templo antes que comece alguma nevasca.

- Espero que tudo isso valha a pena.


	9. Branco e vermelho

**Capítulo 8 – Branco e Vermelho**

* * *

Draco já presenciara muitos dias de neve em sua vida, mas alguém havia esquecido de lhe avisar sobre a combinação neve e montanha. Vassouras não foram feitas para o Tibete, isso era uma certeza. O vento gelado cortava suas peles, o ar rarefeito comprimia seus pulmões e o pior ainda estava por vir. Três camadas de roupa não pareciam suficientes quando as vassouras foram deixadas de lado e pés tomaram seus lugares. Instruiu Weasley a acender a varinha e usá-la como um pequeno foco de calor, mas pouco adiantou para aliviar a situação.

Apertou o passo, convencido de que quanto mais rápido achassem o que procuravam, menos frio ele passaria. Sua ansiedade, no entanto, só resultou em deixá-los cansados muito rápido. Conforme ele pisava na neve, parecia que afundava cada vez mais fundo, e o esforço para levantar seu pé triplicava. Algumas horas depois, Weasley tinha tomado a liderança e agora andava na frente dele, virando a cabeça de tempos em tempos para provavelmente checar se ele ainda estava vivo e presente.

Perder a posição de superior que mantinha desde que a encontrara em Hogsmeade já era humilhante o bastante, mas o pior era que ela estava lidando melhor com os elementos da natureza do que ele. Infelizmente, seu corpo não parecia humilhado o suficiente para provar o contrário. Irritado e distraído, pisou em falso, afundando muito mais do que o normal, com neve até o joelho esquerdo. Xingou para si, tentando sem sucesso se recuperar antes que Weasley percebesse.

- Algum problema aí atrás, Malfoy?

Draco grunhiu em resposta, largando sua varinha e usando as duas mãos para puxar a perna esquerda para fora da neve. Weasley parara de andar e agora o observava com um sorriso sarcástico de satisfação no rosto. Quando finalmente ele estava com os dois pés seguros acima da neve, ela se aproximou.

- Podemos parar se você quiser. Não acho que correr na neve vai nos ajudar muito.

Ignorou totalmente e apertou o passo, triunfante em saber que estava novamente na frente dela, mesmo que por tempo limitado. Pegou sua varinha e criou a bola azul mais quente da história do feitiço. Alguns instantes depois, Weasley já conseguira alcançá-lo e andava ao seu lado.

Talvez o mais frustrante de tudo fosse que todas aquelas montanhas e pilhas de neves pareciam idênticas. Yerpa dera um conjunto de instruções para chegarem ao tal templo budista, mas para Draco o que antes parecia um mapa bem definido agora não passava de dicas pobres que não ajudavam em nada. Principalmente quando não havia horizonte além de rochas cobertas de neve e o céu nublado impedia a visão de qualquer referência longínqua. Era como tentar se achar no meio do oceano sem estrelas ou sol...

Ele só continuava marchando para frente, para onde acreditava ser o norte, mas a verdade era que...

- Estamos perdidos não é?

Bufou, encarando Weasley, seu único conforto foi que ela parecia um pouco assustada. Ao invés de responder, preferiu murmurar o feitiço de localização, a única bússola que tinham. Segundo Yerpa precisavam seguir na direção norte até encontrarem o "Pico do Mundo", uma montanha que supostamente era tão _especial_ que seria impossível não notá-la. Porém, estavam seguindo norte por horas e todas as malditas montanhas pareciam iguais para ele.

- Malfoy, acho melhor paráramos um pouco. Recuperar o fôlego e tentar nos achar.

- Não. Eu sei exatamente para onde estamos indo.

Se discordava, o que era óbvio, Weasley resolveu guardar a opinião para si. Talvez também estivesse cansada demais para começar uma briga que não levaria a nada. De qualquer forma a varinha de Draco mostrou que continuavam indo para o norte e, portanto, no caminho certo. Quase suspirando em vez da preferência por bufar, continuou andando se perguntando por que sempre fazia aquilo.

A bússola sempre apontou para o norte mesmo quando não havia horizonte a vista. Mas seguir em frente parecia tão contra a natureza dele. Por que ele continuava andando e andando sem parar quando seus instintos o mandavam cair no chão e não se levantar mais? Claro que visto que se ele sentasse ali no meio do nada, cedo ou tarde ia morrer de frio, mas esse não era o ponto.

Merlin, o frio estava começando a afetar a cabeça dele.

* * *

Gina observava com cuidado enquanto Malfoy encarava o caminho à frente deles como se significasse algo muito maior. Ele parecia perdido em pensamentos e ela começava a temer que estivessem não só perdidos como também correndo algum tipo de risco. Sem falar que o horizonte encoberto por nuvens escuras era sinal de que uma nevasca estava próxima de acontecer. Tinha pedido para pararem tanto por preocupação que Malfoy ficasse para trás (e por conseqüência ela se perderia), quanto pelos sinais de que o tempo bom não duraria.

Enquanto andavam olhou para os lados, procurando possíveis abrigos caso não encontrassem o templo a tempo de evitar a nevasca. Em pouco tempo, porém, ficou claro que não havia nada além de penhascos, montanhas e neve ao redor deles. Virou para trás, encarando Malfoy mais uma vez, mas ele não notou, perdido em pensamentos. Ela estava preocupada, afinal era ele quem deveria guiá-los e ao invés apenas a mandara seguir norte e não parar. Claro, estar na frente dele pela primeira vez em um bom tempo sempre era agradável para o seu ego, mas em termos práticos não era nada interessante.

Quando o frio parecia algo natural e suas pernas doíam graças ao esforço repetitivo de pisar na neve, Gina já tinha perdido a noção do tempo. As montanhas à frente pareciam apenas mais altas e perigosas e agora neve caía em volta deles, como a garoa antes da chuva. O som do vento batendo contra a parede rochosa já era comum aos seus ouvidos, assim como a respiração difícil de Malfoy, cada vez mais irritado.

Desistiu de conversar com ele, tentar convencê-lo a descansarem. Parecia que apenas mencionar tal sugestão era um insulto grave. Então resolveu se concentrar em não morrer de frio. Ao menos um deles tinha que manter a calma.

O vento aumentou de força consideravelmente, flocos de neve de repente estavam mais para pedaços de vidro cortantes em alta velocidade. A nevasca finalmente chegara. Gina arriscou um olhar para trás, e viu que Malfoy xingava em voz baixa, mas também apertara o passo.

- Olhe para frente Weasley. Não podemos perder de vista.

Ela não entendeu. Perder de vista o quê exatamente? Não havia nada além de rocha sob rocha ao norte. Balançando a cabeça voltou a encarar sua frente.

- Ainda não acha uma boa idéia procurar abrigo? - tentou, sabendo que era inútil.

Ele não respondeu. Ela fechou os olhos, decepcionada.

Quando abriu, porém, viu algo inesperado. Podia ser sua imaginação, talvez fosse o frio afetando sua cabeça... Mas lá estava, um homem não mais que vinte metros à frente deles, vestindo uma túnica amarela. Ele estava de costas para ela e andando devagar e sem pressa, como se fosse um dia lindo de sol perto da praia.

Em um instante acelerou o passo, querendo alcançá-lo e talvez pedir ajuda. Ignorando o vento e o protesto de Malfoy, ela correu na direção do homem e gritou. Mas o vento forte e a nevasca pareceram bloquear o som e ele não mostrou sinais de ter ouvido. Gina quase caiu, mas não parou, precisava chegar mais perto ou então o perderia de vista...

- Ei! Espere! - gritou outra vez.

O homem parou de andar, e uma onda de alívio atingiu Gina. Lentamente ele se virou, seu rosto era cheio de rugas e com uma barba longa e crespa. Ele sorria e tinha olhos fechados. A princípio, ela achou que era um sorriso amigável, mas algo lhe dizia que era uma farsa. Em um piscar de olhos, no entanto, ele desapareceu.

Gina parou de correr, confusa. E então o chão começou a tremer.

- Weasley! - a voz de Malfoy era distante e fraca. Teria Gina corrido tanto que ele ficara para trás finalmente? - Weasley sua burra! Onde...

Ela não ouviu o resto. Um estrondo acompanhou o terremoto e Gina engoliu em seco, compreendendo sua situação. À frente, descendo a montanha mais alta e em alta velocidade, uma avalanche vinha em sua direção como um trem descarrilado, destruindo tudo em seu caminho.

O instinto tomou conta de seu corpo e ela começou a correr desesperadamente na direção oposta. De repente, percebeu que a varinha que segurava tão firmemente segundos atrás havia caído na neve e que correr não bastaria. Podia sentir a força da avalanche em suas costas pressionando seu corpo mesmo de longe.

Ela ia morrer esmagada, prensada contra o chão e uma muralha de neve... Ela ia morrer e não havia escapatória.

Um braço a pegou pela cintura com força, a fazendo perder o equilíbrio, ambos os corpos caindo chão. Sentiu a terra tremer debaixo de seu rosto antes de tudo virasse de ponta cabeça e ela perdesse a noção de onde estava. Antes mesmo de abrir os olhos sentiu seu corpo bater contra o chão repetidamente, rolando pela neve sem controle. Sentiu Malfoy a segurando com força e percebeu que estavam vivos e não soterrados no meio da neve. Porém, não estavam a salvo por completo.

Estavam caindo ainda, rolando pela neve e batendo contra rochas no caminho íngreme e inclinado de uma das montanhas. Malfoy eventualmente a largou ou foi forçado quando bateram contra uma pequena montanha de neve. Seus olhos não conseguiam acompanhar, céu, terra, neve, rocha tudo se misturou. Desorientada, procurou algo para se segurar e parar, mas não havia nada. Seu corpo foi perdendo velocidade até finalmente parar, perto de um precipício.

Gina respirou fundo, notando o quão perto estava de cair. Tentou se acalmar e então se empurrou para longe, sentindo o corpo pesado e dolorido. Levantou-se com dificuldade e olhou ao seu redor.

- Malfoy! - gritou, ouvindo o eco de sua voz e sentindo novamente o chão tremer, porém, dessa vez era fraco e o som da avalanche, distante.

Não havia sinais dele. Assustada, arriscou olhar para o precipício temendo que ele houvesse caído, mas não conseguiu ver nada além de uma névoa espessa.

- Malfoy!

- Cala a boca sua idiota! - uma voz distante a repreendeu.

Gina revirou os olhos, mas tinha que admitir de que estava aliviada.

- Onde você está? - gritou novamente.

- Mais baixo! Ou você quer causar uma avalanche outra vez? Argh... Merda.

Seguiu o som da reclamação, ainda na beirada da montanha. O encontrou esparramado no chão em um pequeno pedaço de terra não muito abaixo de onde ela estava. Ele podia considerar-se com sorte (afinal não caíra no precipício) não fosse o ferimento no lado direito de seu estomago. Gina colocou a mão na boca, chocada. Um galho havia perfurado Malfoy e o ferimento estava sangrando sem parar.

- Malfoy...

- É, eu notei – ele riu fracamente.

Gina começou a procurar apressada por algum meio de descer até ele e ajudá-lo. Malfoy apontou para trás dela.

- Minha varinha... Perdi – grunhiu de dor. – Perdi ela no caminho.

Ela assentiu, desaparecendo da vista dele e tateando a neve procurando por algum sinal. Alguns minutos se passaram e sua busca começou a ficar mais desesperada. Não havia nada por perto, teria que voltar até onde eles tinham aparatado... Mas poderia deixá-lo sozinho?

- Weasley? - ouviu sua voz a chamá-la fracamente. - Weasley...? Merda.

- Estou aqui, Malfoy, procurando sua varinha... Acho que ela caiu mais para cima, vou...

- Não!

Ela piscou confusa, e voltou para encará-lo na beirada.

- Mas sem a varinha...

- Merlin, Weasley... Eu tenho um galho na minha barriga.

- Eu sei. Por isso preciso...

- Fique aqui.

- Mas...

- Weasley! - ele respirou fundo, a exclamação tomando demais de suas forças - Fique.

Gina mordeu o lábio. Deu mais uma olhada para garantir que a varinha não estava nas proximidades e então desceu devagar algumas rochas até chegar onde ele estava caído. Sentou perto dele e analisou o ferimento.

No começo da segunda guerra, Gina passou a maior parte de seu tempo ao lado de sua mãe, a medi-bruxa oficial da família Weasley, ajudando-a a cuidar de seus irmãos. Em pouco tempo, aprendeu tudo que podia sobre aflições mágicas e arrumar ossos quebrados. Ela conseguia distinguir um ferimento leve de um mortal e sabia o que era necessário fazer para evitar uma morte. Mas com magia.

Respirou fundo, sabendo que Malfoy não tinha muito tempo se queria viver. O frio, o ar rarefeito, a perda de sangue, uma provável infecção... Ele estava mais pálido do que costume, se isso era possível, as veias em seu rosto mais claras, devido ao contraste. A neve debaixo dele estava vermelha.

- Ok... Certo.

Malfoy tossiu. Gina colocou delicadamente a mão no galho grosso, duvidava que conseguisse quebrá-lo sozinha de uma só vez.

- O que... O que raios você está fazendo?

- Preciso tirar o galho.

Ele riu, provavelmente achando que ela estava maluca.

- Se você tirar o galho, meus órgãos internos vão junto!

- Eu acho que se o galho perfurou algum órgão, ele já está perdido de qualquer forma. Se não tirar isso, você não tem como se mover, e eu não tenho como parar o sangramento.

Sua voz era séria e determinada. Malfoy a encarou e depois de um tempo, assentiu. Ela soltou a respiração que não tinha percebido segurar.

- Certo, vou quebrar a ponta. Pouco a pouco.

Malfoy não respondeu, apenas esperou. Gina sabia que se tentasse levantá-lo poderia abrir mais o ferimento, não podia também errar e mexer o galho prejudicando mais ainda a situação. Segurou firme a parte mais próxima do corpo de Malfoy e com a outra mão quebrou um bom pedaço da ponta do galho. Malfoy grunhiu incomodado, mas a reação relaxou Gina confirmando que pelo menos não tinha piorado a situação. Passou a mão na testa, nervosa. A nevasca tinha passado, agora só ouvia rochas caindo no precipício e o eco que se seguia. Estavam realmente sozinhos, e a vida dele estava em suas mãos.

Talvez ele tivesse percebido seu momento de hesitação e soltou uma risada fraca, tossindo logo em seguida.

- Weasley... Eu consigo ler sua mente.

Encarou-o, confusa.

- Não pensei em nada.

Ele riu outra vez.

- Ah, sem problemas. Morrer não é tão ruim.

Gina arregalou os olhos e depois balançou a cabeça ferozmente.

- O ferimento não é mortal. Só preciso tirar o galho e depois parar o sangramento.

- Você está mentindo.

- Não.

Ele ficou em silêncio. Sua cabeça que estava levantada para conversar com ela, caiu para o lado, devido ao cansaço. Gina se preparou para quebrar outro pedaço, dessa vez um mais grosso. Respirou fundo e aplicando mais força do que antes quebrou o galho. Dessa vez Draco soltou um grito de dor, assustando Gina.

- Merda! Você é mais delicada que um trasgo...

Ela abriu um meio sorriso, para esconder o nervoso.

- Já vou terminar.

Malfoy fechou os olhos simplesmente. Apenas mais um pedaço e ele poderia se mover e, com sorte, os dois achariam algum abrigo.

Com um _crack _forte o último pedaço se quebrou, Draco mordeu o lábio deixando escapar um grunhido. Lentamente Gina puxou para fora o restante do galho, jogando longe. Imediatamente colocou a manga de seu casaco no ferimento para impedir o sangramento. Malfoy tossiu e tentou se levantar, mas ela o impediu com a outra mão.

- Ainda não.

Segurou com os dentes um pedaço do casaco e o rasgou fora com a mão, o passando pelo abdômen dele com cuidado, enrolando o ferimento e mexendo ele o mínimo possível.

- Pronto. Pode sentar, mas devagar.

Ele obedeceu, reclamando de dor. Gina precisava achar suas varinhas para curá-lo de forma apropriada, mas por enquanto era tudo que podia fazer. Com passos lentos e se apoiando nela, os dois subiram de volta. Ela o observou pelo canto dos olhos, preocupada. Ele parecia assustado, vulnerável.

E Gina? Sentia-se culpada, em parte. Se não tivesse corrido atrás daquele homem sem pensar, perdendo sua varinha no processo, teriam tido melhor chances contra a avalanche. Era inesperado que ao invés de correr na direção oposta, Malfoy preferiu salvá-la.

- Onde estamos? - perguntou, de repente, não reconhecendo a paisagem.

Malfoy respirou fundo, juntando forças para falar.

- Tentei aparatar para o oeste de onde estávamos – ele apontou para o leste. - O Pico do Mundo é para lá.

Não entendeu bem o que ele quis dizer, mas o ajudou a andar para a direção correta. Caminharam por um bom tempo, Malfoy respirando com dificuldade, seu peso complicando os movimentos dela. Estava tão preocupada em ter certeza de que ele ainda estava acordado, que não percebeu a mudança na paisagem. A avalanche revelara o pico da montanha mais alta à vista, e nele, um templo de pedra solitário. Lentamente uma escada se formou entre as rochas, abrindo caminho para eles, e Gina se perguntou se a avalanche não teria sido um tipo de teste.

Cada degrau era um sacrifício para ela, e mais ainda para Malfoy, mas no fim conseguiram chegar até o topo. A construção era enorme, feita de tijolos de pedras e com pequenas janelas. Com cautela, Gina os guiou para dentro, notando que havia um ar de abandono. O hall de entrada era frio, vazio e opressivo, colunas altas e distantes umas das outras seguravam o teto e havia um tipo de altar no final do salão. Havia buracos nas telhas e neve espalhada pelos cantos, trazida pelo vento e mal cuidados. Ficou claro que ninguém morava ali há muito tempo, para sua decepção.

Encostou Malfoy na coluna mais próxima, tentando posicioná-lo de forma confortável. Pretendia explorar o resto do templo, em busca de calor ou ao menos uma cama. Porém, antes que pudesse iniciar sua busca, uma voz ecoou pelo hall.

- Hmm... Sobreviveram.

Gina se virou subitamente na direção da voz, mas não encontrou ninguém.

- Olá? Quem está aí?

- É uma boa pergunta – a voz respondeu, rindo.

- Meu... Companheiro está ferido. Se você puder...

- Não. Ele está morrendo.

Gina ficou ofendida, como se tivesse sido acusada de maltratar seu paciente. Malfoy _não_ ia morrer!

- Mais razão ainda para você nos ajudar!

- Ajudar o ferido, hmm? Mas não é por isso que está aqui. Ninguém vem até aqui sem uma missão. Qual é a sua?

Não tinha outra opção a não ser arriscar. Malfoy estava mal demais para protestar, pelo menos, e sem forças para impedi-la.

- Queremos saber sobre Horcruxes.

Silêncio. E então uma risada curta.

- E por que devo ajudá-los, hmm? - o homem murmurou ao seu ouvido, surgindo do nada bem ao seu lado.

- Porque...

- Porque, por que... Por quê? Ha! Sinto cheiro de Comensais há quilômetros. Não tenho nada a oferecer a tipos como ele!

Finalmente encarou o homem de frente e percebeu que se tratava do mesmo que vira antes da avalanche, vestes amarelas e barba crespa. Ele se abaixou, ficando nariz a nariz com Malfoy, antes de dar risada. Malfoy nem sequer notou.

- E você. A mando de quem veio?

- Dumbledore.

Sabia que se o ferido estivesse acordado o suficiente para ouvi-la, teria revirado os olhos e a chamado de burra. Mas ela não havia razão para mentir.

- Dumbledore está morto. Felizmente, para você.

- Eu faço parte da Ordem da Fênix.

- Dois então... Dois inimigos! Uma pena que a avalanche não os matou.

- Não somos inimigos. Deixamos para trás nossas antigas alianças, estamos aqui só eu e ele – indicou Malfoy. - Atrás de um modo de como destruir Voldemort.

O homem inclinou a cabeça, intrigado.

- Horcruxes?

- Isso – confirmou, na esperança que ele estava começando a ser persuadido.

- Tantas maneiras de atingir o mesmo fim e ele usou Horcruxes. Hmm – fez uma pausa, colocando o dedo no ouvido. - Siga o corredor à esquerda, segundo cômodo à direta.

E com isso desapareceu, deixando os dois sozinhos. Confusa, mas pelo menos sentindo que estavam no caminho certo, puxou Malfoy com delicadeza e novamente o apoiou em seu ombro, com muito esforço, seguindo as instruções de quem ela suspeitava ser Grindelwald.

Encontrou um pequeno quarto com uma única cadeira, cama e uma bacia com água. Malfoy estava acordado agora, mas podia sentir sua pele queimando com febre, o colocou na cama e inspecionou o ferimento com cuidado. O pedaço de tecido em volta do estômago dele estava avermelhado, mas ela supôs que poderia estar pior. Precisava lavar o ferimento para evitar infecção e livrá-lo das roupas molhadas (além da febre, ele corria o risco de hipotermia). Suspirou e começou o longo procedimento.

* * *

Não conseguia manter o foco em algo por muito tempo. Tentou acompanhar Weasley, o templo, a conversa com o monge... Mas não teve forças. Fechar os olhos era muito mais convidativo do que entender vozes longínquas. Fazia muito tempo que não se sentia assim, completamente perdido e nocauteado.

A última vez teve conseqüências desastrosas.

Quando sentiu algo mais macio que rocha e chão, fechou os olhos sem mais relutância e dormiu, ou delirou.

* * *

_Acordou, mas não abriu os olhos. Algo lhe dizia que ainda não era o momento e se pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para atrasá-lo, o faria. O corpo doía, a cabeça latejava. Ouviu vozes familiares._

_- Severus, por favor._

_Abriu os olhos. Estava em seu quarto na Inglaterra. Quando tinha voltado?_

_- Está fora das minhas mãos._

_- As feridas continuam abrindo... Eu não..._

_Não conseguiu ouvir o resto, sua mãe tinha virado o rosto._

_- O Lorde das Trevas insistiu que ele não fosse curado antes do tempo._

_- Antes do tempo? Ele vai morrer!_

_Snape não respondeu. Sua mãe insistiu._

_- Que tipo de tortura é essa? Lucius está morto! O que mais podemos dar ao Lorde?_

_Uma dor, que pouco tinha a ver com seu corpo, o atingiu. Lembrou da missão, do fracasso. De seu pai sem vida no chão. Draco fechou os olhos._

_- Narcissa, sua insistência em ignorar ordens pode lhe custar mais ainda – o tom era de aviso, mas também como conselho._

_- Ordens foram o que mataram Lucius – ela retrucou com desespero. - Farei o que for, em troca de sua ajuda, Severus. Apenas mais uma vez, nos ajude._

_Eram lágrimas que gelavam suas bochechas? Forçou mais ainda os olhos fechados, querendo escapar da realidade._

_- Se você... Se você convencer o Lorde de que Draco ainda é útil, que ele pode vir a ser um bom Comensal... Se fizer isso, o ajudarei em qualquer coisa._

_- Não você, Narcissa. Draco. A decisão é dele._

_Abriu os olhos outra vez, confuso. Ele? Ele decidir se vivia ou morria? Em um segundo, antes mesmo que a enormidade da questão o atingisse por completo, Snape e sua mãe estavam ao lado de sua cama, sérios._

_- Vejo que está acordado e lúcido – Snape comentou, sem um pingo de preocupação em sem tom. - Ouviu tudo que dissemos?_

_Draco apenas assentiu, causando uma dor em seu pescoço. Lembrou a cobra mordendo aquele ponto exato, sua pele grossa e músculos fortes o comprimindo sem dó e quase quis cair no sono outra vez e esquecer._

_- Se quer viver, terá que se tornar meu aprendiz e me obedecer sem perguntas, sem hesitação. Esse é o acordo. Aceita?_

_O rosto de sua mãe o suplicava desesperadamente por uma resposta positiva. Queria que as dores que sentia desaparecessem. Mas era o suficiente para ele desejar viver? Para que, exatamente? Seu fracasso na missão custou a vida de seu pai, Voldemort agora o considerava inferior a um inseto, estava cansado, desesperado e sentindo um enorme vazio._

_Ele era um fracasso._

_Mas sentiu a mão de sua mãe sob a sua, apertando com força._

_- Aceito – sussurrou, a voz rouca e sem emoção._

* * *

Quando realmente acordou, viu Weasley sentada perto da beirada da cama, olhos fechados e respiração calma, dormindo profundamente. Tentou se levantar, mas a dor em seu lado direito o impediu bruscamente, em vez disso encostou-se contra a parede fria. Não havia travesseiros ou lençóis e Draco percebeu ao sentir frio que estava sem camisa, com uma faixa grossa em volta do estomago. Tinha sobrevivido e tudo indicava que fora graças à Weasley. Porém não se sentia particularmente agradecido.

Ela se abraçava tentando se aquecer durante o sono, os casacos de inverno e blusas de manga comprida que usavam jaziam em cima de uma mesa no canto do quarto, provavelmente por estarem encharcados. Observou-a por alguns minutos reparando em sua aparência com mais cuidado.

Enquanto os braços dele eram pálidos com manchas escuras de antigos ferimentos os marcando, os dela eram cheios de sardas alaranjadas seguindo até seu ombro. Os lábios rosados se mexiam de leve, murmurando algo enquanto sonhava. Era estranho. Podia não estar contente com sua sobrevivência, mas a experiência lhe trouxe certa calma ou tranqüilidade. Estava tão ansioso e com raiva antes, agora nem se lembrava da razão.

Quando viu a montanha de neve descer em alta velocidade na direção de ambos estava com tanta raiva da tolice de Weasley, que sua sobrevivência ficou em segundo plano e de imediato correu na direção dela, determinado a "corrigir" os erros que a ruiva supostamente cometera. Seu pensamento exato foi "Tenho que fazer tudo sozinho!" antes de agarrá-la pela cintura e aparatá-los para longe.

A possibilidade de morrer e morrer sozinho em uma montanha distante do Tibete, para ser esquecido de vez, teve um efeito inesperado: resignação. E agora parecia que nada era tão importante.

Weasley se espreguiçou, abrindo os olhos sem pressa. De imediato, Draco parou de encará-la e virou o rosto para a parede oposta. Se não fosse pela dor em seu estomago teria tentado deitar mais e fingir que ainda dormia. Quando ela percebeu que não era o caso, levantou bruscamente, verificando a testa dele.

- Não está mais com febre – disse sorrindo e parecendo aliviada.

O simples toque da pele fria dela com a quente dele foi suficiente para Draco recuar. Weasley não notou seu incomodo, continuando seu diagnóstico.

- O ferimento parou de sangrar também.

- Quantas horas fiquei desacordado?

- Quase dois dias.

- E esse lugar?

Weasley se afastou um pouco, voltando a sentar.

- Você estava certo. Estamos no templo onde Grindelwald está morando.

- E onde ele está agora?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Desisti de procurá-lo. Só apareceu quando entramos, depois não falou mais comigo. Mas sei que está aqui ainda, durante a noite trouxe água quente e comida – respondeu apontando para a mesa onde estavam os casacos, havia também um recipiente com água e um pão velho com alguns pedaços faltando.

- Quer dizer que ele vai cooperar?

- Acho que sim, mas não tenho certeza.

A mente dele já estava a mil por hora, considerando a situação em que se encontravam. Veio logo em mente que estavam sem varinha, abriu a boca para questionar Weasley sobre isso, mas parou ao ver a expressão dela. Não conseguiu ter certeza se ela estava confusa ou irritada.

- O quê? - questionou na defensiva.

- Você quase morreu.

Ele bufou, desmerecendo a situação.

- É, eu percebi.

- E ainda sim... Mal levantou e já está pensando na missão?

Levantou uma sobrancelha, confuso.

- No que mais pensaria?

- Não sei, talvez... Em se recuperar, absorver o fato?

- O que você quer, Weasel? Agradecimentos?

Balançou a cabeça em negativa e voltou a se levantar, colocando uma das mãos no peito dele e o empurrando para trás gentilmente, mas com determinação, obrigando-o a se deitar novamente.

- Não. Quero que descanse e não abra os pontos que eu fiz.

- Pontos, huh? - ele riu. - Eles sempre abrem.

Viu confusão passar pelo rosto dela, mas ignorou. Explicar requeria muito tempo de qualquer forma. Fechou os olhos, descansando.

- Você salvou minha vida. Obrigada.

- Weasley – queria falar que não fizera para salvá-la, que fora um erro, mas não conseguiu. Apenas gesticulou na direção do estomago enfaixado. - ... Estamos quites.

Abriu um olho e viu que ela sorria. Um sorriso genuíno direcionado a ele? Merlin, talvez a febre não tivesse passado por completo. Permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos, e Draco se perguntou se ela realmente ficara dois dias ao lado dele, cuidando para que não morresse, em vez de fazer algo mais produtivo e achar as varinhas perdidas?

Soltou uma risada curta e grossa para si logo em seguida, percebendo a própria frieza. Ele era, sem dúvida, um infeliz sem coração. Weasley o ouviu e inclinou de leve a cabeça, curiosa.

- Está com fome?

Draco balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ela parecia calma e relaxada e ele não conseguia entender a razão. Estavam com frio, com fome (apesar de negar), sem varinha e praticamente a mercê de um ex-megalomaníaco poderoso. Ou seja, tinham todos os motivos para entrar em pânico, ou ao menos, estarem preocupados.

Virou o rosto mais rápido do que devia, para questioná-la, mas sentiu como se sua cabeça estivesse sendo prensada contra uma parede grossa e áspera. Colocou uma das mãos na testa, tentando inutilmente diminuir o incômodo. Porém, como se fosse algo tão natural quanto água, Weasley de imediato tirou a mão dele e colocou a dela no lugar, que segurava uma toalha molhada. O alívio foi imediato e mesmo a pulsação continuando, era agora em menor intensidade.

Ficaram com rostos frente a frente, sem chance de escaparem de seus olhares.

Era estranha a situação em que se encontravam. Por dias mal se falaram, mal se viram. Dois desconhecidos que, apenas por coincidência, dividiam o mesmo objetivo. Não eram companheiros, não eram amigos, nem muito menos se importavam um com o outro. Até o momento, por exemplo, Draco nunca notara que os olhos dela eram da cor mais sem graça que um ruivo poderia ter: castanho claro. Nem azul frio, muito menos verde vivo. Só castanho. A própria só o tratara com desconfiança e cautela desde que formaram aquela aliança frágil.

E, mesmo assim, lá estava ela cuidando dele de um modo que aparentava se importar se Draco morria ou vivia. Tratando-o como uma enfermeira prestativa e acostumada com as dores que lhe afligiam. O que ela pretendia com tudo aquilo?

Weasley ainda o observava, o encarando sem reservas.

- O que foi? - questionou, incomodado.

- Estou tentando ler a sua mente – sorriu. - Parecia perdido em pensamentos.

Não respondeu, virou o rosto e com isso se libertou da toalha que ela ainda segurava sob a testa. A reação de Weasley foi de surpresa, um pouco ofendida com o gesto brusco.

- Vou procurar mais água – informou de repente, tentando achar uma desculpa para sair da situação embaraçosa.

Em piscar de olhos ela saiu do quarto pequeno e o deixou sozinho.

* * *

Era tolo, ela sabia, mas ficara realmente preocupada com ele. Passou aqueles dois dias cuidando do ferimento, abaixando a febre, temendo uma infecção que não poderia combater sem ajuda. Seu lábio provavelmente estava inchado de tanto mordê-lo de preocupação. Estava exausta, suja e com frio.

Por dois dias se enganou, ou talvez deixou seu instinto materno tomar conta, e esqueceu-se por completo de quem tratava. Draco Malfoy ou não, ele tinha salvado sua vida e, se morresse, Gina ficaria sozinha naquele templo abandonado e hostil, sem meios de voltar para um país que mal conhecia. Quis tão desesperadamente que ele melhorasse e agora que Malfoy finalmente tinha acordado, percebera que o homem inconsciente e ele eram pessoas completamente diferentes.

Durante o pior da febre, ele pareceu tão vulnerável e sozinho. Assim como ela. Mas agora... Balançou a cabeça, achando graça nos próprios pensamentos. Tantas coisas para se preocupar.

O templo budista se estendia por muitos pequenos cômodos com quase nada decorando. Parecia abandonado por anos e o pouco que ela explorou comprovou que estavam sozinhos. Na verdade, não sabia onde poderia encontrar água, mas a atitude de Malfoy quase a expulsou do quarto, de certa maneira. Não entendeu porque ficou surpresa que ele a ignorou e nem ao menos agradeceu, era apenas o esperado.

Talvez fosse porque ao salvar sua vida, Malfoy tinha ganhado (por acidente e descuido dela) a confiança de Gina.

* * *

N/A: There you go! Espero que gostem :D . Às respostas:

Jane: Valeuuu! Desculpa a demora, claro... Infelizmente virou comum eu demorar, mas devagar se chega, não? Em breve mais sobre os quatro Horcruxes :) Brigada pela review e espero que goste do novo cap!!

Lauh Malfoy: Sim sim, com Voldemort não precisando achar a Varinha Mestre (Elder Wand) ele não matou Grindelwald, dando tempo pro velhinho fugir sem ser notado. :D. E espero que goste da interação DG desse cap!!

carol: Brigadaaa pela review! E pode pertubar o quanto quiser, me incentiva a continuar escrevendo saber que tem alguém que quer ler o resto!! :)

Lucy: Valeuu pela betagem e pela review ;) Free Tibet! hahaha... Em breve outras localidades exóticas hehe.

Bella: Nossa, olá! Quanto tempo haha. Muito brigada pela review e por sempre ler minhas fics! Ah sim, Gina ainda terá muito o que fazer nessa fic, Draco estava na vantagem até agora porque está há mais tempo procurando Horcruxes do que ela, mas ela já já estará se provando melhor que ele em várias coisas (huahaua pobre Draco!). Espero que goste desse cap tb!! Thanks :D

aDiii: Thanks pela review!! Devagar espero ligar todos os pontos da trama e explicar tudo direitinho!!


	10. Pedaços de alma

**Capítulo 9 – Pedaços de alma**

* * *

O ferimento incomodava seus músculos duros na região da perfuração, mas era o silêncio que estava deixando Draco quase louco. A pequena fresta que funcionava como janela do cômodo revelava que já era noite e Weasley dormia calmamente próxima a ele. Alguém em seu lugar com certeza estaria tentando descansar ao máximo, mas simplesmente não tinha sono.

Não havia sons de animais, não havia barulho de vento. Nada exceto a respiração suave dela, que o irritava por nenhum motivo em particular. Sentia-se nu e desprotegido sem sua varinha e seu instinto o alertava para o perigo que Grindelwald representava. Tudo o impelia a se levantar e agir, exceto o estomago perfurado. E Weasley, claro, que o tratava como um cachorrinho machucado.

Virou o rosto para encará-la na escuridão; o fato de ela conseguia dormir tão profundamente numa cadeira desconfortável enquanto ele sofria para fechar os olhos numa cama, o irritava mais ainda. Tinha perdido todo o controle, não é mesmo? Arriscado demais por nenhum motivo aparente. E agora estava dependendo de Weasley, mesmo que por pouco tempo. Desviou o olhar para sua frente, fitando a parede de pedra sem adorno algum. E de repente, quando piscou os olhos, uma figura envolta em sombras apareceu à frente da cama. Sabia de imediato de que se tratava de Grindelwald, não havia mais ninguém vivendo ali.

- Você sobreviveu. Hmm.

- Parece decepcionado.

- Oh sim. Muito.

A face do bruxo velho se iluminou, segurava uma varinha. E pior, era a varinha _de Draco_. Fechou o punho, apertando fortemente entre os dedos o lençol que o cobria parcialmente. Não tinha dúvidas de que as intenções do outro homem não eram boas. Grindelwald virou o rosto para a direção de Weasley, revelando as rugas e manchas que assolavam sua pele. Era como uma versão desagradável e mal alimentada de Dumbledore, tirando o cabelo enrolado e a expressão maliciosa.

- Ela, eu entendo. Branco e preto. Esperança. Tolice suficiente para mantê-lo vivo.

Draco não respondeu. O velho voltou a fitá-lo diretamente.

- Já você... - olhos azuis dele tentaram aprofundar nos do Comensal. Mas Draco sabia o que ele estava tentando fazer e de imediato esvaziou sua mente. - Não me convence.

- Cedo ou tarde, ele vai alcançar você. Precisa dele morto tanto quanto nós.

- Talvez. De qualquer forma, não confio em quem esconde informação.

- Não poderia concordar mais – replicou sarcástico.

O homem pareceu achar graça no comentário, quase abrindo um sorriso.

- Que informação acha que eu escondo? Estou curioso, Comensal.

- Horcruxes. Se Dumbledore conhecia sobre elas, significa que você sabe muito mais.

Grindelwald se aproximou devagar do lado da cama, e com precisão médica pressionou a varinha contra o exato ponto mais dolorido do ferimento de Draco. Mordeu, mantendo sua boca fechada para não revelar o incômodo causado.

- Dumbledore era um idiota.

- Concordo plenamente – grunhiu em resposta, segurando a vontade de escapar da varinha.

- Ele escolheu morrer, ao invés de lutar e você acha que ele sabia de alguma coisa?!

- Eu não estou perguntando para ele, estou? É com você que quero falar.

O bruxo finalmente relaxou, retirando a varinha. Draco soltou a respiração, aliviado.

- Enquanto continuar com sua mente fechada para mim, rapaz, não vou responder nenhuma de suas dúvidas.

E com isso, o vulto desapareceu. Mais uma vez eram apenas ele e Weasley no quarto. A mulher continuava na mesma posição, e por alguns instantes Draco achou que ela continuava dormindo, mas depois sentiu falta de sua respiração calma e relaxada. Virou para ela e viu que estava bem acordada, o fitando preocupada.

- Ele achou nossas varinhas – sussurrou, surpresa.

- Jura? - zombou, irritado demais para tentar uma resposta mais civilizada. - Quem sabe se tivesse ido procurá-las ao invés de babar a noite toda, nós não estaríamos tão ferrados.

Weasley fechou a cara, suas sobrancelhas demonstrando a irritação.

- Sim, realmente. Eu devia ter deixado você morrer no precipício enquanto procurava pelas varinhas. E além disso, se não me engano, foi você quem não quis que eu fosse atrás delas.

- Eu estava com outras coisas na minha cabeça na hora. Obedecer a um moribundo que não está pensando a longo prazo não é a escolha mais inteligente do mundo.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Não se preocupe, na próxima vez vou deixar você morrer mesmo.

- Não vai ter próxima vez – retrucou, sua voz decidida.

O rosto dela fez algo inesperado: mudou da expressão de irritação para uma mais suave e amigável.

- É bom mesmo – murmurou.

Sentiu-se estranho ao ouvi-la. Queria de imediato fazer um comentário cruel, mas não o fez. Não por falta de vontade, mas porque percebeu que qualquer comentário que fizesse tinha o único objetivo de... Avisá-la dos perigos de confiar nas pessoas. Ou seja, mesmo sendo cruel, o estaria fazendo para ajudá-la. A inocência dela, o modo como estava confiando nele tão rápido e facilmente era irritante. Por quê? Talvez fosse a burrice dela, ou talvez fosse a inabilidade dele de lidar com aquele tipo de pessoa. Era muito mais simples quando ela o temia ou desconfiava dele. Era algo que já conhecia, entendia e sabia como lidar.

Quem sabe, notando que o silêncio entre eles se prolongava e que Draco parecia disposto a ignorá-la, Weasley resolveu falar.

- Como você fez? Como evitou que ele lesse sua mente?

- Oclumência.

Uma pausa.

- Me ensine – era mais um comando do que uma sugestão, o que não nada o agradou.

- Não.

Weasley mordeu o lábio, irritada, mas insistiu.

- Seria o inteligente a fazer. Imagine se eu for capturada e questionada. Algum Comensal pode descobrir sobre a sua traição lendo minha mente – ofereceu, esperando a reação dele com cuidado.

Sim, ela tinha razão. Mas isso não significava que ele lhe daria ouvidos.

- Weasley, mesmo se eu quisesse ensinar a você, e não quero, seria impossível você aprender.

- Se você conseguiu, não vejo porque eu não poderia. Eu sou uma ótima mentirosa.

Draco suspirou, cansado da insistência dela. Ajeitou seu corpo na cama, para ficar mais confortável, prevendo que a conversa não acabaria tão cedo.

- Você não tem os pré-requisitos necessários. Encare como um elogio, Weasley. Potter também não conseguiu.

De imediato soube que não devia ter citado o dito cujo. Agora Weasel ficaria ainda mais interessada em aprender. A reação dela foi previsível, sua curiosidade apenas cresceu.

- O que você tem que nem eu ou Harry temos?

Ele quase riu, seria uma risada amarga, mas não deixaria de ser uma. Como a faria entender que era necessário esmagar e eliminar qualquer emoção, esconder e distorcer verdades que ela tanto se importava em preservar? Weasley era incapaz de controlar e reprimir sentimentos.

- Agora fiquei curiosa para saber que talento é esse, tão secreto que você tem?

- Que tal uma demonstração? - sugeriu, de repente, a idéia de humilhá-la lhe parecendo uma lição efetiva para calá-la sobre o assunto.

Felizmente ela não perdera toda a lógica e racionalidade, inicialmente se mostrando desconfiada da idéia. Afinal, ele sugeriu, num passado não tão distante, apagar a memória dela e deixá-la para trás. Porém, a dúvida não durou muito tempo, talvez a curiosidade tivesse vencido a suspeita.

- Está bem.

- Ótimo, você só precisa me responder uma pergunta sem revelar nenhum sentimento. Limpar sua mente de qualquer emoção.

Draco indicou que se sentasse de frente para ele, e a encarou por um longo tempo, pensando em uma pergunta que ela não fosse capaz de mentir, e que ele não tinha como saber da resposta antes daquela conversa.

- Você dormiu com o Potter?

Tinha que admitir que ao menos ela não hesitou em responder, apesar de ser surpreendida pela pergunta.

- Sim.

A resposta não revelava nenhuma emoção ou mentira. Mas não estava em questão a habilidade dela mentir.

Draco estava dentro da mente dela de imediato. Imagens e sentimentos fluindo como uma tempestade violenta, livres e sem controle. Descobriu que ela em realidade não tinha dormido com Potter, apesar de querer muito. Veio na mente de Weasley os momentos em que quase aconteceu, mas por algum motivo externo foram impedidos. Sentiu nela uma frustração e arrependimento por não ter aproveitado a chance antes dele morrer.

Enfim, ela era um livro aberto.

- Eu não só consigo afirmar sem dúvidas de que você nunca dormiu com ele, como também sei que você se arrepende disso até hoje.

- Isso pode ser só uma suposição sua. Eu respondi a pergunta sem mostrar emoção nenhuma – retrucou, sem se convencer, mesmo que incomodada pela exatidão.

- Mostrar não é a mesma coisa que sentir. Não importa o quanto você mente bem, Weasley. É a sua inabilidade de reprimir os sentimentos associados a uma memória que não servem para a Oclumência. Você é, simplesmente, honesta demais.

- Quer dizer que você é uma pessoa reprimida emocionalmente.

Draco revirou os olhos.

- Não, só que eu _consigo _reprimir minhas emoções.

Ela soltou um "pfft", não gostando de ser chamada de incapaz. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, Draco quase acreditando que ela voltaria a dormir, mas, ao invés, ela levantou da cadeira e sentou na beirada da cama dele.

- Pergunte outra coisa. Agora eu sei como funciona.

- Weasel... Vá dormir.

- Acho que mereço uma liçãozinha por ter salvado a sua vida.

Suspirou. Merlin, ela era irritante.

- Não tenho mais perguntas.

- Vamos Malfoy, pergunte qual é a minha comida favorita.

- Ah claro, porque um Comensal acharia fascinante saber o que você gosta de comer durante uma tortura.

Ela o encarou, cruzando os braços. Draco suspirou, percebendo que tinham coisas mais importantes para se preocuparem, e quanto mais cedo a vontade dela fosse realizada, mais rápido poderiam se concentrar em Grindelwald.

- É melhor praticar com a mesma pergunta. Até você conseguir eliminar qualquer sentimento relacionado a ela.

Weasley abriu um sorriso de triunfo e voltou a fitá-lo, esperando a pergunta. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Pronto.

- Você dormiu com Potter?

Ela abriu os olhos castanhos de volta para encarar os cinza dele. Primeiro ela tentou inutilmente pensar em outra coisa, mas Draco conhecia os caminhos para chegar até as memórias associadas a Potter.

- E então? - ela perguntou, curiosa.

- Não adianta pensar em outra coisa, a mente não funciona assim.

- E como a mente funciona?

- Quando pensamos, não conseguimos só pensar em uma única coisa. Cada palavra está associada a milhares de outras coisas na sua cabeça – explicou colocando o dedo em sua testa. - "Você", quem você se considera ser, "dormiu" o que você acredita estar ligado a sexo e "Potter" as memórias e sentimentos que você tem dele. Tudo isso são portas para mim. Eu consigo chegar na resposta através de cada palavra, porque você inconscientemente me dá as chaves. Para fechar sua mente você precisa mentir para si mesmo. Os melhores mentirosos, afinal, são aqueles que acreditam nas mentiras que contam.

- Mas não é tão simples, como eu impeço meu cérebro de fazer o trabalho dele?

- Oclumência e Legimância não são ramos da magia exatos. Eu posso tentar ler sua mente para saber o que você está pensamento nesse exato momento, posso fazer uma pergunta para achar uma informação específica, posso tentar me comunicar com você atrás vez do pensamento.

- Sério?- exclamou, impressionada. - Achava que não era possível.

- Não é muito comum – respondeu, mas sem entrar em detalhes. - De qualquer forma, a defesa melhor depende do ataque. Se você quer evitar revelar informações num interrogatório, o melhor a fazer é enganar o questionador.

- Vamos tentar de novo.

Draco revirou os olhos, convicto que ela não conseguiria evoluir.

- Você dormiu com Potter?

Dessa vez ela teve sucesso em esvaziar a mente, mas ele sabia que só precisaria pressioná-la um pouco.

- Você dormiu com Potter? Por quanto tempo namoraram?

Ela tentou evitar, mas de cara lembrou de quando ele terminou o namoro... E Draco ficou surpreso.

- Ele te deu um pé na bunda? - riu.

Weasley desviou o olhar finalmente, e por um momento ele achou que desistiria de aprender Oclumência mas depois tornou a encará-lo.

- Eu consigo. De novo.

- Weasley... Você não tem chances.

- Pergunte de novo! - quase gritou, feroz.

Revirou os olhos, mas sentindo que ela logo desistiria se persistisse na pergunta, acabou aceitando a sugestão. Sabia que estava sendo cruel, que apesar da aparência forte Weasley estava cada vez mais abatida com a pergunta, mas infelizmente para ela, Draco não ligava em atormentá-la um pouco para provar que estava certo.

- Você dormiu com Potter?

Novamente impediu que ele conseguisse chegar até as memórias associadas a Potter. Mas ele insistiu, um Comensal não desistiria até que tivesse sucesso em arrancar a força as informações que precisasse.

- Quantas vezes vocês saíram juntos? O que planejavam fazer depois da Guerra? Por que ele te largou?

Ele não estava particularmente interessado nas respostas, insistia porque sabia que quanto mais bombardeasse Weasley, inevitavelmente abriria novamente a mente dela. Era um assunto muito emocional e estes eram os mais fáceis de se invadir.

A cada pergunta que fazia, ela parecia levar um choque dolorido, mordendo o lábio com mais e mais força. Cada vez mais lutava entre desviar o olhar ou então insistir e continuar encarando ele. Draco não parou, no entanto, e insistiu sem dó nem piedade.

- Sobre o que falavam? Como foi a última vez que se viram? Como começaram a namorar? Você dormiu com ele? Weasley, você amava o Potter?

Finalmente ela não resistiu e mais uma vez Draco pôde ler cada memória e sentimento. Mas ele não o fez, desviando o olhar ao invés. Fez isso porque, apesar de continuar parada e o fitando com determinação, Weasley chorava.

- Eu não sirvo para Oclumência mesmo – riu, percebendo as lágrimas e passando a mão no rosto para secá-lo.

- Eu avisei.

- É... Sim... Você avisou – retrucou, um pouco amarga.

Não ia mentir, estava sentindo uma pequena e mínima parcela de culpa por tê-los colocado em um momento incômodo. Não sabia porque deveria, afinal ela fora quem pedira por aquilo, insistindo no assunto. Virou o rosto completamente, dando o tempo e espaço necessário para Weasley se recuperar. Logo depois sentiu a cama se mexer de leve e sabia que ela voltara para sua cadeira, numa distância menos intrusiva.

- Então, qual é o plano agora? - ela arriscou, os olhos ainda um pouco avermelhados, mas a voz normal.

- Recuperar nossas varinhas, só assim teremos a vantagem para interrogá-lo.

Voltavam a se olhar, Draco contentíssimo em esquecer a conversa anterior.

- Não – sussurrou, talvez não querendo que ele ouvisse.

- Como assim não?

Ela sorriu.

- Nada. Relaxe, durma um pouco e vamos ver, quem sabe amanhã você consegue se levantar da cama.

- E ir onde? - retrucou, amargo. - Sem varinha não temos como...

Teve que parar de falar, no entanto. Weasley tinha se levantado e simplesmente saiu do cômodo, o deixando sem explicações. Draco ficou encarando a porta, indeciso se devia se preocupar com a sanidade dela ou ficar ofendido por ter sido ignorado.

* * *

Não sabia para onde ia, mas suspeitava que Grindelwald não estava longe. Precisava fazer alguma coisa, conseguir que ele cooperasse. Ser útil. Malfoy acreditava que ela não passava de um estorvo, mesmo depois que ela salvara sua vida, e o modo como ele a humilhou, insistindo em perguntar sobre Harry! Ela estava irritada, com certeza, apesar de determinada em esconder isso dele.

Mas mais do que irritada, pretendia provar a ele que era mais do que capaz de recuperar as varinhas. Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor gelado, procurando algum sinal do bruxo velho, forjou um plano para convencê-lo a cooperar. Suspeitava que ele estava os observava desde que chegaram e esperava que ele percebesse que queria conversar.

Provando-a correta, Grindelwald apareceu alguns minutos depois, ou melhor, Gina foi convidada a entrar por uma porta que se formou na parede mais próxima, semelhante à entrada do Beco Diagonal. Era um quarto com mais móveis, comparado ao que Malfoy ocupava, mas não era confortável ou convidativo. Havia uma cama tão simples e desconfortável quanto à dele, com uma estante de livros em um dos cantos e uma mesa cheia de papéis e ingredientes de poções espalhados sem cuidado. Grindelwald a esperava de pé, perto da estante e com um livro em mãos, folhava sem pressa buscando algo.

- Me pergunto o quanto será patética a sua tentativa.

- Garanto que vou surpreendê-lo – tentou, querendo parecer confiante.

- Menina, eu tenho quase cento e cinqüenta anos. Nada me surpreende.

Gina continuou fingindo estar certa de que teria sucesso, chegou perto da mesa, olhando com curiosidade as inúmeras anotações nos pedaços de papel velhos e gastos, estavam todas em alemão então não foi inútil tentar lê-las.

- Quero as varinhas de volta. Especialmente a minha.

Grindelwald riu abertamente, fechando o livro e o colocando de volta na estante. Estava genuinamente contente.

- Sim, sim, é claro que quer. Querer não é poder, no entanto.

- O que você quer em troca?

O bruxo parou para considerar, a encarando.

- Que tal... Hmm... Você matar o Comensal?

Gina congelou, olhos arregalados.

- Como é que é? - questionou, tal pedido jamais passou por sua cabeça.

- Tão difícil assim? Ele é mais um deles. Distorcido, mentiroso...

- Ele não é...

Mais uma vez hesitou, exatamente quando Slughorn a lembrara do fato, mas dessa vez não conseguiu completar a frase. Porém, por outro motivo. Se segurou porque estranhou a rapidez com que estava pronta para defendê-lo. Ele salvara a vida dela, sim. Mas onze anos de trevas não podiam ser esquecidos tão rapidamente! Qual era o problema dela? Grindelwald sorriu, com certeza lendo os pensamentos dela e seu conflito interno.

- Não. Eu não mato pessoas. Além disso, acabei de salvar a vida dele, depois de todo o trabalho que tive, não vou matá-lo – tentou fazer uma piada, para diminuir as dúvidas.

Grindelwald tinha uma expressão de tédio no rosto, e voltou a pegar um livro, dessa vez um de capa de couro vermelho, parecia antigo.

- Mas eu tenho outra coisa para oferecer. Disse que responderia as dúvidas de Malfoy, se ele deixasse você ler a mente dele, não é?

- É uma maneira de ver os fatos – sorriu.

- Então, leia a minha. Eu estou com ele já há um bom tempo, e sou da Ordem. E acho que também sabe que não sirvo para Oclumência.

O bruxo pareceu considerar a sugestão com interesse.

- Você realmente é inocente, menina. Puro branco. Acha que eu preciso de informação?

- Estamos numa montanha no Tibete, não há meios de se comunicar com a civilização, então sim, acho que você precisa de informação.

Ele riu mais uma vez, começava a ficar irritada pelo fato que ele a achava tão engraçada. Sentiu suas orelhas ficarem quentes, e também provavelmente vermelhas.

- Se não é informação que quer, então o quê? Tirando mortes.

- Nada. Hmm... Não, não. Não é verdade – ele sorriu estranhamente. - Quero vocês longe daqui, mortos de preferência.

- Posso garantir que depois de responder algumas perguntas e dar nossas varinhas de volta, iremos embora para nunca mais voltar.

E então Grindelwald resolveu ignorá-la completamente, concentrado na leitura do livro vermelho. Gina percebeu que sua chance estava terminando, era hora de medidas desesperadas.

- Nós achamos a espada de Gryffindor.

Isso teve sucesso em chamar a atenção do velho, que fechou o livro com uma força inesperada.

- Pode ler minha mente, se acha que é mentira.

E ele o fez, a encarando da mesma forma que Malfoy fez já várias vezes. Era bizarro deixar alguém invadir o que você tem de mais secreto e privado, mas ela não tinha escolha de qualquer forma, sabendo que não havia habilidade suficiente no mundo para impedir Grindelwald.

Quando ele teve certeza que realmente a espada estava com ela, os olhos dele brilharam com uma vida inesperada e a expressão que tinha no rosto o rejuvenesceu cinqüenta anos.

- Sim, sim... E você disse que estava com o menino?

Ela não dissera nada claro, mas talvez em sua animação Grindelwald estava confundindo pensamento com voz.

- Ele deixou para trás, para nos ajudar.

- Ha! Para trás? Tolo! E por todo esse tempo!

Todas as proteções dele tinham desaparecido agora, Gina sabia que era o momento para tentar extrair informação.

- Você tem a tiara e a taça não tem? Achou tantos anos atrás.

- Não, não! As perdi, é claro. Acha que eles deixam levar itens pessoais para a prisão? Ha! - a voz dele revelava uma pitada de insanidade e amargura. - Tudo ficou com aquele traidor, aquele mesquinho.

- Dumbledore?

- Ele levou tudo para sua preciosa Hogwarts. Irônico não? Perfeitamente irônico que ele perdeu tudo para outro mesquinho!

- Por que vocês queriam tanto as relíquias dos fundadores?

Os olhos dele brilharam novamente, o prazer em falar sobre elas era evidente.

- Ah, você, tão jovem e boba, não aprecia a história! A magia antiga, a _verdadeira _magia, pura! Sem a diluição do sangue.

Quase revirou os olhos, mais um maluco maníaco por puro-sangues. Mas resistiu e o deixou continuar com o discurso sobre sua ideologia preconceituosa.

- E as alianças antigas... A técnica meticulosa dos duendes, a sabedoria dos centauros, a força dos gigantes... Tudo isso em quatro objetos espetaculares. Feitos para servir a nós, bruxos! Quem não gostaria de tê-los? Apreciá-los e replicar seu poder?

- E quanto as Horcruxes?

Grindelwald pareceu retomar seus sentidos, a voz mais calma e controlada.

- Essa é outra história – riu.

- Em quantos pedaços você pode dividir uma alma? - tentou mesmo assim.

Novamente o velho soltou uma risada. Gina começava a odiar aquele som.

- Em quantos você está disposta a dividi-la?

Isso não a alegrou em nada, apostava que Voldemort estava disposto a dividir o máximo possível.

- Imortalidade tem um preço. Algo que ninguém está disposto a pagar, a não ser aqueles que não pretendem pagar.

- Não entendo...

- É bem simples – riu. - O que importa salvar algo que não lhe servirá para nada? A alma é algo lhe garante a próxima grande aventura, por assim se dizer. Ele não pretende morrer, portanto não precisa de garantias no pós-vida.

- Mas... Quantas vezes é...

- Fisicamente possível, você está pensando. Tudo tem um limite. A alma enfraquece cada vez que se divide, você sabe como ele ficou na última vez que "morreu". Fraco, um mero espectro, dependente de servos inferiores. É por isso que nunca quis utilizar esse meio. Não tão garantido quanto eu gostaria.

- Quer dizer então que ele já dividiu muitas vezes, para estar tão fraco assim?

Ele pareceu surpreso, mas contente, com a conclusão de Gina.

- Sim. Dividir em quanto? Hmm... Se eu fosse ele, e felizmente não sou! - riu. - Dividiria o suficiente para ser quase impossível destruir todas a tempo, mas não tanto que correria riscos de não me recuperar de uma possível derrota temporária. Anos e anos como um fantasma do que era... Paciência tem limites. E Voldemort odeia fraqueza, mesmo que não para sempre.

- Mas quantos?

- Ora menina. Sete.

- Sete?

Ficou surpresa com um número específico.

- O único número que realmente importa. O número mais mágico. É um tabu em nossa cultura, não fico surpreso que nunca ficou sabendo de seu poder. _Ele, _no entanto, saberia muito bem.

- Sete... Mas sete o quê?

- Quantas dúvidas você tem, menina! Demais, não? Achei que as varinhas eram o seu objetivo.

Preferiu ignorar, estava concentrada demais em absorver tudo que ele falara para prestar atenção.

- As relíquias... São três. Se estão em Hogwarts então estão com ele, faz sentido ele as transformar em Horcruxes. Mas o que mais?

- Acredito que seu bichinho de estimação precisa de você – a interrompeu, com um sorriso amarelo.

- O quê? - questionou distraída, quase pensou que ele falava de Bichento.

Grindelwald desapareceu num piscar de olhos e Gina ouviu graças à porta aberta do quarto, o som de passos ecoarem pelo corredor vazio. Franziu a testa e saiu, a procura da origem do barulho.

- Malfoy? - sua voz ecoou.

Mas os passos tinham parado e quando ela virou para entrar novamente no quarto de Grindelwald, a porta desaparecera, a parede de pedra novamente completa sem nenhum sinal de que alguma vez tinha se transformado. Confusa, Gina resolveu voltar para ver Malfoy e o encontrou sentando na cama, na mesma posição que o deixara.

- Voltei. - anunciou, e de repente se lembrou que não tinha conseguido as varinhas.

Ele não respondeu.

- Não conseguiu dormir, uh? - tentou conversar, querendo esquecer de sua derrota.

- O que você fez... Foi incrivelmente estúpido.

- Quê?

Malfoy falava baixo, mas era impossível não ver que ele estava irritado.

- Deixar ele ler sua mente.

- Importa? Ele conseguiria de qualquer forma, pelo menos assim achei que ganharia a confiança dele.

Ele não respondeu, surpreendendo Gina. Normalmente ele a chamaria de burra, pelo menos.

- E além do mais, descobri muitas coisas sobre as Horcruxes, não era esse nosso objetivo?

Malfoy continuou quieto.

- E como você sabe disso de qualquer forma? Consegue ler pensamentos tão distante assim?

Ele balançou a cabeça, e então apontou para a mesa perto dela. Ela virou e arregalou os olhos: as varinhas estavam lá, intactas.

- Ele fez uma visita antes de você chegar.

- Mas... Por quê...? Devolvê-las assim... Tão fácil.

Para sua irritação, ele voltou a ignorá-la.

- Malfoy? - insistiu.

- Ele... Algo lhe deu a impressão que... Esqueça.

Confusa, Gina pegou sua varinha imediatamente sentindo-se mais segura e confiante. Pegou a de Malfoy e lhe jogou, quando ele levantou o braço para pegá-la viu que a bandagem em volta de seu estomago estava avermelhada.

- Ah não... - de imediato estava ao lado dele. - Pelo menos agora posso fechar o ferimento de forma civilizada!

Ele não se mexeu, varinha em mãos. Gina desenrolou o pano avermelhado com cuidado e quando o ferimento estava exposto usou sua varinha para começar o processo de fechá-lo. Estava concentrada no começo, mas com o passar dos segundos sentiu o olhar de Malfoy nela, intenso. Por algum motivo sentiu as orelhas ficarem quentes e arriscou levantar o rosto. Encontrou os olhos cinza a fitando com suspeita e confusão.

- Algum problema?

- O que ele falou sobre as Horcruxes?

Gina sorriu um pouco, contente que ele reconhecera finalmente que ela fizera algo de bom, mesmo que não admitindo em voz alta.

- Ele acha que são sete, porque é o número mais mágico, ou algo assim. As duas relíquias que ele tinha estão em Hogwarts, ou seja...

- Com o Lorde das Trevas.

- Sim.

- Mas será que são Horcruxes?

Ela voltou a se concentrar em fechar o ferimento, mas sentia que Malfoy continuava a encará-la.

- Você não viu como Grindelwald falava sobre elas. Parecia outra pessoa, totalmente encantado. Acho que não é diferente com ele.

- Sim. Faz sentido. Mas e quanto ao objeto de Salazar?

- Talvez ele já o tenha. Afinal ele é descendente do homem, não?

- Isso nos deixa faltando quatro. E com duas, talvez três, impossíveis de chegarmos perto – resmungou.

- Mas pelo menos é mais do que tínhamos antes.

- Não passam de suposições.

- Acha que vamos ter mais do que isso? - replicou, determinada a manter-se positiva.

- Não... Realmente não.

Terminou o feitiço de cura em silêncio, satisfeita com seu progresso. A cor arroxeada da pele em volta do ferimento sumiu e voltando a ficar branca, apesar de não parecer mais saudável, ela sabia que era o normal para o corpo dele.

- Da próxima vez, que tal irmos até o Caribe?

- Caribe?

- Você precisa de um bronzeado.

Malfoy revirou os olhos e de imediato se afastou do toque dela.

- Amanhã nós vamos embora – anunciou. - Se eu pudesse, ia hoje.

- Acha que Grindelwald não vai contar mais nada?

- Tenho certeza.

Ela não, mas também estava ansiosa para ir embora daquele templo vazio e frio. Não que a Inglaterra fosse uma opção mais aconchegante.

- E daqui nós vamos para onde? Caribe? - tentou brincar, sorrindo.

Malfoy encarou o teto antes de responder.

- Hogwarts.

Arregalou os olhos, não acreditando.

- Está louco? Não podemos ir até lá! Ele vai descobrir, nos matar e tudo estará perdido!

Para sua surpresa, ele sorriu. Era um sorriso amargo, mas ainda sim estava em seu rosto.

- Weasley, você fica na casa de Snape. Eu vou fazer uma visita ao meu mestre e reportar sobre minha última missão.

- O quê?

Ele levantou o braço, mostrando para ela claramente a Marca Negra, nítida e se mexendo, a cobra deslizando pela boca da caveira, lhe dando calafrios. Gina sabia o que significava: Voldemort estava chamando Malfoy.

- Mas isso... Mas como você vai...?

- Não tenho escolha. Estava na hora de ele me chamar, de qualquer forma – deu os ombros, mas Gina sentiu que ele não estava tão confiante como aparentava. - Parece que eles finalmente acharam o corpo de Snape.

- Será que acham que foi você quem o matou?

- Eu não sei.

- Mas e quanto nossa missão?

- Vou tentar aproveitar o convite para investigar algumas coisas. Você... Pesquise mais sobre objetos mágicos poderosos, talvez encontre alguma coisa.

Ela não sabia porque, mas a voz dele era tão _calma_ que a deixou mais nervosa ainda.

* * *

N/A: There you go!! Espero que tenham gostado... E voltamos para a Inglaterra no próximo capítulo :D.

**Lauh Malfoy:** Valeu!! Sim, inicia-se _algo_, mas o que? ;) Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb!

**Munyra Fassina:** Agora foi mais rápido não?? :D Eles estão caminhando devagar, mas prometo que vai ter muita ação DG quando o momento for oportuno! Valeu pela review!

**carol:**hahaha, brigada! DG ação terá bastante, mas admito que eu sou lenta! Haha sorry!

**Bella Black Malfoy: **Eeee, que bom que você gostou! Que bom que está tudo justificado, é uma sempre uma das minhas principais preocupações com DG :D Valeu mesmo pela review, espero que continue gostando haha.

**Lou Malfoy:** Brigada pela review!! Eu não ia matar o Draco tão cedooo! Hahaha, no worries! Ainda não sei quantos capítulos vai ter, mas provavelmente terá mais ou menos o tamanho da Falsos Heróis, uns 18 ou mais capítulos. Desistir de fics? Ha! O vicio não deixa :P Ainda bem que vcs não desistiram de ler fics também! Hauahau. Thanks again!

**Jane Alves:** Imagina, eu entendo muito bem de sofrer nas mãos cruéis da vida real :D haha. Acho que dessa vez a atualização foi mais rapidinha né? Juro que estou tentando!! Thanks por comentar! :D

**Dark-Bride:** Ohhh, muito brigada por conseguir um tempinho pra ler a fic!! :D E que booomm que você está gostando! Sim, eu acho importante os personagens se "conhecerem" e interagirem antes de se pegarem hohoho... Ahh V de Vingança, adorei esse filme! Agora a máscara vai ficar sempre essa na minha cabeça haha. Muito brigada pela review! :D


	11. Sol

**Capítulo 10 – Sol**

* * *

Hogwarts cheirava à morte.

Boa parte dos andares superiores foi destruída graças à força descomunal de vários ataques de dragões e gigantes, o que restou foi corroído pelos elementos da natureza. Acompanhando o tempo ruim, uma névoa espessa se espalhava por todo o terreno da antiga escola. Dementadores guardavam cada entrada do castelo, contribuindo para a decadência do ambiente.

Nos primeiros anos da conquista de Voldemort. os calabouços voltaram a sua antiga natureza e as salas de aula se tornaram celas e locais para torturas. Não se ouvia gritos de lá há anos, mas a aura de terror e dor persistia para o prazer de muitos. Cada corredor e sala eram escuros e frios, suas paredes vazias dos antigos quadros cheios de personalidade. Fosse noite ou dia, o castelo era inabitável.

Draco olhou para o céu do Salão Principal já esperando as nuvens de chuva e alguns raios distantes. Não tinha nenhuma memória especial da sua antiga escola, nenhuma boa pelo menos. Portanto, apesar de não apreciar suas visitas àquele lugar, a ruína de Hogwarts pouco lhe importava. Seria tolo se incomodar com o que era inevitável, tudo que o Lorde das Trevas tocava, apodrecia. Inclusive seus servos.

Inclusive ele.

A dor em seu braço era constante. Alguém poderia tê-lo avisado anos atrás de que ser um Comensal significava um trabalho 24 horas por dia, com direito ao chefe lhe provocar dor quando você não o agradava. O fato da região de seu estomago ainda estar dolorida não ajudava. Ignorou tudo por enquanto, pois precisava se concentrar em seu segundo objetivo, o qual não podia nem sequer nomear, por medo de revelar demais para o castelo e suas paredes inimigas. Antes de enfrentar a presença do Lorde das Trevas, Draco precisava descobrir algo que indicasse que suas teorias estivessem certas. Sua demora para se encontrar com Voldemort apenas o irritaria mais, mas não podia arriscar e perder talvez a única chance de pesquisar sobre o assunto no castelo.

Quase que automaticamente subiu até o andar da Sala Precisa, traçando uma rota que há muito tempo lhe fora familiar. Na frente, guardando a sala e vestindo uma máscara de expressão neutra, estava um Comensal qualquer que Draco não reconheceu mas suspeitou ser apenas um Executor sem importância. Como se fosse natural sua presença ali, Draco o ignorou e ao invés focou sua mente no que precisava surgir do outro lado. Uma porta se formou na parede, chamando atenção do guarda. Draco, com sua máscara no rosto, o encarou, desafiando-o a contestar seu direto à entrada e o gesto de confiança foi o bastante para o homem desistir de questioná-lo.

Entrou e se deparou com inúmeras estantes e arquivos, lá estavam guardadas fichas de todos os "criminosos" apurados desde a vitória de Voldemort, além de muitas informações retiradas do antigo prédio do agora inexistente Ministério da Magia. Havia maldições em cada um dos papéis para impedir que Comensais sem autorização os olhassem. E Draco bem sabia o que acontecia com quem tentasse burlá-las. Felizmente Snape era um dos poucos que possuía permissão, e fora uma das únicas "heranças" que ele deixara para Draco: um anel com o símbolo da casa Sonserina, que Voldemort presenteara para seu círculo mais confiável no dia do anúncio da morte de Potter. Duvidava que o lorde das trevas soubesse com quem estava com o objeto agora, felizmente.

Colocou o anel enquanto andava pelas fileiras, dezenas de fichas e papéis empilhados em toda volta. Achou o que procurava na parte mais afastada da sala, onde estavam os arquivos dos primeiros anos do domínio de Voldemort. As folhas estavam amareladas e empoeiradas, e foi com certa dificuldade que Draco as separou até encontrar a ficha exata que necessitava: uma lista de todos os objetos levados à Hogwarts, tanto "recolhidos" (roubados) de famílias bruxas quanto retirados a força de Gringotes (esses eram mais raros, pois por algum motivo os anões mantiveram o status que possuíam antes da guerra). A lista era enorme, com mais de cinqüenta páginas e Draco não estava com tempo para lê-la com cuidado. Porém, encontrou alguns que poderiam se encaixar na descrição das relíquias dos fundadores. Havia seis menções de taças adornadas, sendo que duas vieram de famílias que Draco suspeitava terem ligação com Helga, duas tiaras mágicas, uma vindo de uma parenta distante dos Weasley (o que de imediato a retirou da lista de possibilidades) e outra trazida da Albânia, o que a tornava uma candidata para a tiara de Rowena. Porém, não encontrou nada sobre o medalhão de Salazar, o que foi frustrante, mas pelo menos a teoria que formaram no Tibete não era tão impossível.

Quando estava guardando de volta a lista, um raio de dor atingiu seu braço, o lembrando de seu compromisso inevitável. A dor dessa vez foi quase insuportável, e em seu desespero para pará-la, Draco foi para trás, batendo contra uma estante e deixando cair vários papéis e livros. Segurando um protesto dolorido, respirou fundo até que o braço parasse de latejar. Snape comentara certa vez que a Marca Negra nunca passara tanto tempo ativa nos braços dos Comensais, e que ela não fora feita para anos e anos sob o comando e força de Voldemort, causando quase como uma reação alérgica... Não que ele se importasse com o estado mental e de saúde de seus servos.

A dor passou, felizmente, e entre goles de ar, Draco notou uma das fichas que deixara cair. Havia nela descrita maldições e feitiços de proteção, colocados em uma série de lugares longe da Inglaterra há muito tempo atrás, o que não fazia sentido, já que nos primeiros anos Voldemort estava consolidando seu poder no país, e não no exterior. Em particular havia uma lista de medidas de segurança para uma pirâmide em Gizé, que agregava uma série de novas maldições às já colocadas, milênios atrás. Por que o Lorde das Trevas teria interesse em proteger uma tumba de um faraó morto?

Intrigado, Draco fez a única coisa que tinha tempo de fazer: pegou o papel e o amassou, o guardando no bolso para olhar com cuidado depois. Quase no mesmo momento, o guarda resolveu que preferia enfrentar um Inominável à fúria de Voldemort, e entrou na Sala Precisa, à procura de Draco. Silenciosamente o deixou para trás, evitando os corredores que o Comensal usou e saindo depressa.

De lá seguiu para as escadarias, subindo até o andar da antiga sala de Dumbledore, agora usada por Voldemort num gesto mesquinho de vingança pessoal. Quase como um animal querendo demarcar seu território, Voldemort passou o primeiro ano da conquista de Hogwarts, destruindo, modificando ou trancando a sete chaves tudo que pertencia ao velho diretor, sua sala foi a primeira vítima.

Parou na frente das duas gárgulas enormes com rostos que pareciam ficar mais horripilantes a cada visita. A última vez que viera até aquele local, estava com Snape, praticamente se escondendo atrás de sua metafórica saia (Snape vestindo uma saia era algo terrível demais para que Draco se permitisse imaginar). Falou pouquíssimo e pensou menos ainda. Naquele momento, porém, seria o centro da atenção de Voldemort. Tinha plena confiança em sua capacidade, mas isso não o impediu de ficar nervoso.

As duas estátuas abriram caminho para a escada em espiral, não lhe dando tempo para mais questionamentos. A cada degrau que subia, usava o pequeno espaço de tempo para esvaziar sua mente, esquecer qualquer emoção e focar em sua tarefa. A cada respiração, uma pequena parte dele era enxotada e expulsa para o canto mais escuro e distante de sua mente. Normalmente não tinha problemas para o fazê-lo, mas dessa vez parecia particularmente mais complicado, fosse o avanço na busca pelas Horcruxes ou por um vulto ruivo que teimava em passar correndo por seus pensamentos e escapar do controle dele.

Era o último degrau, e ainda não estava pronto.

Hesitou um passo.

- Aproxime-se, Draco.

Ele levantou o rosto para encarar a voz e o movimento bastou para finalmente sentir-se pronto. Seguiu reto em um passo descompromissado e ajoelhou-se, abaixando novamente a cabeça e ganhando alguns segundos livre dos olhos vermelhos de cobra.

- Acredito que tem notícias para mim?

- Sim. As melhores.

Voldemort não disse nada, lhe indicando com o silêncio que podia levantar-se. Draco endireitou-se e com sua varinha dispersou a máscara que resguardava o rosto. Sua última defesa tinha caído.

- O Tibete está desprotegido, os chineses o consideram já dominado e os bruxos estão insatisfeitos. A parcela que o opõe é pequena e pacifista. Há também meio-gigantes vivendo nas montanhas que podem se unir a nosso favor.

- Muito bom. E quanto ao contato?

- Bruxo puro-sangue com grande influência política. Ele não é um soldado, no entanto, e por isso acredito que será necessária a presença de Executores.

Continuou detalhando as cidades, o clima, quantos Comensais seriam necessários para dominar o país e durante toda a conversa permaneceu encarando Voldemort sem demonstrar qualquer emoção na voz ou expressão no rosto. Porém, seus olhos fitaram o rosto de Voldemort por tempo demais. Havia esquecido o quanto o Lorde das Trevas era desumano, sua pele branca e seca como de um morto, a cabeça sem um único fio de cabelo e olhos vermelhos e penetrantes.

Então Draco cometeu seu primeiro erro. Se comparou à Voldemort, imaginando se sua aparência estaria chegando aquele nível de decadência. Sua mente de imediato lembrou do Caribe.

Voldemort cerrou a sobrancelha por um breve instante, mas não interrompeu Draco em seu discurso. Ao invés, esperou que terminasse de contar sobre as dificuldades de localizar possíveis templos nas montanhas, onde a resistência, que provavelmente seria formada após a invasão, se esconderia. Quando o discurso terminou Draco se preparou para o inevitável.

- Há alguns meses atrás, você me disse que se separou de Severus, não é mesmo?

Draco assentiu, impaciente para que o assunto fosse encerrado.

- Não o viu desde então?

- Nossas missões eram diferentes.

Voldemort sorriu. Tinha a mão perto do rosto, demonstrando que estava apenas dando voltas na conversa, para lhe deixar nervoso.

- Sim... - fez uma pausa, como tivesse dando tempo para Draco confessar algo. Quando voltou a falar, a voz era mais ameaçadora. - Encontramos o corpo dele nas margens do Volga, na Rússia.

Draco não falou nada.

- Não está surpreso? - a cobra questionou, esperando paciente por uma resposta.

- Não, meu lorde. Snape comentou dos perigos que o aguardavam. Para ser sincero, após tanto tempo sem notícias dele, eu já esperava.

Podia jurar que Voldemort parecia decepcionado com a sinceridade na voz dele. Não escapou do olhar de Draco a presença de Nagini enrolada nas pernas da escrivaninha do antigo diretor de Hogwarts, esperando apenas uma ordem de Voldemort para atacá-lo. Draco odiava a maldita cobra.

- Vocês trabalharam como uma equipe por muito tempo – comentou a voz fria. - Imagino que deve ter sido frustrante.

- Meu lorde? - questionou, sabendo o que o outro queria indicar, mas não seria conveniente demonstrar tal coisa.

- Ser a sombra de alguém por tanto tempo. Mas suponho que você já deve estar acostumado. Primeiro seu pai, depois Severus... Está aliviado, Draco?

- Snape era um importante Comensal, fará falta.

- Mas você está aliviado de qualquer forma.

Negar não era interessante para Draco, melhor para ele se Voldemort achasse que sua própria teoria estivesse correta. Draco sentir falta de seu velho professor seria estranho, enquanto um Comensal querendo apunhalar outro era completamente compreensível para o Lorde das Trevas. De qualquer forma, manteve seu silêncio, deixando que este falasse por ele.

- Você está diferente, Draco. Algo não me agrada em você hoje.

- Perdão, meu lorde.

- Aí está, exatamente. Desdém. É assim que me responde.

Draco abaixou o olhar, todas suas forças voltadas para manter-se neutro. Colocou uma das mãos nas costas, num gesto de humildade mas também uma tentativa de esconder a mão que tremia de nervoso.

- Não é a minha intenção, meu lorde. Sou apenas um servo fiel e ansioso para agradá-lo.

Subitamente Voldemort levantou de sua cadeira imponente, Nagini rastejando atrás dele. Draco aguardou a aproximação com o coração na boca, se perguntando onde teria errado, o que teria feito para levantar suspeitas.

- Como está sua mãe, Draco? - o homem questionou, fingindo curiosidade. - Não a vejo há anos.

Ele não esperou resposta, ao invés parou para observar alguns objetos estranhos que haviam no escritório. Nagini, no entanto, deslizou até as pernas de Draco.

- Sua família só me teve serventia quando estava sob o domínio do medo. Quando vocês sentem-se seguros o bastante, tem a tendência irritante de causarem problemas.

Draco fechou os olhos, querendo demonstrar que sim, ele estava morrendo de medo e Voldemort não tinha nada com que se preocupar da parte dele. Principalmente quando a cobra gigante estava passando por seus pés, como se em preparação para atacá-lo.

- Eu lhe asseguro, meu lorde, que tem minha total lealdade. E meu medo, se assim desejar.

- Belas palavras. Mas algo ainda me incomoda.

De repente estava cara a cara com a face pálida e os olhos vermelhos. Voldemort inclinou de leve a cabeça para o lado, como um animal procurando o momento oportuno para o bote. Draco deixou sua mente ser invadida, e se acreditasse em algo espiritual, teria rezado para que a parte dele verdadeira continuasse escondida.

Alguns instantes se passaram e Voldemort voltou a se sentar, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Está dispensado. Tem minha permissão para continuar a explorar a situação no Oriente. Deseja levar alguém para auxiliá-lo? - questionou, quase em tédio.

- Não, meu lorde.

- Imaginei. Deixe-me.

Com uma breve reverência Draco deixou o escritório, andando em um passo contido porém constante até que chegar a orla da Floresta Negra de onde aparatou de imediato para a casa de Snape. Só então conseguiu soltar a respiração, porém ainda estava gelado e suas mãos tremiam. A casa estava com todas as luzes apagadas, para seu alívio, não sabia se agüentaria a falação de Weasley. Sem forças para mais nada, deixou-se cair na cadeira mais próxima, fechando os olhos e colocando as mãos no rosto.

Como, em nome de Merlin, pôde ser tão idiota de pensar em praias ensolaradas na frente de Lorde Maldito Voldemort? Qual era o problema dele? Perdera a cabeça de vez? Mas que hora para os fracos traços de vaidade que ainda restavam nele resolverem voltar à tona! Já não era o favorito de Voldemort, desdenhar de sua missão pensando no Caribe o prejudicaria ainda mais perante o Lorde das Trevas, que o julgava como uma barata que insistia em sobreviver.

Colocou uma das mãos no estomago, sentindo a parte ainda sensível. Weasley o curara praticamente por completo e no quente da casa, o ferimento mal doía. Mais uma vez se perguntou por que o que Grindelwald falara o incomodou tanto.

* * *

_Draco não ficou surpreso quando o bruxo velho apareceu novamente à frente de sua cama, um sorriso nos lábios. Parecia que Weasley resolvera partir para a ofensiva e questionar Grindelwald frente a frente. _

_Porém, para a sua surpresa, o homem retirou do bolso duas varinhas, que Draco reconheceu de imediato sendo a sua própria e a de Weasley. _

_- Sabe por quê estou devolvendo? - o velho lhe instigou, colocando os dois objetos na mesa próxima. - Além do fato de que quero vocês longe daqui, claro. _

_- Imagino que envolve algum tipo de favor em troca – retrucou Draco, irritado. _

_- Pode-se dizer isso – riu. - Digamos que estou investindo no futuro. _

_Draco levantou uma sobrancelha. Será que Grindelwald acreditava que os dois venceriam Voldemort? Nem _Draco _acreditava nisso. _

_- Vocês vão reunir minhas relíquias – continuou explicando. Draco cerrou a testa, irritado por ele saber sobre isso. - Ah não fique assim. A Srta. Weasley foi gentil o bastante para me deixar ler sua mente, ao contrário de você. E sabe? Ela me convenceu. _

_- Você quer os objetos dos fundadores em troca das varinhas? Não me parece justo._

_Grindelwald riu._

_- Não foram apenas as varinhas. Fui muito justo, aliás. A moça tem mais informações para você. _

_Ficaram em silêncio, o bruxo aguardando algo, ou então, ocupado em observar Draco. _

_Este não estava preocupado, afinal os objetos seriam destruídos se fossem Horcruxes, e se não fossem, que Grindelwald ficasse com eles, para Draco não fazia diferença. _

_- É só isso, ou você quer mais alguma coisa? - replicou sarcástico. _

_Grindelwald sorriu amarelo._

_- A mente da menina é bem interessante. Sabe o que mais me intrigou, no entanto? - Draco não respondeu. - Foi você salvar a vida dela._

_Com isso o bruxo soltou uma risada com desdém. _

_- Ela acha que você fez isso graças a algum tipo de sentimento de compaixão. Me pergunto se você concorda. Nem quis matá-lo em troca de informação! Parece confiar em você além do que é merecido._

_Draco não falou nada, encarando o bruxo com desgosto, o homem em retorno olhou para o teto, perdido em pensamentos._

_- Será esse seu plano? Conquistar a confiança dela, usá-la e depois se livrar do incômodo? Ou quem sabe é você que está sendo usado e deixando-se levar por um rostinho bonito. _

_Grindelwald ficou sério de repente. _

_- Talvez você esconda por tanto tempo o que sente, que já não sente mais nada. Enquanto ela, de tanto sentir, está prestes a explodir. _

_- Procure alguém que esteja interessado na sua análise da pisque humana. Eu estou ocupado demais tentando tirar um tirano do poder. _

_O homem deu de ombros, e com um sorriso desaparatou logo depois. _

* * *

Ele não entendia, para ser sincero, mesmo depois de pensar no assunto durante toda a viagem de volta. Quando a mudança ocorreu, quando fora que o ar em volta dele ficara mais pesado e a cor da sua pele lhe incomodava? Ele não lembrava de ter feito nada de diferente. Continuou a missão que Snape lhe dera. Antes, não havia nada além disso. Quem era Grindelwald para questionar o modo como ele vivia?

Sorriu, sentindo uma onda de amargura confundir seus pensamentos. Estava perdido. Não fora a missão que quase colocou tudo a perder na frente de Voldemort. Não foi Weasley que o irritou, não foi Grindelwald que o confundiu. O responsável era _Draco_.

- Malfoy?

Ele estava cansado, porém mais interessado em distrair-se, então abriu os olhos para observar Weasley na entrada da sala, varinha iluminando seu rosto. Parecia ter acabado de acordar, os olhos semi-abertos e os cabelos desarrumados. Havia uma relutância em sua atitude, talvez temendo que algo tivesse mudado nele, que Voldemort era um tipo de doença contagiosa que ela pudesse pegar. Ou então estava tão cansada quanto ele e não queria acordar por completo ainda.

Não... Não era nada daquilo. Weasley estava preocupada. Ele não sabia se era com ele ou com ela. Draco, no entanto, não tinha condições de responder nenhuma das suas dúvidas.

- Estou pensando... - ele começou, quase baixo demais para ela ouvir. - Pensando...

Ela esperou, paciente. Draco colocou a mão no bolso, lembrando do papel amassado.

- Estou pensando no que você disse.

Weasley se aproximou, perdendo a relutância inicial, seja lá qual fora a razão para esta.

- Eu disse muitas coisas.

- Sobre tomar sol.

Estava visivelmente surpresa, mas arriscou um sorriso. Draco tirou o papel do bolso, e desamassou, passando para ela. Não demorou para que entendesse o comentário.

- Acha que são lugares que estão guardadas as Horcruxes? São tantas proteções – comentou após ler a lista.

- A taça e a tiara estão definitivamente em Hogwarts, o que significa que não vamos chegar perto delas e sobrevivermos para destruir as outras.

- Ou seja, serão as últimas da lista – concluiu, não parecendo afetada pela insinuação de que não viveriam após a missão.

Ele assentiu.

- Mas se invadirmos algum desses lugares, não vamos chamar atenção?

- Por isso vamos começar por aqueles mais distantes, pelos países que ainda não foram conquistados. É impossível até para ele monitorar todos.

Weasley ofereceu o papel de volta, e ao pegar sentiu a pele quente dela contra a sua, lhe causando um desconforto inesperado. Como um lembrete do quão diferentes eram, do quanto a aparência dele estava próxima à de Voldemort.

Ela notou o momento de distração.

- Como foi? - arriscou, talvez temendo a resposta.

- Ele não suspeita de nada.

A expressão no rosto dela suavizou de imediato. Talvez aquele fosse o problema: Draco não conseguia aceitar a confiança dela, não se permitia. Confiança não existia no mundo dele, nem teve ilusões quanto a Snape, e o homem foi a pessoa com quem mais conviveu nos últimos anos. E lá estava ela, nem mesmo dois meses e já aparentava confiar nele. Desespero? Sem escolha? Não conseguia compreender, nem aceitar.

Quase por instinto, a encarou, buscando algo na mente de Weasley que explicasse o comportamento. Viu algo inesperado: medo, hesitação, desconfiança e preocupação, num misto tão confuso quanto os próprios pensamentos dele. Ela estava também perdida. E de alguma forma aquilo o acalmou.

* * *

Talvez fosse o estado de semi-sono, a viagem longa de volta à Inglaterra ou a cama dura da casa. De qualquer forma, olhava para o teto e se perguntava exatamente onde havia se metido. Passara a noite toda na expectativa da volta de Malfoy, varinha em mãos e o corpo tenso. Esperava pelo pior, acreditava que Voldemort, no minuto que colocasse os olhos sob Malfoy, descobriria tudo, mandando Comensais matarem-na logo em seguida. Mas a morte não veio, em vez disso, o ex-sonserino voltou para a Rua da Fiação calmo e com uma nova pista. O sucesso não lhe parecia certo, sentia que a qualquer momento algo daria incrivelmente errado. Malfoy se revelaria um vilão, como esperado desde o começo, a traindo durante seu sono? Não era possível alguém enganar Voldemort. Ele era tão ameaçador e onipresente. Por todos os anos que testemunhou um a um dos membros da Ordem serem mortos, a presença de Voldemort era como uma nuvem escura que jamais se dissipava. Malfoy enganando tal força das trevas lhe parecia incrível demais para ser verdade.

Mas ele a salvou não foi? Nem mesmo o servo mais fiel arriscaria a própria vida. Ou arriscaria?

Frustrada, Gina se revirou na cama. Sentia-se tola e ingênua. Não tinha nada a perder, disso tinha certeza. A descoberta das Horcruxes foi a melhor notícia em anos, Malfoy a enganando ou não. O que ele tinha a ganhar de qualquer forma? A Ordem não era nada mais que uma rede para refugiados, e Voldemort estava mais preocupado em destruir a Rússia e o resto da Ásia para se importar com alguns gatos pingados indo para os Estados Unidos.

Ela sabia tudo isso, já havia considerado no momento que tomou a decisão para encontrá-lo na Floresta Negra. Mas mesmo repetindo os argumentos para si mesma, a sensação continuava. Ela confiava nele, mas ao mesmo tempo seu lado cético começava a aflorar novamente.

Se ao menos pudesse entender as razões dele! Mas sabia que era impossível, a única forma seria se ela soubesse ler mentes...

Entre discussões consigo mesma, Gina finalmente caiu no sono. Infelizmente não dormiu nada, o sono foi leve, dispersando de repente algumas horas depois. Cansada de tentar algo que claramente não conseguiria, levantou e foi até a sala com a intenção de procurar um livro para passar o tempo. A casa estava em completa escuridão, e não havia sinal de Malfoy. Com cuidado para não fazer barulho foi até a sala, pisando leve no carpete. Quando a luz de sua varinha iluminou o cômodo, no entanto, parou de súbito.

Sentada em um dos sofás estava uma mulher pálida e loira, completamente imóvel, no que era antes escuro completo, seus olhos brancos focados no nada. Era uma visão tão fantasmagórica que Gina por um instante achou que estava sonhando ou imaginando coisas. Para ter certeza que não era o caso murmurou "Nox" e em seguida "Lumos", porém, quando a varinha acendeu a mulher ainda estava na mesma posição.

- Com licença...? - perguntou fracamente.

Ela não deu sinais de que ouvira ou sequer notara a presença de Gina. Aproximou-se com cuidado, dessa forma reparando melhor na face da mulher. As características lhe eram familiares, principalmente o nariz e a face pontuda.

- Sra. Malfoy? - questionou, ainda sem certeza que a mulher era real.

- Ela não pode ouvir você - a voz de Malfoy explicou.

Malfoy estava com sua própria varinha acesa perto da porta do laboratório, para sua surpresa não estava com roupa de dormir, parecia que acabara de chegar de algum lugar.

- Ah... O que ela tem? - tentou, sabendo que conseguir uma resposta era quase impossível.

Malfoy encarou a mãe por alguns segundos, ignorando Gina por completo.

- Não te interessa - retrucou finalmente.

- Mas...

Ele lhe fez sinal para que ela parasse de falar. Gina levantou uma sobrancelha, ofendida com a atitude.

- Weasley, preciso falar com minha mãe. Faria o favor de nos deixar por enquanto?

Fitou-o, confusa com o tom educado.

- Está certo.

Saiu da sala, mas em vez de voltar para o quarto ficou rente a parede, perto da porta, tentando ouvir algo da conversa. Mesmo arriscando ficar ainda mais próxima da porta, Gina não conseguiu ouvir nada. Curiosa, arriscou olhar e o que viu a deixou ainda mais intrigada. Os dois se encaravam, mas não estavam nem sussurrando nem mesmo movendo suas bocas. Lembrou o que ele lhe falara no Tibete: era possível usar Legimancia para comunicar-se através do pensamento, talvez fosse isso que os dois faziam naquele momento. Frustrada, mas sentindo que Malfoy sabia que estava os observando, resolveu ir embora.

Deixou os dois sozinhos, subindo as escadas e voltando para o quarto que ocupava. Por todo aquele tempo acreditava que Malfoy estava sozinho no mundo, assim como ela. Mas ao que parece ele ainda tinha alguma família. Estava, definitivamente, curiosa para saber o que Narcissa Malfoy queria com o filho, seria possível que ela sabia sobre Horcruxes? Como Malfoy explicaria a presença de Gina para ela? E, mais importante, qual era o mal que lhe afligia? Estaria cega?

Em meio a perguntas, Gina finalmente dormiu. Sonhou com pirâmides, olhos brancos e vazios, Malfoy rindo da cara dela e... Cobras. Inúmeras cobras por todos os lados. O pesadelo não ajudou seu descanso, e quando foi acordada bruscamente por Malfoy na manhã seguinte, Gina estava de mal humor. A intromissão dele em seu quarto a irritou, a insistência em ignorar as perguntas dela lhe deram dor cabeça, mas no final das contas o que contava era que a destruição das Horcruxes parecia mais próxima do que nunca.

Com a espada segura em sua cintura, Gina estava pronta para mais uma viagem. Fosse para o Egito ou qualquer outro lugar.

* * *

N/A: Esse é um capítulo de transição, so... Não muita action... Porém estamos entrando em território desconhecido nos próximos capítulos (DG!). Thanks for reading...!


	12. O Expresso para Acúmen

**Capítulo 11 – O Expresso para Acúmen**

**a.cu.men**: do Lat. _ acumen_

fig.,

agudeza;

perspicácia.

Foi no momento que o vento bateu contra o seu rosto, trazendo o bafo de calor e a areia que invadiu os olhos, que o fato de que estava viajando mais uma vez pelo mundo realmente foi absorvido. Percebeu que viajara mais naqueles últimos meses do que grande parte da sua vida. E com a companhia mais inesperada. Sabia que, no entanto, a possibilidade de encontrarem problemas no Egito era bem maior do que no Tibete. O país era cheio de segredos mágicos, criaturas das trevas e Comensais esperando apenas um erro para atacar. Mais do que isso: pretendiam invadir uma pirâmide com armadilhas e feitiços de milhares de anos, além dos impostos recentemente por Voldemort.

E, no entanto, Gina estava confiante. Ou melhor, _tentava _manter-se confiante_. _Malfoy, porém, parecia decidido em manter distância do otimismo. Embarcaram em um trem a caminho da cidade do Cairo, após longa jornada pela Europa, e em nenhum momento dos quase cinco dias de viagem Malfoy sequer arriscou um comentário esperançoso (ou de qualquer outro tipo). No começo ela ignorou, mas após tanto tempo com uma companhia tão mal-humorada, a expressão azeda dele estava a irritando.

Não perguntou mais nada sobre a mãe dele ou a ida à Hogwarts, simplesmente porque suspeitava ser uma causa perdida. Depois de um tempo, questionou também a necessidade de receber respostas e se não era melhor fazer exatamente como ele: pensar apenas na missão e apenas nela. Que diferença fazia para ela o que e como Malfoy conversava com a mãe? Definitivamente não os ajudaria a destruírem Horcruxes mais rápido.

E ainda sim, sua curiosidade não se apagou por completo.

Viajando em silêncio em um vagão lotado e abafado, num trem onde metade da bagagem constituía de animais mal-cheirosos e barulhentos, e a outra metade de alimentos sofrendo com o tempo de exposição ao sol, não ajudou nenhum dos dois a relaxar. Havia uma tensão no ar, um silêncio estranho entre todos os passageiros, muitos dos quais eram estrangeiros, como se esperasse o inevitável "algo" errado acontecer.

Era fato que o Egito passava por ataques constantes de Comensais, rumores dizendo que Voldemort estava interessado nos segredos antigos dos egípcios (Gina sabia que a suposição era provável). Mas o país até então se mostrou capaz de detê-los, com anos de preparação (ao contrário da Inglaterra, onde o Ministério ignorou todos os sinais da volta do Lorde) e conhecimento do território. Até que ponto, no entanto, continuariam com a vantagem era um mistério.

De qualquer forma, sua resolução em manter-se confiante continuava. Mas também estava cada vez mais irritada, com calor e extremamente desacostumada ao seu antigo disfarce de Marietta, que agora parecia uma camada incomodativa e resistente de maquiagem que não quer sair após uma noite longa. Ou uma camisa de força que impede os movimentos do corpo. Não parecia mais certo, após tanto tempo como _Gina Weasley_, retornar mais uma ao disfarce. Uma idiotice, claro, porque ela sabia muito bem que era algo necessário.

Sentados em um canto do vagão (o mais longe possível do resto dos passageiros sem que chegassem perto dos animais) e balançando levemente enquanto o trem atravessava o completo deserto, Gina ignorou a presença próxima de Malfoy e inclinou levemente a cabeça, sem nenhuma intenção de cair no sono. Estava muito calor para conseguir descansar de qualquer forma.

O cabelo de Marietta caiu sob seus olhos e Gina se viu lembrando o momento em que tomou a decisão de torna-se Marietta Edgecombs. Nunca se esquecera quando a mulher a encontrou em Hogsmeade em um dia particularmente frio e intimidador. Na época passava-se por Juliette Masion, mas sabia que cedo ou tarde os fios loiros da mulher (que lhe dera ao fugir com os pais para a Austrália) acabariam, apenas não esperava que fosse no mesmo dia em que Marietta apareceria.

O simples fato era que alguns bruxos tomaram a decisão consciente de apenas aceitar o domínio de Voldemort e tentar sobreviver sem contestá-lo e Marietta Edgecombs foi uma das pessoas que tentaram. Ex-estudante de Hogwarts e uma moça comum sem nenhuma característica chamativa, ela conseguiu manter-se fora do radar de Comensais, o que lhe permitiu alguns luxos como um emprego estável e uma vida normal. Quando decidiu passar em Hogsmeade para uma Cerveja Amanteigada e descanso depois de uma viagem longa, não esperava encontrar a antiga queridinha de Hogwarts, a namorada de Harry Potter e, claro, um dos últimos membros da Ordem da Fênix. Foi mera coincidência: ninguém entrava mais no Cabeça de Javali durante manhãs frias e Gina estava tão focada em sua busca por um fio restante de cabelo para sua poção que esqueceu completamente de fechar as janelas. Marietta, engolida pela propaganda de que ninguém da Ordem estava vivo, estava tão chocada que gritou, logo depois saindo correndo, transtornada demais para outra coisa. Gina não teve tempo de nada além de estuporá-la e pegar sua varinha.

Havia lutado com incontáveis Comensais, faces escondidas sob máscaras, ou então inimigos reconhecidos e odiados. Encarado gigantes, dragões e até aliados sob _Imperio_. Mas jamais se vira numa situação como aquela: uma inocente indefesa que sem querer viu demais. Culpada, talvez um pouco assustada consigo, Gina a acordou. Apenas para ser recebida com chutes e pontapés de alguém claramente desesperado. Marietta tentou escapar, pediu para ser libertada, apelou para a bondade de Gina... Qualquer coisa para não ser envolvida em algo que poderia chamar a atenção de Voldemort. Mas Gina sabia que não era tão simples. Ela já a tinha reconhecido, o que significava que qualquer Comensal poderia descobrir também, por tortura ou Legimência. Talvez um feitiço de memória ajudasse, mas poderia arriscar um feitiço que poderia ser quebrado facilmente por alguém treinado?

Não sabia o que fazer. Arriscaria sua identidade e esconderijo nas mãos daquela mulher? Podia ver em seus olhos que Marietta estava dominada pelo medo e talvez exatamente por esse motivo a primeira coisa que faria, caso saísse da vigilância de Gina, era fugir e denunciá-la para um Comensal.

Era como os bruxos se comportavam agora, cúmplices do medo e desconfiados de qualquer um que ameaçasse a suposta "paz" que o domínio de Voldemort trouxe. Marietta não seria diferente. O conflito interno de Gina durou por alguns minutos, incerta do que fazer estuporou a mulher novamente e mandou uma mensagem para o restante da Ordem. O membro mais próximo era seu irmão Carlinhos, ela bem sabia, e algumas horas depois foi ele quem chegou em Hogsmeade.

Carlinhos e ela eram os únicos sobreviventes do clã Weasley agora, mas isso não significava que estavam mais próximos um do outro. Na verdade, era exatamente ao contrário. A cada morte, os irmãos se distanciavam um do outro, talvez numa tentativa de evitar mais tristeza quando um deles eventualmente morresse. Porém, Gina ainda o via como seu protetor, o irmão mais velho que a ajudaria em qualquer situação. Carlinhos veio, no entanto, determinado em tomar uma atitude que Gina nem sequer havia cogitado.

Discutiram por horas a fio, Gina se recusando a tomar a atitude que Carlinhos desejava. Para ele, a sobrevivência da Ordem e a dela era mais importante do que a de Marietta. Assustada com a facilidade com que Carlinhos encarava a idéia de assassinar alguém, os dois continuaram em um impasse que demorou demais. Enquanto discutiam, Marietta recobrou seus sentidos e fingiu-se desacordada. Ambos estavam distraídos com gritos e argumentos nervosos e não perceberam quando a mulher pegou sua varinha de volta.

Quando Gina olhou para ela era tarde demais. Marietta estava prestes a atacá-la quando um flash verde a atingiu bem no peito, seu corpo caindo logo em seguida no chão. Carlinhos a matou e com isso, acabara com a frágil relação que tinha com Gina.

O que ela sentia pelo irmão agora era um misto de raiva, culpa e ressentimento. Talvez com medo de relembrar o incidente ela começou a evitá-lo como a praga e, eventualmente, Carlinhos se afastou também. Ela sabia que no mundo em que viviam não havia tempo para hesitação, mas a idéia de tirar a vida de alguém era algo que esperava nunca aceitar.

- Weasley!

Levantou o rosto, deixando de lado magoas passadas e encarando Malfoy. Ele, em retorno, indicou com a cabeça para que olhasse a porta do vagão, do outro lado de onde sentavam. Viu silhuetas se mexendo e barulho de pessoas agitadas. Alguém gritou.

- Precisamos sair daqui – Malfoy sussurrou, enquanto o nervosismo se espalhava pelos outros passageiros. - É um ataque e não queremos ser descobertos num lugar desses.

Ela assentiu e os dois levantaram, se escondendo rapidamente atrás das pilhas de bagagem e Gina jogou a Capa da Invisibilidade por cima de ambos. Não os cobria por completo, mas dificultaria sua descoberta.

Por uma fresta, observaram os Comensais destruírem a porta e entrarem no pequeno vagão com suas varinhas apontadas e gritos de ameaças, ordenando que todos ficassem parados. Um passageiro tentou levantar e fugir, apenas para cair morto ao lado de outro, instantes depois. O sangue de Gina ferveu, mas Malfoy colocou uma mão em seu ombro, lembrando que não era o lugar nem o momento para atos de bravura. Gina mordeu o lábio, frustrada. Tudo nela a compelia a avançar, a atacar, a destruir os Comensais, anos e anos de raiva se acumulando tornando quase impossível ignorar seus impulsos. Ela _os odiava_.

Os Comensais procuravam por algo ou alguém, questionando os passageiros brutalmente. Havia três deles, dois altos silenciosos e uma baixa que dava as ordens e tinha uma risada aguda. Malfoy grunhiu ao ouvir a voz da última, parecendo reconhecê-la.

- Alecto – murmurou no ouviu de Gina. - Temos que sair daqui.

- Podemos atacá-los – sugeriu esperançosa.

- Não!

- Apenas três.. Com o elemento de surpresa...

- _Apenas_? Weasley, os Carrow sempre...

A conversa em sussurros foi interrompida pelo grito de uma das passageiras, agora suspensa no teto de ponta cabeça e suplicando por ajuda. Um dos Comensais altos agora girava sua própria varinha obrigando o corpo da mulher seguir os movimentos violentos. Depois de girar rapidamente várias vezes a mulher inevitavelmente vomitou, atingindo as vestes de seu agressor. Irado o Comensal começou a torturá-la sem pausa, berrando por ajuda.

Foi a gota d'água para Gina. Saiu da segurança da capa e estava prestes a sair de trás do esconderijo quando Malfoy a pegou pelo braço com força.

- _Você _fica – ela retrucou, se soltando. - Eu cuido dos três sozinha.

Ela não deu tempo para uma nova tentativa de impedi-la e levitou uma caixa de madeira pesada na direção da Comensal baixa, a atingindo diretamente na cabeça com força, conseguindo derrubá-la e desacordá-la. Com a agilidade de muitos anos de prática conjurou um escudo de defesa e repeliu o flash vermelho em sua direção, lançado pelo terceiro Comensal.

Começou a jogar, uma seguida da outra, bagagens e caixas, na direção dos três para distraí-los, enquanto os passageiros aproveitavam a oportunidade para fugirem para outros vagões. Porém, um dos Comensais se irritou e aparatou na frente de Gina, por um momento a surpreendendo.

- Peguei – o homem riu, sua máscara branca não relevando mais do que uma voz rouca.

Gina sorriu, levitando uma das caixas para a direção oposta e o acertando nas costas. Aparatou de imediato, saindo do caminho, já que o golpe jogou o homem contra a parede. Com apenas um deles sobrando, Gina se preparou para atacá-lo. Porém percebeu que o último havia sumido e agora apenas Alecto e o segundo estavam caídos desacordados. Sabia que não era o fim da luta, então se manteve alerta.

De repente o trem inteiro parou, a força da interrupção desequilibrando Gina. Sem onde se apoiar, tropeçou em Alecto e caiu no chão. Logo depois sentiu um pé contra seu peito, impedindo que se levantasse.

- Quem é você? - questionou uma voz feminina atrás da máscara branca.

Gina sem hesitar ergueu o braço que segurava sua varinha e lançou um feitiço contra a Comensal, a jogando para longe. Levantou rápido e apontou a varinha de novo, mas seu feitiço não atingiu a mulher, que já recuperada, usou um escudo para o repelir. Duelaram por alguns instantes, mas a Comensal não lhe dava abertura e Gina se viu recuando.

A mulher não precisava verbalizar seus feitiços e Gina suspeitava que podia ler seus pensamentos também, prevendo o próximo ataque sem dificuldades. No fim, a varinha de Gina voou longe enquanto ela foi derrubada no chão mais uma vez.

- Você não é daqui – a Comensal concluiu. - Quem é você?

Talvez para olhá-la melhor, ela fez sua máscara desaparecer, revelando o rosto de ninguém menos que Bellatrix Lestrange. Gina engoliu seco, seu coração acelerando. Ninguém sobreviva a um encontro com a mão direta de Voldemort, era simplesmente impossível. Se não fugisse logo morreria com certeza. Irracionalmente tentou alcançar sua varinha, que agora jazia num canto do vagão, mas estava longe demais.

- Olhe para mim quando falo com você – Bellatrix a repreendeu, pisando em seu peito mais uma vez. - Agora responda a minha pergunta! Ou vou pisar na sua garganta da próxima vez!

Gina ignorou, ao invés virou o rosto para o outro lado do vagão onde supostamente Malfoy ainda se escondia. Ele ia realmente abandoná-la para a morte? Deixar que ela morresse bem na frente dele?

Bellatrix perdeu a paciência rapidamente e resolveu que descobrir a identidade de Gina não era tão importante. Apontou sua varinha para ela, mas antes que Gina morresse, a mulher desaparatou no mesmo instante que um flash verde quase a atingiu, passando por cima de Gina. Uma mão bronzeada foi oferecia a ela, que aceitou sem questionar, levantando e recuperando sua varinha antes de encarar o suposto herói.

Bastou uma observação rápida para saber que o homem (um passageiro que Gina lembrava ter visto ao embarcarem) estava sob o efeito da maldição _Imperio_. Seus olhos vidrados encaravam o nada e sua suposta calma era sinais claros para ela.

- Precisa sair daqui antes que ela volte. Me dê sua mão – o homem balbuciou, quase que lutando contra a própria boca, falando um inglês com forte sotaque.

Após um instante de hesitação, ela deu. Os dois aparataram e quando recobrou os sentidos estavam num oásis, Malfoy encostado num coqueiro e com três camelos ao seu lado.

- Eu te odeio Weasley – disse seco.

Gina, recuperando o fôlego, ignorou o comentário e ao invés procurou a sombra de um coqueiro. Já sentada notou que não estavam longe do trem, ainda era possível ver o transporte parado no meio do deserto.

- O que estava se passando na sua cabeça lesada?! - Malfoy continuou esbravejando. - Eu disse especificamente para nos escondermos! E... Você! Você simplesmente levanta e ataca os Carrow! Os dois irmãos imbecis que Bellatrix especialmente _sempre _leva como guarda-costas! Sua estúpida idiota... Weasley! Não me ignore quando eu grito com você!

Gina estava analisando os camelos. O que lhe interessou era que ambos estavam carregando as bagagens dela e de Malfoy. Depois, virou para o homem que a "salvara" contra a própria vontade. Quer dizer que ele teve tempo de arranjar camelos, recuperar as bagagens deles e ainda lançar um _Imperio_ num pobre inocente? Por que raios não usou todo esse tempo para ajudá-la na briga...

- Como alguém pode ser tão idiota em arriscar o futuro de todo o maldito mundo mágico por alguns idiotas dentro de um trem no _Egito_!

Ela deixou que Malfoy continuasse com seu ataque histérico, preferindo encarar o horizonte distante na direção do trem. Muitas pessoas podiam ser vistas correndo para longe dos trilhos, tão desesperadas que não se importavam em arriscar uma morte no deserto. O desespero se justificou quando ela olhou para a ponta do trem, finalmente entendendo o que o fez parar tão bruscamente. A locomotiva havia explodido graças aos chifres de dois enormes Erumpents, parando qualquer movimento.

- Malfoy – chamou, de repente, ainda ignorando os comentários ácidos dele. - Pode fazer o favor de liberar o pobre homem do _Imperio_?

- Não!

- Já não basta você arriscar a vida dele e quase transformá-lo em um assassino? Para que mantê-lo por mais tempo?

- Quem arriscou a vida dele foi você, Weasley. Se tivesse me obedecido...

O resto do argumento foi sobreposto pelo som do restante do trem explodindo, vagão por vagão destruído pelos Erumpents. Gina suspirou e sentou na areia quente, torcendo para que todos os passageiros tivessem conseguido sair.

- É, se eu tivesse te obedecido estaríamos mortos agora – completou, mão no queixo.

Malfoy cerrou os dentes em sinal de frustração, mas não discutiu. Ao invés sentou ao lado dela, na sombra e cruzou os braços.

- Ele vai ser nosso guia – indicou para o egípcio parado no sol, encarando o camelo ao seu lado.

- Guia ou não, não justifica deixá-lo sob o feitiço.

- É mais fácil assim.

Enquanto observavam as chamas longínquas consumirem o trem até sobrarem apenas as ferragens, Gina lembrou das tantas vezes que testemunhou a mesma cena de destruição e prometeu a si mesma que teria sucesso em impedi-las de acontecerem novamente. Depois de Harry tudo pareceu tão... Impossível. Mesmo com a Ordem da Fênix nunca desistindo, a guerra parecia perdida do mesmo jeito. Mas agora... Agora talvez houvesse esperança. Por um momento sentiu falta de Luna e Neville, tentando imaginar o que estariam fazendo naquele exato momento. Será que foi errado esconder deles a mesma esperança que sentia agora? Esconder que havia luz no final do túnel?

- Vamos – Malfoy anunciou de repente, se apoiando no ombro dela para levantar. – Hora de pegar aquele bronzeado tão esperado.

- Eu estava pensando mais em uma praia no Caribe, com direito a bebidas e serviço de quarto, não o deserto do Saara quando eu sugeri isso.

Malfoy riu... E Gina percebeu que era uma risada sincera, o que lhe rendeu uma expressão surpresa no rosto.

- O que esperava? Que o Lorde das Trevas escondesse sua alma em um hotel cinco estrelas com vista para o mar?

Montaram os camelos, com um pouco de dificuldade, e se afastaram rapidamente do trem, deixando para trás o oásis e qualquer outro sinal de civilização. Com o "guia" sempre à frente, seguiram por horas, o sol sob suas cabeças como única companhia. Quando parecia que seu camelo iria cair de exaustão, o guia parou, desceu de seu camelo e sentou na areia, cruzando os braços.

- O que foi? - ela perguntou para Malfoy. - O que houve?

Malfoy pulou para o chão, caminhando em direção ao homem, o analisou por alguns instantes e depois se virou para ela.

- Ele continua sob meu feitiço. Então... Quer dizer que chegamos.

- E onde, exatamente, foi parar a pirâmide? - suspirou, descendo do seu camelo e se aproximando dos dois.

Não havia sinal de construção alguma. Nada além de areia. Era esperado que Voldemort dificultasse a localização da pirâmide, mas como exatamente o fizera?

- Você tem a Marca Negra, consegue ver algo?

Malfoy balançou a cabeça, analisando os arredores.

- Não havia nada sobre proteções externas naquela lista que achei – comentou. - Nada mágico pelo menos.

Gina sabia muito mais sobre o Egito que um turista comum, graças ao tempo que Gui passara trabalhando para Gringotes, e após buscar entre as tantas histórias que o irmão lhe contara, lembrou de como ele era obrigado a desenterrar sua própria tenda após tempestades de areia. E isso lhe deu uma idéia.

- Talvez a pirâmide não mudou de lugar. Talvez esteja bem abaixo de nós.

Malfoy levantou uma sobrancelha, depois apontou sua varinha para o chão, criando uma pequena rajada de vento. Após repetir o feitiço algumas vezes, foi possível ver o que parecia uma parede da pirâmide, ou o que costumava ser uma. As rochas que a formavam estavam desgastadas pela corrosão do tempo e clima. Com Gina o ajudando, os dois continuaram a desenterrar, mas era claro que levaria dias até revelarem o monumento por completo. Cansada, Gina resolveu mudar o plano.

- Bombarda!

O feitiço abriu um buraco na parte da parede que haviam revelado.

- O que está fazendo?

- Abrindo caminho – respondeu com um sorriso. - Uma hora vamos chegar em um túnel de ar e de lá podemos descer até a câmara principal.

- E como você sabe isso?

- Meu irmão trabalhou para Gringotes anos atrás, procurando tesouros aqui. Eu sei tudo sobre pirâmides, confie em mim.

E, estranhamente, ele confiou. Com Gina o guiando, os dois adentraram pelo buraco apertado. Quanto mais fundo exploravam, o ar ficava mais pesado e as paredes mais difíceis de atravessar. Depois de algumas horas em completo silêncio, Gina resolveu que para o bem da sanidade de ambos, alguém tinha que falar algo.

- O que será que Bellatrix está fazendo aqui?

- Destruindo vidas... Queimando casas. Chutando cachorrinhos e roubando doce de crianças.

Gina abriu um meio sorriso.

- Quero dizer qual a razão dela estar aqui.

- Felizmente não tenho idéia. Uma das vantagens de ser Inominável é que não tenho lidar mais com outros Comensais.

- É mesmo? Por que não?

- Assim como na época do Ministério, os Inomináveis servem para missões secretas e que muitas vezes requerem espionagem e reconhecimento do território inimigo. Por isso viajamos em duplas, no máximo. Para não chamar atenção.

- Você nem sempre foi um – comentou, notando que ele falara "não tenho que lidar _mais_".

- Não.

- Promovido pelo bom serviço? - questionou, não resistindo ao sarcasmo.

- Não.

As respostas curtas e secas eram sinal de que o assunto era delicado, o que a deixou mais curiosa ainda. Malfoy resolveu, no entanto, que o melhor a fazer para evitar mais perguntas era questioná-la antes.

- E o que você faz exatamente na Ordem, Weasley? Serve bebidas?

- Pode-se dizer que faço o mesmo que você. Espionagem.

- É mesmo? - Malfoy riu, não a levando a sério.

- Ouviu falar do incidente da Baker Street?

- Quem não ouviu? Nagini se divertiu por dias, castigando os novatos.

- Fui eu que descobri o plano e avisei a Ordem.

- Surpreendentemente útil, Weasley. Felicitações – zombou.

Continuaram em silêncio, o túnel cada vez mais inclinado e profundo. O ar estava ficando quase dominado por completo de poeira e areia, mas ao mesmo tempo a parede se tornava mais fácil de derrubar, indicando que chegariam em breve em alguma câmara. Que tipos de armadilhas e maldições esperavam por eles?

* * *

Ele a deixou guiá-lo com extrema facilidade, algo lhe dizia que era bem mais seguro permitir que Weasley andasse à frente dele, como um tipo de cobaia para possíveis perigos que espreitavam. Ela parecia confiante o suficiente, no entanto, para não se afetar com os riscos de liderar aquela pequena expedição pelo escuro.

Apesar de sua irritação inicial, Draco acabou por se surpreender com as habilidades dela. Não que fosse admitir. Enfrentar três Comensais com experiência e conseguir se livrar de dois deles exigia habilidade, sem dúvidas, mesmo que fosse extremamente estúpido. Até o momento ela não demonstrara suficiente desejo por lutar, e talvez por isso ele só testemunhou seus talentos agora, quando os oponentes eram realmente odiados por ela.

Se perguntou se ela o odiava da mesma forma.

- Até que enfim! – Weasley suspirou aliviada, iluminando com sua varinha uma câmara bem à frente deles.

Desceram até o chão com certa dificuldade. O teto era alto e as paredes todas adornadas com hieróglifos e outros desenhos, havia uma faixa de luz vinda de uma pequena saída de ar, não maior que uma mão. Quando pisaram em segurança, o contato levantou poeira e ele tossiu. Weasley colocou o braço na frente dele, para que não andasse mais.

- O que foi?

- Fique aqui. Ah, e acenda sua varinha, vou precisar de luz.

Ficou parado com prazer, apenas levantando sua varinha para iluminar bem o local e então esperou para ver o que Weasley faria. Primeiro, ela levitou um pedaço de pedra pequeno e jogou à alguns passos a frente. Imediatamente os desenhos nas paredes se moveram, abrindo seus olhos e bocas e deles lançando fogo na direção de onde a pedra caíra, da qual apenas sobraram algumas migalhas queimadas.

- Bom saber – comentou, contente em continuar estático.

- Acho que você ia gostar de viver na época dos primeiros bruxos egípcios antigos. Os que tinham poderes mágicos eram apenas os sacerdotes, que utilizavam magia no restante da população para continuar no poder.

- Parece uma época de prosperidade e alegria para mim – retrucou abrindo um sorriso.

- Sim, aparentemente.

- O que aconteceu?

Weasley apontou sua varinha para um dos desenhos mais próximos, o destruindo com uma pequena explosão.

- Alguns sacerdotes começaram a ter filhos com os camponeses. E esses filhos se tornaram bruxos. Depois de anos, o sangue mágico tinha se disseminado tanto que o povo já não tinha medo dos sacerdotes. Tirando-os do poder e colocando no lugar o Faraó.

- O que simplesmente prova que se misturar com trouxas é uma má idéia.

Ela continuou explodindo desenho por desenho sistematicamente, e os dois avançaram até o outro lado da câmara.

- Não. Só prova que mudança é inevitável.

- Isso é óbvio. Qual é o seu ponto?

- Quem disse que eu tinha um? – ela deu de ombros, dando um passo para frente com a intenção de descer uma escadaria íngreme à frente dele.

No momento que ela pisou, no entanto os degraus se abaixaram tornando a escada em uma grande rampa escorregadia, Weasley, pega de surpresa, se segurou nele, mas ambos acabaram caindo juntos. Rolando rampa abaixo em alta velocidade, só parando quando bateram contra uma parede já bem abaixo da câmara por onde entraram.

- Não sabia que tínhamos pressa – resmungou, se levantando.

Weasley fez o mesmo, reclamando de dor no braço, que agora estava roxo após ter colidido direto com a parede. Estavam agora em hall muito maior que a câmara de antes, o teto era alto e havia dezenas de sarcófagos de cada lado.

- Onde estamos agora? – perguntou para ela.

- A tumba da rainha, onde o resto da família do Faraó era colocada. Normalmente.

- Como assim, normalmente?

Weasley apontou para um dos sarcófagos que, para a surpresa dele, estava se abrindo devagar. Uma mão enfaixada e apodrecida saiu, empurrando a tampa de ouro maciço (e pesada) para o lado. Um corpo igualmente deteriorado, porém, adornado com uma máscara de ouro e jóias, levantou devagar, se contorcendo no processo e se livrando da poeira milenar que o cobria. Em algumas partes da múmia as faixas haviam caído ou rasgado, revelando a pele ressecada e escura.

- Deixe-me adivinhar... Voldemort transformou as múmias em inferi – ele sugeriu, dando um passo para trás.

- Exato.

- O que significa que vamos ter que lutar contra... Deixa eu ver... Cinqüenta múmias que tem a força de dez homens e indestrutíveis?

- Ah-ham.

- Merda.

Ficaram lado a lado, observando enquanto uma a uma as múmias se levantavam, e rapidamente estavam cercados. As mãos enfaixadas se estendiam na tentativa de pegá-los e os sufocarem ou pior. De imediato os dois acenderam suas varinhas, fogo saindo das pontas. Algumas múmias recuaram.

- Acha que conseguimos espantá-las o suficiente para chegarmos do outro lado? – Weasley sugeriu, preocupada.

- Talvez... Talvez não. Mas tem outro jeito? Cubra a retaguarda – mandou, dando um passo para frente.

Devagar e com cautela andaram de costa a costa, lançando rajadas de fogo nas múmias que se aproximavam demais. Porém, havia muitas. Jogavam-se uma contra as outras, na tentativa desesperada de se aproximar dos dois, urrando e gemendo sem parar. No fim, Draco não conseguiu atingir todas a tempo e uma delas pulou em suas costas, mordendo seu pescoço. Urrou de dor e a caiu para trás, empurrando Weasley no processo.

Em instantes estavam sendo prensados contra o chão por dezenas de múmias, que brigavam entre si para pegá-los. Uma delas agarrou sua perna e tentava o puxar para longe, outra mordeu seu braço, enquanto a que havia pulado em cima dele segurava sua mão e arrancou-lhe a varinha, a quebrando com facilidade.

- Merda, bosta de dragão! Weasley! – gritou, não conseguindo identificar a ruiva no meio da confusão. – Merda, Weasley... !

- INCENDIO!

O calor do feitiço aqueceu até ele, e as chamas queimaram boa parte das múmias, que urrando, se afastaram rapidamente. Aproveitou para se levantar, encontrando Weasley, vestes rasgadas e ofegante, com sua varinha em chamas.

- Vamos aproveitar a chance – gritou, pegando-a pela mão.

Ela assentiu e os dois começaram a correr. Pelo canto dos olhos podia ver que as múmias já se recuperavam, cada vez mais próximas deles. Weasley lançava jatos de fogo em suas direções, mas conforme chegavam mais perto da saída, mais e mais múmias apareciam. Felizmente, conseguiram atravessar o arco que levava a um corredor estreito. Pretendia continuar correndo, para bem, _bem _longe de lá, quando Weasley o parou bruscamente. Confuso, virou para trás, esperando uma explicação. A ruiva apontou a varinha para o teto e o explodiu, para logo depois empurrar Draco na direção oposta. A pirâmide inteira tremeu, rochas caindo e fechando a entrada do corredor, impedindo que as múmias o seguissem.

- Ótima idéia... Destrua nosso caminho de volta – resmungou quando o caos terminara.

- Prefere se juntar para sempre aos parentes do faraó? – ela retrucou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Não. Mas gostaria de sair vivo desse lugar.

- Não se preocupe – ela sorriu, colocando a mão no ombro dele que não estava ferido. – Eu tiro a gente daqui.

- Em quantos pedaços? – retrucou.

Ela riu. Voltaram a andar, cansados e agora com ferimentos em abundância, mas se considerando tudo, o resultado era positivo. De certa maneira, a dificuldade em ultrapassar os obstáculos, aumentava a possibilidade de que Voldemort realmente escondia algo importante naquele lugar. O ideal, no entanto, era que sobrevivessem tempo suficiente para confirmar a teoria.

O corredor era apertado e íngreme, levando-os cada vez mais para baixo, para a base da pirâmide. Porém quando chegaram ao que parecia o final, não havia nada mais que uma parede e nenhuma forma de seguirem em frente. Frustrado, Draco se aproximou da rocha sólida, observando os desenhos cravados. Um em particular chamou sua atenção: era elevado e parecia um tipo de botão.

- Hmm... Talvez se...

Apertou o botão ao mesmo tempo em que Weasley gritou para que parasse... Mas era tarde demais. O chão se abriu debaixo de seus pés.

* * *

Quando ela abriu os olhos não conseguiu ver diferença. A sua volta tudo estava em completo breu, nem sequer conseguia enxergar a mão na frente do rosto. Tateou o chão, buscando sua varinha, mas ao invés sentiu a mão gelada de Malfoy, como se tivesse levado um choque, a retirou, buscando ao invés as paredes.

Nesse momento uma luz fraca quase a cegou, aparecendo de repente. Vinha de um pequeno frasco, era esverdeada e apenas conseguia iluminar a mão branca e cicatrizada de Malfoy.

- Você _tinha_ que apertar o botão, não tinha? – suspirou.

Malfoy não respondeu, provavelmente tão irritado quanto ela.

- Onde está sua varinha? – questionou, preocupada com a possibilidade de ficarem presos para sempre naquele espaço apertado.

- Lá em cima, com as múmias. E a sua?

- Não tenho idéia.

- Maravilha.

Malfoy passou seu frasco pelas paredes, tentando achar alguma saída, mas eram completamente lisas. Frustrado colocou o frasco no chão, iluminando apenas os pés de ambos.

O espaço da armadilha claramente havia sido planejado apenas para uma pessoa. Gina podia sentir Malfoy prensado contra seus ombros, uma perna por cima da dela. A queda, felizmente, não foi profunda e nenhum dos dois aparentava ossos quebrados. Infelizmente foi profunda o suficiente para não alcançarem o topo.

Ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo, absorvendo o fato que haviam caído numa das mais óbvias e milenares armadilhas do mundo bruxo _e _trouxa. Gina suspirou.

- E agora?

- Você é a especialista em pirâmides.

Revirou os olhos.

- Não temos problemas com múmias... Mas perdemos para um botão? – ela zombou, irritada com ele.

- Perdemos? Isso é só um contratempo.

Suspirando, olhou para cima, calculando que estavam cinco metros abaixo do corredor. Após algumas tentativas de escalar a parede e nenhum sucesso, Gina desistiu, voltando a se sentar. Tentou encontrar alguma posição confortável, mas com Malfoy ocupando cada centímetro do buraco ficava complicado não esbarrar nele. O pior é que não conseguia enxergar em que exatamente estava esbarrando.

- Ei, cuidado, Weasel.

- Eu preciso sentar!

- E eu preferia conseguir respirar.

Continuaram a discussão até que ambos estavam mais ou menos alinhados. Malfoy e Gina cruzaram as pernas, a única maneira de criarem uma pequena distância entre eles. O frasco de luz agora jazia neste pequeno espaço, iluminando suas pernas. Assim que ficaram em silêncio e Gina percebeu que estavam completamente sozinhos, sem chances de resgate. Sem varinhas, sem luz... Engoliu seco, tentando não ficar nervosa. Sempre havia um jeito, alguma forma de escapar, só precisava se concentrar.

- Accio Varinha... - tentou se concentrando na imagem de sua varinha.

Malfoy riu.

- Qual a graça?

- Quem você acha que é? Dumbledore?

- Não é tão difícil assim fazer magia sem varinha!

Ele riu de novo. Gina cruzou os braços, irritada, mas também ciente de que ele estava certo.

Não falaram nada por o que pareceram horas. Só conseguia ouvir a respiração calma de Malfoy, sentia o suor se formar na testa devido ao ar abafado. O que fariam agora?

- Como você pode ficar tão calmo? – questionou, passando a mão na testa para limpá-la.

- Indiferente não é a mesma coisa que calmo.

- Sim, é pior. Parece que não se importa de morrer aqui – retrucou não muito séria.

- Que diferença faz?

Apesar do esforço para esconder, Gina não deixou de notar o tom de amargura na voz dele.

- Se morrermos, então Voldemort nunca vai ser derrotado.

- Mas não vai ser mais meu problema.

- Não me parece exatamente seu problema _agora_ – levantou uma sobrancelha. – Até hoje não me disse por que quer destruí-lo.

Malfoy soltou uma risada curta e amarga, repetindo novamente a mesma frase.

- Que diferença faz, Weasley?

- Toda.

Uma parte dela discordava, mas a outra, mais emocional, queria entendê-lo. Para que ao menos, pensou, pudesse confiar nele por completo.

- Qual é o seu motivo? – ele perguntou, a pegando de surpresa.

- Mas não é óbvio?

- Não tanto quanto parece. Afinal, a guerra na Inglaterra acabou. O país está em um momento de paz, pelo menos para a população mágica.

- Paz? Pessoas arrancadas de suas casas e famílias, jogadas numa prisão e sendo torturadas apenas por causa de seu sangue é paz?

- Você não é sangue-ruim – respondeu, como se fosse óbvio. – Poderia viver bem se quisesse. Não como Weasley, claro. Mas como Marietta... Afinal ela está morta não? Nada te impede de pegar a identidade dela de vez.

Gina abaixou os olhos, incomodada com o assunto.

- Eu não deveria precisar me esconder. Tudo que Voldemort representa é errado e cruel, nunca vou aceitar esse mundo que ele criou. Minha razão é óbvia.

Malfoy ficou em silêncio, talvez contente em ter escapado de mais uma vez respondê-la. Gina suspirou, fixando o olhar na luz esverdeada do frasco. De repente, Malfoy falou.

- Me humilhar não passa de diversão para ele.

Ela deixou que continuasse, incerta do que responder.

- Anos e anos nas mãos de um desgraçado sádico e lunático bastam para mudar a perspectiva de uma pessoa sobre alguns assuntos. Quer saber como eu ganhei as marcas em minhas mãos?

Estendeu os braços perto da luz, revelando mais uma vez o que Gina já reparara: marcas escuras nas mãos e pulsos. Antes que pudesse analisá-las melhor, ele voltou a escondê-las na escuridão.

- Minha missão era descobrir o esconderijo de alguns ex-membros do Ministério da Magia e matá-los. Achá-los foi fácil... O difícil foi convencê-los de que morrer era uma boa idéia. Escaparam e eu fui jogado de um prédio de três andares.

A memória não parecia particularmente divertida, mas Malfoy continuava a rir com amargura.

- Não foi a primeira vez que eu falhei, claro. Não... Não se pode dizer que eu era um Comensal de sucesso na época. De qualquer forma, voltei para casa com o rabo entre as pernas. Voldemort não ficou contente. E decidiu que tinha se cansado de mim e dos meus erros.

Ele fez uma pausa, parecendo relembrar o exato o momento. Gina esperou.

- Fez Nagini morder meus pulsos. Claro que ela não se controlou e aproveitou para arrancar pedaços de outros lugares. Não sei se você sabe, Weasley, mas o veneno dela é diferente de uma cobra normal. O ferimento não fecha, não importa o quanto você tenta remendar – fez uma pausa, a luz esverdeada começou a perder força. – Essa é a vida de um Comensal. Cheia de encantos não?

Ela não sabia por que Malfoy resolvera contar aquilo para ela, mas encarou como um gesto de confiança. No entanto, percebeu que havia mais naquela história do que ele contara, a dor por trás da voz dele não lhe escapando. Não havia razão para sentir pena dele. Escolheu seu caminho há muito tempo atrás e colheu os frutos de sua aliança com Voldemort. Mas mesmo assim... Sem saber exatamente a razão, Gina se moveu alguns centímetros, o bastante para se aproximar dele e, com certa hesitação, colocar sua mão sob a dele.

Lentamente a luz do frasco ficou cada vez mais fraca... Finalmente se apagando por completo e os deixando as sós na completa escuridão.

* * *

**N/A: **Ok, ok... Minuscula action DG... Mas no worries, é apenas o ínicio de muitas outras :D E pensem assim: quando mais demora, mais o resultado vai valer a pena (??)! Como sempre, thanks Lucy por betar!! Respostas:

**Munyra Fassina:** Hahah que bom gostou! Teve um tico de action nesse não teve? Mas não se preocupe: essa viagem não terminou ainda :D Tks pela review!

**Dark-Bride: **Hahah que bom, pq então vc vai gostar desse capítulo haha. Eu tenho um ritmo desacelerado quando se trata de romance :P Valeu pela review! :D

**carol: **Haha biscoito agua e sal?? Que maldade, odeio biscoito agua e sal haha Haha Valeu mesmo pela review! :D Espero que esse cap tenha sido pelo menos bolacha recheada :D

**Lucy: **Hehehehehehe... Será?

**Lou Malfoy: **Uhu thanks pela review!! O que aconteceu com Narcissa vai ser revelado no próximo cap! :D E sim, Draco está devagar começando a quebrar o gelo :)

**aDii:** Eee! Que bom que vc gostou! Capítulos sem muita ação ás vezes podem encher o saco (espero que não seja o caso desse haha). Brigada pela review :D

**Bella Black Malfoy:** Ahhh que bom que vc não achou o outro cap chato! Ufa haha. Voldemort é sempre um desafio escrever, porque quero que ele pareça realmente uma ameaça que bom que consegui! Devagar e devagarinho acho que o Draco vai acabar confiando nela plenamente :) Muuito brigada pela review! :)

**Débora: **Thanks pela review!! :D Espero que continue gostando da fic :)

**Maria Weasley: **Ahhh eu não sei exatamente quantos capítulos vai ter essa fic, mas não acho que chega a 36 Oo...! Talvez 20? Ainda não sei. Se caso eu fizer continuação (nao sei tb ainda, acho que não) ai conta como longa? haha. Valeu pela review!

* * *


	13. Mortos, mas vivos

**Capítulo 12 – Mortos, mas vivos**

**

* * *

  
**

Não se lembrava do exato momento em que caiu no sono, exaustão o tomou por completo. Nem como a cabeça de Weasley foi parar contra seu ombro, dormindo profundamente e tão serenamente que duvidou de que se tratava da mesma pessoa que conhecia. Mas ela não era a única irreconhecível. Na verdade, ele era incapaz de acreditar no que fez algumas horas antes. Desde quando contava seus problemas para completos estranhos?

Instintivamente aproximou sua mão no rosto, observando apenas escuridão, mas ainda assim conseguia lembrar nitidamente de cada mancha, cada milímetro de sua pele marcada. Sua mãe o salvara e Snape se aproveitara da situação para conseguir um aliado (mesmo que um ignorante da verdadeira missão). Mas o preço da vida dele fora alto demais.

* * *

_- Quantas vezes terei que lidar com suas traições, Narcissa? É realmente frustrante vê-la lutar contra o inevitável fim da sua família._

_Sua mãe o encarava com apenas uma sombra de medo, tentava parecer corajosa para o filho, mas Draco não era enganado facilmente._

_- Minhas ordens foram claras... Seu filho não seria tratado sem minha permissão. E mesmo assim você convenceu Severus que seria uma boa idéia ignorar o que lhe foi dito?_

_Ainda assim, sua mãe não abriu a boca. Não havia motivo para responder aos questionamentos de Voldemort, não havia volta para eles nem justificativa que os absolvesse aos olhos do Lorde das Trevas. _

_- Parece que vocês, mães, insistem em se intrometer nos meus planos. Constantes formigas tentando me irritar o máximo possível – Voldemort soltou um suspiro falso. – Pois bem. É hora de cortar o mal pela raiz. _

_Subitamente ele estava na frente dela. Apertou com uma das mãos o queixo de sua mãe, forçando-a a encará-lo. _

_- Nunca mais você questionará minhas ordens em voz alta. Nunca mais poderá escutar os pedidos de ajuda de seu filhinho inútil. Nunca mais verá o rosto daqueles que ama, nem senti-los próximos. Condeno você, Narcissa Malfoy, a viver dentro de sua própria mente, isolada de tudo e de todos._

_Voldemort apontou sua varinha para Narcissa Malfoy, e Draco só pôde olhar enquanto a vida de sua mãe era destruída. _

* * *

Segundo Snape, a covardia e incapacidade dele foram responsáveis pela maldição imposta à sua mãe. Draco concordava. Não havia sequer um dia em que a culpa fosse esquecida. Era como um ácido, o corroendo por dentro, devagar e dolorosamente. E pela primeira vez em sua vida suplicou por algo, pediu para Snape ensiná-lo Leglimância, para que pudesse se comunicar com sua mãe. Desde aquele momento prometeu ao seu mentor e a si mesmo que nunca mais seria tão inútil. Que acharia algum modo quebrar o feitiço que agora impedia sua mãe de ter a vida normal que ela merecia.

Não importava que o único modo fosse matando Voldemort.

Weasley se mexeu, ajeitando-se contra ele. Era estranhamente confortante que a ruiva não o considerava repulsivo durante seu sono. Não que o gesto demonstrasse qualquer simpatia real. Provavelmente estava sonhando que ele era Potter, ou algo do tipo. Mas mesmo assim, não era completamente repulsivo para ele também.

Precisava tomar mais cuidado. Sentir repulsa era uma das suas melhores defesas.

Talvez graças a mecanismo de defesa, ele começou a sentir o peso do tempo passado na escuridão. O ar estava abafado e o calor quase insuportável. Não sabia o quanto dormiram, ou o quanto se passou desde que caíram naquele maldito buraco. Mas uma coisa era certa: não planejava ficar por muito mais tempo naquele espaço apertado.

Algo que pensara alguns minutos atrás lhe deu uma idéia. Uma pena que teria que acordar Weasley... Ele preferia imensamente quando ela estava dormindo, e não falando.

- Weasley.

- Hmm...

Ela sorriu, mas manteve os olhos fechados. Com certeza ainda acreditando estar no sonho. Revirou os olhos e mudou de tática: se moveu para o lado, tirando o apoio para a cabeça dela, finalmente a acordando. Ela suspirou, claramente decepcionada em encontrar ele e não outra pessoa ao abrir olhos.

- Precisamos sair daqui – anunciou, determinado.

Quase podia imaginar uma das sobrancelhas ruivas dela levantar, já que a escuridão não lhe permitia presenciar a reação.

- Achei que não fazia diferença morrer ou não aqui.

- Eu estava de mau humor. Não me leve a sério quando eu estou de mau humor – Draco explicou impaciente e não querendo dar explicações.

- Ou seja... Nunca devo prestar atenção no que você diz?

- Ha. Ha.

- Qual é o plano?

- Ácido. Corroer buracos na parede, o suficiente para usarmos como apoio e escalarmos até o topo.

Ela não respondeu por um instante, refletindo sobre a sugestão dele.

- Como vamos conseguir ácido, exatamente?

Enquanto ela falava estendeu seu kit de poções pelo chão, identificando entre tantos, outro frasco com a poção incandescente e o do ácido, iluminando um pouco mais o local. Com cuidado abriu a rolha do ácido e derramou algumas gotas na parede, que em questão de segundos tinha agora um buraco grande o bastante para um pé. Repetiu o processo até fazer quatro buracos diferentes, dois embaixo e os outros dois mais acima. Weasley, entendendo onde ele queria chegar, escalou os quatro e Draco lhe passou a poção ácida. O processo foi lento, e foram vários os momentos em que o ácido quase derramou, mas por fim Weasley subiu alto bastante para alcançar o topo e subir de volta para o corredor.

Draco esperou alguns segundos, até que ela se pronunciou.

- Achei minha varinha – disse aliviada.

Instantes depois uma corda prateada e fina surgiu, auxiliando-o em sua subida. Após a incessante escalada, Draco foi recebido pela mão de Weasley, a qual tomou e levantou-se. Por um breve instante, não mais que o tempo de um piscar de olhos, sentiu novamente a mão dela na escuridão, segurando a sua própria em um gesto de conforto que ele nem desejava ou merecia. O momento passou, no entanto, e foi colocado no canto mais escuro de sua mente onde era seu devido lugar. Preferia ignorar o evento ocorrido por engano e julgamento ruim por parte de ambos os envolvidos.

- Acho que você se redimiu pelo botão – Weasley comentou com um meio sorriso.

Preferindo esquecer seu erro embaraçoso, encarou o buraco e depois a parede onde o infame botão se encontrava. Havia uma pequena passagem entre as paredes do corredor e o beco sem saída, o suficiente para atravessarem para o outro lado do buraco. Weasley logo o fez, analisando por alguns segundos os desenhos na parede. Sua concentração indicou que entendia o que significavam.

- É um quebra-cabeça - anunciou finalmente. - Fala sobre os estágios da vida desse Faraó.

- Maravilha... Você consegue resolver?

- Acho que sim. Preciso apertar os botões na ordem certa.

Passou alguns minutos analisando novamente os desenhos, até que tentou com certa hesitação apertar um deles. Draco segurou a respiração, esperando que mais um buraco abrisse no corredor apertado, mas ao invés disso, nada aconteceu. Weasley soltou um suspiro de alívio. Continuou apertando um a um e então, de repente, a parede tremeu, se desmontando e permitindo a passagem deles. Weasley abriu um sorriso, seguindo em frente. Draco a acompanhou, aliviado por não ter que passar mais tempo preso naquele espaço apertado.

Agora com apenas a varinha dela iluminando o caminho, se viu envolto em escuridão com apenas às costas dela a vista.

- Seu cabelo está ruivo - comentou, observando os poucos fios que caiam sob os ombros dela.

Weasley pegou alguns, os observando perto da luz de sua varinha.

- Hmm, verdade. Estamos aqui há mais de uma hora.

- Contente em voltar às sardas de pobre?

- Ah sim. Bem melhor.

Revirou os olhos, ainda não entendia a necessidade de viver com sua própria face. Ele não fazia questão, na verdade, muitas vezes se viu desejando ser uma pessoa totalmente diferente, com nenhum traço de Draco Malfoy sobrando... O que era ridículo porque ele sempre se orgulhou de quem era. Até Voldemort aparecer.

O silêncio se estendeu tanto quanto o corredor que atravessavam. Mas mesmo sem abrir a boca, Weasley parecia distraída e ele, tinha que admitir, também se viu sentindo um peso invisível entre os dois. Ah claro, sempre houvera uma barreira de segurança, mas naquele momento era algo diferente. Quem sabe ambos não estavam cientes que falaram e fizeram demais na escuridão, mesmo que aparentemente nada além de gestos simples tivessem sido trocados.

- Malfoy... – ela quebrou o silêncio subitamente, surpreendendo ambos. – Você... Foi Snape quem curou a mordida de Nagini?

Olhou para o chão, frustração o dominando. Por que raios falara sobre aquilo? Não queria que ninguém ficasse sabendo de seus fracassos. Das falhas e dores. E apesar de tudo, lá estava ele... Respondendo a pergunta.

- Sim.

- É por isso que está aqui agora? Para quitar uma dívida com ele?

Suspirou. O que interessava a ela de qualquer forma? Estava tão empenhada em desconfiar dele no começo e agora insistia em cometer o erro de tentar ser civilizada? Weasley definitivamente era um mistério para ele.

- Eu não sei, Weasley. Talvez eu esteja entediado – respondeu sarcástico.

- Espero que antes do fim eu descubra seu verdadeiro motivo.

Franziu a testa.

- Por quê?

- Eu não sei – admitiu, sinceridade clara em sua voz. – Nunca teve curiosidade para saber a razão de Snape?

- Não. Não era problema meu.

Aparentemente desistindo Weasley voltou ao familiar silêncio. Por alguma razão quis fazer perguntas, atormentá-la um pouco também. Afinal parecia justo que os dois sofressem com as vozes um do outro e não apenas ele. Poderia muito bem apenas se concentrar e tentar ler a mente dela, mas qual graça haveria nisso? O objetivo era incomodá-la afinal. Infelizmente não sabia o que perguntar. Ou melhor, não conseguia imaginar o que ainda _não _sabia sobre Weasley.

Ela era tão _sincera_ em como agia e falava. Que segredos realmente era capaz de resguardar? Seu desprezo pela cautela perto dele era evidente. Entendia agora o que Grindelwald falara. Weasley não tinha controle de sua expansiva personalidade, era simplesmente impossível para ela não questionar, não colocar o dedo na ferida. Suas emoções sempre à flor da pele, a impedindo de fingir. E Draco era exatamente o oposto. A questão era quem, no final, teria mais teimosia.

Não pela primeira vez comparou a parceria atual que vivenciava com a que teve com Snape. Era incapaz de lembrar uma única vez que o homem se interessara pelas opiniões e motivações de Draco. Mas também, retrucou para si, Draco igualmente não demonstrou nenhuma vontade de abrir-se com ele, nem conhecer melhor o antigo professor.

E mesmo de sua mãe Draco mantinha distância. Era injusto que se preocupasse, ele não merecia os cuidados dela. Muito menos quando era possível ler no fundo da mente dela um pequeno, mas insistente ressentimento. Por mais que quisesse fingir que não existia, Draco sabia que ela o culpava, em parte, pela morte de seu pai. E ela tinha razão. No fim, ler todos os pensamentos de sua mãe, e vice-versa, não tinha contribuído para um relacionamento saudável entre os dois.

_

* * *

  
_

"_Você não está mais sozinho", ela pensou, com uma mistura de irritação e preocupação._

"_Não estou. Ela vai me ajudar." _

"_Snape foi encontrado."_

"_Eu sei. Mas o pior já passou". _

_Sabia que ela leu de imediato as lembranças recentes dele de sua visita à Hogwarts. Maiores explicações não eram necessárias, mesmo assim ela estava insatisfeita, frustrada até._

"_Essa missão suicida já foi longe demais. E agora um membro de Ordem? Draco..." _

_Se pudesse teria virado às costas e ido embora, mas sabia que ela poderia continuar aquela "conversa" mesmo em diferentes quartos. Mais uma desvantagem de leglimancia de duas vias. Era claro para ele que sua mãe esperava que, com a morte de Snape, ele desistiria de destruir Voldemort. Porém, esperava que _ela _tivesse certeza que não seria o caso. _

"_Você não me deve nada" retrucou percebendo para onde os pensamentos dele estavam caminhando. "Escolhi essa maldição para salvá-lo e não me arrependo." _

"_Minha vida em troca da sua não é justo!". Queria gritar e quase o fez em voz alta, esquecendo que Weasley o ouviria no segundo andar. Já haviam discutido aquilo milhares de vezes e era cada vez mais frustrante repetir os mesmos argumentos. "A culpa é minha e eu devo _tudo_ a você." _

"_A culpa é minha e apenas eu posso decidir se as conseqüências valem a pena ou não." _

_Ela pensava com certeza, mas Draco há um bom tempo era capaz de sentir as nuances na mente dela, ir mais fundo e perceber a frustração, o desgosto que ela guardava por não poder mais andar por sua casa, nem ouvir a chuva molhar seu jardim precioso, sentir a brisa do mar em seu rosto... Nem mesmo apreciar uma xícara quente de chá. Ela se odiava pela fraqueza e Draco se odiava por ser o motivo do estado em que se encontrava._

"_Eu não me arrependo" repetiu firme. "Mas você está prestes a destruir meu sacrifício numa missão que o matará." _

"_Não vou mentir". Claro, nem poderia. "Estou quase certo que vou morrer, mas não antes de levar Voldemort comigo." _

"_Snape mentiu Draco. Matar Voldemort não fará diferença. Não se arrisque por algo que não funcionará!" _

* * *

- Tudo bem ai atrás? – Gina tentou chamá-lo de volta à realidade. – Ficou quieto de repente.

- Tão bem quanto é possível numa situação dessas – respondeu, um pouco sarcástico.

- Acho que estamos chegando ao final desse corredor.

Ele continuou em silêncio. A conversa anterior claramente o incomodara, mas Gina não se arrependia de questioná-lo. Sentia que agora começava a conhecê-lo ou ao menos entender a razão porque se arriscava para acabar com o domínio de Voldemort. Cada vez que o pressionava, porém, mais perguntas surgiam. Snape por exemplo. Fora ele quem matara Dumbledore tantos anos atrás, por que se era contra Voldemort? Talvez tivesse mudado de lado após sofrer algo como Malfoy... Infelizmente o único que podia explicar estava morto. E o que teria mudado se Snape tentasse voltar à Ordem? Um espião teria sido essencial, mas como depender de alguém que traíra uma vez a confiança de todos?

Virou o rosto para trás de leve. Malfoy encarava o chão, concentrado em seus próprios pensamentos. Se a história que contara tivesse sido sobre como ele finalmente via sua ideologia antiga como algo errado, não teria acreditado em uma única palavra. Mas em vez disso ele falou sobre humilhação, dor e tortura, talvez uma dívida de vida. Não era o motivo mais nobre, mas parecia sincero. E em um mundo onde a escuridão tomara conta, um pouquinho de luz já bastava mesmo que apenas para revelar uma sombra fraca.

Finalmente tiveram que parar. À frente havia uma intersecção, revelando dois caminhos opostos um ao outro. Malfoy se colocou ao lado dela, notando que nenhum deles possuía indicativo para onde levavam.

- Os egípcios antigos gostavam de complicar as coisas... Bastardos. E agora, para onde?

Gina tentou recuperar alguma memória sobre os caminhos subterrâneos da pirâmide. Estavam descendo desde que entraram, porém, o último corredor era reto o que indicava que estavam ou na base da pirâmide ou então em seu meio. De qualquer forma, imaginava que um dos lados os levaria à câmara principal, onde o faraó era colocado e o outro a câmara de tesouros. Qual desses locais o Horcrux estaria?

Se eles se separassem cobririam mais terreno, mas ela era a única que conhecia melhor as armadilhas que talvez encontrassem pelo caminho. Além disso, Malfoy estava sem varinha. Teria que chutar um dos lados e torcer para escolher o certo.

- Que tal se...

- Não. Você não vai sair por aí, sozinha – ele retrucou, antes que terminasse. – Primeiro porque eu estou sem varinha, segundo porque vai saber o que tem por aí... É arriscado e burro se separar de mim...

Enquanto ele falava, o encarou sem acreditar.

- Malfoy... Eu sei disso, ia sugerir irmos pela direita. Afinal você não entende nada sobre pirâmides e é presa fácil sem a sua varinha.

Ao invés de ficar aliviado, ficou ofendido, ignorando que ele mesmo apresentara o argumento.

- Eu sei me virar muito bem!

- Sem varinha?

- Claro... Quem precisa...

Ele fechou e a abriu a boca, irritado. Gina riu e revirou os olhos.

- Direita então?

Seguiram pelo túnel da direta, Malfoy sempre atrás. O caminho tornou-se cada vez mais estreito e quase foram forçados a andar de lado, felizmente chegaram até uma passagem escura. Sendo a única com uma varinha, Gina entrou primeiro.

- _Lumos_ – sussurrou, temerosa em chamar muito atenção, nunca se sabe que tipo de criaturas esperavam por eles.

A luz esverdeada revelou um chão coberto de, estranhamente, cordas. Centenas jogadas por todos os lados sem aparente motivo. Levantou mais ainda sua varinha, tentando iluminar todo o local ou ao menos ter uma noção de seu tamanho. Ficou claro então que se tratava da câmara principal, o altar com sarcófago do faraó descansava bem em seu centro, porém, havia algo de estranho.

- Weasley? O que foi?

-Por que dois sarcófagos? E o que são essas cordas? Não faz sentido.

- Mais algum truque.

Ela assentiu enquanto Malfoy retirava algo de seu estojo de poções. Jogou um frasco contra o chão, liberando uma substância esverdeada que rapidamente se diluiu formando uma camada fina de fumaça.

- O que foi isso?

- Só confirmando se realmente eram cordas.

- O que mais poderiam ser? – riu fracamente.

- Cobras.

Franziu a testa, preocupada. Encarou de novo a câmara, buscando algum detalhe vital que lhe tinha escapado, mas não encontrou nada. Respirando fundo, entrou, com Malfoy em seus calcanhares. Aproximaram-se lentamente dos sarcófagos, alertas para qualquer movimento súbito.

- Ouviu isso? – Malfoy sussurrou de repente.

- Não. O quê?

- Um chiado.

- Não são cobras, relaxe.

- Odeio cobras.

Apenas quando voltaram a ficar em silêncio que ela ouviu sons leves em seus pés. Não havia nada aparentemente, mas a cada passo que dava o chiado parecia mais forte.

- Estamos quase lá - disse em voz alta, tentando incentivar a si e a Malfoy.

Foi então que sentiu seu calcanhar ser apertado com força. De imediato tentou escapar, mas as cordas, antes inanimadas, tomaram vida e tentavam amarrar seu outro pé. Virou para Malfoy, em busca de ajuda, mas ele já estava preso ao chão até os joelhos.

- Bosta de hipogrifo! – disse entre dentes, apontando sua varinha contra as cordas que prendiam seus pés, as cortando com facilidade.

Pretendia mirar nos pedaços que seguravam Malfoy, mas mal se libertara e já havia outras tentando prendê-la novamente.

- Weasley, dá pra andar logo? – protestou ele, puxando as cordas freneticamente numa tentativa inútil de se soltar.

- Estou tentando!

- Tente mais!

Revirou os olhos, lançando feitiços para todos os lados, porém, logo em seguida seus esforços eram negados. Simplesmente não tinha tempo para libertar os dois. Felizmente lembrou que _tinham _outra arma além de sua varinha. Sem delongas pegou a espada, antes escondida, e a jogou para Malfoy, que quase tinha suas mãos presas, mas conseguiu pegar a arma a tempo.

Com ambos trabalhando contra as cordas, finalmente conseguiram se movimentar, correndo até o centro, pulando para o altar, alto o bastante para evitar as cordas. Os chiados pararam subitamente e mais nada se mexeu, os dois tentando recuperar o fôlego. Se entreolharam após longas respirações, as mãos avermelhadas devido aos apertos feitos contra suas peles, mas relativamente sem ferimentos.

Gina se virou, aproximando devagar dos sarcófagos. Por um lado estava decepcionada, dificilmente haveria Horcruxes dentro deles, por outro, curiosa para abri-los. Algo lhe dizia que não encontraria múmias ali. Começou a empurrar uma das tampas, jogando seu peso contra a pedra quase inflexível. Malfoy se juntou a ela, assim que notou o que fazia, e ambos conseguiram derrubá-la do outro lado, abrindo o sarcófago.

A luz esverdeada da varinha de Gina revelou muito mais que qualquer coisa esperada. Ao encarar seu conteúdo, Gina não conseguiu fazer nada além de derrubar sua fonte de luz e fechar os olhos de imediato, não acreditando no que via.

Sua reação foi tão chocante que Malfoy começou a questioná-la freneticamente, talvez temendo que tivesse sido atingida por algum tipo de armadilha. Abriu os olhos e o encarou, mas não conseguiu responder a seus apelos. Ao invés, apenas deixou escapar um soluço, entre o choro e o horror.

Frustrado, Malfoy pegou a varinha de volta e iluminou mais uma vez o que tinha tanto assustado.

Um corpo. Mas não de qualquer pessoa ou rei faraó antigo. O rosto pálido era cheio de sardas, o cabelo era ruivo fogo e não havia dúvidas, por algum motivo terrível demais para Gina imaginar, seu irmão Rony estava ali a sua frente, morto. A visão de mais um irmão sem vida e a pequena esperança de que ele estivesse vivo (que escondia até mesmo de si própria) foi a gota d'água. Com os joelhos tremendo, se deixou sentar, suas costas contra o sarcófago.

Malfoy não disse uma palavra, ao invés, começou a empurrar a segunda tampa. Podia ouvir os esforços dele, mas não teve coragem de ajudá-lo. Já imaginava o que iriam encontrar, ou melhor, quem iriam encontrar. Harry? Hermione? Qualquer um dos dois seria terrível demais.

Sentiu sua cabeça leve, seus olhos rodando para onde não deviam e foi obrigada a fechá-los para não vomitar. Não queria, não podia... Não merecia perder mais um irmão. "Desaparecido" implicava que talvez, com muita sorte, ele fosse achado novamente. Mas não. Ali estava a prova definitiva de sua morte e Gina chegara tarde demais. Colocou uma das mãos no rosto, como se o gesto a livrasse da imagem do corpo de Rony, seus olhos fechados e expressão serena.

- Weasley... – Malfoy tentou fracamente chamar sua atenção. – Weasley!

Ela o ignorou. O que ele podia lhe oferecer?

- Ginevra, hei.

Ao som de seu primeiro nome, abriu devagar os olhos, para encontrar os cinza de Malfoy a encarando de perto. Era estranho, mas a expressão que ele tinha no rosto lhe confortou, mesmo que a mão dele em seu ombro a apertava demais.

- Eles estão vivos.

Fez a única coisa que poderia em reação a tal sugestão absurda: riu.

- É verdade. Poção do Morto-Vivo.

Continuou negando, virando o rosto. Como ele podia brincar assim com aquela situação?

- Não acredita em mim? Use seu cérebro, se ainda tiver. Dez anos e a pele não apodreceu. Dez anos e eles não são só pele e osso!

- Dez anos sem comida? Dez anos sem água? Malfoy, não seja ridículo! Rony está morto... E eu...

- Não está me escutando – ele apertou com mais força o ombro dela. – Ou pelo menos não escutou suas aulas com o Snape.

- Slughorn.

- Que seja – riu fracamente. – A Poção Morto-Vivo coloca a pessoa em um sono tão profundo que é quase um coma. Ela desacelera todas as funções do corpo, digamos que quase pára a pessoa no tempo. Um dia vira uma hora, anos viram semanas. Weasley e Granger estão vivos.

Observou em silêncio por alguns minutos o rosto de seu suposto aliado, buscando algum traço de mentira ou escárnio. Mas só encontrou sinceridade e ansiedade. Com certa hesitação levantou o corpo, novamente olhando Rony, seu corpo estirando dentro do sarcófago. Dessa vez, no entanto, notou a leve barba ruiva no rosto, o cabelo bem mais comprido do que ela lembrava. Com sua coragem e esperanças renovadas arriscou colocar seu ouvido no peito do irmão. Por um tempo longo demais não ouviu nada e quando estava prestes a desistir, o coração de Rony bateu.

Fechou os olhos, dessa vez em sinal de alívio. Respirou fundo e sorriu, mas que rapidamente se transformou numa risada aberta e sem resguardos. Estava tão aliviada e feliz que mal notou sua mão segurar a de Malfoy, pela segunda vez em menos de uma hora.

- E como os acordamos? – perguntou, seus olhos fixos no rosto de Rony.

Malfoy retirou sua mão debaixo da dela.

- Não acordamos.

Gina virou o rosto bruscamente para olhá-lo, confusa.

- O quê?

- Levaria dias para fazer o antídoto... Sem falar no tempo para encontrar os ingredientes. E mesmo assim, não há garantias de que vai reverter o processo. É muito tempo sob os efeitos da poção, eles podem nunca acordar.

Mal escutara as palavras dele e já estava frente a frente com Malfoy, nariz a nariz. O sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto, dando lugar a uma expressão furiosa.

- Eu não me importo quanto tempo vai levar. Você. Vai. Acordá-los.

Não soube exatamente a razão. Talvez tivesse conseguido assustá-lo, talvez fosse a dor escondida nas palavras que pronunciou, talvez uma combinação de tudo. De qualquer forma, Malfoy apenas assentiu.

Gina, não importava como, teria Rony e Hermione de volta.

* * *

N/A: Sim... Eu demorei muito para atualizar. Eu sei! Sorryy! Mas o que se pode fazer quando vc está no último ano da faculdade?? Felizmente minha vida voltou ao normal agora, que estou formada!! :D Espero que gostem desse capítulo, e prometo que o próximo vira muito mais rápido! Valeu mto pelas reviews!! Por favor continuem mandando, depois de tanto tempo sem escrever fico na dúvida se tem alguém ainda lendo minhas fics! haha


	14. A longa jornada para casa

**Capítulo 13 – A longa jornada para casa**

**

* * *

  
**

As chamas azuladas traziam pouco conforto ao frio do deserto e pouca luz para quebrar a escuridão da noite. Sentado sob a areia com nada além de duas pessoas em coma e outra aparentemente dormindo como companhia, Draco se viu refletindo mais uma vez nas conseqüências do que ocorrera na pirâmide. Ou melhor, do que eles acharam lá dentro.

Esteve ocupado demais carregando Weasley e Granger para fora do monumento antigo para realmente considerar o que significava acordar os melhores amigos e confidentes de Harry Potter. Para a ruiva dormindo do outro lado da fogueira azul, aqueles dois significavam a volta da Ordem da Fênix, a volta da família dela. Draco duvidava que ela havia contemplado algo além disso, simplesmente porque estava envolvida emocionalmente na situação, cega para todo o resto.

E por isso ela, claro, achava que a opinião de Draco era irrelevante. Afinal, o que poderia significar para _ele_, um Comensal e um Malfoy, a vida de Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger?

Significava muito.

Conhecimento. Segredos. Informações _reais_, não pistas ou chutes. A primeira, e provavelmente última, chance de uma vitória definitiva. Liberdade afinal. Tudo que Potter tinha feito antes de morrer, tudo o que Dumbledore havia lhe ensinado. Tudo isso e quem sabe o que mais o esperavam, caso tivesse sucesso em acordá-los, é claro.

Não queria pensar nisso agora. Lembrar a dificuldade em encontrar os ingredientes para o antídoto só resultaria em dor de cabeça e ele precisava manter os olhos abertos por boa parte da noite. Tinham concordado que ele ficaria como o primeiro vigia e não queria passar horas além de sozinho, irritado.

Exceto que não estava mais sozinho. Weasley levantou devagar, sentando e o encarando através das chamas azuis.

- Sem sono? – deduziu que ela estava ansiosa demais para fechar os olhos. – Que tal trocar comigo?

Ela colocou a mão no queixo e deu de ombros.

- E você, vai conseguir dormir?

Draco deu uma risada curta.

- Não, acho que não.

Podiam ter sido afetados de diferentes maneiras, mas foram afetados de qualquer forma. Fitaram-se por alguns minutos sem falar nada, o único som o ruído do vento. Weasley resolveu então observar os dois amigos, deixando escapar um suspiro de tempos em tempos. Finalmente, após analisá-los por vários minutos, se pronunciou.

- Não consigo dormir com eles perto – confessou, sua voz deixando escapar o embaraço, como se tivesse confessado algo terrível. – É tão surreal... E eles estão tão... _Quietos_.

- Parece que você está dormindo com cadáveres – completou para ela, sem dó nem piedade.

Ela quase pareceu ter sido picada fisicamente. Com certeza, só a menção da possibilidade de que eles estivessem mortos era terrível, quase como um tabu que, se quebrado, daria má sorte.

- Não é só isso... – tentou se explicar fracamente, colocando a mão na garganta. – Depois de tantos anos, tanto tempo... Eu... Parece que tudo que quero falar para eles está aqui, preso. Dúzias de coisas diferentes se passaram na minha cabeça, dezenas de cenas e momentos. Devia estar feliz, mas... Só consigo ficar com raiva. Fui forçada a lembrar que se passaram dez anos e...

Ela parou subitamente, olhando para Draco como se finalmente o pudesse enxergar ali. E então riu.

- Ah, o que estou dizendo... Ignore, é o cansaço falando.

Em outras circunstâncias ele teria deixado o assunto morrer. Mas Draco compreendia o que ela estava passando por incrível que pareça. E mais incrível ainda, ele queria desabafar também. Por isso se viu continuando o discurso dela.

- Dez anos em que eles estavam _aqui_, só esperando que alguém os acordasse. _Tão _perto! Por que passou tanto tempo? Por que deixaram passar tanto tempo? Por isso a raiva, porque vocês desistiram, pararam de ter esperanças. E agora pode ser tarde demais.

Weasley apenas assentiu, soltando um suspiro mais triste ainda. Ele continuou.

- Pode parecer hipócrita vindo de mim, mas... Que adianta pensar no passado agora? Melhor esquecer o que aconteceu e seguir em frente. Weasley... Essa é a nossa chance de destruí-lo. Acabar com toda essa... _Tortura _de vida.

Ela abriu um meio sorriso.

- Não é tão fácil assim. Mesmo se eu esquecer, _eles_ não vão – disse séria, apontando para os dois. – Eles vão fazer perguntas, vão querer saber por que e por que não. E o que _eu_ posso fazer? Que respostas posso dar? _Dez_ anos é muito tempo. Tudo que eu quero é tê-los de volta, mas... – ela engoliu em seco.

Ele não se identificava com aqueles sentimentos, por isso não sabia o que responder. A olhou bem nos olhos, e depois...

- Você só está com medo, Weasley.

Franziu a testa, não gostando da opinião dele.

- O quê?

- É isso mesmo. Porque acha que cometeu tantos erros de merda que seu irmão e Granger vão deixar você para trás _de novo_. Eles vão acordar e concluir que você falhou em tudo que é possível. Vão abraçar você, agradecer e se desculpar, e então sumir de novo. Porque não importa que dez anos se passaram... Ou quem sabe importa, porque foram dez anos de erros e para eles você ainda vai ser a irmã caçula que tem que ser protegida.

Weasley não disse nada a principio, o fitando com raiva.

- Você leu minha mente.

Draco deu de ombros, com um sorriso.

- Como eu posso te consolar se você não diz o que realmente está pensando?

- Consolar? Por acaso jogar meus medos na minha cara é consolo agora?

- Eu não cheguei nessa parte ainda.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Nem precisa chegar. Eu não devia ter falado nada.

Com um suspiro de irritação ela se levantou, lhe dando as costas, pronta para se afastar o máximo possível dele.

- O fato é que isso não é sobre você ou seus medos – ele continuou, ignorando o movimento. – É sobre Weasley e Granger e o que eles vão passar. _Se_ conseguirem acordar, já pensou no que pode acontecer com _eles_? Podem não conseguir andar ou enxergar, nem mesmo se lembrar dos próprios nomes. O corpo inteiro dos dois vai entrar em um choque tão grande que talvez morram antes de terem chance de abrir os olhos por completo.

Ela continuava de costas para ele, mas sem intenção de sair dali.

- E... _Com sorte_, eles vão sobreviver em um pedaço. E então, pronto. A primeira coisa que vão fazer é voltar para missão, certo? _Errado_. Vão ter que engolir e aceitar os tais dez anos de erros seus ou meus, ou basicamente os erros de _todo_ mundo que não estava em coma. Porque _eles_, a esperança do mundo mágico, cometeram algum erro tão absurdo que matou Potter e os deixou em coma. E _esse_, ruiva, foi o erro que levou a todos os nossos erros depois.

Silêncio. Draco observou as costas dela com muito cuidado, querendo prever a reação dela, mas sem sucesso.

- Nossos, uh? – ela riu fracamente. – Eu não colocaria os meus erros nem um quilometro perto dos seus, Malfoy.

- Talvez. Mas eu provavelmente estaria em Azkaban se não fosse por eles. Então eles são os responsáveis por tudo que eu fiz de merda por dez anos.

Ela se virou, voltando a sentar. Após um longo silêncio, assentiu.

- Obrigada – sussurrou. – Isso serviu de consolo, um pouco.

Draco assentiu em retorno.

- Mas pare de ler meus pensamentos, Malfoy. Lembre-se que eu estou com a única varinha – abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Como posso esquecer? Você gosta de me lembrar disso a cada hora.

Aparentemente satisfeita, se deitou, pronta para tentar de novo dormir. Não pareceu perceber que Draco não prometeu nada sobre não ler a mente dela. Afinal, alguma vantagem ele precisava ter sobre ela.

Sentindo o cansaço de um dia longo e doloroso, caiu para trás, suas costas contra a areia. As estrelas mal brilhavam, parecendo cada vez mais distantes com o passar dos anos, quem sabe se afastando da Terra por falta de esperança de um futuro melhor. Ironicamente, aquela noite era a primeira em que sentia verdadeira esperança para o fim do sofrimento de sua mãe e quem sabe o seu próprio.

* * *

A conversa anterior com Malfoy teve um efeito estranho sob Gina. Por um lado conseguiu inibir seus medos mais imediatos, e provavelmente os mais tolos. Era incrível que a pessoa com quem viajava pudesse fornecer algum tipo de consolo, mas lá estava. Draco Malfoy a ajudara a ultrapassar não apenas obstáculos físicos, mas agora também emocionais. Mas tal fato também contribuiu para alimentar _novos _medos e estes provavelmente mais preocupantes.

Estavam à beira de um precipício, um momento antes da transformação total. Ela podia sentir em seus ossos que acordar Rony e Hermione traria o fim de _algo_, mas não sabia ao certo o que. Torcia para que fosse o império de Voldemort, mas também suspeitava de que envolveria certas verdades que não estava pronta para ouvir.

"_Eles cometeram algum erro?"_, considerou as palavras de Malfoy com cuidado. Parecia algo impossível. Mas se fosse verdade, isso a isentava de culpa? Não, mas os deixavam mais próximos a ela. O que era triste, porém justo. Por tanto tempo a Ordem os transformara em mártires, heróis jovens que morreram antes do tempo, ninguém jamais considerando a possibilidade de que eram menos do que perfeitos. Definitivamente ela era uma dessas pessoas. Suas mortes misteriosas e súbitas formaram um manto de proteção sobre suas possíveis decisões e ações. Todos pareciam imperfeitos perto deles (incluindo ela). Agora que estavam vivos, ela seria forçada à realidade.

Isso, claro, como Malfoy deixara bem claro, se eles conseguissem acordar.

Outro medo, mais sutil, era justamente Malfoy. O que passaram na pirâmide não podia ser ignorado, muito menos a tentativa dele de consolá-la poucas horas antes. Ela estava deixando suas suspeitas de lado, confiando nele muito além do que seria o correto devido às alianças anteriores dele. Podia enxergar isso com clareza, mas parecia incapaz de parar o processo, de se segurar.

A parte racional que lhe restava, tentava justificar seus sentimentos lembrando-a de que precisava dele para acordar Rony e Hermione. E que as ações dele provavam que suas palavras eram relativamente verdadeiras. Não havia o que temer, era seguro confiar nele por enquanto. Seu lado irracional gritava o oposto, o que era estranho por si só. Normalmente deixava o conselho da racionalidade para trás a favor de suas emoções (não fora justamente Malfoy que a lembrara do fato com sua lição sobre resguardar a mente?).

E, dessa forma, vinha o medo. Estava com medo de ignorar suas emoções, com medo de justificar racionalmente o que _sentia _ser errado. De qualquer forma, todos aqueles pensamentos a impediram de dormir. Ao invés, se viu virando para as labaredas azuladas e, por conseqüência, a figura de Draco Malfoy. Por algum estranho motivo ficou decepcionada ao perceber que ele não tinha o rosto virado para ela. Queria, sabe-se lá por que, observá-lo dormir, talvez para o ver em um raro momento de _pura _sinceridade (ninguém pode se controlar durante o sono, não é?).

Finalmente decidiu por olhar para o céu, contemplando o quanto tudo pode mudar em questão de horas. Apesar dos medos e insegurança iniciais, havia também muitas expectativas e esperanças. Era tolo, completamente tolo, mas a pequena parte dela questionou: se Rony e Hermione estavam vivos todo esse tempo, por que não Harry? Suspirou, automaticamente se repreendendo pelo pensamento.

No fim, sua noite acabou recheada de pensamentos parecidos e nenhum sono. Antes mesmo que o sol tivesse nascido já estava de pé, preparando os camelos para a longa viagem até algum sinal de civilização. Malfoy dissera que sabia o caminho mesmo sem o guia sob o Imperio (o feitiço rompera junto com a destruição da varinha dele), Gina duvidava, mas como não tinha outra opção, não discutiu. Terminando tudo que podia fazer, resolveu acordá-lo.

Sem esperar, conseguiu matar sua curiosidade anterior. Encarou frente a frente um Malfoy dormindo sem reservas. Mesmo a palidez e a cicatriz perto da boca não lhe roubaram um ar de calma e, até, certa arrogância. Infelizmente nada disso ajudou Gina a resolver suas dúvidas. Não trocaram muitas palavras quando ele finalmente acordou e se apressaram para continuar a jornada. Por horas nada foi dito e a única interação que tiveram foi dividir o cantil de água e lamentar sobre o calor acima de suas cabeças e nas solas de seus pés.

Gina se viu acompanhando os movimentos dele e os estudando mais do que talvez devesse. Após alguma reflexão sobre confiar nele, acabou por notar que não era a única. Que talvez a confiança estava crescendo em ambos os lados. Ele não precisava consolá-la para destruir Horcruxes, não precisava ouvir os problemas dela. Aliás, tudo que conhecia de Malfoy indicava que ele _preferiria _não ouvir, e se fosse obrigado responderia com insultos e escárnio. E, no entanto, ele genuinamente tentou ajudá-la. Quem sabe ela não era a única correndo riscos ali?

Não soube quanto tempo levaram, mas depois do que pareceu uma sessão de tortura, conseguiram chegar aos arredores de uma pequena cidade trouxa. Não queriam correr riscos, então Gina primeiro aparatou com a capa de invisibilidade para ter certeza de que não havia Comensais na área. Tiveram sorte e não havia nenhum sinal de perigo, resolveram por fim se esconder em um galpão aparentemente abandonado. A escolha não era das mais confortáveis, mas não havia outra opção. Malfoy decidiu que o próximo passo era descobrir se havia presença de bruxos ou então teriam que ir para outra cidade mais distante em busca dos ingredientes necessários para a poção.

- Se algum bruxo estiver morando por aqui, não tem muitas opções – Gina disse, analisando o que vira da cidade. – Tem que conviver com os trouxas no dia-a-dia e isso significa...

- Ir a lugares públicos ou populares...

- Bares – concluiu.

Malfoy assentiu. Ao cair da noite, já com as forças recuperadas, foram até o único bar da cidade. De imediato sentiu uma familiaridade com o clima do lugar. Não era exatamente saudade, pois não tinha muitas memórias boas do Cabeça de Javali e seus patronos, mas mesmo assim foi como voltar para casa de certa forma. Os sons de copos batendo um contra o outro, das conversas e risadas, tudo a deixou um pouco desconfortável. Não parecia certo "voltar" para sua antiga vida depois do que passara.

Sentaram-se à mesa mais distante e escondida do bar, não querendo chamar atenção e apenas observar. Estavam realmente no mais importante ponto de encontro daquela gente. Havia todo o tipo de clientela, desde o grupo de amigos se reunindo após um dia de trabalho até alcoólatras regulares, incluindo uma mesa apenas de mulheres, provavelmente comemorando algum aniversário. Era estranho encarar o fato que a vida dessas pessoas pouco mudara desde Voldemort, que não haviam sido vitimas de crueldades nem testemunhas de mortes. Gina sacudiu a cabeça, suspirando e chamando atenção de Malfoy, que até o momento se ocupava em encontrar alguém bruxo.

- Não gostou do serviço? – ele riu. – Pessoalmente eu acho melhor do que o do seu pub.

- A clientela certamente é melhor – retrucou.

Malfoy abriu um sorriso irônico, talvez não considerando trouxas muito melhor do que Comensais. Depois de uma breve pausa, na qual a garçonete trouxe suas bebidas, ficaram em silêncio até que foi a vez de Malfoy sacudir a cabeça.

- É só uma questão de tempo até isso tudo ser destruído – disse simplesmente e Gina quase o acusou de ler sua mente de novo.

- Você não parece muito chateado com a possibilidade.

- Possibilidade? – a encarou, surpreso. – Bellatrix está no Egito, Weasley. Destruição não é uma possibilidade, é um fato inevitável.

- Se você tivesse me ajudado no trem, ela estaria morta – cruzou os braços, encostando-se ao apoio da cadeira, só o nome da mulher a irritava.

Malfoy apenas revirou os olhos, pela primeira vez em muito tempo desistindo de continuar uma discussão. Voltaram à tarefa mais importante: encontrar algum cidadão bruxo. Gina, enquanto bebia sua água, percorreu seus olhos pelo bar buscando um sinal de estranheza. Porém o que encontrou foi bem diferente.

A mesa inteira do grupo de mulheres estava encarando Malfoy. Estavam mais próximos delas do que dos outros clientes e Gina podia ouvir as risadas e conversas em voz baixa que imediatamente identificou como, bem... Como mulheres fofocando e elas _obviamente _estavam interessadas em Malfoy. Era definitivamente, agora que as analisava melhor, um grupo que mal saíra da adolescência. Gina conhecia bem seu próprio sexo e reconheceu facilmente o comportamento.

O que elas viram em Malfoy, no entanto, era um completo mistério. Pálido ao extremo (principalmente considerando que a maioria ali era egípcia) e com uma cicatriz bem visível, sem falar na atitude arrogante e ar de superioridade que ele carregava, intencionalmente ou não. E ao mesmo tempo a descrição que fizera acabou por responder a pergunta. Lá estava um estrangeiro loiro, olhos cinza, atitude de _bad boy_, com uma misteriosa cicatriz e um toque de perigo. Era o sonho de qualquer adolescente bêbada com más intenções.

Revirou os olhos. Felizmente Malfoy não parecia ter notado as tentativas delas de chamar sua atenção, mais preocupado com a missão, com a destruição de Voldemort e achar os ingredientes para a poção. Gina _quase _queria rir do absurdo que era aquela situação. Lá estavam duas pessoas correndo perigo de morte, com enormes responsabilidades em seus ombros e bem aos seus lados estava um grupo de mulheres – não – _meninas_ só com diversão e futilidades em suas mentes. Infelizmente os dois mundos se colidiram quando uma das moças (para a irritação de Gina, a mais atraente) juntou coragem para ir até Malfoy frente a frente.

- De que país vocês são? – ela tentou perguntar em um inglês sem prática, um sorriso envergonhado no rosto.

"Hm, pelo menos não me ignorou", Gina pensou otimista, considerando que a menina só viera ali atrás de Malfoy.

- Não te interessa – foi a resposta curta e grossa de Malfoy, nem se dando o trabalho de olhar para ela.

- Ah... Hmm. É que...

- Inglaterra – respondeu Gina, não sabendo exatamente por que.

Malfoy a fitou, claramente irritado que ela tinha divulgado aquela informação.

- Ah, nossa! É muito longe daqui! O que traz vocês aqui? Nós somos bem afastados da... Bem... Da civilização! – ela riu, claramente aliviada em obter uma resposta.

- Estamos "mochilando" – explicou Gina, buscando a explicação mais lógica e normal que conseguiu. – Conhecendo o interior do país, não só os pontos turísticos.

- Ah mesmo? Que interessante! – mas pelo tom da voz da moça, ela não achava lá muito interessante e agora buscava o olhar de Malfoy novamente. – Estão gostando?

Gina decidiu que ao menos podiam tirar vantagem disso de alguma forma. Mesmo que a atitude da menina a irritava (Malfoy _claramente _não era o tipo de homem que essas garotas deveriam estar correndo atrás), quem sabe ela tivesse informações úteis.

- Não muito, na verdade.

Como se a resposta fosse um convite, a menina juntou-se a eles na mesa, pegando uma cadeira desocupada. Malfoy parecia pronto para matar alguém, _principalmente_ Gina.

- Puxa, que pena.

- Você não saberia por acaso de alguma coisa interessante para vermos por aqui? – perguntou Gina, tentando parecer inocente.

A moça egípcia passou uma das mãos nos longos cabelos, quase os batendo contra o rosto de Malfoy, enquanto pensava numa resposta. Depois mordeu o lábio e se aproximou mais da mesa e Gina notou que o objetivo em toda aquela atuação era chamar a atenção de Draco. Por algum motivo foi difícil resistir à vontade de chutar a canela dela por debaixo da mesa.

- Nós temos um curandeiro, isso serve?

Finalmente Malfoy ficou interessado.

- Curandeiro? Como assim? – retrucou bruscamente, virando o rosto da menina, para enorme felicidade dela.

- Oh, não é que _eu _acredito nessas coisas, claro! – ela riu, inclinando levemente a cabeça na direção dele. – Mas os mais velhos da cidade preferem ele aos médicos do Cairo! Essas tradições e superstições bestas...

E agora Gina estava completamente fora da conversa. A menina só tinha olhos para Malfoy e os dois a ignoravam.

- O que esse homem faz afinal?

- Cura... Coisas? – ela respondeu em meio a risadinhas.

- _Como_ ele cura coisas, exatamente? – Malfoy quase cuspiu, irritado.

- Olhos de lagartos! Asas de morcegos! Essas coisas – disse rindo e gesticulando.

- E onde o encontramos?

A menina estava agora praticamente se jogando nos braços de Malfoy e Gina estava praticamente se jogando_ contra ela_, violentamente.

- Hmm, eu posso te levar se você quiser.

O tom sugestivo foi a gota d'água para Gina que _acidentalmente _(mas não) derrubou seu copo bem no colo da mulher, a molhando toda.

- Ah me desculpe! Nossa, que desastrada! – lamentou falsamente, enquanto ignorava o olhar curioso de Malfoy.

Envergonhada, a menina se afastou, acompanhada por um das amigas para o banheiro mais próximo. O resto do grupo das adolescentes encarou Gina com raiva, sussurrando, o que eram provavelmente insultos, entre si.

- Weasley, você é um enigma – Malfoy comentou, ao saírem do bar meia hora depois. – Não foi você que incentivou a trouxa a conversar conosco?

- Foi um acidente – respondeu rapidamente, não o encarando.

- Já vi hipogrifos mais sutis que você – retrucou, revirando os olhos. – O que houve? Ela ofendeu Potter em outra vida?

Foi a vez de ela revirar os olhos. Malfoy não podia ter realmente ignorado todos os sinais!

- Não acho que uma adolescente deva ficar se _jogando _num estranho daquele jeito.

A risada de Malfoy foi alta e genuína, a pegando de surpresa e ao mesmo tempo a irritando.

- O quê? É uma desgraça para o meu sexo – ela se defendeu rapidamente.

- Weasley... Você... – Malfoy não conseguia parar de rir o suficiente para terminar a frase. Finalmente, respirou fundo. – Estava com ciúmes!

- Como é?! – exclamou, ofendida, cruzando os braços.

- Admita!

- Você está louco.

Malfoy revirou os olhos.

- Ah Weasley, não se preocupe, aposto que tinha algum trouxa cego querendo flertar com você também.

Ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas percebeu o que ele queria dizer e, de repente, preferiu não mudar a percepção dele. Malfoy continuou soltando breves risadas por todo caminho de volta até o galpão, para sua irritação.

Na manhã seguinte voltaram à busca. Não foi muito difícil encontrar a casa do tal curandeiro, ele aparamente era uma celebridade entre os moradores. Gina mais uma vez usou a Capa para observar a casa dele e comprovar que, felizmente, tratava-se de um bruxo de verdade. Ao cair da noite ela voltou com uma lista de ingredientes e com a ajuda da Capa roubou todos que encontrou. Não era algo que a deixava contente, mas não havia outra opção. Seria perigoso demais comprar do bruxo, pois revelaria suas identidades. Mesmo assim, para aliviar a culpa deixou alguns galeões na janela do homem.

Malfoy a esperava no galpão ansioso, andava em círculos em volta das camas improvisadas onde Rony e Hermione foram colocados. Analisava o estado de ambos quase como um médico diagnostica seus pacientes. Sua agitação não ajudou o nervosismo _dela_, mas ao menos indicava que ele estava levando a sério a tentativa e que, quem sabe, se importava com os resultados tanto quanto ela. Gina o ajudou no preparo dos ingredientes, os dois trabalhando em um silêncio tenso. Durante quase todo o processo Malfoy murmurava consigo mesmo, recitando instruções como se as lesse de um livro em suas mãos.

Quando enfim o pequeno caldeirão às suas frentes recebeu o último pedaço de flor de Lótus, ele se virou para Gina com uma expressão solene.

- Weasley... Só vamos deixar algo bem claro aqui... – começou, gesticulando com as mãos em sinal de nervosismo. – Se eles não acordarem, ou se alguma coisa der errado...

- Eu não vou te matar, Malfoy – tentou acalmá-lo com um meio sorriso. – Talvez te transformar em uma lesma de novo, mas fora isso...

Ele ignorou sua tentativa de dissipar a tensão.

- Se isso aqui não der certo... Seguimos em frente, entendeu?

O recado era claro: não caia em depressão, não entre em colapso, siga com a missão. Gina não sabia se deveria ficar agradecida ou ofendida.

- Malfoy, eu vi minha família e amigos morrerem e tudo o que conheci ser destruído. Acho que sei como lidar com dor e perda, certo? – respondeu seca.

Não respondeu, satisfeito ou não com sua resposta, em vez disso preferiu voltar para a tarefa. Com cuidado, dividiu a porção do caldeirão em dois copos, dando um a Gina.

- Não sabemos qual vai ser a reação deles, então é melhor ficar um pouco afastada.

Gina obedeceu relutantemente, apenas observando enquanto ele abria a boca de Rony e com a ajuda de um funil o fazia beber a poção. Por alguns minutos nada aconteceu, seu coração batia rapidamente, a ansiedade quase incontrolável e só conseguia pensar em uma única coisa: _"Por favor, acorde, acorde, por favor, acorda!"_

E então subitamente os olhos de Rony abriram com uma rapidez assustadora. Mas qualquer reação de felicidade de Gina foi interrompida de imediato, não só Rony acordara como suas mãos também haviam levantado bruscamente e agora apertavam o pescoço de Malfoy com uma força inesperada.

- Rony! – gritou correndo na direção de Malfoy e tentando libertá-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para o irmão. – Rony, por favor, sou eu, Gina!

Mas então ela percebeu. Os olhos dele buscavam algo além de Malfoy e dela. Rony não conseguia vê-los. Será que sequer podia escutá-la? Resolveu tentar outra tática, com Malfoy sufocando ao seu lado precisava ser rápida. Aproximou-se do rosto do seu irmão e o tocou suavemente na bochecha, depois o beijando na testa. Lentamente ele largou o pescoço de Malfoy que se afastou rapidamente, tossindo e buscando ar.

- Merlin, argh... Bosta de... – xingou entre goles de ar.

Gina continuou confortando Rony, tentando acalmá-lo. Agora o irmão murmurava algo incompreensível sem parar e por mais que falasse que tudo estava bem, ele a ignorava.

- Malfoy, o que eu faço? O que fazemos agora?! – pediu, o chamando de volta. – Ele não está nos vendo!

O Comensal relutantemente se aproximou, seu pescoço roxo, então sentiu o pulso e analisou a visão de Rony.

- Considerando que ele não usa os olhos há dez anos, vai demorar um pouco para ele se acostumar com a luz. O pulso está fraco, mas melhor do que esperado. Weasley, não podemos fazer nada a não ser esperar e garantir que ele não se machuque... E não machuque _a gente_.

Gina assentiu, mesmo assim sentindo-se frustrada, queria ajudar de alguma forma mais concreta. Voltaram-se então para Hermione, dando-lhe também a poção (dessa vez Malfoy deu a tarefa a Gina, provavelmente querendo evitar outro atentado contra sua vida). Ao invés de Rony, felizmente, Hermione abriu seus olhos devagar ao mesmo tempo em que respirava fundo para apenas tossir ferozmente logo em seguida.

- Quem está ai? – perguntou em uma voz rouca, quase inaudível, claramente também estava tendo problemas em enxergar. – Quanto tempo?

Malfoy e ela se entreolharam, confusos e surpresos.

- Hermione... Você está bem agora, está tudo bem. Sou eu, Gina.

- Gina...? Quanto tempo? – ela repetiu, tentando sentar-se, mas sem sucesso. – Quanto tempo se passou?

- Dez anos... Eu... Nós achamos vocês numa pirâmide, Rony está acordando também.

- Dez anos?! – mesmo com sua voz fraca, o terror e surpresa eram claros. – Me ajude a levantar? Preciso levantar.

Relutantemente e com muito cuidado (temia machucá-la ainda mais), Gina o fez, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia todos os ossos da amiga tremer com o esforço.

- Rony... Como ele está? Falei...F-falei para ficar calmo, para não lutar, mas você o conhece... Quase matou um deles com as próprias mãos e...

- Ele está indo bem, confuso, mas bem – respondeu, sua voz revelando suas próprias dúvidas.

- Por acaso tem água? Estou com muita sede.

Malfoy, silenciosamente (demais), passou para Gina um copo de água, se afastando logo depois. Hermione tomou devagar cada gole, com certeza sabendo das conseqüências de beber tudo de uma vez só após anos sem engolir nada.

- Obrigada. Agora... Onde ele está?

Gina pegou a mão dela e a guiou até o braço mais próximo de Rony. Hermione logo apertou com força a mão dele, abrindo um pequeno sorriso que logo se fechou. Gina conhecia bem a amiga e suspeitava do que viria a seguir: conclusões, hipóteses, planos e dúvidas que precisariam ser resolvidas.

- Bom. Dez anos. Isso significa que... Ou vocês finalmente venceram _ele_, e estão nos resgatando... Ou querem saber sobre Horcruxes. E acredito que não seja a primeira hipótese.

Malfoy, que até agora não se envolvera, instintivamente se aproximou das duas, curioso demais para se conter.

- Não. Infelizmente não – suspirou Gina. – Na verdade nós achamos vocês por pura sorte... Na nossa busca pelas Horcruxes.

Hermione não respondeu por um momento, seu rosto preocupado.

- Nós – murmurou para si mesma e Malfoy se afastou de novo. – Claramente se fosse alguém que eu conhecesse já teria se apresentado... Então, Gina, exatamente _quem _é esse "nós"?

Gina engoliu em seco.

* * *

**N/A: **Próximo capítulo já está na sua metade! Espero que vcs estejam gostando ainda, haha... Logo mais acaba!

**Lauh Malfoy: **Brigada!! Ser formada é assustador e ótimo ao mesmo tempo haha. Valeu pela review e espero que tenha gostado desse cap novo, tb!

**aDii: **Thankss!! Vivos e cheios de informações :) Valeu pela review!!

**Lucy Holmes: **Hahah, acho que não foi tão medo, mas mais curiosidade para saber o que R/Hr sabiam sobre Voldie :) Mas ela foi bem convicente tb. haha Thanks Lucy (por ler e betar!!).

**Thaty Malfoy: **Ai sorry! :) Acho que demorei menos dessa vez?? Sorry! Mas o capitulo 14 já está na metade, então definitivamente vou postá-lo mais rápido! Brigada pela review!!!

**Aeris: **Huahaua, thanks!!

**Karina C: **Boa sorte!! Faculdade é demais (mas não vou sentir falta hahaha), aproveite! E THANKS por acompanhar e continuar lendo, mesmo com todas as demoras. :D

**kynhaa:** Haha, bem-vinda! Espero que continue gostando... E beijo? Sim, haverá beijo! Quando? Eis a questão! hahahah. Thanks pela review.

**Amanda: **Hahaha, pelo menos foi um erro de português, hahaha... Os piores são os da trama! hauahauhau. Valeu por ler Amanda! Será que vc alcança o 13 pra ler essa resposta? Haha, thanks pela review!


	15. Aliados

**Capítulo 14 – Aliados**

**

* * *

  
**

Hermione a escutara em silêncio, apenas fazendo uma pergunta ou outra no meio do relato. Gina tentou explicar sua situação com o mínimo de tragédias e mortes, pois não sabia se conseguiria resumir dez anos de entes queridos mortos sem cair aos prantos na frente de Hermione _e _Malfoy. O último estava agitado atrás dela, andando de um lado para outro, parando apenas para checar o estado de Rony, que continuava murmurando. Gina não entendia o nervosismo dele. _Ela _estava nervosa em revelar sua aliança com Malfoy, porque, bem, ele é um Comensal e uma pessoa ativamente odiada por Hermione e Rony. Agora, Malfoy? O que ele tinha a temer? Era estranho vê-lo tão quieto, achava que na primeira chance ele questionaria Hermione sem parar, assim como fez com Gina há tanto tempo. Por que hesitava?

- E então... Bem, Malfoy apareceu – hesitou por um momento, mas Hermione não pareceu surpresa ou revoltada. – Ele veio até o Cabeça de Javali com uma proposta. Ofereceu informação sobre quando e onde dois prisioneiros seriam transferidos de Azkaban para Nurmengard – a nova prisão de que eu lhe falei - e em troca queria perguntar sobre Harry.

Hermione continuava com uma expressão neutra, apenas ouvindo, porém Gina sentia cada vez mais o peso das suas escolhas e o medo de que Hermione a julgaria, no mínimo, insana.

-... Graças à informação, consegui salvar Simas e por isso decidi me encontrar com Malfoy, para descobrir o que ele realmente queria. No fim, acabamos formando uma... Aliança, por assim dizer. Através de Snape, ele descobriu sobre as Horcruxes e eu tinha informações sobre vocês e Harry. Seguimos algumas pistas e deduções, fomos até Godric's Hollow e...

- Acharam a espada? – Hermione completou, se manifestando afinal. – E a Capa?

- Sim. Hermione... O que aconteceu lá?

A amiga mordeu o lábio, em sinal de preocupação. Antes que pudesse responder, no entanto, Rony se levantou de repente, recobrando seus sentidos afinal.

- Hermione! Mione... Onde... _Quanto _tempo?! – ele gritou buscando algum sinal da namorada.

De imediato ela pegou a mão dele novamente, enquanto Gina movia-se para seu lado.

- Rony, está tudo bem, _Gina _nos acordou.

Ao contrário da reação contida de Hermione, Rony soltou uma gargalhada animada.

- Gina! E então... Ganhamos? Acabou? Vocês destruíram... Destruíram as Horcruxes? Onde está o resto da Ordem? Estou mais cego que uma toupeira, onde estamos?

- Sua visão deve voltar ao normal em breve, a minha já começa a melhorar. Mas... Não é tão simples. A guerra não terminou.

- Na verdade, tecnicamente acabou sim – retrucou Malfoy, pela primeira vez abrindo a boca e escolhendo o pior momento para fazê-lo, para a irritação de Gina. – O outro lado ganhou.

- Como é? Quem é esse? – Rony tateou a sua volta, como se querendo descobrir a identidade da pessoa com suas mãos.

- Rony... Gina, Luna e Neville é só o que resta da Ordem – Hermione anunciou, surpreendentemente direta. – Dez anos se passaram e estamos perdendo.

Seu irmão não disse nada, apenas voltou a se deitar, como se a notícia tivesse retirado qualquer força que restava em seu corpo fraco. As reações de ambos surpreenderam Gina, pareciam prever a vitória de Voldemort, ou pelo menos, tiveram tempo para se preparar com a possibilidade antes de serem colocados sob o efeito da poção.

Porém, antes que pudessem entrar novamente no assunto, outros problemas tiveram que ser resolvidos. Além dos olhos, Hermione e Rony estavam famintos e com sede, suas pernas desacostumadas a andar. Passaram-se algumas horas dedicadas a saciá-los, vesti-los em roupas novas e finalmente seus olhos se acostumarem com a luminosidade do mundo dos vivos. Malfoy passou a maior parte do tempo longe, afirmando que era necessário procurar provisões e equipamento para quando partissem, mas Gina sabia que, por algum motivo, ele queria evitar Rony e Hermione. O que ainda não fazia sentido algum, e ao final do dia ela conseguiu finalmente um momento a sós com ele (Hermione e Rony mais preocupados em tomarem banho após dez anos de poeira).

- Ei Malfoy – ela chamou com certa relutância, se aproximando. – Algum problema?

- Hmm? O que? – disse vagamente, fingindo ocupado com mapas da região.

- Você até agora não perguntou nada para eles. Achei que seria a primeira coisa na sua lista.

- Prefiro perguntar quando eles não estiverem cheirando a múmia – retrucou, sarcástico.

- Sei – resolveu então mudar de assunto por um tempo. – Eles não parecem surpresos com o fracasso da Ordem.

- Não dá para culpá-los. Sem Dumbledore ou Potter, vocês não passavam de baratas tontas.

Tentou não ficar ofendida com o comentário, era difícil, mas parte dela sabia que era um pouco verdade.

- Mesmo assim... Alguma coisa aconteceu.

- Várias coisas aconteceram, Weasel.

- Quero dizer que eles tiveram _tempo_, ou pelo menos, se prepararam para a possibilidade. Eu achava que... Não sei. Achei que alguém os pegou desprevenidos, numa armadilha.

Malfoy contemplou suas palavras antes de responder.

- Acho interessante o fato de que nenhum lado perguntou sobre Potter ainda. Nem Granger, nem você. Medo? – havia um sorriso no rosto, mas o tom de sua voz revelava a seriedade por trás.

- Lendo minha mente de novo?

- Não preciso.

Ela suspirou, voltando-se para os mapas estirados na mesa à frente e evitando o olhar dele.

- Eu não sei quanto a Hermione, mas eu sim. Medo. Total e completo medo de ouvir as palavras que vão encerrar o assunto e acabar com a esperança idiota. Satisfeito?

- Não exatamente, porque uma hora você vai ter que perguntar. Granger não está com cara de quem quer divulgar a informação.

- Por que eu? Pergunte você!

- Não.

- Por que não? Qual o seu problema afinal? Achei que era isso que você queria.

Malfoy suspirou, como se lamentando a falta de capacidade dela.

- Weasley, eles não confiam em mim. Minha presença aqui só atrapalha.

Gina o encarou, surpresa e confusa. A explicação não fazia sentido, a atitude dele não era a esperada.

- Isso não impediu você de me ameaçar na Floresta Proibida, se bem me lembro. E quanto a ler mentes? Vai me dizer que não tentou?

- Oclumência. Eles sabem, ao contrário de você.

Ele estava mentido, Gina tinha certeza. Era claro como a água, algo estava errado. Malfoy estava escondendo seus reais motivos e isso a frustrava mais do que qualquer coisa. Porque requeria que ela _confiasse _nele sem medo novamente, o que era perigoso e assustador.

- Weasley, a verdade é que a missão está em suas mãos. Você _precisa _perguntar onde estão as Horcruxes e o que houve com Potter. Não tem escapatória.

- Está certo. Mas você vai ter que prometer uma coisa, ok? Essa é a última vez que esconde algo e mente para mim.

- Mentindo? Está maluca?

Ela o fitou, decidida. Querendo demonstrar tanto em mente (caso ele lesse) quanto em sua expressão que não era burra e que exigia a verdade de agora em diante. Nada mais justo, afinal eram parceiros, _aliados_. Malfoy passou a mão no cabelo, depois andou de um lado para outro.

- Não tenho obrigação de prometer nada a você, Weasley – finalmente disse, seco e irritado. – A escolha é sua. Ou confia em mim, ou não. É simples assim.

Cruzou os braços, nada satisfeita, mas antes que pudesse argumentar outra vez, Rony apareceu, andando devagar e se apoiando contra os móveis para não cair. Gina foi ajudá-lo de imediato, dando tempo para Malfoy mais uma vez desaparecer.

- Ainda não acredito que de todos os ratos do mundo, você encontrou justo Malfoy, Gina – Rony sorriu um pouco, enquanto ela o auxiliava a sentar-se. – Ao menos ele não me obriga a ver a cara de fuinha dele toda hora.

- É, Rony, mas justamente isso que é preocupante – comentou, irritada.

O rosto de seu irmão escureceu, sua expressão grave.

- Você não confia nele?

Gina hesitou. Não era uma pergunta fácil de responder, pois nem ela sabia o que estava sentindo exatamente. Então, ao invés de se concentrar em sentimentos, buscou argumentos lógicos.

- Se não fosse ele, vocês não estariam aqui – tentou, sabendo que não era uma resposta concreta.

Rony bufou, passando as mãos nos olhos em sinal de cansaço ou frustração.

- Não precisa me lembrar, Gina. Aliás, me faz um favor e não me lembre de nada.

- Como assim?

Abriu um sorriso pequeno e colocou uma das mãos, ásperas e ossudas, na bochecha dela.

- É só que não quero pensar no que houve nesses dez anos. Você não disse as palavras exatas, mas eu sei que... – engoliu seco. – Perdemos muitas pessoas. E não quero lidar com isso, ok? Ainda não. Não até terminamos a missão. Você entende, Gina?

Ela assentiu. Entendia perfeitamente e, se pudesse, evitaria a dor que seu irmão passaria em breve.

- Hermione vai sair do banho totalmente pronta para começar de novo – ele riu. – Isso porque passou todo esse tempo chorando debaixo d'água. Cada um lida do jeito que pode, né?

Admirava a capacidade de Rony de seguir em frente, ou pelo menos, aparentar tal proeza. Mas ainda havia muitas perguntas.

- Rony... Sobre o que aconteceu com vocês e... Harry – mas o irmão a sinalizou com a mão para parar.

- É melhor Hermione contar isso. Para ser sincero, tudo isso ainda parece um sonho ou pesadelo, para mim. Fico pensando que vou cair num buraco e que tudo vai ficar escuro de novo. Ela lida melhor com a realidade.

Mais uma vez assentiu, ansiedade cada vez maior para obter respostas agora que tinha certeza que eles estavam sãos e salvos. Mas quem sabe _uma _de suas dúvidas podia ser sanada.

- Rony... Por acaso você sabe Oclumência?

O irmão riu abertamente.

- Nem sei _explicar _direito o que é isso, muito menos praticar.

Suspirou, já imaginava que era o caso, mas a confirmação só trazia mais incerteza quanto a Malfoy. Ele sem dúvidas lera algo na mente de Rony ou Hermione que o incomodara o suficiente para se afastar. Gina não tinha o direito de saber também? Não era apenas justo que partilhassem informações? Não lhe escapou a hesitação do irmão de citar Harry, talvez por medo da reação dela, talvez por culpa de algo. Esperava descobrir logo.

Algumas horas depois para ser exata. Para sua surpresa, Malfoy voltou quase no mesmo momento em que Hermione aparecera pronta para conversar abertamente com Gina. Os quatro se sentaram, Gina e Malfoy apostos à Rony e Hermione. Era incrível como os últimos pareciam prontos para voltar à luta contra Voldemort, dispostos a deixar sentimentos de perda para depois. Em seu lugar, Gina não tinha certeza que fosse capaz do mesmo.

- Gina, antes de mais nada... – começou Hermione, séria e determinada.- ... Tem certeza absoluta de que Malfoy é confiável e pode ouvir essa conversa?

De imediato, o Comensal se levantou, revirando os olhos e já se afastando até que Gina o segurou pelo braço. Mesmo _ele _não sendo capaz de confiar nela (e vice-e-versa), o senso de justiça de Gina lhe forçou a defendê-lo.

- Ele me ajudou até aqui. Salvou minha vida e eu salvei a dele. Tem seus motivos para querer derrotar Você-Sabe-Quem e, principalmente, tem direito de ouvir após arriscar tudo para completar essa missão.

Por incrível que pareça, a reação mais chocada e incrédula foi do próprio Malfoy, que com relutância voltou a se sentar. Rony e Hermione apenas assentiram, aparentemente satisfeitos.

- Está certo. Acho que já sabem que Harry, Rony e eu partimos em busca das Horcruxes em nosso sétimo ano de Hogwarts? – ambos assentiram. – Dumbledore deixou algumas pistas e nos ensinou o suficiente para concluirmos quais objetos eram as sete Horcruxes.

- Grindelwald estava certo – murmurou Malfoy para Gina. – Sete.

- Sim, sete é o número mais mágico. O mais significativo e por isso Você-Sabe-Quem escolheu criar sete delas. O primeiro foi o diário de Tom Riddle, o qual Harry destruiu, depois o anel dos Gaunt, que Dumbledore encontrou. Coletamos o medalhão de Salazar da casa de Sirius, mas não sabíamos como o destruir até lembrar que a espada tinha o veneno do Basílico, encontrá-la foi outra dificuldade que felizmente ultrapassamos. Vocês estão com ela, não?

Gina assentiu, conjurando a espada e a colocando no centro da mesa. Rony parecia aliviado.

- Rony destruiu o medalhão com a espada – explicou Hermione. – Mas eu não estava satisfeita em só ter um meio de aniquilá-las, então estudei o feitiço Firefly. Ele gera chamas indestrutíveis que usamos para derreter a taça de Helga.

- Então só sobraram três? Apenas três delas? – Gina perguntou, otimista pela primeira vez. – Isso quer dizer...

Mas Hermione a interrompeu.

- Gina, não é tão simples. Ele pode ter feito outras, é perigoso, mas desde quando isso o impediu? Não sabemos os limites de sua ambição.

Malfoy balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Fomos atrás do nosso próprio Dumbledore, Granger. Grindelwald especulou que fazer mais de sete era suicídio. A alma não agüenta tantas separações e o corpo original sofre. Acho que o Lorde das Trevas não arriscou nesses dez anos. Afinal, se preocupou em guardar as que restaram com muito mais cuidado e muito mais perto dele.

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam, preocupados.

- Isso facilita e complica as coisas mais ainda – reclamou Rony, uma das mãos na espada. – Onde ele as guardou?

- Hogwarts – Malfoy respondeu. – Onde ele mora agora.

Gina ignorou a conversa, ansiedade vencendo qualquer paciência que lhe restava.

- Hermione, você ainda não explicou sobre Harry.

A amiga assentiu, suspirando.

- Vou chegar lá. Infelizmente – olhou para Rony uma última vez, recebendo um sorriso encorajador. – Sabíamos que Nagini era uma Horcrux e que seria a de mais difícil acesso. Mas não tínhamos idéia de onde estaria a tiara de Rowena nem qual era o último objeto. Decidimos buscar pistas em Godric's Hollow. Foi um erro. – mais um suspiro. – Ele sabia que iríamos para lá. Sabia que era inevitável que Harry voltasse para ver o túmulo de seus pais. Então preparou uma armadilha, fomos pegos de surpresa. Por sorte, Rony e eu estávamos longe de Harry, quisermos dar privacidade a ele enquanto via os pais. Com isso tivemos tempo de esconder a espada com a capa, na esperança que alguémda Ordem achasse.

- Pelo menos isso deu certo – suspirou Rony.

- Quando chegamos para ajudar Harry... Não foi o que esperávamos. Voldemort o queria _vivo_, pelo menos naquele momento sua prioridade era levá-lo para longe. E Harry... Estava disposto a ir! Gina... Eu não sei como explicar nosso desespero! Estávamos de mãos atadas. Harry aceitou a ir desde que _nós _ficássemos vivos.

Gina mal percebera que parara de respirar, confusa e sentida. Como assim Harry negociou com Voldemort? Como assim aceitou a ir sem lutar antes? Mas Hermione continuava com seu relato, recuperando sua atenção. Malfoy tinha feito uma pergunta também.

- Vivos? E com que garantia?

- O Voto.

Gina deixou escapar surpresa, colocando a mão na boca.

- O quê?! Hermione, isso é insano! Harry fazendo o Voto com Voldemort? Não pode... Não pode estar falando a verdade!

A amiga fechou os olhos.

- Gina, ele... Ele fez isso por mim e por Rony. É nossa culpa, não dele. Sinto muito.

Não disse nada, recusando-se a acreditar. Não fazia sentido, não era certo. Não _podia_ ser verdade!

- Fomos levados para Azkaban e depois de alguns dias nos colocaram sob a Poção do Morto-Vivo, a única maneira de Voldemort garantir que não íamos mais interferir e ainda assim manter seu voto.

- E Harry?! – Gina quase gritou. – O que houve com ele?!

- É o que queríamos perguntar para você, Gina. Mas pela sua reação imagino que... O pior aconteceu – suspirou Rony.

- O pior? Rony... Você nem sabe o que é o _pior _que pode acontecer! Você quer dizer que não viram Harry morrer? Que todo esse tempo ele pode estar _vivo_?!

- Não, Gina. Sinceramente, as chances disso... Não existem. Voldemort não o manteria vivo por dez anos – suspirou Hermione.

- Então por que o queria assim em Godric's Hollow?! E se ele não lutou, porque a cidade está destruída?

Ninguém respondeu para sua enorme frustração. Levantou da mesa bruscamente, não conseguindo ficar parada em um só lugar, ao invés, andando de um lado para o outro.

- Isso... Isso não faz sentido. Hermione, isso não... Harry pode estar vivo todos esses anos! E não fizemos _nada _para ajudá-lo!

Foi a vez de seu irmão tentar acalmá-la.

- Gina... Se Harry estivesse vivo você realmente acha que não teria conseguido algum modo de falar com a Ordem?

- Pode estar preso, em coma como vocês! – retrucou, a voz rouca e desesperada.

Hermione virou-se para Malfoy.

- E quanto a ele? Acha que não teria visto Harry ou ouvido algum rumor sobre isso?

Gina de imediato encarou Malfoy, esperando uma resposta. Se ele ouvira... Se tivesse escondido isso dela...

- Nada. Weasley, algo assim não ficaria enterrado por muito tempo. Snape era praticamente o segundo em comando e nunca soube nada sobre Potter.

Observou os três com raiva. Como podiam descartar a possibilidade com tanta facilidade? Rony e Hermione não eram prova de que havia chances?

- Por favor, Gina... Acha que também não queríamos que fosse possível? – a amiga suplicou. – Mas não há como.

- Por que não? O que a faz ter tanta certeza?

Rony e ela se entreolharam e o modo como fizeram isso bastou para Gina. Eles estavam escondendo algo, assim como Malfoy. Por algum motivo não a achavam digna o bastante para ouvir a verdade. Era exatamente como temera: sempre seria a irmã caçula.

Frustrada, furiosa e humilhada, Gina saiu do galpão correndo, atrás de ar fresco e distância das pessoas que não confiavam nela.

* * *

Draco a seguiu com o olhar, irritado. A reação dela era esperada, mas não menos irritante. Voltou-se para os dois companheiros de Potter, que pareciam arrependidos das mentiras, mas ao mesmo tempo determinados a manter Weasley no escuro.

- Ela sabe que vocês estão mentindo – anunciou, sério. – E eu sei a verdade.

Enquanto o ruivo ficou revoltado, Granger não estava surpresa.

- Imaginei que pudesse ler nossas mentes. E por isso sei que não vai contar para Gina.

- Ah é? Por que acha isso?

- Sabe que a verdade vai destruí-la.

- E porque eu ia me importar com isso? – riu com escárnio.

- Até agora não falou nada. Se não se importa, então qual a razão?

Ficou em silêncio, buscando uma explicação diferente. Mas não achou.

- Talvez não tive a oportunidade ainda – retrucou, irritado consigo mesmo. – Talvez minha maior preocupação é a destruição do Lorde das Trevas e não os sentimentos de uma idiota. Eu quero a destruição de _todas _as Horcruxes.

Granger não perdeu a indireta.

- Ótimo. Significa que podemos contar com você então.

O namoradinho dela levantou as sobrancelhas ruivas, ultrajado.

- O quê?! Hermione... Levar Malfoy? Está louca?

- Rony... Ele é o único entre nós que tem acesso a Hogwarts. Sem falar que também nós... Bem, você o ouviu.

Ele sabia que ela chegaria a aquela conclusão cedo ou tarde, assim que leu a mente dela e de Weasley. E era tudo que conseguia pensar desde que os dois acordaram. Isso e o fato de que Ginevra não podia saber a verdade. O pior medo da ruiva estava se realizando e aqueles dois iriam deixá-la para trás com mentiras e desculpas. E Draco? Estava apenas contribuindo para isso e ao mesmo tempo sentindo-se terrivelmente culpado, afinal há alguns minutos ela o defendeu, argumentando que era o _direito _dele ouvir a verdade, depois de tudo que fizera. E, infelizmente, Draco sabia que o mesmo se aplicava a ela. Weasley tinha o direito de saber a verdade, mesmo que a destruísse.

- Malfoy? – Granger chamou sua atenção. – Ouviu o que eu disse? Está conosco ou não?

- Não. Não estou.

Levantou-se da cadeira, se preparando para seguir Weasley e sair do galpão, mas antes fitou os dois, sério.

- Vocês não passam de adolescentes. O que Dumbledore tinha na cabeça quando mandou um bando de crianças destruir o Lorde, nunca vou saber.

- Bem, acho que foi mais o fato de que ele não tinha muitas opções – retrucou a sangue-ruim, cheia de ódio na voz. – Afinal, você e Snape o mataram antes que pudesse destruí-lo sozinho.

Deu de ombros, ignorando a verdade nas palavras dela e voltando-se para a porta do lugar. Porém, Weasley o segurou pelo braço, de pé, furioso e segurando ameaçadoramente a espada de Godric com a outra mão.

- Onde você pensa que vai, Malfoy?! – gritou. – Não vou deixar que machuque Gina!

Draco o encarou com repúdio.

- E o que vai fazer comigo, Weasel? Cair em cima de mim? Não tem forças para erguer essa espada, então pare de ser idiota e vá descansar. Temos Horcruxes para destruir.

Soltou-se do ruivo e seguiu determinado para fora. Encontrou Weasley sentada, olhando para o céu e sem nenhuma lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto. Tinha apenas uma expressão de raiva no rosto, o que acalmou um pouco Draco, pois sabia lidar melhor com raiva do que tristeza.

- Ei – tentou devagar, sentando ao lado dela.

- O que? Decidiu parar de mentir para mim ou veio ler a minha mente de novo?

Abriu um meio sorriso. Desde que vira a verdade na mente daqueles dois ficara dividido entre incentivar Weasley a fazer as perguntas difíceis ou simplesmente se afastar do assunto e fingir que não era de seu interesse. Sabia o que teria fazer em um futuro próximo e se tivesse sucesso, Weasley nunca iria perdoá-lo. Por mais patético ou irritante que fosse, essa era a verdade. Não conseguia entender porque a opinião ou os sentimentos dela era tão importante para ele. Eram aliados apenas (e até isso variava conforme o humor de ambos), não devia nada a ela.

Não é?

Fechou o sorriso. Weasley o fitou, confusa.

- E então?

Queria ser o homem que contou a verdade para ela, que não a subestimou e humilhou na tentativa de protegê-la. Ele não era Potter, ele não era o irmão dela ou a sangue-ruim. Draco não tinha medo nem culpa de falar a verdade nua e crua para ela. Até aquele momento.

- Nenhuma das duas opções, Weasley. Só vim fazer companhia.

- Bem, eu não quero a sua companhia. Vá embora – reclamou, o empurrando de leve.

- É um país livre. Faço o que bem entendo.

- Que seja – bufou, resolvendo o ignorar.

O silêncio durou tempo suficiente para Draco novamente voltar-se a suas dúvidas. Ela merecia a verdade, mas ele nunca se importou com aquele tipo de coisa. Mas se mentisse seria exatamente como o resto, a desmerecendo. E, no entanto, se contasse a verdade não só provava que se importava com ela mais do que deveria, como também futuramente Weasley o odiaria.

Contar a verdade não parecia mais a resposta para seus problemas. Mentir não os resolvia também.

- É a mesma coisa. Dez anos e nada mudou. – ela confessou, finalmente. – Eu sabia. Assim que estiverem recuperados eles vão embora sem dar uma única explicação.

"Não. Dessa vez é diferente. Eles vão levar junto um Malfoy", pensou amargo.

- Só se você deixar – tentou, não sabendo se era verdade ou não. – Não deixe que eles se esqueçam de quem tem a varinha aqui. Afinal, você não me deixa.

Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso, para logo depois fechar a expressão.

- Nem tente me animar. Eu ainda estou irritada com você.

- O que eu fiz? – riu, fingindo inocência e sem sucesso.

- Você sabe o que eles estão escondendo e não vai me contar. É quase pior do que eles, porque, você _sabe _como eu odeio isso. Não é? Mas claro, não se importa.

Draco podia estar em conflito com toda aquela história, mas isso não impediu que sentisse seu orgulho ferido. A voz dela, sua expressão e o jeito que ela falava lhe pareceram extremamente presunçosos. _Quem _ela pensava que era? E o que ela achava que Draco lhe devia?

- E por que eu deveria, Weasley? São os seus problemas, medos e inseguranças. Desde quando eu sou sua babá? Não passou na sua cabeça que eu tenho minhas razões para não contar? Que talvez, ah não sei, só talvez destruir Voldemort é mais importante que os seus sentimentos idiotas e _tão _delicados?

Bastou ver as orelhas e bochechas vermelhas para ver que Weasley estava furiosa. Suas palavras logo depois apenas confirmaram.

- Claro, porque não contar a verdade para um aliado contribui _tanto _para a causa? – retrucou, com raiva. – E é _óbvio _que estamos em maior número e com todas as chances de vencer Voldemort e mais de _centenas _de _milhares _de Comensais. Confie em mim, Malfoy, _eu _quero destruí-lo. O problema é que todo mundo quer me impedir de tentar!

Ela podia estar certa, mas Malfoy sabia a verdadeira razão de todas as mentiras e das inseguranças dela. A razão de Weasley ser incapaz de confiar no irmão e amiga e também porque os dois também não confiavam nela. _Harry _Maldito _Potter_.

- Weasley... Acreditaria em mim se eu falar que o que eles falaram lá dentro é uma versão resumida, mas verdadeira do que aconteceu?

Apenas o encarou, por um tempo, várias emoções percorrendo seu rosto. Desconfiança. Confusão. Cansaço.

- Quer dizer que não estão mentindo, só omitindo?

- É... Mais ou menos.

- E isso deveria me fazer sentir melhor? – riu, amarga.

- Mais ou menos – repetiu.

Ao menos ela parecia mais calma. Infelizmente, ele estava cada vez mais desconfortável.

- E você, Malfoy? Eu não entendo. Não se importa em mentir e me colocar de lado pela missão... Acabou me dizer que meus sentimentos são idiotas! Mas quer que eu me sinta melhor? – riu, colocando as mãos no rosto, num gesto de cansaço. – Qual o seu problema?

- Anos com Snape? – tentou levar para o humor. – Ele não era exatamente Sr. Q.I. Emocional. Vai ver era contagioso.

- Não respondeu minha pergunta.

Suspirou. Ela era irritantemente insistente... Mas quando aquilo passou a ser uma qualidade e não uma dor de cabeça para ele?

- Olha... – começou, querendo explicar para si mesmo enquanto ela também tentava entender. Foi como arrancar um dente pelaprimeira vez: dolorido e estranho. – Você... Ouviu... Meus... Problemas. Ok?

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, talvez não entendendo o que era tão especial nisso. Tentou elaborar na explicação.

- De novo: anos com Snape. E _só _Snape como companhia. Não foi _ruim _ter alguém para ouvir meus problemas, depois de anos. Nada mais justo eu ouvir os seus em troca.

- Não sabia que você ligava para justiça, igualdade e essas coisas, Malfoy.

"_Nem eu", _pensou, começando achar que estava ficando louco. Mas então Weasley abriu um sorriso genuíno e Draco entendeu um pouco suas próprias razões. Não que estas o tornassem _menos _louco.

- Isso era antes – respondeu, finalmente.

- Antes... Do quê?

- Disso.

Para seu alívio, ela entendeu.

Infelizmente não faria diferença depois que ele matasse Harry Potter.

* * *

**KarinaC: **Haha, pois é, ela não viu o ciúmes (em negação ainda!) mas ele está lá :P. Valeu pela paciência e pela review! haha

**Thaty Malfoy: **Sorry! rs. Eu tô tentando ser rápida, mas a inspiração é uma dama irregular. É a Gina ESTAVA avançando, mas o maldito Harry Potter tem que voltar e distraí-la Oh well, esse cap foi o Draco que avançou né? hahah. Ahh, acho que vc está confundindo com o filme! No livro é a Hermione que fica apavorada e o Rony fala "Você é ou não é uma bruxa?", eu sei pq sou R/Hr fanática hehehe. O Rony quis matar alguns Comensais antes de ficar em coma, não deu certo infelizmente haha. Valeu pela review!!

**caroline: **Brigada!!! Que bom que vc tá gostando de todos os aspectos da trama, às vezes eu me preocupo que nao tem tanto romance quanto vcs gostariam! haha. Valeu pela review!!

**lari:** Thankss!!

**aDii:** Haha, prometo que estou tentando ser rápida! Thanks pela review!!

**Marcia B.S.:** Valeu!! Sim, a Gina pode ser mto irritante, que bom que não é o caso na minha fic!! (UFA) hahaha.

**Amanda Dumbledore: **Ahh eu queria ser reconhecida tb hahaha, Just Kidding. hahaha. Valeu mto mesmo pela review, Amanda!! É daquelas que te dão um impulso de auto-estima e orgulho, algo raro! haha. Me faz querer escrever e escrever mto mais! Sério que vc gosta dessa Gina?? isso me deixou MTO feliz! Porque eu SEI como é díficil gostar dela (eu não gosto!). É um alívio saber que uma das personagens centrais não está uma completa mala. Ah é como a Lain diz, clichê funciona! Nem todos precisam ser mal vistos, não é? Enfim, MTOOOO obrigada!!! Minhas dúvidas e medos sobre a fic foram acalmados pela sua review!!

**Amanda:** Sim, claro vou continuar!! No worries! Brigada por ler :)

**polly: **Bem vinda! haha. Ah, sim, DG pode parecer em falta, mas espero que compense nos capítulos futuros. Thanks pela review!!

**mari:** Sorry!! Estou fazendo meu máximo pra atualizar rápido, juro! :D Dragões e Gatinhos está sofrendo de bloqueio no momento, sorry :( Mas espero um dia terminá-la!

**larissa:** Thankss!! Action em breve (well, breve se eu escrever rápido haha). Thanks!!

**Munyra Fassina:** Brigada pela revieww!! Espero que tenha gostado desse novo tb! :)

* * *


	16. Encaixe perfeito

**Capítulo 15 – Encaixe Perfeito**

**

* * *

  
**

O plano era simples de se entender, porém, extremamente complicado de se realizar. No Cairo encontrariam uma loja de varinhas (ou pelo menos Comensais com varinhas), roubariam três (Malfoy perdera a dele). De lá voltariam para a Inglaterra, reunindo os membros restantes da Ordem (Neville, Luna, Carlinhos e Abeforth) para colocar o _segundo _plano em ação. Distrairiam Voldemort de alguma forma, entrariam em Hogwarts, destruindo a tiara e Nagini. Malfoy mataria Harry. Destruindo assim todas as Horcruxes. Voldemort voltaria a ser mortal e então o destruiriam de uma vez por todas.

Simples de entender, impossível de se realizar.

Hermione mordeu o lábio pela vigésima vez, insatisfeita com a situação. Eram muitas variáveis incontroláveis para o seu gosto. Primeiro havia o fato de que tinham que confiar em Draco Malfoy, o que nunca era um bom sinal. Depois, havia os dez anos que passara inconsciente que tornava impossível saber informações importantes como, por exemplo, número de inimigos, força e as modificações feitas em Hogwarts. Sem falar na parte em que precisavam _roubar _três varinhas e o único lugar onde poderiam fazer isso ao mesmo tempo (e, portanto, com menos riscos) estava infestado de Comensais (incluindo, provavelmente, Bellatrix Lestrange). Ah sim, e havia o pequeno detalhe de que tinha que colocar todo o sucesso do plano (e a única chance de matarem Voldemort) nas mãos de _Draco Malfoy_.

Fazia sentido. Não havia argumentos contra a lógica da escolha. _Ele _era o único capaz entre Hermione, Rony, Gina e, _Merlin_, todos da Ordem (seja lá quantos haviam sobrevivido). Parecia que alguma força maior lhes dera Malfoy de propósito, afinal, quais as chances de serem acordados por um Comensal disposto a destruir Voldemort, que odiava Harry e não teria problemas em matá-lo?

E mesmo assim, em dez anos muito podia mudar. O que tornava qualquer plano que ela montasse arriscado demais para seu gosto. Não que houvesse outra opção. Tudo aquilo, sem contar Gina e sua teimosia em saber a verdade (e participar da missão de qualquer forma). Não houve modo de convencê-la, principalmente depois de que os lembrou que possuía a única varinha do grupo. No fim, prometeram levá-la com eles até o fim.

- Não é estranho que eu ainda me sinto com 17 anos e... Estou com o corpo de um cara de 27?

Revirou os olhos. Rony não tinha idéia do que acontecia na cabeça dela não é mesmo?

- Ah, Hermione, vai me dizer que você não se inspecionou durante o banho? – riu, lhe dando uma piscadela adorável. – Eu não deixei de reparar em _algumas _coisas mais crescidas.

- Ronald Billius Weasley! Estamos no meio de uma guerra, _de novo_.

- Mais razão para aproveitar a vida. Não é todo mundo que consegue uma segunda chance – respondeu mais sério.

Eram raras às vezes em que Rony era sábio. Aquela era uma daquelas vezes.

* * *

Por que eles tinham que se beijar? Sério, era absurdo. Podia tolerar os segredos e mentiras (quer dizer _"omissões"_). Mas os beijos? Definitivamente não os suportava. Não havia desculpas para se comportarem daquela forma, _principalmente _na frente dela. Estavam no meio dos preparativos para a viagem! Dentro de um ou dois dias estariam em território inimigo e só o que os dois podiam pensar era em beijos e mãos dadas?

Gina suspirou, dando um chute de leve na mesa mais próxima. Estava exagerando, claro. Sabia muito bem que Rony e Hermione mereciam um pouco de felicidade (mesmo _mentindo _para ela!) e que já havia tristeza e solidão o suficiente no mundo (incluindo nela). Nada, no entanto, a impedia de sentir amargura e frustração. _Harry_, aparentemente, não conseguiu uma segunda chance e graças aos dois Gina não conseguia esquecer tal fato. Era infantil, ridículo e extremamente asqueroso da parte dela ter inveja do que o irmão e Hermione tinham. Ela devia estar _feliz _pelos dois! Em vez disso, só conseguia olhar feio em suas direções e se perguntar o que havia feito de _tão errado _que não merecera o retorno de Harry, ou pelo menos, a verdade sobre o que acontecera com ele.

Era como se ela não tivesse amado Harry durante boa parte da sua vida e não merecesse uma segunda chance também.

- Weasley, você viu meu kit de poções?

- Hermione pegou.

- O quê? Granger fez o quê?!

- Ela disse que precisava.

- Não, sério! E você não considerou a possibilidade que sendo _minha _propriedade ela precisaria da _minha _permissão?

- Não.

- Me lembre de roubar algo seu antes disso tudo terminar.

- Algo _meu_? Foi ela quem pegou!

- Foi você quem deixou!

Mostrou a língua, irritada demais para continuar discussão. Malfoy revirou os olhos, aparentemente tão irritado quanto ela. Gina deixou escapar um suspiro, ele notou.

- O que foi agora? Achei que estava satisfeita com a situação? Eles garantiram que não vão continuar sem você.

- Ah claro, mas isso até acharmos varinhas para vocês.

- Merlin, como você reclama.

- Só quando tenho motivo.

Arriscou olhar para direção dos dois e, para sua enorme irritação, eles estavam dividindo um beijo suave e romântico.

- Blergh. Posso colocá-los em coma de novo?

Gina abafou a risada, sentindo-se culpada por achar engraçada uma sugestão tão cruel.

- _Não_ – replicou, recuperando-se da risada, depois deixando escapar outro suspiro. – Esqueci que, tecnicamente, eles ainda têm dezessete anos.

- Ah sim, os hormônios. Repito: blergh.

Fitou-o, curiosa.

- Ah vamos, Malfoy, não sente falta?

- Do que? Das espinhas? Da pressão de matar Dumbledore ou deixar meus pais morrerem? Hmm, deixe eu pensar... Não.

- Espinhas? – riu. – Não lembro dessa parte!

Malfoy desviou o olhar, murmurando algo.

- Como é? Não ouvi.

- Eu _escondia _com feitiços, satisfeita?

A risada de Gina chamou atenção dos namorados, Rony olhava-a como se tivesse ficado completamente louca. Com certeza achava terrível a mera possibilidade de a irmã estar se divertindo com a companhia de Draco Malfoy.

- Eu estava me referindo a... Romance. Preocupações idiotas como que presente dar no Dia dos Namorados ou aquela sensação de _pertencer_, completar. De encaixar perfeitamente com alguém.

- Encaixar? – levantou uma sobrancelha, rindo.

Revirou os olhos.

- Você entendeu.

Malfoy encarou Hermione e Rony, parecendo julgar tudo aquilo sem significado, finalmente deu de ombros.

- Não nasci para isso. Não é o que eu faço. Não sou... Não _encaixo _perfeitamente – fez uma pausa e depois completou, apressado. - Quer dizer, eu _encaixo _se você quis dizer dormir com alguém, isso eu faço bem. Muito bem. Segundo me informam. Enfim, tenho outras coisas para me preocupar, Weasley. Você também.

Olhou para o chão, não gostando da resposta. Talvez ela também não nascera para completar alguém? Depois de Harry ninguém parecia _encaixar_. E no misto de tanta morte e destruição, ela não queria ninguém de qualquer forma. Por que estava pensando nisso agora, depois de tantos anos? Esteve sozinha por tanto tempo que talvez tivesse considerado a solidão o _status quo_, o normal. E assistir Rony e Hermione a lembrou que havia _vida e luz _fora da escuridão, longe das sombras impostas por Voldemort.

É como dizem: você só sente o amargo, depois que experimenta o doce.

- Acho que merecemos uma segunda chance – anunciou de repente, surpreendendo Malfoy que considerava o assunto encerrado.

- Segunda chance do que?

- De viver nossas vidas.

Malfoy sacudiu a cabeça, a considerando insana.

- Estamos numa missão suicida. Nossas vidas terminam aqui.

- E onde está a justiça nisso?

- Em nenhum lugar, esse é o ponto.

Bufou, cansada do pessimismo dele. Cansada das dúvidas, das tristezas e injustiças. Tão cansada que desistiu de convencê-lo, pelo contrário, se concentrando no mapa da cidade do Cairo. Só parou de encará-lo quando Rony colocou a mão em seu ombro, lhe avisando que estavam prontos para partir. Aparatou cada um deles para uma casa abandonada que Malfoy conhecia, utilizada por Snape e ele no passado. E então se prepararam para emboscar alguns Comensais, o que sempre deixava-a de bom humor, mesmo quando as dificuldades eram grandes.

* * *

Malfoy não sabia exatamente de quem fora a idéia brilhante, se de Ginevra ou Granger, mas com certeza não fora de Weasley. Os dois homens estavam praticamente se matando com os olhos, mantendo-se longe um do outro por vários metros. Esperavam as duas voltarem da missão de reconhecimento, impacientemente e com extremo mau humor.

Para piorar Weasel não parava quieto, sacudindo uma das pernas e assobiando sem parar o que Draco reconheceu como o hino dos Canhões de Chudley. E isso o estava deixando maluco.

- Você sabe que Quadribol foi banido da Inglaterra, não é? E que o seu timeco está em Azkaban por ser tão ruim.

O idiota apenas lhe encarou com ódio. Draco fez o mesmo. Weasley ignorou e insistiu no assobio, acrescentando um começo de cantoria. Draco podia sentir sua pressão subir e o sangue ferver a cada nota desafinada.

- Quer parar?

- Não.

- Quer que te _faça _parar?

- Você pode _tentar_ fuinha.

Draco respirou fundo, tentando recobrar a calma. Afinal, Weasley era praticamente um enfermo, frágil e em más condições de saúde. Não queria quebrá-lo em mil pedacinhos. Queria, na verdade. Mas não seria uma boa idéia.

- Covarde – sussurrou Weasley, com um sorriso de vitória.

Revirou os olhos. Insultos infantis não valiam perder seu tempo. Weasley continuou cantarolando, adicionando um estalar de dedos a cada batida da música. Draco tentou não prestar atenção, preferindo pensar em dezenas de maneiras diferentes de calar a boca do ruivo moribundo.

- Malfoy, me responda uma coisa...

Draco olhou para o outro, curioso e desconfiado.

- O quê?

- Por que você ainda não contou para ela? Achei que ia fazer isso quando foi atrás da Gina naquela noite.

- Quem disse que eu não contei?

Weasley riu, não acreditando no blefe.

- Ela já teria me matado se soubesse. Então, por quê? Não encaixa, não faz sentido. Eis você e minha irmã rindo juntos, ela afirmando que você salvou a vida dela... Dez anos, as coisas mudam, eu saquei isso. Mas, Merlin, de todas as coisas horríveis que temia, nenhuma delas chegou perto _disso_.

- Prova que sua imaginação não é muito desenvolvida, não é, Weasel?

- Ah, Malfoy, não se preocupe. Minha imaginação vai bem longe quando o assunto é defender minha irmãzinha de babacas presunçosos como você.

Revirou os olhos, considerando qualquer ameaça vinda do coitado ridícula.

- Weasley, meu único objetivo durante todos esses anos miseráveis, os quais você desconhece porque é um incompetente, é matar o Lorde das Trevas. Não importa como, não importa quando nem com _quem_. O resto é resto. O seu problema com a sua irmã é exatamente isso: _seu _problema. Eu julguei que não haveria utilidade nenhuma em contar, então não contei.

Parte verdade, parte mentira. Principalmente a última parte, mas isso não era da conta de Weasley.

- Não é o que parece. Não pelo o que eu vi até agora.

- Há alguns dias você era mais cego que um morcego.

Weasley sorriu estranhamente, escolhendo assobiar ao invés de continuar a conversa. Draco estava genuinamente surpreso com a aparente calma do ruivo, lembrava dele como um cabeça-quente e cabeça-oca. Dez anos hibernando talvez o tivessem acalmado?

- Ah, Malfoy, mais uma coisa.

Draco virou mais uma vez para encarar a cara cheia de sardas.

- Se você encostar um dedo na minha irmã, eu te mato. Se você nos trair, eu te mato. Se você sobreviver depois de matar Harry, eu te mato. Dolorosamente. Só permito que você respire perto de nós porque você é o único idiota filho de uma hipogrifa que tem o coração vazio o suficiente para matar meu melhor amigo.

Abriu um sorriso angelical em retorno.

* * *

Gina e Hermione estavam há mais de uma hora no mesmo ponto, protegidas de olhos curiosos pela Capa de Invisibilidade e distantes da Passarela Ondulada, o Beco Diagonal do bruxos egípcios. Aguardavam algum sinal de Comensais num beco entre O Camelo Vesgo e o Tapete Rasgado, observando a rua movimentada com cuidado. O plano era pegar algum Comensal solitário e estuporá-lo, evitando chamar atenção, porém o problema era que estavam sempre em duplas ou trios. A paciência de Gina começava a se esgotar, junto com suas pernas, que agora estavam adormecidas.

- Deve ter um jeito mais fácil de fazer isso – reclamou, balançando a perna direita, tentando acordá-la.

- Estou aberta a sugestões – Hermione respondeu igualmente frustrada.

- A loja de varinhas não parece tão perigosa agora, parece?

- Ha! Quase. Mas as dez maldições e feitiços anti-roubos são difíceis de esquecer.

- Eu conseguiria desfazer as defesas, se ao menos você me deixasse...

- Não, Gina! Muito arriscado. Não podemos de maneira alguma correr esse tipo de risco. _Precisamos _sair daqui sem sermos notados. Nossas chances dependem disso.

Gina revirou os olhos. Não era arriscado para _ela_, sabia que tinha a habilidade necessária, Hermione simplesmente não confiava nela. _De novo_. Sempre fora assim? Sua vida toda posta de lado, protegida e menosprezada? Era por isso que ainda estava viva? Por isso que não estava a sete palmos junto com o resto dos Weasley? Será que não havia uma única alma que confiasse nela? Agora que pensava, nem mesmo Abeforfh a considerava capaz.

- Gina! Algo está acontecendo! – Hermione chamou sua atenção, a retirando dos pensamentos amargos.

Ela estava certa. À frente de ambas, um homem de meia-idade gritava em árabe, criando um círculo de pessoas à sua volta curiosas e confusas. Os gritos e exclamações calorosas aumentaram rapidamente e outras pessoas começaram a concordar com o que ele falava. Gina de imediato sentiu que algo estava extremamente errado.

- Parece um protesto... Contra os Comensais talvez? Você disse que a ocupação é recente aqui... – murmurou Hermione, fascinada com a cena que via.

- Protesto ou algo mais – respondeu, seu mau pressentimento cada vez maior.

Agora Comensais começavam a aparecer, empurrando pessoas e as ameaçando com suas varinhas. Porém, ao invés de recuarem os bruxos começaram a revidar, a violência se escalando rapidamente e logo feitiços estavam sendo lançados junto com gritos e correria. Enquanto as duas observavam, a sensação de Gina virou _deja vu_. Já presenciara uma cena parecida, há muito tempo atrás, só não sabia exatamente qual.

- Mione, acho que temos que sair daqui.

- Sim, sim. Você está certa. Logo mais isso vai explodir com Comensais.

O primeiro homem, que começara o protesto, permanecia no mesmo lugar, sorrindo. No exato momento que Hermione pegou no braço de Gina para aparatarem, ele levantou suas mãos ao alto, apontando sua varinha para si e num piscar de olhos explodiu. O feitiço destruiu tudo e a todos a sua volta. Antes de aparar longe do caos e fogo, Gina um impacto que a jogou para trás a fazendo bater contra a parede do esconderijo.

Sua visão escureceu. Os sons a sua volta pareciam vindos debaixo d'água. Sentiu alguém a carregar, mãos geladas contra suas costas. Sua cabeça parecia leve, quase flutuando em alto mar...

Seus olhos fecharam.

* * *

Draco não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Weasley e Granger gritavam sobre algo, ela parecia querer voltar ao beco, pegar varinhas dos mortos, Weasley estava mais preocupado em mantê-la viva. Não fazia diferença, podiam estar pronunciando o final dos tempos e Draco não se interessaria de qualquer forma.

O rosto dela... O golpe da explosão tinha quase aberto sua testa, sangue escorrendo sob seus olhos, nariz, boca, queixo...

Em silêncio, ele tentava fechar o corte com a varinha dela, mas suas mãos tremiam demais. Ao longe, Weasley e Granger ainda discutiam; suas vozes o deixavam mais nervoso e ansioso. O sangue e suas sardas criaram um contraste assustador contra seu rosto, agora pálido. Não se movia e Draco estava confuso demais para juntar forças e verificar seu pulso ou sua respiração.

As mãos tremiam, a varinha não ficava parada no ponto certo. Insuficiente. Incapaz.

- _Concentre-se, garoto!_

- Eu estou concentrado! – gritou.

Weasley continuava imóvel, lábios antes vermelhos agora roxos e pálidos.

- _Aprenda a fechar ferimentos ou então vai morrer sangrando em algum beco sem saída._

-Um ponto por vez. Poção para evitar mais perda de sangue. Limpar ferimento, um ponto por vez. Ele sabia tudo, decorou por anos. Precisava se concentrar, manter a calma. Ela precisava dele. _Ele _precisava dela.

- O quê? Que raios você quer dizer com isso?!

Sentiu um calafrio, nervoso tomando conta mais uma vez. Falara isso em voz alta? Realmente admitira em voz alta que...

- Rony! É só que... _Precisamos _das varinhas.

Engoliu seco, aliviado. _"Fique calmo, Malfoy. Concentre-se"_. E depois de respirar fundo, fechou finalmente o ferimento. O rosto dela continuava uma mistura terrível de branco e vermelho, mas ela ia sobreviver. O impacto a deixara inconsciente, mas havia sinal de nenhum outro ferimento grave, tirando alguns cortes superficiais e uma costela quebrada. Mas, Merlin, por alguns terríveis momentos ele não teve tanta certeza.

A discussão atrás dele também havia terminado. Sentiu Weasley se aproximar, sua preocupação papável.

- Ela vai viver – anunciou, mais para si, falar em voz alta tornava mais definitivo. – Pode parar de mijar nas calças.

Granger preferiu ter certeza, analisando o trabalho dele e sentindo o pulso da ruiva.

- Está tudo bem, Rony. Ela está fora de perigo.

- Ótimo. Graças a Merlin – respirou, aliviado, pegando a mão da irmã.

Enquanto isso, Granger virou-se para Draco, séria e determinada, estendendo sua mão.

- A varinha, Malfoy.

- Hermione, não! Você não vai voltar lá!

Mas a mulher ignorou os protestos.

- Essa é uma oportunidade que não podemos perder. Preciso voltar lá antes que outra pessoa o faça.

Malfoy assentiu, a passando a varinha sem hesitar. Ela estava certa, se quisessem ter sucesso tinham que arranjar armas. Weasley estava protestando de novo, mas Draco voltara a fixar o olhar no rosto dela e se recusou a prestar atenção no que falavam. No fim, Granger e ele aparataram juntos e Draco pôde relaxar finalmente.

Respirou fundo.

Não sabia exatamente quando começou. Em que momento exato o absurdo ocorrera. Não conseguia lembrar de nada em particular que justificasse o que sentia agora. Parecia loucura que Weasley tivesse tomado tanto espaço em tão pouco tempo. Eles funcionavam juntos, parceiros, aliados. Amigos? Ele não tinha amigos. Os que deveriam ser passavam seus dias jogando baralho, bebendo e torturando a mando de um psicopata. E ainda assim, ela testava essa teoria. Ou pior: _ele _queria acreditar que ela testava.

Tudo que Ginevra Weasley precisou foram algumas palavras de pena e curiosidade e Draco Malfoy estava completamente a sua mercê. Que patético.

- Hmm, ai...

Mesmo sendo quase inaudível, Draco ouviu ela. Tentou se conter, não mostrar preocupação. Não podia se esquecer de quem ele era… E quem ela era.

- Acordada afinal. Achei que ia dormir para evitar a missão.

- Hermione… Ela…

- Está ótima. Chata como sempre.

Soltou um suspiro de alívio, para depois tentar sentir o ferimento, mas Draco não deixou, pegando sua mão para impedi-la.

- Não é uma boa idéia. Ainda está muito sensível.

- Deixa eu ver.

Passou um espelho pequeno. Weasley observou o estrago com certo humor.

- Vou ficar com uma bela de uma cicatriz na testa, pelo visto.

- Para combinar com sua alma gêmea – retrucou, um pouco amargo.

Ela deu um meio sorriso.

- É o seu jeito de dizer que Harry está vivo?

Largou a mão dela, notando que ainda a segurava. De repente a idéia de tocá-la lhe enojava.

- Ou que vocês vão combinar no pós-morte – respondeu, seco.

Ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo, Draco buscando se distrair ao limpar as mãos, ainda sujas do sangue dela.

- Você... – sentou-se com cuidado. - Me curou?

- Com seu irmão histérico e Granger ocupada agindo como a babá dele. É. Sobrou a mim.

- Obrigada... Eu...

- Estamos quites – cortou rapidamente.

- Quites? Malfoy, que generoso da sua parte. Achei que ia pedir meu fígado em troca.

- Quando eu precisar de um, te aviso.

Weasley tentou rir, mas uma de suas costelas tinha quebrado no impacto e acabou apenas tossindo. A dor aparentou lembrá-la da situação que se encontrava, qualquer traço de humor se dissipou de seu rosto. Draco tentou não encará-la, passando várias vezes um pano contra seus dedos, sem muito sucesso em limpá-los.

- O que aconteceu naquele beco... Eu já vi – anunciou, de repente, em voz baixa.

- O quê? Ataque suicida?

Ela apenas assentiu, olhando para o teto. Draco ficou em silêncio, percebendo que ela queria desabafar.

- Eu mal lembro do nome dele... Acredita? – respirou fundo. – Na época tudo parecia tão... Desesperador. Será que você lembra? Dois anos depois de Harry desaparecer.

Assentiu, entendendo o que ela queria dizer. A Ordem estava no seu pior momento, dois anos tentando sem sucesso combater Voldemort, perdendo cada vez mais pessoas para Azkaban ou para o cemitério. Não havia descanso para os idiotas, ele lembrava que a prioridade para Voldemort era controlar a Inglaterra e só faria isso destruindo por completo o grupo de Dumbledore. Draco, no entanto, estava longe em uma missão com seu pai, voltando um ano depois, sozinho.

- Acho que ele não tinha mais que 18 anos. Os pais eram puro-sangue, mas ele estava apaixonado por uma filha de trouxas. Ela não durou muito. Fiquei sabendo disso bem depois... Na hora só parecia importar que ele não tinha nada a perder. Nem nós.

- Muita gente não tinha.

- McGonnagal não queria de jeito nenhum. Achava que nos tornaria pior do que os Comensais. Mas nem o menino nem o resto desistiram. Ele queria isso, quem éramos nós para impedi-lo? Era única chance de matarmos Voldemort.

Weasley soltou uma risada amarga.

- Agora eu sei que não ia adiantar nem se tivesse dado certo. A vida dele foi jogada fora por nada. E nós... E _eu _o matei. Não foi pela causa, não foi pelo bem maior. Foi o desespero falando.

Não respondeu, o que poderia falar? Não era com ele que ela queria conversar. Não era o consolo dele que ela precisava.

- Ah, mas o que eu estou falando? Não faz diferença agora. Só... Mais uma cicatriz não é?

O silêncio era palpável, mas se convenceu a ignorar. Fixou os olhos nos dedos sujos, e tentou esquecer a ruiva sofrendo, fisicamente e mentalmente, ao seu lado. Quanto menos se aproximasse, mais fácil seria aceitar o inevitável e esquecer qualquer sentimento ridículo e infundado.

- Eu só... – ela continuou, voz suave e cansada. – Queria uma segunda chance. Não sei, ter uma vida normal ou... Pelo menos uma chance de ser útil... Mas...

Ele continuou encarando as mãos vermelhas.

- Mas passei muito tempo observando de longe. Eu achava que era porque ninguém confiava em mim. Talvez seja porque eu não queria que ninguém confiasse em mim. Faz sentido? Aquele menino, ninguém o conhecia, mas confiaram nele para cumprir a missão. Ir até o fim. Ele tinha mais coragem do que eu jamais tive. Quem sabe eu... Fugi a minha vida inteira. Esperando por Harry ou...

- Fugir... Weasley! Por Merlin, você foi à Floresta Proibida sozinha encontrar um Comensal. Isso é fugir? Você pode ser inocente demais, ou boa demais, ou... Santa demais. Mas covarde ou incapaz não é. Não confiaria nesse plano se não acreditasse nisso.

Merda. Ele abriu a boca _de novo_. O que havia de errado com ele? Estava ficando louco de vez?

Para sua frustração, Weasley o encarou como se nunca tivesse o visto antes. Irritado consigo, se afastou subitamente caminhando para o outro lado do quarto, observando através de uma pequena janela, tentando parecer ocupado.

- Aqueles dois estão demorando.

* * *

O coração dela estava acelerado e mal podia imaginar por que. As palavras dele podiam parecer ríspidas para qualquer outro, mas para Gina significaram muito mais. Ali estava uma pessoa que confiava nela. Ou pelo menos _acreditava _que ela era capaz. Nunca imaginara que Draco Malfoy seria quem a fizesse sentir-se tão bem. _Ele _só estava ali porque ela ainda continuava? Jamais alguém _precisara _dela. Harry _a queria_. Amigos sentiam sua falta. Sua família a amava. Mas precisar? Nunca.

- Malfoy... – ele estava longe agora, quase como se tivesse fugido de suas próprias palavras. – Eu... Obrigada. De novo.

- Pare de me agradecer.

- Por quê? Você fez por merecer.

- Eu não _quero _seus obrigados nem suas opiniões, ok?

Tentou levantar, mas sua costela quebrada estava dolorida demais.

- E eu quero que você pare de ser tão criança. É como você disse, certo? É bom ter alguém para nos ouvir.

- Eu podia ser uma pedra no meio da sala que não ia fazer diferença.

- O que isso quer dizer? – retrucou, irritada. – Que eu só penso nos meus problemas?

- Não quis dizer _nada_, Weasel. Acho melhor você parar um pouco e se preocupar em ficar recuperada. Ou então aqueles dois vão _definitivamente _te deixar para trás.

Frustrada, voltou a encarar o teto.

- Depois de tudo isso, eu ainda não te entendo, Malfoy – suspirou. – Acho que nunca vou. Pode me passar o pano?

Por um segundo pareceu que ele continuaria a ignorando, felizmente resolveu atender ao pedido. Aproximou devagar até ela, oferecendo o pedaço de tecido com desgosto. Por um breve momento seus dedos se tocaram e Malfoy pareceu relutante em largar o pano. Olhou para cima, encontrando os olhos dele com curiosidade.

- O que foi? Algo no meu rosto além do sangue e ferimentos?

Ele abriu um meio sorriso e ela se perguntou quantas vezes aquela expressão tinha sido sincera. Estavam chegando ao final daquela jornada e mal se conheciam. A noção que ele podia morrer sem nem menos descobrir qual era a razão que o impelia a arriscar sua vida tão abertamente lhe encheu de uma tristeza inesperada. De repente, era ela que segurava o pano e ele que não entendia a razão.

- Ei... Malfoy... Me faz um favor? Acho que já vi morte o suficiente na minha vida. Tenho certeza que posso ver Trestrálios até de olhos fechados agora – riu um pouco, suspirando logo depois. – Vê se não morre, ok?

Ele tentou esconder, mas ela percebeu de qualquer forma. Malfoy não planejava viver por muito mais tempo.

- Idem, Weasley. Vamos ver quem consegue cumprir o trato.

- Com sorte, nós dois.

- Na minha experiência sorte não existe.

* * *

N/A: Here it is! Espero que gostem, DG está aparecendo não? Devagar, mas está haha.

**Thaty Malfoy: **Valeu!! Hahah, será que ele tá vivo? Será : P ?? haha Brigada pela review! Felizmente, a inspiração não me abandonou pra essa fic.

**Marcia B.S.: **Muito obrigada pela review!! :) A Gina, coitada, é desmerecida até mesmo no cannon, com a JK deixando ela fora da luta final (não que eu quisesse ela lá, pq HG me irrita, mass...). R/Hr estão fazendo o que acham que é certo, mesmo porque, eles cometeram o erro maior de todos e acham que a Gina faria o mesmo. Vamos ver não? Thanks pela review! :)

**Amanda:** Hahaha ela falou! Mas não leiaaa! hahaha Minha fic sem a Lucy betar é mto mal escrita hauahau. Hmm, vou explicar melhor a história do Voto até o fim da fic, no worries. Mas por enquanto deixo quieto o assunto, haha, para não falar demais. Que vc faz? Escreve Como eu Vejo!! :) Thanks pela review de novo!!

**Lucy:** No comments! Em breve saberemos a verdade sobre Harry, vc primeiro que todo mundo huahauahua. E valeuuu por betar E deixar review! You rule!! :D

**caroline:** Nossa, a JK pegar dicas de mim?? Huahua, UAU! Thanks! Mas acho que ela ia revirar os olhos e falar "Draco é um loseeerr!" pra mim, hauahau. Thanks pela review!!

**Munyra Fassina: **Hahah sorry se não ficou claro. Ele se refere a "isso" ou seja, ELES... A "aliança" que construiram, ou o tempo que passaram "juntos", que o fez rever os conceitos de Draco. Ou seja, ELA, depois DELA entrar na vida dele. Eu sei que seria demais se "isso" se referisse a um beijo logo depois, mas eles não chegaram LÁ ainda, haha sorry. Thanks pela review!!

**Audrey W. Gailey:** Nossa, thanks! Espero compensar com DG em caps futuros!

**mari:** Valeu mesmo! É dificil achar um equilibrio entre os dois protagonistas, para um não ficar "melhor" que outro, ainda bem que consegui! Thanks pela review!!


	17. Planos

**Capítulo 16 - Planos**

**

* * *

  
**

Ela já se sentia melhor, a dor da costela quebrada era a única coisa que realmente incomodava. Felizmente, Malfoy preparou uma poção para amenizar as dores e agora já estava de pé, enquanto ouvia Hermione e seu plano. Ela e Rony conseguiram encontrar três varinhas intactas, no meio de muitas destruídas, e agora todos estavam armados. O que faltava era um plano e um modo de voltarem para a Inglaterra sem serem notados.

Enquanto a amiga falava, Gina não se conteve e observou Malfoy pelo canto dos olhos. Ele estava concentrado em ouvir Hermione, sua expressão de total seriedade, mas o que mais lhe chamou atenção foi a persistência em _não _retornar o olhar. Ele parecia determinado a ignorá-la.

-... Quando chegarmos lá, Gina entrará em contato com o resto da Ordem. Quanto tempo você acha que levará para reunir todos?

- Um dia, talvez dois. Eu não sei onde eles estão, exatamente. Podem estar longe demais. Quer que eu mande um patrono agora?

- Não. Muito arriscado – respondeu Rony. – E você não está cem por cento ainda. Se estiverem muito longe, o patrono pode sumir antes de chegar até eles.

Revirou os olhos, mas não argumentou. Estava cansada de brigar. Hermione continuou.

- Draco, você disse que Hogwarts agora está protegida por um feitiço que identifica a Marca Negra. Como podemos enganá-lo?

Gina ficou um pouco surpresa por Hermione chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, mas ninguém mais pareceu se incomodar.

- Não podemos – ele respondeu simplesmente. – É a mesma restrição que havia antes, que impedia pessoas de aparatarem dentro do terreno. Só que agora foi alterada para permitir Comensais se locomovessem rápido.

Hermione mordeu o lábio.

- Mas como vocês conseguem levar prisioneiros então? – Gina entrou na conversa pela primeira vez, lembrando das tantas vezes que ouvira relatos de pessoas sendo presas em Hogwarts para interrogatório. – Deve ter um modo.

Malfoy assentiu, abrindo um meio sorriso.

- Aparatando com um Comensal. Merlin, vocês deviam agradecer aos céus por eu estar aqui.

Foi a vez de seu irmão revirar os olhos.

- Eu poderia capturar um de vocês e obrigá-lo a nos levar até Hogwarts, Malfoy. Seria _bem _mais divertido.

- Rony... – Hermione pediu, colocando a mão em seu braço.

- De qualquer forma – Malfoy continuou, ignorando a irritação de Rony. – Isso acaba com o problema de _entrar _lá... _Ficar _lá dentro é outra história. Há guardas e dementadores vinte e quatro horas. Não sei como vocês poderiam enganá-los.

- Disfarces? Você tem aquela máscara... – sugeriu Gina. – E temos a Capa também. Pode cobrir uma pessoa pelo menos.

- Eu só tenho _aquela _máscara – retrucou.

- O que deixa um de nós sem proteção. E mais um motivo para você não ir, Gina.

- Mas nem pensar, Ronald! Nem tente começar essa história de novo!

- Você acabou de quase explodir! Ainda mal consegue ficar de pé! Merlin, Gina, pare de bancar a durona! Você é a única Weasley que sobrou! Quem vai continuar nossa família desse jeito?!

Ela engoliu seco, raiva e frustração mais uma vez tomando conta.

- _Você _está vivo, Rony! Carlinhos também! Por acaso isso me dá o direito de mandar vocês ficarem escondidos e rezando pelo melhor também?!

- Carlinhos... Você não...

- Você me pediu para não contar – respondeu rápido, sentindo-se culpada por não ter dito antes.

Rony ficou quieto finalmente, apesar de manter seu punho fechado.

- Deixando problemas familiares de lado... – Malfoy interrompeu, chamando atenção dos três com um pigarro. – Podemos encontrar outra máscara. É complicado, mas possível.

- Ótimo. É isso que vamos fazer – Gina disse rapidamente, ignorando a segunda parte. – Porque eu não vou ficar parada enquanto vocês salvam o mundo, estamos entendidos?

- Gina... Você está comprometendo a missão – Hermione começou, claramente relutante em continuar a briga. – Nos arriscando demais por sentimentos egoístas.

Arregalou os olhos, engolindo seco. Abriu a boca para responder, obviamente apenas alimentando ainda mais a briga quando Malfoy falou antes que pudesse.

- Eu vou arranjar a máscara. Ninguém mais precisa se envolver. Falei que era complicado, não perigoso. Posso fazer isso assim que voltaremos para a Inglaterra.

Fitou Malfoy, surpresa e agradecida. Quase quis abraçá-lo se não fosse uma atitude tão absurda.

- Tem certeza? Nosso plano todo depende de você – Hermione disse, séria e quase reprovando a insistência dele.

- Não vai ser a coisa mais agradável a fazer, mas já corri riscos bem maiores – deu um meio sorriso. – E, além disso, Weasley pode capturar um Comensal caso eu morrer.

Não gostou do modo como ele comentou sua morte de forma tão _blasé_, mas o que mais surpreendeu Gina foi a reação de Hermione.

- Você sabe que não é tão simples assim – a amiga respondeu, irritada.

Notou que os três a fitaram pelo canto dos olhos, parecendo apreensivos de tocar no assunto na frente dela. A atitude só fez aumentar seu rancor e raiva.

- Ele não vai morrer. Podemos continuar? – anunciou, irritada e cansada.

Hermione assentiu, pelo menos aceitando que seria inútil continuar a discussão. Em seguida abriu um mapa rudimentar de Hogwarts sob a mesa.

- Se Draco estiver certo e as Horcruxes estiverem escondidas dentro de Hogwarts, elas devem estar extremamente protegidas. Podemos eliminar as salas de aulas, o Hall, a cozinha. Concluí que temos quatro possibilidades mais prováveis: temos os dormitórios, os quadros com senhas podem impedir a entrada de qualquer um.

Malfoy balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo.

- Muito fácil descobrir a senha. E o Lorde não ia confiar sua vida nas mãos de alguns quadros bestas, ainda leais a Dumbledore. Sem falar que a maioria deles foi retirada, e estão guardados debaixo de panos, juntando poeira dentro das salas de aula. Os dormitórios em si são acessados por Comensais toda hora, é onde alguns dormem, aliás.

Hermione assentiu, continuando de qualquer forma.

- Imaginei que seria fácil demais se fosse o caso. Isso deixa três opções. A Sala Precisa, o ex-escritório de Dumbledore e a Câmara Secreta.

Gina franziu a testa na menção da última. Não tinha boas memórias do lugar e quase torcia para Malfoy cortá-la da lista de possíveis esconderijos.

- A Sala Precisa é acessível por qualquer Comensal, utilizamos para guardar documentos antigos do Ministério entre outras coisas. Também serve como sala de treinamento e iniciação. Não acho que ele ia arriscar guardar lá. O escritório é possível, mas não tenho certeza. Já o visitei algumas vezes e nunca notei nada fora do normal, ele retirou quase tudo de Dumbledore, nunca vi objetos que se destacavam. A sala não é visitada por Comensais com freqüência, a exceção de Snape e Bellatrix, mas ainda assim não parece um lugar especialmente protegido.

- E a última?

Malfoy não respondeu por um breve momento, pensando bem antes de falar qualquer coisa.

- É o lugar com mais chances. Ninguém nunca entrou lá, tirando Snape e só acompanhado pelo próprio Lorde.

- Mas se ele não achou nada...

- Ele conseguiu entrar lá justamente para fazer uma limpeza, destruir o que restava do Basilisco. Foi há muito tempo, é possível que desde então esteja sendo utilizada para esconder alguma coisa. É perfeito estrategicamente, afinal...

- É basicamente inacessível para todos exceto Tom Riddle e Harry – terminou Rony, sua voz revelando o quanto não gostava do resultado.

Gina considerou a idéia de ficar em silêncio, torcendo para que Hermione desse uma sugestão brilhante de como entrar naquele lugar horrível, mas a amiga parecia tão perdida quanto Rony.

- Não. Existe outra pessoa – Gina informou, quase murmurando.

- Quem? – Rony perguntou, ansioso. – Não vejo quem...

- Eu.

Os três a fitaram confusos. Suspirou, mas logo depois percebeu que aquela seria a razão definitiva para ela não ficar de fora da missão e sentiu um pouco de triunfo.

- Tom Riddle, diário... Possessão... Lembra alguma coisa? – sorriu, um pouco amarga e ao mesmo tempo com satisfação. – Eu menti quando falei que não lembrava de nada. Que apagava quando ele tomava conta da minha mente. Algumas coisas ficaram, memórias que só depois de anos eu finalmente consegui entender. Inclusive a língua que ele usava para controlar o monstro.

Hermione e Rony pareciam chocados, já Malfoy apenas mostrava curiosidade. Nenhum deles notou o quanto a revelação lhe incomodava.

- Entrar não vai ser um problema. Memorizei o som do comando para abrir a passagem no banheiro tão bem quanto as melhores jogadas de Quadribol.

- Isso é... Isso é ótimo, Gina. De verdade. É algo que... – Hermione hesitou por um segundo, não parecia muito contente. – Algo que ninguém esperava, sinceramente. Uma vantagem estratégica perfeita. Se caso formos descobertos antes, nem mesmo Você-Sabe-Quem vai suspeitar que estamos na Câmara.

Todos assentiram, o plano que formavam começava a ficar menos impossível e suas chances pareciam aumentar. Quem sabe venceriam, quem sabe tudo daria certo.

- Agora temos mais duas questões para resolver. Nagini e Você-Sabe-Quem – Hermione explicou.

Malfoy de imediato tomou as rédeas da conversa, como se fosse natural ele continuar a frase de Hermione. Gina mais uma vez franziu a testa. Será que estavam conversando escondido para não incluí-la?

- A cobra fica quase todo tempo no escritório do diretor. Ela só sai para duas coisas: matar e se alimentar. O que é basicamente a mesma coisa, na maioria das vezes – riu sozinho. – Enfim... O responsável por alimentá-la é Goyle, o que é uma ótima notícia. Ele continua mais burro que uma porta. Ele a leva todo dia às sete da noite para os calabouços perto do dormitório da Sonserina, onde mora a refeição preferida dela: ratos e prisioneiros. Podemos entrar em Hogwarts nesse horário, pegá-lo desprevenido e matar a maldita.

- Mas isso vai alertar alguém com certeza. Alguém vai sentir falta de um deles – reclamou Rony.

- Sim. Por isso que estou sugerindo uma divisão – explicou Hermione. – Enquanto dois matam Nagini, os outros dois destroem os objetos na Câmara. Depois nos encontramos num lugar seguro.

- E se eles não estiverem todos no mesmo lugar? – sugeriu Gina, incerta.

- É um risco que temos que correr. Mas tudo indica que lá é o melhor lugar para ele escondê-las – a amiga respondeu.

- Certo, então eu vou para a Câmara com a espada, mas quem vai cuidar da cobra?Rony e Hermione se entreolharam. Finalmente ela respondeu à Gina ao mesmo tempo em que tentava evitar encará-la de frente.

- Quanto a Nagini... Bem, os calabouços são utilizados por vários Comensais por isso precisamos chamar o menos de atenção possível. Isso sem falar que a Câmara pode estar protegida por várias maldições. Acho que a melhor opção é você e Rony atacarem Goyle com a espada, silenciosamente e se livrando do corpo logo em seguida. Eu e Draco iremos para a Câmara, posso desarmar as maldições e ele conhece melhor quais podem ter sido usadas. Sem falar que o feitiço Firefly é perigoso e pode ficar descontrolado, chamando atenção demais.

- Não entendi direito... Como você vai entrar lá com Malfoy sem mim? – criticou seca a sugestão.

- Bem, você memorizou o som, acho que pode me ensinar como pronunciar o comando não?

- Talvez, mas acho melhor Malfoy ir com Rony e eu com você. Ele conhece Goyle e pode pegá-lo melhor de surpresa, evitando uma luta que chame atenção. Além disso, corremos menos o risco da sua pronunciação sair errada.

Hermione mordeu o lábio. Gina a encarou, irritada e não sabendo exatamente o motivo.

- Está certo. Acho que você está certa – desistiu a mulher, olhando brevemente para Rony, que não parecia igualmente satisfeito com o plano de Gina. – Agora só falta então tirar Você-Sabe-Quem de Hogwarts. Acredito que você tenha uma idéia sobre isso também, Gina?

Ela assentiu.

- Uma distração é tudo que precisamos. Sabemos que Nurmengard é o mais novo projeto queridinho dele e que até agora as coisas não estão muito bem. Revoltas dos prisioneiros, tentativas de fugas e assim por diante. Só precisamos criar mais problemas por lá e ele vai pessoalmente querer resolvê-los, principalmente se souber que envolve a Ordem. Carlinhos tem dragões suficientes para atacar a fortaleza, Neville e Luna ainda têm aliados no Norte que podem ajudar. Vai ser arriscado para eles, não vou mentir, mas talvez seja nossa ultima chance. E, com sorte, ele logo vai voltar suas atenções de volta para Hogwarts e quando chegar à Inglaterra de novo, será tarde demais.

- O que nos trás ao último ponto – Hermione concluiu. – Matá-lo.

- Ah não se preocupe, eu mesmo vou providenciar uma morte dolorosa para o bastardo – rugiu Rony, punho mais fechado ainda. – Não acho que precisamos pensar muito nisso.

- Pelo contrário, Rony. Se tudo der certo, ele não vai estar fraco ou debilitado, mesmo mortal, vai continuar sendo o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo. Exatamente por essa razão que precisamos enfrentá-lo _juntos_. Entenderam? É vital que os quatro lutem contra ele. Ou então não teremos chances.

- E quanto a Bellatrix e os outros Comensais? Não acha mesmo que eles vão ficar de braços cruzados esperando o lorde querido deles, morrer, acha? – Malfoy comentou irônico.

- Com sorte, eles estarão ocupados demais com a Ordem para voltar com ele. Sem falar que Tom Riddle tem uma característica clara: arrogância. Acho que depois de uma década reinando sob metade da Europa, ele deve se considerar invencível. E nós, desesperados e suicidas – tentou Hermione, sabendo que suas conclusões eram mais esperanças do que fatos.

- Verdade, e acho que ele está certo – riu Malfoy, amargo.

Ficaram em silêncio, contemplando cada um de seu jeito tudo o que foi dito. Para Gina, finalizar enfim o plano era algo quase surreal. Depois de anos sem uma solução, anos de _outros _planos que nunca tiveram chance de sucesso, o peso de um que finalmente terminasse tudo era grande demais. Ali estavam, a alguns dias de vencer ou perder pela última vez.

Depois de um tempo, os quatro começaram a dispersar. Rony resolveu se distrair limpando sem parar a espada de Godric. Hermione se ocupou com o mapa, não tirando olhos do pedaço de papel, como se esperasse que ele lhe revelasse algum segredo. Malfoy saiu, simplesmente, sem avisar ninguém para onde ia. Gina resolveu sentar e analisar mais uma vez o ferimento em sua testa, buscando um pouco de descanso.

Fechou os olhos, mas não dormiu. Alguns minutos depois ouviu a porta da casa se abrir e fechar. Abriu apenas o olho direito e viu que Hermione havia saído.

* * *

Draco sentou perto de uma das janelas do esconderijo onde estavam, do lado de fora para ter um pouco de privacidade. O plano estava formado, havia alguns pequenos problemas a serem resolvidos (Ginevra Weasley sendo o maior deles), mas tudo indicava que logo estariam dentro de Hogwarts, arriscando tudo. Portanto, Draco usou aquele momento para fazer algo que já se preparava para fazer desde que Snape morreu aos seus pés.

Pegou do bolso um pergaminho amassado em branco e uma pena quase sem tinta. Apoiando em nada além do chão, começou a escrever. Aquelas seriam suas últimas palavras, e se fosse outra pessoa estaria pensando duas vezes antes de colocá-las no papel. Mas não, em vez disso, terminou a carta em alguns momentos. Encarou o pergaminho por um segundo ou dois, antes de dobrá-lo e guardar em seu bolso.

Logo que o fez, ouviu Granger sentar ao seu lado.

- Deixando uma carta para sua família?

- Não. Lista de afazeres antes de morrer – retrucou, curto e seco.

- Entendi – a mulher assentiu, obviamente não acreditando nele, mas respeitando sua privacidade. – Nós temos um problema.

- Nós temos vários. Sobre qual deles está falando?

- Gina.

Ele assentiu, já esperando aquela conversa.

- Ela não pode ir até a Câmara Secreta. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu o que vamos encontrar lá. _Quem_ vamos encontrar. – sussurrou, temendo que a ruiva pudesse ouvir.

- Se nossas teorias malucas estiverem certas, você quer dizer.

Granger abriu um meio sorriso.

- Não vejo nenhum voluntário para testá-las antes.

Isso lhe deu uma idéia, apesar de ser estúpida e perigosa, sentiu que não custava nada a falar em voz alta.

- Eu posso ir. Posso matá-lo antes de vocês chegarem a Hogwarts.

- E se você for descoberto? Colocaria tudo a perder! Não! Precisamos de você para entrar na escola também. E se Você-Sabe-Quem o capturar... Ou mesmo se ele sequer suspeitar que sabemos sobre as Horcruxes, ele vai sumir com elas para sempre. Precisamos ser uma força única rápida, eficaz e silenciosa. Pelo menos até destruirmos todas que restam, depois temos que chamar a atenção dele e matá-lo, antes que tenha chance de se preparar ou encontrar outro modo de se tornar imortal.

De novo assentiu, já suspeitando que sua sugestão não fosse útil.

- Mas pelo menos ela nunca ia ficar sabendo que Potter...

Granger balançou a cabeça, em negativa.

- Isso é colocar sentimentos acima da lógica e chances de sucesso da missão.

- Não é o que vocês estão fazendo? Mentir para ela é arriscado para o plano.

A sabe-tudo sorriu na direção dele, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Sr. Malfoy, está realmente preocupado com Srta. Weasley?

Ele revirou os olhos, desviando do olhar dela.

- Matar o Lorde das Trevas é tudo o que tem aqui dentro– disse apontando para sua cabeça. – Minha razão de vida.

Ela não pareceu convencida mais uma vez, mas resolveu deixar de lado a conversa.

- Mentir para ela é justamente o mais seguro a fazer. Se ela souber... Vai querer salvá-lo de qualquer maneira. E vai cometer o mesmo erro que nós três fizemos dez anos atrás.

Suspirou, cruzando os braços e encostando contra a parede.

- E o que você quer que eu faça, Granger?

- Convença Gina de que é melhor ir com Rony. Qualquer coisa que a tire do caminho da Câmara.

- Eu? O que faz você pensar que posso convencer Weasley de fazer qualquer coisa?

Mais uma vez Granger sorriu.

- Bem, vocês passaram meses trabalhando juntos, e ela já disse em alto e bom som que confia em você. Pelo menos mais do que confia em Rony ou em mim no momento.

- Mesmo se sua teoria maluca estiver certa, ela é teimosa demais.

- Está certo então, não tente convencê-la. Em vez disso, leia a mente dela e descubra qual é o comando para abrir o banheiro. – retrucou, impaciente. – Eu cuido do resto.

Granger levantou do chão, limpando sua roupa e voltando para dentro da casa. Draco estava contente em vê-la partir, não gostando das insinuações, muito menos do tom da "sugestão" que fez. Sabia que era melhor para todos se Weasley não fosse para a Câmara e a parte egoísta que dominava Draco não queria que ela o presenciasse matando o amor da vida dela. Mas nada justificava a atitude de dona da verdade de Granger.

Para piorar seu humor, Weasley resolveu que era uma boa idéia visitá-lo e atrapalhar sua privacidade. Desde o acidente e a conversa que se seguiu, ele tentava evitá-la, sua sanidade exigia manter-se pelo menos cinco metros de distância dela. Não podia se dar ao luxo de gostar de ninguém, muito menos Ginevra. Mas, como sempre, Weasley estava determinada.

- Eu não sabia que você e Hermione agora são melhores amigos, _Draco_.

Soltou uma risada, não sabia o que era mais engraçado: a idéia de ser amigo de Granger, ou o quanto Weasley parecia irritada com a possibilidade.

- Ela acha que me chamando pelo primeiro nome vai me convencer de que somos todos amiguinhos e felizes.

- Está funcionando? – retrucou, ainda de pé e irritada.

- Não.

Weasley cruzou os braços, insatisfeita com a resposta.

- Por que então conversaram a sós?

- Por que nós estamos conversando às sós, Weasel?

Era impressão dele, ou ela ficou vermelha de vergonha e não raiva?

- Porque... Não tente mudar de assunto! – retrucou, nervosa de repente. – O que estão escondendo de mim agora?

- Já pensou que estamos escondendo do seu irmão também? Não seja tão centrada.

Ela abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes até tentar responder.

- Malfoy... Suas tentativas de me provocar não vão funcionar.

- Não é o que parece – ele sorriu. – Relaxe, Weasley, ela não queria que me arriscasse atrás da outra máscara.

Finalmente a ruiva sentou-se ao lado dele, aparentemente satisfeita com a explicação.

- Sobre isso... Obrigada, de novo. Você não precisava ter me defendido.

- Defender? É mais questão de lógica. Quatro pessoas é melhor que três.

Ela apoiou o queixo contra seus joelhos, colocando seus braços em volta das pernas. Naquela posição parecia frágil e perdida.

- De qualquer forma, Hermione tem um pouco de razão, _é _arriscado roubar outra máscara. Vai chamar atenção de alguém.

- Chamar atenção é o ponto.

Virou o rosto para ele, curiosa. Draco continuou.

- Não é arriscado, já falei. Vou fazer uma visita a um amigo, só isso.

- Amigo? Quem?

- Por que tanta curiosidade?

- Porque é minha culpa se você sumir ou morrer atrás de outra máscara.

- Você se importa, Weasley! Estou emocionado! - riu, não resistindo zombar um pouco dela.

Ela revirou os olhos, batendo de leve no ombro dele.

- Deu trabalho manter você vivo todo esse tempo, seria desperdício você morrer bem agora no final de tudo isso! Sem falar que Hermione me degolaria se o novo melhor amigo dela morresse!

Draco soltou uma risada e ela logo se uniu a ele. Era quase surreal rirem juntos mais uma vez

.- Tenho certeza que Granger se recuperaria bem rápido da perda.

- Talvez, mas eu não.

Draco virou o rosto para ela, bruscamente, não acreditando no que ela acabou de dizer. Pelo o rosto vermelho dela, nem mesmo Weasley conseguia entender suas palavras. Ficaram em silêncio, incomodados demais para continuar a troca de piadas.

Estavam tão calados, que foi possível ouvir mais uma das várias discussões entre Granger e o namorado, dessa vez sobre arriscar a vida do outro irmão Weasley, o que cuidava dos dragões na Romênia. Conforme discutiam, a ruiva ficou cada vez mais incomodada, tentando se distrair mexendo na areia debaixo de seus pés.

Não sabia das circunstâncias em que os Weasley se encontravam como uma família, mas teve a leve impressão de que Ginevra estava se sentindo culpada por não ter mencionado antes o domador de dragões para o irmão. Como mais uma prova do quanto patético se tornara, tentou distraí-la.

- Pansy Parkinston. Ou melhor, Pansy Pucey.

A ruiva o encarou, confusa.

- Vou visitar Pansy. Pegar a máscara dela e aproveitar para tirá-la do caminho.

- Como assim "tirá-la" do caminho? - perguntou, imaginando provavelmente que envolveria violência.

- Ela gosta de falar mais que boca, principalmente para o marido. Mas não se preocupe, Weasley, não vou matá-la.

- Ha, como se eu me importasse. Um Comensal a menos na Terra para mim parece uma ótima idéia - retrucou, raiva transbordando em sua voz.

Tentou não levar a ofensa a sério, mas foi difícil.

- Sim, porque todos os Comensais são vilões.

- Está tentando defendê-los? - ela riu.

- Não. Mas ser Comensal não é uma escolha também. Talvez fosse no começo...

- Quando _você _virou um.

O sangue ferveu numa mistura de raiva e humilhação. Levantou bruscamente, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e esquecendo-se completamente que deveria convencê-la a não ir até a Câmara Secreta. Estava prestes a voltar para dentro da casa quando Weasley pegou no braço dele levemente.

- Não devia ter falado aquilo...

- Não importa, Weasel. Você está certa, completamente certa. Somos todos assassinos sádicos!

- Eu estava errada. É só que anos sendo obrigada a ver tudo o que eles fizeram comigo, com a Ordem, minha família...

Ele só assentiu curtamente, no fundo estava contente em ter uma razão para ressenti-la, para se distanciar de Weasley. Era bom lembrar da muralha invisível que separava ambos.

- Como você vai conseguir roubar a máscara dela? - Weasley tentou mudar de assunto, sinalizando para ele voltar a sentar.

- Vou distraí-la o suficiente.

- E isso significa...?

- Quer que eu soletre para você?

A ruiva abriu um pouco a boca, surpresa. Depois engoliu seco e virou o rosto.

- Ah, não sabia que vocês dois...

- Nos sonhos dela - retrucou, rindo.

Ela não parecia saber como responder, então mais uma vez caíram em silêncio. Felizmente a discussão entre os dois dentro da casa terminara e Draco viu aquilo como uma oportunidade para entrar no assunto mais importante.

- Weasley, eu quero pedir um favor.

Ele nunca vira os olhos dela tão arregalados.

- Como é? - sorriu.

Revirou os olhos, passando a mão no cabelo e tentando parecer o mais verdadeiro possível.

- Você lembra do que falei sobre isso? - puxou a manga de sua roupa, revelando as cicatrizes das mordidas de Nagini. Ela assentiu e ele continuou. - Quero ser o responsável pela morte daquela cobra maldita. E preciso que você me ajude.

- Mas a Câmara...

- Olha, Weasley, eu não te pediria se não fosse importante, ok? Todos nós queremos nossas vinganças e acho que mereço ter a minha.

O silêncio dela começou a deixá-lo nervoso. Não era a perfeita solução (afinal _ele _precisava ir até a Câmara), mas não sabia outra forma de convencê-la.

- Por que eu? - ela finalmente disse, séria.

- Somos parceiros, não? - retrucou, odiando a resposta.

- Somos parceiros quando você quer... Acha que eu esqueci que está escondendo coisas de mim? Por que eu tenho a sensação que se eu contar para alguém o comando para abrir a Câmara, vocês vão arranjar um jeito de se livrar de mim?

Bateu a cabeça contra a parede de leve, admitindo que perdera. Depois suspirou, voltando-se a encará-la.

- Olhe para mim, Weasley - pediu, sério e ela o fez lentamente. - Olhe nos meus olhos e me diga se estou mentindo. Eu prometo que você não vai ser deixada para trás, ok?

Enquanto ela se perguntava se era verdade ou não, Draco tentou ler a mente dela, buscando as memórias sobre a Câmara Secreta. Estava tudo muito confuso e não queria realmente conseguir descobrir, principalmente depois dos pensamentos dela que conseguiu ler.

"Ele está mentindo, claro que está", ela pensou e Draco quis desviar o olhar. "Saia da minha mente, seu idiota!" Ela podia ter gritado no ouvido dele, o efeito seria o mesmo. Parou de imediato e desviou o olhar.

- Você... É um miserável, sabe disso, não? - disse, irritada e traída.

Sem dar chances para qualquer explicação ou justificativa, Gina levantou e voltou para a casa, batendo a porta com força atrás de si.


	18. Um lugar ao seu sol

**Capítulo 17** - **Um lugar ao seu sol**

**

* * *

**

"_Guess I'm waiting for my place in your sun,  
Wish I had the chance to know you and it wasn't stormy weather.  
What a shame, who's to blame?"_

Something to Remember, Madonna

* * *

Ela recusou a sequer olhar na direção dele, a última gota de humilhação transbordando. Tentou ser graciosa, maior que sentimentos egoístas à frente do final dos tempos, mas o que Malfoy fizera destruiu qualquer máscara de paciência ou superioridade a emoções tolas. Sentia-se mais sozinha do que nunca com três pessoas estranhas nas quais não podia confiar. Ele, ao menos, não tentou inventar desculpas ou mentir mais uma vez, em vez disso, resolveu fingir que nada aconteceu. Porém, nada a convenceria a perdoá-lo. Gina realmente, por algumas horas, achou que ele confiava nela, que _acreditava _nela, mas estava errada mais uma vez.

Quando finalmente começaram a viagem para a Inglaterra, alternando entre aparatar e usar transportes trouxas, ambos mal reconheceram a presença um do outro. Hermione, quando tinha chance, continuou tentando argumentar sutilmente que Gina devia repensar sua presença na missão, mas seus pedidos eram ignorados com fervor. Não sabiam que quanto mais a quisessem longe, mais ela ficaria por perto? Não entendiam que durante toda sua vida buscou se provar, fosse para seus irmãos, fosse para Harry? E ela ia se provar, de um jeito ou de outro, não importa o quanto custasse .

Chegaram em solo inglês numa noite chuvosa, cansados e molhados. Acamparam em uma floresta densa, perfeita para um esconderijo temporário e Gina lançou seu patrono, um cavalo digno de rei, para reunir os últimos membros da Ordem. Os quatro repassaram cada detalhe do plano pela vigésima vez e então não havia mais o que ser dito. Rony e Hermione sentaram juntos embaixo de uma árvore, buscando proteção da chuva, enquanto Gina encarava o céu nebuloso, nenhuma estrela a vista. Malfoy se aproximou dela, para sua irritação.

- O que você quer? – quase cuspiu, toda vez que o via, enchia-se de humilhação e raiva.

Malfoy, talvez sentindo a reação que estava causando, virou o rosto.

- Buscar a máscara – respondeu seco. – Volto pela manhã. Avise os dois.

Não respondeu, cruzando os braços numa tentativa de se aquecer. Malfoy aparatou logo em seguida, deixando para trás apenas uma rajada de vento e vazio.

* * *

Tentou se convencer de que era melhor assim. Que em um dia ou dois nada iria importar, que provavelmente estaria morto e não fazia diferença a opinião de Ginevra Weasley. Ela podia odiá-lo, podia tolerá-lo, ou quem sabe até simpatizar com Draco Malfoy que não faria a mínima diferença.

Bateu na porta de Pansy, ensopado e determinado a esquecer Weasley e tudo que o ligava a ela. Foi difícil, mas ele tinha prática em colocar pensamentos em lugares escuros da mente, trancados e inacessíveis. Quando Pansy abriu a porta, Draco Malfoy estava de volta, livre das dúvidas e arrependimentos, por tempo o bastante para enganá-la e cumprir sua missão. Ou foi isso que se convenceu.

Se beijaram entre empurrões e paredes, sem trocar palavras ou afeição. Era mais violento do que ambos estavam acostumados, mas Draco não se importava. Tinha pressa e a frustração que sentia falou mais alto do que qualquer cautela. Não estava ali para fingir algum sentimento para Pansy, estava ali para roubar a máscara dela, que agora jazia no chão da sala, esquecida e descartada sem hesitação.

Não sentiu nada, nenhuma conexão ou desejo por Pansy, o que era esperado, mas apenas ressoara com mais força pelo simples fato que ela não era Weasley e Draco queria que fosse. Durante todo o _processo _(não via outra forma de chamar aquilo) só conseguia pensar em tons de vermelhos, pequenos pontos em um nariz arrebitado e alguns sorrisos raros que presenciara.

Quando terminaram, Pansy caiu no sono, parecendo contente com o pouco que Draco lhe oferecera. Ele, por sua vez, estava bem acordado, prendeu sua calça novamente com um cinto, pegou a máscara do chão, lançou um feitiço de memória da mulher desacordada e sem olhar para trás aparatou para longe. Não de volta para a floresta onde acampavam, mas para sua casa, ou melhor, a casa de Snape. Sentia-se imundo e asqueroso, então aproveitou o pouco de civilização que tinha para tomar um banho, pegar algumas roupas limpas (disfarces para eles) e a outra máscara, a que Snape havia deixado para trás e que Weasley usara em Godric's Hollow.

O sol começava a nascer quando voltou para a floresta, encontrando Granger e Weasley dormindo tranquilamente e Gina bem longe deles, encostada contra um tronco e olhos fechados. Cansado e amargo, jogou as máscaras de Pansy e Snape aos pés dela, depois sentando contra uma árvore, longe o suficiente dos três, procurando dormir algumas horas antes que eles acordassem. Antes, pegou a carta que escrevera para a mãe, a releu mais uma vez, e com um suspirou a guardou de volta no bolso.

Foi obrigado a levantar poucas horas depois, quando um Patrono em forma de lebre apareceu entre as árvores com uma mensagem de que a Ordem chegaria naquela tarde. A ansiedade entre seus companheiros era papável, fosse pela aproximação da hora H ou apenas porque reveriam antigos amigos, Draco não sabia. Ele, no entanto, estava mais preocupado em manter-se o mais longe possível de todos.

Algumas horas depois estavam frente a frente com uma loira de olhar vago, Neville Longbottom (com uma cicatriz enorme que cruzava de bochecha a bochecha e, pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, parecendo um homem perigoso e confiante) e um ruivo baixo, musculoso e sério demais para alguém com sobrenome Weasley. Draco manteve-se o mais distante que conseguiu da reunião, não tendo paciência para agüentar os abraços e lágrimas de ambos os lados. Quando finalmente os momentos sentimentais passaram, tensão tomou conta e começaram a discutir o plano. Mas Gina parecia ainda esperar por alguém.

- Abe? - ela questionou, sua voz revelando decepção.

A loira balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Não vai vir. Suas palavras exatas foram "Alguém tem que ficar para trás, caso o plano suicida de vocês não der certo. E não vai" - a mulher informou, sem nenhuma emoção. Weasley abriu um sorriso curto.

- Já imaginava - retrucou, soltando um suspiro. - Pelo menos eu tentei.

O interesse de Draco não durou muito, já havia decorado o plano e, tirando Ginevra, não tinha nenhuma dúvida do que teria que fazer. Portanto, encostou suas costas contra uma árvore e se distraiu jogando pedras no lago que havia perto. Era estranho como era fácil encarar sua provável morte daqui alguns dias, talvez horas. Quem sabe ele ainda estivesse no estágio de negação, seu subconsciente fingindo que morte era o mesmo que tirar umas férias. Sorriu consigo mesmo, contente e amargo ao mesmo tempo.

- Qual a graça?

Era Weasley, se unindo a ele perto do lago. O sorriso desapareceu, o que ela queria agora?

- Nada – respondeu, jogando outra pedra longe, dessa vez com força extra.

- Neville quer que você tome Veritasserum – disse, curta e grossa.

- Diga a ele para enfiar a poção no lugar onde o sol não bate – riu, arremessando uma pedra para o alto.

- Acho melhor você aceitar a sugestão.

- Sei. Aposto que você ia adorar, não é Weasley? Mas não, obrigado. E aposto que Granger e seu irmão concordam comigo.

Apontou para os dois, claramente discutindo com Longbottom. Draco sabia os segredos deles e não estavam dispostos a arriscar.

- Dois contra três, acho que eles não podem evitar.

- E a minha opinião não conta, claro. Mas e a sua Weasley? Não seria dois contra quatro?

- Aparentemente minha opinião conta menos que sua – falou, braços cruzados. – Já que fui eu quem aceitou você como aliado.

- Irônico.

- Mais para imbecil.

Ficaram em silêncio, observando a discussão continuar ao longe. Draco olhou Ginevra pelos cantos dos olhos, considerando se devia ou não tentar se explicar ou arriscar um pedido. Mesmo tentando se convencer que a melhor alternativa era mantê-la distante dele, percebeu que isso era impossível agora que ela estava ali, ao seu lado. Sentia que devia explicações e sabia que não existia mais ninguém no mundo que pudesse ajudá-lo. Sem falar que essa provavelmente seria a última vez que ficariam sozinhos.

- Weasley... Tenho um favor para te pedir.

- Mas você é cara de pau mesmo! – retrucou de imediato. – Inacreditável! Eu não vou cair em nenhum truque que...

Estendeu a mão que segurava a carta na direção dela.

- Entregue para minha mãe quando tudo isso terminar?

Podia ver a curiosidade dela em seu rosto sardento, mas também havia hesitação e desconfiança.

- Sua mãe? Eu?

- Use a lareira da casa de Snape, quando as coisas se acalmarem.

- Quando as coisas se acalmarem? – riu, incrédula, empurrando a mão dele longe. – Entregue você mesmo.

Insistiu, pegando a mão dela e a obrigando a segurar o envelope.

- Sei que não sou sua pessoa favorita no momento, mas você é a única pessoa... – passou a mão no cabelo, nervoso. - Merlin, Weasley, preciso que faça esse favor para mim. Não é pedir muito!

Encararam um ao outro por alguns segundos, Weasley não parecendo convencida.

- Não.

Uma sensação de vazio tomou conta de Draco e teve que se segurar para não começar a gargalhar. "Não". Uma única palavra bastava para devastá-lo e confirmar que estava realmente sozinho no mundo.

- Obrigado por nada então, Weasel – riu, lhe dando as costas e pegando uma pedra do chão, pronto para atirar novamente contra o lago, como se isso servisse de alívio.

- Não vou entregar nada, Malfoy, porque você não vai morrer.

A voz dela era séria, mas também revelou preocupação.

- Fizemos uma promessa, não foi?

Voltou a encará-la, confuso.

- Não é assim que funciona o mundo – respondeu cuidadoso. – E de qualquer forma, eu devo a ela uma explicação.

- Explicar o quê?

- Você entrega para ela? – insistiu.

- Não.

- Então nunca vai saber.

- Vou, se você me contar.

Ele riu e apontou para a carta.

- Está tudo aí. Não faz diferença se você abrir ou não. Vai ter que fazer isso de qualquer forma se... Se não tivermos sucesso. Ela não vai conseguir ler, você vai ter que fazer isso perto dela.

- Por que sua mãe está cega, certo?

- Cega, surda... Muda.

Weasley o fitou, surpresa.

- Então... Vai entregar ou não?

- Eu não quero. Sinto muito, mas não quero.

- Sente muito... Que graça. O que é isso? Vingança porque sei mais do que você? Por que por acaso li a mente daqueles dois babacas e tenho que mentir para você? Acha que eu gosto? Se não fosse... Se eu pudesse... Que seja, Weasel. Seja mesquinha, tenho certeza que...

Não conseguiu terminar de falar porque, de repente, Gina o estava beijando. Foi rápido, curto (demais) e incrível ao mesmo tempo. Mal os lábios dela tocaram nos dele e já estava longe, mas o choque foi tão grande que deu um passo para trás e a encarou com olhos arregalados. Pela primeira vez... Em muito tempo... Sentia-se _vivo_, pertencendo aquele momento e não seguindo qualquer que fosse o curso que aparecesse.

- Eu... Desculpa – balbuciou Weasley, o rosto inteiro vermelho. – Toma.

Foi a vez dela estender a mão e oferecer-lhe o envelope.

- Toma! – tentou entre dentes, nervosa e apressada. – Não quero essa responsabilidade, ok? Não quero! Porque... Porque se eu prometer... Quer dizer que aceitei que você vai morrer, entendeu? Então pega isso de volta!

Estava gelado, dos pés à cabeça. Será que tinha imaginado... Quem sabe estava delirando?

* * *

Merlin... Merlin... Ele a olhava, assustado, como se tivesse levado um choque. E Gina não conseguia calar a boca! Só balbuciava mais e mais besteiras, tentando se explicar, tentando fazer sentido do que tinha acabado de fazer. Veio conversar com ele com pedras na mão, pronta para insultá-lo, criticá-lo por sua hipocrisia e mentiras, enquanto Malfoy só tinha em mente sua própria morte. Ela não agüentou, não queria vê-lo daquele jeito, não queria saber mais de mortes nem de perdas. Era injusto, errado e não iria permitir. Se Gina era realmente a única pessoa na vida dele então era sua responsabilidade cuidar de Draco Malfoy.

Agora o beijo?

Talvez fosse para calar a boca dele porque não queria ouvi-lo chamá-la de mesquinha depois de todos os segredos que guardava.

Talvez porque ele precisava de um. Talvez _ela _precisasse beijar alguém.

Talvez porque, mesmo com cinco amigos esperando ao longe, Malfoy também era a única pessoa da vida dela.

Não sabia a resposta, só conseguia continuar falando coisas sem sentido, confusa e insegura, querendo esquecer o que acabara de fazer.

- Malfoy! – ela insistiu, sua voz quase desesperada. – Pegue! Isso tudo é errado! Eu estava irritada com você... Porque teve que falar tudo aquilo e...

Ele abriu um sorriso, a assustando. Mas não teve tempo de continuar suas explicações. Malfoy avançou em sua direção, determinado. Com um movimento rápido, segurou seu queixo, levantando o rosto dela na direção do dele, e depois de um breve instante, chocou seus lábios contra os dela. Perdeu o controle de imediato, abrindo sua boca e o deixando entrar sem hesitação. Quase podia escutar seu coração acelerando cada vez que seus lábios tocavam nos dele em uma série de beijos mais e mais desesperados. Sua mão agora estava entre os cabelos dele, o segurando com força, numa tentativa de impedir que parassem. Sentiu uma das mãos dele descer para sua cintura, acabando com a distância que os separava.

Sentia-se... Segura. Como se... Pertencesse. Um encaixe perfeito.

E aquela sensação a apavorou mais do que qualquer coisa. Lembrou de sua família, lembrou de Rony e Hermione e finalmente... De Harry.

O que estavam fazendo?! Aquilo era errado!

Empurrou Malfoy para longe, respirando rápido e sentindo as bochechas quentes. Ainda sentia-se desnorteada, mas mais do que isso, estava envergonhada. Estava usando Malfoy e era errado. Projetando suas frustrações e medos nele, achando que se ele sobrevivesse sua vida não seria tão miserável. Tinha medo de que se o perdesse, significasse que realmente estava destinada a falhar, que era sua culpa que tudo dava errado. Seria a prova final de que Gina era incapaz de salvar pessoas que eram importantes para ela.

Não podia usá-lo dessa forma. Não enquanto tudo ainda girava em torno de Harry Potter. Não enquanto ainda guardava (ainda que bem trancada) a esperança de que ele estivesse vivo assim como Rony e Hermione. Não enquanto ainda o amava.

Foi impossível encará-lo diretamente nos olhos, pelo contrário, concentrou-se no chão. Ele continuava em silêncio e isso bastava para imaginar que a expressão que tinha no momento a encheria mais ainda de culpa.

- Eu...

- Eu posso ler sua mente.

Abriu a boca, fechou de novo.

- Sem problemas, Weasley. Sou um garoto crescido, consigo lidar com a verdade.

Arriscou levantar o rosto, apenas para encontrá-lo novamente encostado contra a parede, olhos fixados no lago.

- Se eu pudesse... – tentou, mas na verdade não sabia o que falar. – Se tudo fosse diferente... Queria que não fosse assim. Se tivesse escolha quanto a Harry...

- Ei, gosto é gosto. Não se discute.

Sabia que ele estava tentando se distanciar, fingir que não se afetava. Talvez devesse deixá-lo em paz, já causara feridas demais. Suspirou, se preparando para voltar ao restante da Ordem e a realidade da missão, mas sem antes tentar explicar-se mais uma vez.

- O que falei antes é verdade. Não quero que você morra. Somos amigos e não vou deixar você morrer, ok?

- Granger está te chamando – foi sua resposta. – Melhor você ir.

Assentiu, sem a mínima vontade de ir até os amigos, mas sabendo que não havia jeito de convencê-lo com palavras. Talvez tivesse a chance de o fazer com ações. Voltou para a floresta, se unindo ao restante da Ordem. Por suas caras sérias e mal humoradas já haviam se decidido sobre a questão do Veritasserum e Gina sinceramente esperava que fosse a favor de Draco, não queria discutir com ele depois de tudo que ocorrera.

- E então, o que ele falou? – Neville perguntou, braços cruzados. – Eu já imagino a resposta.

- Ele vai se recusar, independente da decisão de vocês.

- Grande surpresa – riu Rony, mas o tom leve lhe indicou que a decisão fora de deixar o assunto morrer. – Felizmente concordamos que ele teria algum meio de enganar a poção, sendo aprendiz de Snape e tudo mais.

Gina sorriu, sabendo exatamente que Hermione fora a responsável por aquele argumento. Uma pena que Gina ainda estava irritada com a amiga.

- Ainda não acredito que vamos deixar todo o plano nas mãos dele – comentou Neville, com desgosto na voz.

- Gina confia nele – sugeriu Luna, mais uma vez, depois se virando para ela. – Não deve ser à toa, certo?

Ela apenas assentiu, não vendo como poderia convencê-los com fatos, e sem a mínima vontade de tentar. Luna continuou calmamente e com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Então não vejo problemas. Afinal foi ela quem salvou a vida de vocês – apontou para Rony e Hermione. – E descobriu mais informações do que todos nós juntos em apenas alguns meses – apontou para Neville. – Para mim, Gina é a melhor pessoa para cuidar dessa missão. Sem ela, nada disso seria possível. Parem de ser tão ingratos.

Arregalou os olhos, sorrindo e quase não acreditando. Quase correu e deu um abraço na loira, mas achou melhor manter-se calma e parecer confiante.

- É, você está certa. Desculpe Gina – pediu Neville, ficando um pouco vermelho. – É que o Malfoy faz meu sangue ferver e... Mas Luna está certa.

- Tudo bem, Neville – aceitou sem discussão, não queria criar mais conflitos.

- Bem, agora que o assunto está encerrado... Temos de combinar o horário exato de cada passo...

Hermione retomou o restante dos planejamentos sem mais problemas, mas Gina já estava longe em pensamento, de tempos e tempos encaminhando o olhar para onde Draco continuava parado. Sentia-se péssima pelo que o fizera passar, passando a idéia errada ao deixá-lo beija-la daquela forma. Mesmo se os sentimentos dele não fossem tão profundos (esperava que não), não mudava o fato que era errado. Mas o que podia fazer para melhorar a situação? Ele claramente estava ofendido e amargo com ela, criando mais um obstáculo para a já abalada amizade (que mal tivera chance de progredir).

Era hora de parar de ser tão egoísta e fazer algo por ele.

- E quanto tempo vocês agüentam uma batalha contra eles? - perguntou Rony, chamando sua atenção.

- Quanto tempo for necessário – Carlinhos respondeu, por algum motivo encarando Gina.

- Carlinhos, fale a verdade – insistiu Rony, preocupado. – Não vamos colocar vocês em risco mais do que necessário.

- Algumas horas. Depende de quantos dragões vamos conseguir usar, muitos ainda estão feridos – explicou. – Mas logo que os Comensais perceberem que é uma distração vamos voar para Hogwarts.

- Não! Fiquem por lá mesmo e ajudem os prisioneiros – disse o irmão, mal escondendo seu pavor. – Caso não tivermos sucesso, vocês têm uma segunda chance.

- Acha que só vocês quatro têm chances contra o Lorde das Trevas? Sério, Rony? – criticou. – Não podemos arriscar, é agora ou nunca mais.

Rony provavelmente queria discutir mais, mas Hermione o parou.

- Salvem primeiro os prisioneiros, essa é uma chance que vocês não podem perder. Não me disseram que Numengard é pior que Azkaban? Se não os libertarmos agora, não vamos ter outra chance. Depois, caso ainda for necessário, venham para cá. Mas só depois.

Carlinhos apenas assentiu, dificilmente alguém conseguia discordar dos argumentos de Hermione, quando estes não eram mentiras. Depois de algumas horas de mais ajustes e considerações, finalmente pareciam ter concordado com todos os aspectos do plano. Então Neville e Luna entraram numa conversa com Rony e Hermione, sobre o que exatamente tinha acontecido com eles. Gina não quis participar, sentindo que os dois só repetiriam as "omissões" que já ouvira, então se aproximou de Carlinhos que sorria pela primeira vez em anos.

- Ainda não acredito que ele está vivo. É um milagre.

Gina sorriu, contente em ver seu irmão, pragmático e cético, finalmente obter um pouco de esperança de volta.

- E ele continua o mesmo, Carlinhos. Teimoso, cabeça quente.. Tudo. Quando olho para ele, é como se voltasse no tempo. Acho que fico 10 anos mais cansada.

- Você fala como se fosse uma bruxa velha, Gina.

- E não sou? Não me diga que não se sentiu um ancião quando olhou para ele?

O irmão assentiu, ficando mais sério.

- É um milagre, mas também é um tapa na cara.

- Mais para um soco e um chute nas partes baixas.

Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, observando o terceiro membro da família. E então o olhar dela, sem querer, se voltou para Draco. Infelizmente, Carlinhos percebeu.

- A última vez que eu vi você com esse olhar de sonhadora, Gina, você tinha onze anos e era direcionado para um magricela de óculos.

- Está delirando.

- Como eu queria que sim! Malfoy, sério, Gina?

- Não é o que parece.

- É bom mesmo, porque arriscar essa missão por uma quedinha infantil não é algo que você faria. Sem falar que seria mais um motivo para não confiarmos nele.

Revirou os olhos, sentindo que logo ouviria um discurso sobre imaturidade, incapacidade e falta de atenção. Mais uma pessoa que não confiava na capacidade dela. Estava começando a seriamente irritá-la.

- Para sua informação, não é uma quedinha. Sua irmã continua totalmente e completamente apaixonada por um homem morto, ok? E mesmo se fosse, seria _mais_ um motivo para você confiar nele porque eu não me apaixono por pessoas que não merecem.

Carlinhos deu um meio sorriso, colocando sua mão no ombro dela.

- Ok, irmãzinha, me convenceu. A questão é: _você _está convencida?

Encarou o irmão, depois suspirou.

- Não sei.


	19. O ínicio do fim

**Capítulo 18 – O início do fim**

**

* * *

  
**

A tenda preparada por Hermione resistia aos ventos e à chuva, criando um refúgio temporário para o trio. Rony tinha os pés em cima da mesinha de centro, cabeça jogada para trás, suspirando a cada minuto e incomodando a leitura de Hermione, sentada oposta a ele e ainda irritada por ter ido embora, abandonando os dois amigos.

Harry por sua vez estava deitado no beliche, arrancando devagar os fios soltos do colchão de cima. Estavam todos cansados e mesmo a destruição do medalhão e a aparição da espada não foi suficiente para melhorar o clima. Estavam sem opções, não tinham idéia onde as próximas Horcruxes poderiam estar e Harry não conseguia esquecer o animal que vira na floresta.

Hermione se esforçava para encontrar alguma pista no livro que Dumbledore lhe dera no começo do ano, mas nada parecia se encaixar.

- Hermione, você sabe que era o medalhão falando não eu... – Rony quebrou o silêncio, mais uma vez tentando se desculpar – Quer dizer, ninguém culpou a Gina pelo Basilisco...

Harry se sentou na cama, balançando a cabeça e prevendo mais uma briga entre os dois. Hermione apenas revirou os olhos e franziu a testa.

- Gina estava possuída, Ronald.

- Por uma Horcrux!

- Não acha que já está grandinho o suficiente para admitir os próprios erros? Colocar a culpa no medalhão, Merlin, você é infantil!

- Mione... Ele tem um pouco de razão – começou Harry, mas o olhar que ela lhe deu o fez calar a boca.

- Olha, é verdade, ok? Tinha coisas que eu já estava pensando, admito! Mas ele usou contra mim e sussurrou argumentos... Me deixou mais inseguro ainda e... Merlin, quase estrangulou o Harry naquele lago! Não vai acreditar que aquela coisa pensava sozinha? Se um diário conseguiu possuir minha irmã... Fez ela até falar aquela língua de cobras...

Hermione já respondia, quase gritando, mas Harry não prestou mais atenção na discussão, algo chamou sua atenção. _"Fez ela até falar aquela língua de cobras..." _

Foi como um raio o atingindo diretamente. Como não percebera antes?

- Eu sou uma – falou em voz baixa para si mesmo.

Rony e Hermione continuavam discutindo, prontos para derrubar a tenda com tantos gritos.

- Eu sou uma Horcrux – repetiu, mais alto e com determinação. – Nenhum pode viver enquanto o outro sobreviver...

Os dois pararam de imediato, virando para ele com os olhos arregalados.

- Harry... O que...

- O que diabos está falando?

- É tão claro. É óbvio! Como não vimos antes? Dumbledore... Ele sabia.

Ele agora estava de pé, andando de um lado para o outro, pensando alto.

- Ele nunca me explicou porque sou ofidioglota. Não, só omitiu, focando na espada... E no quinto ano? Aquele sonho... A conexão que tenho com... É tão óbvio!

- Você não 'tá bem da cabeça, cara! Como pode ser uma Horcrux? Como isso é possível?

Foi Hermione quem respondeu.

- Nagini. Ela é prova que é possível. Mas Você-Sabe-Quem nunca faria você uma Horcrux, Harry! O pior inimigo dele? Não faz sentido.

- Ele não teve escolha. Preparou tudo antes de ir a Godric's Hollow para usar a morte dos meus pais para criar uma nova, mas só não soube que _eu _virei uma. Pensem comigo, minhas habilidades similares às dele, meus sonhos, minha conexão mental durante o quinto ano...

Ficaram em silêncio, ouvindo o som da chuva lá fora. Todos pensavam a mesma coisa, mas apenas um teve coragem de admitir em voz alta.

- Vocês têm que me matar. É o único jeito.

* * *

O pior era a espera. Sentir a passagem de cada minuto e hora sem nada para fazer, apenas na expectativa do que viria a seguir. Esperavam o sinal de que a Ordem tivera sucesso, tirando Voldemort de Hogwarts por algumas horas preciosas. A noite estava começando a cair, a floresta escurecendo devagar. Draco continuava isolado, sentado no chão e descansando sua cabeça contra o tronco da arvore, tentando não pensar muito na sua vida e como ela mal valia um sicle. A espera só contribuía para pensamentos pessimistas e lembranças de beijos que nunca deveriam ter acontecido...

Bateu a nuca contra o tronco, saboreando a dor conseqüente. Só parou quando Granger resolveu incomodá-lo.

- O que você quer agora? Meu fígado?

- Decidimos que você deve acompanhar Gina à Câmara com a espada. Ela concordou.

- Uau, parabéns.

- Depois que ela abrir a passagem, estupore-a.

Suspirou, cansado.

- Certo, certo. Entendido – balançou uma das mãos para incentivá-la a ir embora.

- Nos encontramos na Sala Precisa assim que terminarmos. Vamos usar de esconderijo.

- Positivo e operante, companheira – fez uma saudação militar, com um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Devo ficar preocupada com sua sanidade também?

- Não. Continuo louco como sempre.

Granger se afastou descontente com a atitude dele, mas Draco estava pouco se lixando. Observou sua varinha, insatisfeito com o material, a grossura e comprimento. Uma pena que sua antiga companheira estava enterrada no deserto egípcio. Distraiu-se a jogando para o alto várias vezes, observando quantas vezes virava antes de cair. Uma vez ou outra sentiu o olhar de alguém em sua direção, mas se recusou a descobrir quem era. Se não fosse quem ele queria que fosse, ficaria irritado. Se _fosse _quem ele queria, ficaria insano e corria o risco de ler mais uma vez a mente dela.

Estava quase caindo no sono, quando uma dor imensa percorreu seu braço esquerdo, tirando seu sono por completo.

- Merda... Weasleys e Granger! – gritou, pressionando seu braço, numa tentativa inútil de parar a dor. – Está na hora!

O três de imediato estavam de pé e ao seu lado.

- Tem certeza? – Granger perguntou, nervosismo escapando em sua voz.

- Só dói assim quando são...Argh... Más notícias.

Sentiu o olhar de Gina, mas evitou encará-la. Rapidamente colocaram seus disfarces, os dois Weasley usando as máscaras, enquanto Granger, sendo a mais baixa, ficaria escondida sob a capa. Enquanto isso se concentrou em esquecer a dor e focar no que teria que fazer.

- Agora é o momento. Centenas de Comensais vão sentir esse chamado e voltarão para Hogwarts, ninguém vai suspeitar de vocês. Só cuidado para não esbarrar em Bellatrix, Granger.

- . – retrucou o ruivo. – Vamos logo.

Assentiu, segurando os braços de Granger e Weasley.

- Volto depois para você, Weasel – anunciou, mal olhando para ela.

Estava certo quanto a Hogwarts. Aparataram na porta do Salão Principal, que já estava quase lotado de Comensais, confusos e temerosos. Ainda não tinham idéia do que estava acontecendo e esperavam algum tipo de anúncio. Alecto estava na antiga cadeira de Dumbledore, agindo como se fosse a rainha do castelo, seu irmão logo ao lado.

- Ele não está mais aqui. Se Alecto é quem está cuidando das coisas, Bellatrix já foi e o mestre dela junto. – sussurrou para Weasley, que assentiu.

Notou que o ruivo estava tremendo (se de medo ou raiva, Draco não sabia) e agradeceu aos céus por ele estar usando uma máscara.

- Ainda não são sete e meia, é melhor vocês irem para as masmorras, aproveitando que ninguém está olhando. Esperem pela cobra lá.

- Não esqueça, nos encontramos na Sala Precisa – sussurrou Granger, invisível debaixo da capa.

- Não vou esquecer.

Weasley e Granger (esperava) lentamente se afastaram e quando desapareceram entre corredores Draco voltou a encarar o Salão Principal, Alecto estava anunciando a revolta na prisão.

- Todos que não estiverem em missões não-prioritárias devem ir até Numengard ajudar a controlar os prisioneiros. Suspeitamos da presença da Ordem da Fênix. O Lorde das Trevas ordena que os matem de uma vez por todas! AGORA VÃO, JUNTEM-SE AO LORDE DAS TREVAS!

Houve um murmúrio de aprovação e surpresa. A grande maioria aparatou, apesar de alguns ainda permanecerem, resistindo à idéia de correrem riscos. Draco tinha que ir agora.

Aparatou de volta para a floresta, encontrando Gina impaciente e andado de um lado para o outro.

- Finalmente! Merlin, já estava quase achando que...

Pegou no braço dela sem aviso e aparatou, dessa vez para o segundo andar. Já dentro do castelo, se viram em alguns segundos embaraçosos: ele segurando seu braço, ela o encarando e os dois totalmente sozinhos. Devagar a soltou, pigarreando.

- Ponha sua máscara – a lembrou, tom seco.

Ela obedeceu, virando o rosto para o corredor atrás deles. Havia ecos de vozes ao longe e os sons lembraram Draco do que tinham que fazer. Voltou-se para Weasley e ela, como se lesse seus pensamentos, assentiu. Ambos correram na direção do banheiro. Entraram afobados, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Que inferno você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy?

Um raio gelado passou por sua espinha ao reconhecer a voz ríspida e rouca de Fenrir Greyback. Sentiu Ginevra ficar tensa atrás de si.

- Procurando um pouco de privacidade – respondeu, seco e num tom de superioridade.

Fenrir riu, mostrando seus dentes pontudos e sujos que ainda possuíam pedaços de carne e sangue à vista. O homem enorme se aproximou, farejando Weasley.

- Hmm, que delicia você tem aqui, hein, Malfoy?

Draco, contra seu próprio pavor, moveu-se mais para o lado, cobrindo Ginevra de vista por completo.

- Recruta nova. Estou mostrando o castelo para ela.

O homem lambeu os lábios, não tirando os olhos de Ginevra. Draco quase desistiu da missão toda, a idéia daquele monstro perto de Gina estava fervendo seu sangue.

- Você não deveria ir atrás do Lorde das Trevas, como um bom cachorrinho? – cuspiu, não fazendo esforço para esconder o desprezo.

O peito de Fenrir se encheu, se endireitando com orgulho.

- Sou mais importante aqui.

- No banheiro? – retrucou, rindo.

Fenrir praticamente rosnou, avançando contra ele e ficando cara a cara.

- Pequeno Malfoy se acha tão importante. Esqueceu de que Snape é comida de peixe? Cheiro seu medo, garoto. Fede tanto quanto a mocinha aí atrás. Acha que não sei que está evitando sua tia querida? Acho que vou chamar ela aqui, que tal? Reuniões familiares são sempre tão _apetitosas_.

Draco engoliu seco. Não podia acreditar que um lobo de um neurônio só estava prestes a estragar tudo.

- Estou vendo que não vamos ter privacidade aqui – anunciou para trás, sentindo Weasley respirar em seu pescoço, as costas contra a porta. – Tem outros lugares para você conhecer.

Fenrir soltou outra risada, satisfeito em expulsá-los. Weasley, relutantemente, colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta do banheiro, mas antes que pudessem sair um choro agudo veio da privada mais próxima e Murta Que Geme flutuou para fora, voando pelo lugar.

- Fenrirrrr! – ela gritou, chorando sem parar. – O que você está fazendo? Quem são eleeess?

Enquanto lamentava voou através dos três, parando ao lado de Gina.

- Não se meta, fantasma desgraçada – o Comensal rosnou.

O tempo estava passando, logo mais a cobra seria atacada. Draco precisava agir e se livrar de Greyback. Murta flutuava em volta do homem, distraindo-o. Era agora ou nunca. Enquanto isso, Gina saiu do banheiro e segurava a porta para ele. Quando percebeu que ele hesitava, murmurou:

- O que está fazendo?

- É a nossa chance.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, virou e apontou sua varinha para Fenrir.

- _Sectusempra!_

Sua mira não falhou, o feitiço cortou como uma espada os olhos de Greyback, e o homem urrou de dor, aumentando ainda mais os lamentos de Murta. Infelizmente, a dor e a cegueira não impediram Fenrir de correr na direção de Draco, o agarrando pela garganta e o empurrado contra a parede com uma força extraordinária. Em segundos Draco não conseguia mais respirar, sua visão ficando borrada. Chutava e batia as mãos contra Greyback, numa tentativa inútil de se soltar, sua varinha caindo no chão.

- SEU DESGRAÇADO! – rugiu o lobisomem, fechando sua mão enorme contra o pescoço de Draco. – Meus olhos! MEUS OLHOS!

Pelo canto dos olhos viu Weasley mirando sua varinha contra o monstro, mas a menos que fosse um Avada Kedrava, sabia que não havia chances de abater Greyback sozinha.

- _Estupeça_! – gritou.

Mas apesar do feitiço atingir Fenrir direto em suas costas, o efeito foi nulo, ao invés o deixou mais furioso. Com a mão livre bateu contra o rosto de Weasley e a força foi tanta que a jogou contra uma das cabines. Draco tentou focar nela, com medo de que tivesse sido ferida gravemente, mas sua visão estava borrada demais e mal conseguia manter-se acordado. De repente, viu uma privada ser levitada para cima e depois lançada contra Greyback, e logo em seguida outra foi jogada e mais outra. Weasley, usando qualquer coisa que encontrasse, conseguiu desequilibrar o lobisomem, que depois de uma porta de cabine bater contra sua cabeça finalmente soltou Draco e caiu para longe desacordado.

Sentiu-se deslizar contra a parede, sem controle algum de suas pernas, tentava respirar, mas só conseguia tossir. Weasley correu até ele, preocupação no rosto.

- Você está bem?

Assentiu entre tosses.

- O que estava pensando?! Podia ter morrido! Não pode simplesmente atacar sem me avisar! Merlin, quer me matar do coração?

Tentou rir, mas só foi capaz de tossir outra vez. Apontou para sua varinha no chão ao longe, e, entendendo, Weasley levantou para buscá-la. Infelizmente, antes que pudesse Greyback já estava de pé e mais irritado ainda. Apesar de cego, começou a farejar na direção de Draco e no instante que teve certeza pulou em cima dele, fincando suas unhas longas e afiadas contra o peito dele e depois desceram com uma velocidade assustadora, rasgando sua pele como se fosse feita de papel. A dor o cegou e seu grito superou o de Murta, que chorava num canto do banheiro.

- _Avada Kedrava!_

O flash verde atingiu em cheio as costas largas de Fenrir, que sem vida caiu em cima de Draco, praticamente o esmagando.

- Draco!

Lentamente o corpo gigante foi levitado para o lado e jogado contra as pias, quebrando louça e canos, mas o importante era que finalmente estava livre do peso e podia respirar. Infelizmente, respirar só piorava sua dor.

Weasley estava a sua frente de imediato, agachada e com os olhos arregalados ao ver o estrago que Greyback havia feito. Draco não queria olhar para baixo e confirmar suas suspeitas, mas estava certo de que seria mais uma cicatriz permanente para sua coleção. Isso se sobrevivesse à perda de sangue e se fosse possível fechar o ferimento. Feridas causadas por lobisomens eram extremamente difíceis de curar, por serem amaldiçoadas.

E o tempo estava correndo. Em alguns minutos Granger e Weasley atacariam Nagini. Fechou os olhos, percebendo que não havia tempo para ser curado e pior: Weasley teria que ir sozinha.

Sem imaginar o que se passava na mente dele, ela estava concentrada em salvá-lo. Primeiro rasgou a parte de cima de suas vestes, revelando melhor o ferimento.

- Preciso limpar a ferida, tem álcool no seu kit de poções?

- Melhor – riu entre tosses. – Me dê firewhiskey!

Ela o encarou confusa, mas um segundo depois uma garrafa da bebida surgiu ao lado dele. Abriu um sorriso confiante.

- Melhoramos um pouco o sistema das cozinhas do castelo. Nós pedimos, os elfos arranjam imediatamente – explicou, abrindo a garrafa e tomando um gole, o álcool fez sua garganta arder, mas ignorou a dor. – Prático não?

Weasley tirou a garrafa da mão dele com urgência, jogando o líquido contra o peito dele, o fazendo gritar de dor mais uma vez. Depois foi a vez de ele arrancar da mão dela o firewhiskey, o tomando desesperadamente, desejando ficar bêbado o bastante para não sentir mais nada.

- Isso é mal – ouviu ela sussurrar. – Lembro de Gui... A perda de sangue foi...

- Ei, _deja vu_! – riu, sentindo os efeitos da bebida forte. – Isso não lembra o Tibet?

Weasley o ignorou, toda sua atenção voltada em fechar os rasgos. Teve que puxar uma das unhas de Greyback que ainda estava fincada na pele de Draco, quebrada no momento em que o lobisomem morrera. Draco mordeu o lábio, a dor piorando.

- Hmm, talvez me lembre também a cobra... – comentou, sua cabeça leve com os efeitos do álcool. A garrafa já estava acabando. – Snape demorou horas para fechar meus pulsos.

As tentativas de Weasley só estavam servindo para aumentar a dor que percorria seu corpo e também a certeza de que não havia tempo. Mais uma vez fechou os olhos e depois de contar até dez e se desculpar com sua mãe em pensamento, pegou uma das mãos de Weasley e a fez parar.

- Me escute.

- Draco, não tenho tempo para falar agora.

- Exato. Weasley...

- Cala a boca. Já sei o que vai falar, então cale a boca.

- Não é o que você está pensando – explicou, tomando o ultimo gole da garrafa. – É a verdade.

- Do que está...

Fechou os olhos outra vez. Não tinha coragem de encará-la frente a frente. Sentiu Weasley voltar à suas tentativas de fechar o ferimento, a dor o obrigando a morder o lábio para não gritar outra vez.

- Pára, Weasley.

- Fique quieto!

Respirou fundo e tossiu, sua garganta ainda se recuperando. Não era o estilo dele. Merlin, nunca achou que terminaria assim, mas era inevitável. Não o fato de que ia morrer, isso estava _esperando_, não, _desejando _há muito tempo. Estava _tão_ cansado e agora sua única motivação estava prestes a tornar-se impossível. Esperava que sua mãe pudesse perdoá-lo, mas não enxergava outra solução. Pelo menos daquela forma, a outra pessoa com quem se importava poderia ter algum tipo de final feliz, mesmo que macabro.

- Weasely, você sabe porque Granger e seu irmão mentiram? – ela quase fez uma pausa em suas tentativas, mas continuou sem olhar parar ele. – Merlin, você deve suspeitar. Pensou também porque eles estão tão confiantes que quatro pessoas serão suficientes? É bem simples. Claro que é só suposição da dona sangue-ruim... Ops, quer dizer, Granger. Ei, percebeu que eu não a chamei assim? Foi por você. Não que faça diferença agora. Enfim... O que eu 'tava falando mesmo?

Soltou um gemido de dor quando ela tocou numa parte mais sensível. Colocou a garrafa na boca, mas já estava vazia. Suspirou e pediu por uma nova.

- Então... Então... Granger acha que ele não vai... Que ele vai continuar obedecendo ao Voto, entendeu? Bem esperto da parte dela. O Lorde das Trevas, tecnicamente, não pode machucá-los! Não é genial? Claro que ele pode machucar _a gente_, mas Granger se importa? Claro que não... – riu, cuspindo um pouco de sangue. – Enfim, eu acho que isso poderia se estender a você. Ok? Acho que é válido esse pedido. Eu pensei nisso bastante, mesmo não querendo admitir. Mas pensei.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou, confusa, mas ainda sem tirar os olhos do ferimento.

Bebeu mais um gole generoso de álcool antes de continuar.

- Funcionaria assim... É um plano genial, então preste atenção. Vocês atualizam o Voto, incluem você... Se quiser, o seu outro irmão também. Conheço você, vai ficar enchendo. Longbottom e Lovegood não ligam, eles adoram a guerra. Quer dizer, antes eram dois bozos e agora? _Líderes_. É hilário, mas Longbottom até tem uma cicatriz de macho agora! Se a guerra acabar, voltam a ser palhaços. Sinceramente, o que estávamos pensando com isso? Essa missão é suicida e não vai levar a nada. Sim, sim concordo.

Ele estava delirando, tentava focar suas palavras no assunto mais importante, mas sua boca parara de lhe obedecer. E o tempo estava se esgotando.

- O que íamos fazer com os Comensais? São milhares agora, quer dizer, 25 por cento dos magos ingleses viraram Comensais! Como eu sei disso? Pesquisa, claro. Pansy ficou encarregada de fazer a lista de todos os membros, para um futuro sindicado. Ah, espera... Isso foi uma piada. Esquece.

- Draco...

- Você está me chamando de Draco agora... Merlin, era isso? Era isso que eu precisava fazer para ter sua atenção? Estar à beira da morte?

- Você não vai morrer.

A frase pareceu acordá-lo de seus delírios, dando lugar à amargura. Weasley continuava concentrada, lutando contra a natureza do ferimento, que se recusava a fechar, não havia sequer olhado para ele.

- Certo. São quase sete e meia. Você precisa descer sozinha, Weasley.

- Não. Só vou com você.

- Você passou todos os dias desde que acordamos aqueles dois querendo fazer tudo sozinha e agora vai dar para trás?

- É mais importante te curar.

Quase sorriu, mas seria um sorriso amargo. Sabia que ela estava se enganando. Preparou-se mentalmente para o que precisava falar, o que finalmente selaria o fim daquela relação impossível e acabaria com as chances de recuperação de sua mãe.

- Weasley... Você estava certa. Potter está vivo.

A varinha mão dela caiu e ela não tentou pegá-la de volta. Não conseguiu evitar a onda de amargura que sentiu. _Claro _que aquilo a faria esquecer dele.

- Mas tem um problema. Ele é uma Horcrux. Quando os três descobriram, Potter decidiu que ia se matar depois que destruíssem as outras, mas eles caíram numa armadilha em Godric's Hollow. Granger e seu irmão decidiram que não podiam deixar Potter morrer e contaram a verdade para Você-Sabe-Quem, que tentou levá-lo a força e matar os outros dois. Potter ameaçou se matar e obrigou o lorde a fazer o Voto: Potter não pode se matar, Você-Sabe-Quem não pode permitir que nenhum mal ocorra a Granger e Weasley. Os dois acharam que teriam tempo para pensar em algum modo de salvá-lo, mas foram colocados em coma logo depois... E aqui estamos.

Ela estava olhando para ele agora, expressão confusa e o fato que ele estava sangrando esquecido.

- Por que está me contanto isso?

- Porque eu sou o único que conseguiria matar Potter. E eu mal consigo me levantar agora. Conclui-se, portanto, querida, que você vai tentar salvá-lo também. Pegue Potter, ameace o Lorde das Trevas, se inclua no Voto. O quarteto fantástico pode fugir para uma ilha distante, deixar o resto para trás e viver feliz para sempre, sem o Lorde das Trevas correndo atrás de vocês. É a melhor alternativa agora.

Weasley piscou algumas vezes, o encarando confusa, talvez achando que ele estava completamente fora de si.

- Eu estou falando sério – tentou, mas acabou rindo com amargura. – Sério.

Ela balançou a cabeça, decepcionada e pegou novamente a varinha, voltando ao trabalho. Draco fechou os olhos, frustrado. Estavam perdendo tempo!

- Weasley... Ginevra. Gina. Estou falando a verdade.

- Está delirando e fora de si. Inventando besteiras para me focar na missão. Mas não vou deixar você morrer.

Irritado, cansado e com seu peito queimando de dor, buscou forças para continuar a convencê-la. Tirou a varinha da mão dela e a segurou com a outra.

- Não estou inventando nada. Potter está vivo, lá embaixo, esperando por você – apontou para onde achava que era entrada da Câmara. – E essa vai ser sua última chance de salvá-lo.

Agora ela o encarava com intensidade, sua expressão revelando a mistura de dúvida, esperança e nervosismo. Pelo menos não havia esquecido por completo de seu ferimento, pressionando um pedaço de roupa com suas duas mãos contra o peito dele para diminuir o sangramento. Finalmente mordeu o lábio inferior, fitando a suposta entrada e aparentemente tomando uma decisão. Pegou em um dos bolsos das vestes dele seu kit de poções e o abriu, procurando pela poção que parava sangramento, Draco a observou confuso.

- O que está fazendo?

Sem responder, colocou a poção contra a boca dele o obrigando a tomá-la. Depois conjurou bandagens e as enrolou contra o peito dele.

- Você vem comigo.

Ele riu, não acreditando.

- Não posso.

- Quer tanto que eu vá atrás de Harry? Pois bem, eu vou. Mas não sem você. Posso levitá-lo se for necessário.

- Posso andar sozinho, muito obrigado.

- Então levante.

- Vou atrasá-la e estamos sem tempo.

- Mais uma razão para você se levantar _agora_.

Não tirou seus olhos do dela, confuso e frustrado com sua insistência. Ele estava _tão _pronto para desistir de tudo! Porque ela tinha que ser tão teimosa?

- Se eu for, Weasley, e encontrá-lo... Não tenha dúvidas, _vou matá-lo_. Mesmo sangrando consigo lançar um Avada – ameaçou, esperando que fosse suficiente para convencê-la.

Para sua surpresa, ela apenas o ignorou, se colocando debaixo de seu braço para apoiá-lo e ao mesmo tempo forçá-lo a se levantar.

- Isso era o que você sonhava, certo? Potter vivo. Era tudo o que queria. Qual o seu problema agora? – reclamou, não a ajudando em suas tentativas de colocá-lo de pé, em vez disso, bebeu o último gole da segunda garrafa.

- Meus sonhos ficaram um pouco mais realistas.

- Estou falando a verdade!

- Eu sei. Acredito em você.

Draco arregalou os olhos, finalmente relaxando. Depois de tanta insistência, Weasley conseguiu levantá-lo e os dois se aproximaram das pias. Ouviu ela sussurrar palavras sem sentido e então lembrou de que se tratava do comando para abrir a Câmara. Algumas pias moveram-se para os lados e revelaram uma abertura para um cano grande o suficiente para uma pessoa mas em completa escuridão. Draco encarou a penumbra com incerteza, mas Weasley ao seu lado era o perfeito exemplo de determinação.

- Eu não vou entrar ai – reclamou, como uma criança. – Não sem luz.

Ela revirou os olhos e com a mão livre iluminou o túnel fracamente com a varinha, era extremamente inclinado e estavam a um passo de uma descida longa.

- Parece uma queda longa... – comentou, séria.

Aproveitou que estava distraída com o túnel e se soltou, encostando contra a parede. Weasley reparou no movimento e se virou para ele.

- O que foi?

Ele sabia o que tinha de ser feito e infelizmente Weasley não podia impedir o curso natural das coisas. Pelo menos, podia aproveitar um último momento com ela.

Antes que ela pudesse questioná-lo, aproximou seu rosto e lhe deu um beijo rápido, concentrando-se em distraí-la o máximo possível enquanto a empurrava gentilmente para trás. Quando o beijo finalmente terminou e Gina o encarou, numa mistura de surpresa e pena, já era tarde demais: Draco deu o último impulso e ela caiu para trás, escorregando pelo túnel e logo desaparecendo na escuridão.

- Te vejo numa outra vida – sorriu, deslizando novamente até o chão e fechando os olhos, esperando pelo fim.

* * *

N/A: Esse cap demorou um pouco mais para ser escrito, infelizmente! Culpa do meu trabalho! Sorry! Mas aqui está! Espero que gostem! MUITO OBRIGADA pelas review, people!! E que alívio que o(s) beijo(s) foram bem recebidos mesmo depois de tantos caps! hahaha


	20. A última Horcrux

**Capítulo 19 – A última Horcrux**

**

* * *

  
**

Depois de uma queda longa, Gina finalmente sentiu o chão debaixo de seus pés. Estava em um cano enorme que facilmente permitiria o movimento do Basilisco e a associação logo trouxe memórias de uma época em que era a caçula de uma grande família, cheia de idéias fantasiosas sobre como seria sua vida escolar. Pareciam duas pessoas tão distintas que era difícil acreditar que ainda era Ginevra Weasley. Talvez passara tanto tempo sendo outras pessoas através de poções polissuco que perdera sua identidade num meio de disfarces?

Devia estar correndo, avançando desesperadamente até a Câmara, atrás das Horcruxes, _atrás de Harry_, mas só conseguia andar com hesitação e sentir seu coração acelerar a cada passo.

Mesmo dizendo que acreditava em Draco, a verdade era que não conseguia aceitar a possibilidade. Ela queria Harry de volta, mas não daquele jeito. Mais uma vez tudo estava fora de seu controle e capacidades. E o pior de tudo que era que Draco Malfoy estava sozinho e sangrando, ela não tinha tempo para dúvidas ou hesitações.

Estava irritada com ele por jogá-la, mas infelizmente no momento os sentimentos que ganhavam era preocupação e pena. Será que o veria novamente?

"Se eu continuar hesitando... Não." concluiu, percebendo o quão errada estava encarando aquela situação. Afinal, o que quer estivesse a esperando no final daquele túnel, teria que enfrentar de qualquer forma. E teria que o fazer rápido.

"Pessoas dependem de mim. A Ordem, Rony, Hermione e... Malfoy" pensou determinada. "Dessa vez não há ninguém me impedindo, nenhuma pessoa se colocando entre mim e o perigo. Sem mais desculpas, sem mais hesitações".

Suas mãos podiam estar tremendo, mas agora estava correndo. O peso da espada não parecia lhe incomodar, só tinha olhos para o caminho iluminado fracamente por sua varinha. Seus passos ecoavam pelo cano enorme e, conforme se aproximava da entrada, o ar ficava mais quente. Para seu enorme choque chegou à entrada, esperando por algum tipo de obstáculo mas, em vez disso, encontrou a porta aberta, como se a convidasse para entrar. Porém, o mais surpreendente foi o que encontrou na câmara em si.

Ao entrar, foi introduzida à praticamente uma sala comunal. Sofás, estantes de livros por todos os lados, tapetes cobrindo antes o chão de pedra e cortinas vermelhas e grossas escondendo entradas para mais canos e os pilares adornados com cobras. E o principal: abaixo dos pés da estátua de Salazar Slytherin havia agora uma lareira acesa e acima dela a tiara de Rowena. Ansiosa, Gina se aproximou apressada do fogo, determinada a destruir o objeto rapidamente, porém, finalmente notou um último, mas importante detalhe.

Ao lado da lareira havia uma cadeira confortável de couro onde ninguém mais do que Harry Potter estava sentado, lendo um livro calmamente. A mão de Gina parou de tremer e a Horcrux foi esquecida por alguns segundos.

- Era verdade... - sussurrou, mal acreditando no que seus olhos viam.

Harry levantou o rosto do livro, sorrindo. Gina piscou, sem saber o que dizer.

- Eu sabia que alguém viria um dia - ele explicou, levantando da cadeira e colocando livro numa estante próxima. - Não imaginava que seria você, mas...

Ele suspirou, se aproximando dela e colocando uma das mãos no ombro dela.

- Harry... - foi o máximo que conseguiu falar.

- Ei, Gina - cumprimentou-a, sorrindo ainda. - Faz um bom tempo, não?

- Bom tempo? Harry... Quase onze anos... Todo esse tempo você estava aqui? Escondido? Vivendo nesse lugar, bem debaixo do nariz de todos?

Não sabia por que, mas sua voz continha raiva.

- Sou um prisioneiro aqui, não estou me escondendo - explicou com calma. - Achei que soubesse. Afinal, está com a espada.

Foi então que lembrou dos objetos, da espada, Rony, Hermione e Draco, mas antes que pudesse responder, Harry continuou.

- Ah, mas agora nada disso importa. Você veio acabar com tudo certo? Chega de viver nesse buraco, sem poder fazer nada.

- Sim... - tentou, incerta. - Vim destruir as Horcruxes.

Harry sorriu ainda mais, parecia aliviado. Saiu de perto dela, dando-lhe espaço para passar e seguir até a tiara guardada acima da lareira. Relutantemente e olhando para ele, Gina o fez. Pegou a tiara e a cortou ao meio com a espada, o objeto se despedaçando logo em seguida. Deveria se sentir triunfante naquele momento, porém era capaz apenas de fitar Harry, tentando entender o que sentia. Entender a razão de não estar feliz.

- Todos esses anos eu esperei por você. Dizia que não, negava para mim mesma. Tentei me convencer de muita coisa - desabafou, segurando com mais força a espada e se aproximando dele. - E agora aqui estamos. Por que ainda me sinto um lixo?

O sorriso dele se esvaiu.

- Eu não sei, Gina. Talvez porque tem que matar agora? - retrucou um pouco irônico.

- Não... Não é isso - tentou explicar.

- Ah, então você quer me matar? - ele riu, empurrando seus óculos para trás, depois ficou sério. - Eu entendo se for o caso. Não posso dizer que sou um herói muito bom. Decepcionei a todos.

Ela o encarou e depois, para sua surpresa, assentiu.

- Você sumiu.

- Eu sei.

- Não deu noticias, me deixou para trás.

- Eu sei.

- Você não o destruiu. Não salvou a todos - sua voz revelava a dor escondida, o rancor e desespero. - Por que não tentou? Por que não lutou mais? Como pôde desistir tão fácil? E daí que é uma Horcrux? E daí que tudo parecia ter dado errado? Devia ter continuado! Achado algum jeito!

Estava gritando agora e começara a bater contra o peito dele com os punhos fechados. Continuou o batendo até perder as forças, deixando que ele a abraçasse.

- Me deixou sozinha... - murmurou, contra seu peito. – Eu te odeio!

- Está tudo bem, Gina - disse calmo, beijando sua testa. - Tudo vai acabar agora.

* * *

Draco estava assustadoramente calmo, considerando sua situação. Pelo vermelho nas bandagens, o ferimento estava aberto de novo. E sua companhia? Um corpo e um fantasma irritante. Estava morrendo e a última coisa que ouviria seria o lamento incessante de Murta-Que-Geme. Perfeito.

- Garrafa de firewhiskey – pediu, o objeto se materializando logo em seguida. – Obrigado.

Se fosse morrer, que fosse bêbado.

- Pobre Fenrirzinho! – Murta urrou entre lágrimas. – Tão bonzinho!

Contra seu próprio julgamento, resolveu responder.

- Bonzinho? Sua lunática! Ele matava criancinhas e coelhinhos fofinhos para a sobremesa.

A fantasma cruzou os braços, indignada com a acusação.

- Para sua informação ele era só incompreendido.

Deixou uma risada escapar, entre tosses.

- Qual o problema das mulheres? Por que querem sempre defender os cafajestes?

- Ele não era cafajeste! – protestou, flutuando até Draco com seu dedo indicador contra o rosto dele. – Não fale assim!

Revirou os olhos.

- Merlin, uma fantasma apaixonada. Que patético.

- Minhas opções são limitadas, visto que só posso assombrar aqui! – gritou, chorando. – Sabe o que é viver eternamente como adolescente? Certo, não viver, porque estou morta, mas você entendeu! É um sofrimento! Meus hormônios me obrigam a isso! E o que uma moça pode fazer? Ficar sozinha? Entre Fenrir e aquele homem estranho nos canos... Não tinha muito jeito!

Ignorou a maior parte do discurso irritante dela, se concentrando em acabar com a garrafa o mais rápido possível, mas a última parte o forçou a responder.

- Homem estranho nos canos? Você quer dizer Potter, certo?

Murta colocou a mão no queixo, confusa.

- Quem?

- Harry Maldito Potter, Murta! Você o conhece! – gritou, tenso.

- Eu o conhecia, claro! Não sou surda, não grite.

- É ele lá embaixo, certo? – continuou apontando para a Câmara, mais nervoso. – Potter é quem está lá!

- Ei, olhe o respeito! Pare de gritar!

Se pudesse, teria segurado a fantasma pela gola do uniforme e a chacoalhado que nem uma boneca de pano. Mas, infelizmente não tinha como pressioná-la fisicamente. Então tentou não gritar e repetiu a pergunta.

- Quem é o homem estranho nos canos, Murta? – questionou entre dentes.

- Não é Harry Potter, isso sim! Pelo menos, não é mais.

- O que raios isso quer dizer?

Murta cruzou os braços e flutuou para perto do corpo de Fenrir.

- Quer dizer isso, ué! Eu sempre o visitava, no começo. Mas um dia ele não era mais Harry, entendeu? Me expulsou logo de cara, agia totalmente diferente. Fenrir ao menos conversava comigo!

Draco jogou a garrafa quase vazia contra a parede, satisfeito em vê-la quebrar em mil pedaços de vidro. Murta gritou, assustada e flutuou direto para uma das privadas, sumindo de vista.

- Bosta de dragão! – gritou, colocando uma das mãos no rosto. – Merda!

Esforçou-se para levantar, ignorando a dor que percorria seu corpo como um raio e a visão embaçada pelo álcool. Era um completo idiota, deixando-a sozinha! Agora podia ser tarde demais e seria sua culpa.

Apoiou uma das mãos contra a parede e fitou o túnel escuro com apreensão. O que teria a oferecer a ela naquele estado? No máximo a atrapalharia. Bêbado e sangrando não teria forças nem para lançar um feitiço simples, muito mais uma das maldições imperdoáveis.

Estava tão pronto para fechar os olhos e morrer! Por que ela continuava, mesmo à distância, o forçando a se levantar?

Maldita Weasley...

* * *

Deixou que ele continuasse o abraço, enquanto tentava compreender suas próprias palavras. Ela queria Harry vivo, mas não _aquele_ Harry. Não dez anos depois, derrotado e confortável em sua prisão, não um Harry que perdera e nem sequer lutara para fugir. Não uma Horcrux que esperava ser destruída sem protestos, como um animal esperando o abate.

Era tarde demais e sua vida fora uma grande piada, reinada por injustiças e anos perdidos. Draco estava certo todo aquele tempo: promessas não serviam de nada. E Gina era inocente demais. Não havia finais felizes, nem mesmo depois de mais uma década de perdas e escuridão.

Mas, pelo menos por alguns minutos, podia fechar os olhos e fingir que estava de volta ao casamento de Gui, dançando com Harry. Ele acabara de elogiar seu vestido e ela lutava contra o desejo de beijá-lo e ordená-lo que voltassem a namorar.

Quando abrisse os olhos, a fantasia seria destruída e ela faria o que ninguém a julgava capaz: mataria Harry Potter. E o que sobrasse dela voltaria para a luta, destruindo Voldemort de uma vez por todas. Lidaria com a culpa e arrependimentos depois.

Estava prestes a abrir os olhos quando sentiu a mão dele perto da sua, devagar tirando a varinha de seus dedos. De imediato ficou tensa e tentou se soltar.

- Ei, está tudo bem - ele continuou, a segurando com mais força. - Seja uma boa menina.

Seu sangue gelou. Conhecia aquele tom. Nunca poderia esquecer a sensação de cobras subindo por seu corpo e esmagando seu pescoço.

- Você não é Harry - concluiu, segurando com força a espada.

- Não - veio a resposta satisfeita e zombando dela. - Claro que não.

- Onde ele está? - respondeu, tentando o empurrá-lo para longe, mas ele a segurava com uma força espetacular.

- Bem aqui.

Fechou os olhos, buscando forças. Estava realmente pronta para confrontar Tom Riddle? Ele era seu terror pessoal, era a voz dele que surgia quando um dementador estava próximo, seria ele em quem seu bicho-papão se transformaria.

- Eu sabia que algum amiguinho dele viria cedo ou tarde. Meu outro pedaço querendo ou não. Mas fico imensamente feliz por ser você, Gina. Sei que tem uma relação especial comigo.

- Cale a boca!

- Ah, vamos. Não seja assim. - a forçou a encará-lo, colocando sua mão debaixo de seu queixo e levantando seu rosto. - Somos velhos amigos, de certa forma. Quem sabe algo mais? Afinal, sou Harry Potter.

De repente, ele estava chocando seus lábios contra os dela, lhe enchendo de ódio e nojo. Resistiu o máximo que pôde e usou a distração para empurrá-lo para longe. Ele tinha sua varinha, mas Gina ao menos estava com a espada.

- Se é Tom Riddle... Por que me deixou destruir a tiara? - questionou, de repente, querendo distraí-lo.

Harry, ou melhor, Riddle, sorriu e dessa vez deixando toda sua malícia e crueldade aparecerem.

- Só pode existir um Lorde das Trevas, Ginevra.

- Você quer... Matar a si mesmo? - concluiu, chocada. - E tomar o lugar dele?

- Por que não? Tenho um corpo mais jovem, saudável... É o lógico a fazer. _Ele _não entende isso, claro. Não passou anos adormecido, lutando para sair e dividindo espaço com outra pessoa no mesmo corpo. Quero minha vingança e ao mesmo tempo o poder dele. Por que acha que ele me mantém prisioneiro aqui? - gargalhou. - Quando conseguiu encontrar um meio de matar Potter, achou que tudo estaria perfeito. A alma dele e o pedaço que sou eu em essência estavam separados e foi apenas uma questão de extrair a de Potter e preservar o corpo intacto. Mas ele não previu que um corpo não é como um diário ou medalhão, na verdade, é o perfeito lugar para nutrir uma alma. Eu finalmente estava vivo.

- Vocês se merecem - retrucou, enojada. - E merecem morrer.

Riddle continuava sorrindo, despreocupado com qualquer ameaça. Olhou para a varinha dela, satisfeito.

- Anos e anos, esperando por esse momento. Finalmente vou poder sair daqui e graças a sua ajuda, Ginevra. Muito obrigado. Essa varinha vai me libertar e poderei tomar meu lugar de direito. Infelizmente, você não vai presenciar minha ascensão ao poder.

Apontou a varinha contra ela, mas Gina foi mais rápida, pulando para o lado e usando como escudo a estante mais próxima de livros. Sem sua varinha, o máximo que podia fazer era fugir e quando o momento fosse ideal, usar a espada contra ele. Correu o mais longe o possível, torcendo para que as estantes lhe proporcionassem cobertura o suficiente.

- Se esconder não vai ajudar – Riddle anunciou, sem pressa. – Estamos totalmente sozinhos. Cedo ou tarde, vou descobrir onde você está. Que tal cooperar?

Manteve-se em silêncio, passando de estante a estante, para cada vez mais se distanciar dele e, com sorte, pegá-lo de surpresa. Não sabia o que era pior, a noção de que Harry estava morto depois de viver anos aprisionado e sem ajuda, ou que Voldemort tinha conseguido utilizar seu corpo daquela forma horrível, intencionalmente ou não. Não via hora de destruir aquele maníaco e todas as versões que existiam dele.

Porém Riddle estava em silêncio por tempo demais, deixando-a preocupada. Por que raios tinha que ter perdido sua varinha? Era uma completa idiota caindo no ato de alguém que _obviamente _não era Harry! E agora estava praticamente indefesa!

"Quis acreditar que era Harry, por isso não vi os sinais", suspirou para si mesma, tentando se manter alerta em meio a suas lamentações.

- E pensar que se vocês tivessem sido mais corajosos... Alguns anos atrás e teriam salvado Harry Potter. Mas não se preocupe, eu tenho todas as memórias dele, se quiser, posso fingir que sou ele de novo enquanto você morre lentamente em meus braços. Devido às circunstâncias, acredito que seja uma ótima oferta, não concorda? – a voz de Riddle agora estava distante, sua risada ecoando pela câmara e lhe dando calafrios.

Engoliu seco, passando a mão nos olhos para secar algumas lágrimas que ameaçaram cair. Não podia deixar que as palavras daquele monstro a afetassem, seria fazer exatamente o que ele queria. Precisava de uma distração para pegá-lo por trás e despreparado. Pensou em jogar-se contra uma das estantes e derrubá-la, mas não tinha força suficiente.

Foi quando ouviu uma voz familiar confrontar Riddle.

* * *

Péssima idéia. Se não estivesse sangrando e com um pé na cova, jamais teria se arriscado de forma tão estúpida e ridícula. Agora era tarde, de qualquer forma. Praticamente usando as paredes como apoio, lentamente seguiu pelo cano enorme, se perguntando quem teria sido o idiota que achara uma boa idéia usar canos ridiculamente grandes, dando espaço para um monstro mitológico com apetite por alunos.

Chegou até a Câmara e se surpreendeu com o conforto presente. Seria essa a razão para Snape limpar o local? Tornar uma prisão em algum tipo de lar distorcido para Potter? Ouviu então uma voz masculina, provocando alguém que só podia ser Gina. Engoliu seco, ignorou a dor e segurou firme sua varinha, entrando na Câmera o mais silenciosamente possível.

Viu uma figura distante andar por entre as estantes, sem pressa e o reconheceu como Potter. Mais velho magro e pálido do que Draco lembrava, mas era definitivamente Harry Potter. Aproximou-se com cautela, não querendo chamar atenção antes do devido. Onde Weasley estava?

-... Se quiser, posso fingir que sou ele de novo enquanto você morre lentamente em meus braços. Devido às circunstâncias, acredito que seja uma ótima oferta, não concorda? – o antigo Escolhido provocou em alto tom.

Murta falara a verdade, aquele não podia ser Potter.

Seu sangue ferveu, a mera sugestão de Gina morrer o apavorava e o revoltava tanto que levantou a varinha e correu com dificuldade até Potter. Bastava um Avada Kedrava e estariam a um passo de destruir Voldemort, simples. Fácil. Então por que seu coração estava acelerado e a mão que segurava a varinha tremia?

"Perda de sangue, claro" justificou para si mesmo, tentando deixar o nervoso para trás."Tantas vezes quis matar Potter, eis minha chance finalmente!"

Exceto que o nervosismo e o álcool acabaram tomando conta de seu cérebro, pois cometeu o erro de provocar ao invés de ser prático e lançar o feitiço definitivo antes.

- Uma oferta melhor seria você morrer e ficar bem longe dela – disse conjurando seu melhor tom de ameaça.

O homem no corpo de Potter se virou, encarando Draco com surpresa e interesse. Também não mostrou medo de sua tentativa fraca de assustá-lo. Era estranho estar frente a frente com Potter e, ao mesmo tempo, encontrar uma expressão tão sonserina em seu rosto. Praticamente um sacrilégio.

- E exatamente quem vai garantir tal coisa? – riu, ignorando a varinha apontada contra ele e se movendo para perto de Draco. – Mal consegue se segurar de pé, tolo.

- Desde quando é preciso ficar de pé para lançar um Avada?

Continuou sorrindo e abriu os braços, convidando Draco a se provar.

- Vamos lá, Sr. Herói. Não demore muito ou então vai manchar meu carpete com seu sangue sujo.

Manteve-se no mesmo lugar, mas não focava em Potter e sim em que estava atrás dele: Gina aproximando-se com cuidado e carregando a espada de Godric, a meros segundos de agir. Abaixou sua varinha.

- Ah, desistiu então? – Potter concluiu, entediado e baixando seus braços. – Mas que modo irritante de perder meu tempo.

Draco abriu um sorriso.

- Ou ganhar tempo para ela – informou triunfante.

Potter franziu a testa, mas antes que pudesse responder ou se virar, a espada de Godric atravessou seu peito brutalmente. Potter caiu no chão, sem vida e Gina retirou a espada, sem fôlego e expressão sóbria no rosto. Encararam o corpo por um longo tempo, tentando absorver o fato de que Harry Potter estava morto, assim como a última Horcrux destruída, caso Granger e Weasley tivessem tido sucesso com a cobra.

- Você está bem? – Gina finalmente arriscou a perguntar.

- Tirando a perda de sangue e os ferimentos, estou ótimo.

Ela abriu um sorriso fraco. Draco não retribuiu, preocupado em como ela estava lidando com o fato que matara o homem (ou o corpo do homem) que amava, mas estava fraco demais para tentar ler a mente dela.

- Eu devia ter vindo junto – confessou, irritado consigo mesmo. – Subestimei a capacidade de o destino arruinar nossas vidas. Achei que Potter...

- Tudo bem, eu precisava fazer isso sozinha – interrompeu, depois se aproximou dele, passando por cima do corpo sem hesitar. – O ferimento abriu, não?

Assentiu, deixando que ela o guiasse para perto de uma estante e o encostasse contra à madeira. Não sabia o que dizer para consolá-la, nem como lidar com tudo que tinha dito antes. Observou em silêncio enquanto ela trabalhava novamente para fechar o corte, suas roupas e mãos estavam com manchas de sangue e em seu rosto havia apenas concentração. Não sabia se iria sobreviver, mas estava contente em vê-la sã e salva, pelo menos por enquanto. O alívio era tanto que atreveu a empurrar alguns fios do cabelo dela para trás de sua orelha, para analisar o rosto cheio de sardas sem obstáculos. Ao sentir a mão dele, Gina levantou o rosto para fitá-lo, revelando lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas.

Draco não precisou de mais explicações ou sinais, e como se fosse a coisa mais natural e certa do universo, a abraçou com força, esquecendo completamente da dor em seu peito e beijou suavemente o topo da cabeça dela, desesperadamente tentando consolá-la de alguma forma.

- Cheguei tarde demais – ela sussurrou entre soluços. – Por que não fui mais rápida? Ele estava aqui... Se ao menos...

Deixou que ela desabafasse, sabendo que nada que pudesse falar ajudaria. Passados alguns minutos, ela começou a se acalmar, relaxando sob os braços dele e lhe dando tempo de lembrar o quanto estava apaixonado por Ginevra Weasley e infelizmente o quanto não era recíproco. Não se lembrava de jamais se importar tanto assim com alguém. O mundo provavelmente estava acabando lá em cima, Voldemort já devia ter percebido o plano deles, e mesmo assim se recusava a largá-la.

Ilógico, imbecil e insano.

- Nós vamos vencer, Draco – anunciou de repente, determinada.- Ele vai morrer e vamos vencer.

- Não tenho tanta certeza - completou, não conseguindo controlar a amargura.

Ela levantou a cabeça, o fitou por um breve momento e então, para sua surpresa, pressionou seus lábios contra os dele delicadamente. O choque o impediu de retribuir o gesto e o beijo foi curto.

- Nós vamos vencer – repetiu, sorrindo. – Eu prometo.

Estava espantado demais para contestá-la, então ficou em silêncio enquanto ela continuava o processo para fechar seu ferimento mais uma vez. Quando terminou, saíram juntos da Câmara, começando o longo caminho de volta para o banheiro e então o reencontro com Granger e Weasley, dedos cruzados para que Nagini estivesse em pedaços naquele momento.

Tentou esquecer de Gina e seu beijo estranho e concentrar as forças que lhe restavam em ficar de pé e vencer o Lorde das Trevas, que os esperava em breve.

* * *

**N/A: **Sorry pela demora! Estamos chegando ao fim, gente! O_o. Só para esclarecer, caso não tenha explicado direito (que triste), Harry não estava mais lá dentro (do corpo) ok? hahah.

**Thaty Malfoy: **Ele não morreu, calma! Hahah, pelo menos não até agora. Sim, essa entrevista é bem antiga, tinha até me esquecido dela O_o *vergonha*. Bringada pela review!!

**Dark-bride: **Hahaha, sorry! Mas pelo menos ele se redimiu né? Percebendo que a Gina estava em perigo ele foi atrás dela! :) Valeu pela review!

**Marcia B.S**.: Thanksss!! Seu desejo foi realizado, Gina matou "Harry" (mesmo que não era mais Harry ela conseguiu!).

**Daia Black:** Obrigada!! Desculpe a demora :/

**carol: **Hahah prometi pra minha beta que ia ter um beijo por capítulo pra compensar o resto da fic! E vou cumprir a promessa :P

**Lucy:** Eee Lucy! Thanks pela review e POR BETAR!! Yay! Cliffhangers são uteis hahaha

**Munyra Fassina:** Ele continua vivo, yay! Hahaha. Se for pro Draco morrer, vai ser no próximo *risada maligna*

**Thata Black-Cullen-Malfoy: **Draco é uma pessoa dramática, gosta de falar bobagens :P Valeu pela review!

**Loh Malfoy: **Eee, bem-vinda! Espero que continue gostando :D

**Carolina Trujillo: **Risos, sorry pela demora! Melhoras para sua filha!!! :(


	21. Quatro Varinhas

**Capítulo 20 – Quatro Varinhas**

**

* * *

  
**

Draco soube de imediato que Voldemort estava de volta. A dor em seu braço superou a que sofria em seu peito, e aquilo foi um feito e tanto. Weasley o fitou pelo canto dos olhos, mas ele apenas fez sinal para que continuassem andando, não havendo sentido em parar, visto que o único que podia cessar a dor era o próprio Voldemort.

Estavam a caminho da Sala Precisa, máscaras de volta em seus rostos e andando devagar, procurando não chamar atenção. Mas agora que o Lorde das Trevas chegara, duvidava que tivessem sucesso em enganá-lo com os disfarces fracos.

Em falar em fraco, o fato de que ainda se mantinha de pé era fruto de uma poção anestesiante, seus efeitos não durando mais que algumas horas. Tomara sem que Weasley percebesse e com sorte lhe daria forças suficientes para pelo menos participar da luta contra Voldemort. A carta para sua mãe que guardava no bolso estava cada vez mais pesada, o lembrando que ainda havia uma longa jornada a ser percorrida, que talvez ele não conseguisse terminá-la.

Ao menos fizera tudo que podia.

Há quase alguns passos da Sala Precisa, o chão tremeu e os dois quase perderam o equilíbrio. A comoção chamou atenção de Weasley e Granger, que saíram da sala através da porta que se materializou na parede próxima. Suas roupas e rostos estavam manchados de fuligem, mas não havia sinais de ferimentos.

- Rony! Hermione!

Os dois correram até eles, apreensão marcada em suas expressões. Não esperavam encontrar Gina acordada e provavelmente não sabiam o que esperar.

- A cobra? - Draco perguntou, mal abrindo a boca.

- O fogo saiu um pouco fora de controle – explicou Weasley. - Mas ela está morta. E vocês?

O tom podia ser casual, mas o modo como o irmão de Gina desviou o olhar no minuto que os questionou foi sinal suficiente de que talvez não quisesse saber a resposta.

- Destruí a tiara – Gina informou, séria e com um pouco de raiva. - E Harry.

De imediato os dois abaixaram as cabeças, olhando para o chão. E Draco quis gritar e informá-los o quão patéticos estavam sendo.

- Gina, sobre isso... Queríamos contar, mas...

Mostrando que ainda restava algum senso de lógica, ela interrompeu Granger.

- Depois, Hermione.

O chão tremeu novamente e o braço de Draco parecia estar queimando, no entanto, manteve seus olhos fixos em Gina.

- "Depois" pode não existir – insistiu. - Precisa entender que queríamos te poupar de finalmente ver Harry e... Perdê-lo de novo. Não foi fácil esconder, queríamos contar...

Concentrou-se em Gina e parou de prestar atenção no que Granger falava. Sabendo que não deveria e ignorando seus instintos, leu a mente dela. Algo em sua face o impeliu a invadir mais uma vez a privacidade dela.

_"Não fale mais nada. Cale a boca, cale a boca, por favor! Chega, Merlin... Por favor. Não pense em nada. Não pense em nada. Estamos quase lá. Hermione, pare de falar!"_

A angustia dela era tanta, que gritou antes mesmo de perceber o que estava fazendo.

- Cale a boca, Granger! Deixe suas desculpas esfarrapadas para _depois_!

Sua voz firme ecoou pelo corredor, calando Granger de imediato. Ela e o ruivo encararam Draco com confusão, mas para ele só importava o olhar de Gina.

_"Obrigada"_

Não fazia diferença se o agradecimento fora dado conscientemente ou não a ele. O alívio no rosto dela bastava.

- Precisamos encontrar o Lorde das Trevas e terminar a missão – acrescentou, sentido o braço queimar. - Só isso importa.

Assentiram, faces determinadas. Granger abriu a boca, provavelmente para sugerir irem até o Salão Principal, quando uma fumaça negra espessa invadiu o corredor. Draco sabia o que isso significava, porém, não teve tempo de avisá-los.

Em um piscar de olhos, Voldemort se materializou bem no meio dos quatro, lançando uma onda invisível de força que os jogou contra as paredes do corredor apertado. Para o horror de Draco, estavam imobilizados, mal conseguindo levantar as varinhas. Voldemort apenas os fitou, seus olhos de cobra analisando cada um deles com calma.

- Quatro. Quatro criaturas patéticas. Possuo exércitos ao meu comando, servos leais a um estalar dos dedos. Gigantes, dementadores, lobisomens se ajoelham diante de meu poder. O que quatro míseras _crianças_ poderiam realizar perante mim?

As vestes negras esvoaçaram enquanto o Lorde das Trevas caminhava sem pressa em direção a Draco, que só conseguiu engolir seco.

- O que temos aqui, hmm? - sorriu revelando seus dentes e aproximando sua varinha do queixo de Draco. - O traidor. O covarde. Seria você o responsável por essa... Piada, Sr. Malfoy?

Aquele era o momento. Seu último momento na Terra. Dentro de alguns segundos estaria morto ou a caminho. Se não estivesse paralisado, estaria tremendo. Tentou fechou os olhos sem sucesso.

- O que foi? Covarde demais para responder uma simples pergunta? - fez uma pausa, seus olhos vermelhos brilhando com ódio. - Foi o que pensei.

A figura pálida envolta em negro se afastou, focando suas atenções em Granger e Weasley, presos na parede oposta à de Draco.

- Potter está morto. Se seu plano infantil contava com a proteção do Voto, sinto em informar que o feitiço está quebrado.

Duvidava que se pudessem, algum deles teria respondido a Voldemort. A mera presença do bruxo era veneno. O que estavam pensando? Como poderiam sequer ter uma chance contra aquele monstro?

Segurou a respiração, ao vê-lo andar até Gina. Ela o encarou com coragem, expressão determinada que Draco já conhecia tão bem. Estaria orgulhoso, se não estivesse apavorado.

_"Por favor, não a mate. Por favor, não a mate!"_

Estava tão desesperado que esqueceu a primeira regra: nunca mostre medo para Voldemort. É a maior arma que ele pode usar. A risada cruel do Lorde das Trevas foi o bastante para saber que sua mente foi lida. E tudo estava perdido.

- Não a mate? - riu, voltando-se para ele. - Não a mate, Malfoy? Estaria realmente apaixonado por essa infeliz? Parece que tem mais em comum com Snape do que eu pensava!

O tom de zombaria terminou, no seu lugar estava pura e feroz raiva.

- Ambos criaturas patéticas rastejando por _amor_. Amor! - rosnou. - Pois veremos o quanto esse seu _amor _suporta.

Seu corpo caiu, liberado do feitiço. Porém, antes mesmo de sequer piscar, Voldemort lançou um Crucio. Cada músculo, cada centímetro dele gritou. A poção anestesiante que tomara não só perdia o efeito como era incapaz de parar a tortura. Sua visão perdeu o foco, não sabia onde estava, nem por que. Só queria que a dor parasse.

- Você a ama, agora?! - ouviu a voz distante de Voldemort rugir. - Hmm, verme miserável?!

O efeito do feitiço parou devagar e Draco recobrou os sentidos. Estava ajoelhado perante a figura negra, cabeça abaixada encarando as próprias mãos.

- Responda a pergunta! - os olhos vermelhos praticamente soltaram faíscas com o grito.

- Sim – conjurou, garganta ardendo. - Sim.

A risada fria ecoou pelo corredor. E as dores voltaram com força total. Sabia que estava gritando, mas parecia que era outra pessoa, que seu corpo pertencia a alguém bem mais desafortunado, estirando no chão daquele lugar pateticamente.

Silêncio. Os choques e espasmos terminaram, dando lugar à dor a qual já estava acostumado: seu peito e braço queimando. Quase sorriu de alívio.

- Patético. Ainda a ama, Malfoy? Porque vamos continuar essa lição até desistir dessa noção estúpida.

Levantou o rosto e fitou Weasley, vendo pavor na face cheia de sardas. Abriu um sorriso fraco.

- Meu lorde, será que acha estúpida porque nunca sentiu? - sua voz rouca desafiou Voldemort, sinais de pura insanidade.

Estava de pé agora, contra sua vontade. Voldemort empurrou a ponta de sua varinha contra o peito de Draco, causando outro grito estridente de dor.

- Vamos ver se continua com as respostas arrogantes sem alguma parte do corpo.

Foi jogado como um boneco de pano contra a parede outra vez. Antes da dor recomeçar, arriscou olhar para Granger. Ela tinha a varinha em mãos e ao vê-lo encará-la, percebeu o que devia fazer.

_"Fiendfyre!" _leu na mente dela.

Pela primeira vez reconheceu que a habilidade de Granger era incrível e estava extremamente agradecido pelo fato. A mulher conjurou um dragão de fogo que voou em direção a Voldemort, explodindo em chamas violentas. Os quatro foram libertados de imediato do feitiço do bruxo, mas sabia que era temporário. Rapidamente pegaram suas varinhas e apontaram para Voldemort.

O fogo cresceu, as chamas e labaredas cada vez mais ferozes. Granger já não tinha controle do feitiço, era Voldemort que as usava agora, criando um vórtice de fogo, com ele ao centro, destruindo qualquer tentativa de atingi-lo com feitiços. Felizmente, não parecia ser tarefa fácil manter a barreira. Aproveitando que a concentração do Lorde das Trevas não recaía sobre eles, Draco apontou sua varinha para o teto.

- Bombardia Maxima!

O teto cedeu, escombros caindo na direção de Voldemort. As pedras enterraram o bruxo, aparentemente também apagando as chamas. Sem perder nem um minuto, os outros três correram para perto dele, varinhas sempre apostos.

- Será que..? - o ruivo alto começou, incerto.

- Não. Fácil demais – Draco respondeu, garganta seca e áspera.

Como se tivesse ouvido, uma explosão jogou os escombros para todos os lados, quase os acertando, felizmente Granger os protegeu com um feitiço escudo bem a tempo.

Voldemort ressurgiu mais aterrorizante que antes, aparentando mais alto e ameaçador, sua capa negra agora lhe dando aparência de um grande abutre buscando carne. Porém, dessa vez estavam mais preparados e lançaram feitiços um em seguida do outro, tentando desesperadamente manter uma distância segura e impedir o avanço de Voldemort em suas direções.

Sem nem mesmo levantar a mão, a cobra bloqueava cada rajada, como se não fossem nada além de moscas. Não podiam parar, mas também precisavam pensar em outro plano. E rápido.

- Juntos – ouviu Ginevra murmurar, determinada. - Temos que lançar juntos. Exatamente ao mesmo tempo!

Os três assentiram. Quatro contra um. Se não fosse pela adrenalina, as dores e o terror, Draco teria achado hilário o quão loucos estavam sendo. Quatro contra o Lorde das Trevas, era o mesmo que quatro contra vinte. A cada passo que Voldemort avançava, eles recuavam, cada vez mais sem saída, mais desesperados.

Era o fim. Podia sentir por todo seu corpo. Agora ou nunca.

Procurou o olhar de Gina, pelo canto de seus olhos. Não achou. Estavam lado a lado mas ela continuava olhando fixamente para Voldemort, completa e total concentração na tarefa que tinha que fazer. Nada a abalaria, nada a faria desistir. Ela era o perfeito exemplo de coragem naquele exato momento.

Deu-se ao luxo, ao erro, à loucura, de congelar aquele mísero instante para apreciá-la por uma última vez. Mais uma vez.

- Um! - ela gritou, feroz, cabelos ruivos nunca tão ruivos. - Dois!

Draco sentiu a mão livre dela se entrelaçar com a dele. O gesto lhe deu emprestado um pouco da coragem dela.

- TRÊS!

Jamais houve quatro vozes em tão uníssono e em tão perfeita sincronia. Voldemort poderia ter bloqueado um, dois, três Avada Kedravas ao mesmo tempo em diferentes direções, mas quatro foi impossível. E bastava uma Maldição Imperdoável para matá-lo.

De repente o mundo parou. Por um breve e importante segundo, tudo estava em completa inércia, apenas esperando, observando... _Torcendo_.

Voldemort caiu. O Lorde das Trevas, o bruxo mais temido do mundo mágico estava morto.

- E dessa vez, fique morto – murmurou Draco, após o que pareceu séculos de silêncio.

Os três restantes o fitaram, expressões confusas e exaustas nos rostos. E então...

Estavam rindo. De alívio, loucura, felicidade, incredulidade. De nada, de tudo.

- Espera, deixa eu checar – riu Draco, bêbado com alegria. - Deixa eu checar uma coisa.

Percebeu que Gina ainda segurava a mão dele. Se fitaram, confusos. Subitamente ela se soltou e Draco tentou não ligar. Voltou-se para seu braço, procurando a Marca Negra.

Não havia mais sinal da maldita tatuagem, nem da dor que a acompanhava. Soltou uma gargalha que não parecia lhe pertencer.

- Ele morreu! Merlin... Acabou! - gritou, como se o corpo à frente deles não era prova suficiente.

Nunca vira Granger e Weasley mais felizes. Provavelmente deviam estar pensando a mesma coisa sobre ele. Não deu a mínima.

- A gente não esqueceu nenhuma Horcruxe né? - gargalhou Weasley, um pouco de nervoso na voz. - Não é?

Até Gina juntou-se às risadas. Estavam oficialmente insanos e completamente bêbados pela emoção.

- Infelizmente só vamos ter certeza dentro de dez anos, talvez. - riu Draco. - Até lá vou dormir com um olho aberto.

- Não! - protestou Granger, lógica não lhe escapando nem naquele momento de comemoração. - Ele... Ele só caiu. Dessa vez. Quando foi na casa dos... Potter. Houve uma explosão. Deixou marcas.

Draco acenou com uma das mãos, em sinal de que não dava a mínima para lógica naquele momento. De qualquer forma a realidade começava a voltar entre goles de ar. Draco encostou-se na parede mais próxima, as dores e ferimentos reparecendo graças à adrenalina que desaparecia. Granger abraçou Weasley e os dois buscaram conforto juntos.

Gina estava parada no mesmo lugar, mão ainda segurando firme sua varinha. Encarava o corpo de Voldemort como se temesse que levantaria se tirasse os olhos dele. Resistiu à vontade de se aproximar. O modo como ela estava se portando, o rosto determinado, a posição firme, lhe lembrou a de uma heroína. Alguém maior que as meras dúvidas mundanas dos mortais. Uma guerreira de cabelos de fogo.

Inatingível, inabalável. Distante.

Sentiria falta dela e de como o tornava um patético romântico.

Como se pudesse ler a mente dele, Gina virou seu rosto para ele. Abriu um sorriso triste e Draco pôde ler claramente o que ela pensava.

_"Ele está morto, Harry. Conseguimos. Sinto muito." _

Retribuiu o sorriso dela com um próprio. Sincero, mas amargo. E então Gina fechou a expressão, seriedade de volta.

- Não acabou ainda.

E como uma profecia proclamada, Hogwarts tremeu desde suas fundações, os lembrando que havia ainda uma batalha sendo travada do lado de fora. Para completar ouviram um _pop _e ninguém menos que Bellatrix Lestrange estava parada em sua frente.

Todos, menos Draco, levantaram suas varinhas na velocidade de um raio, mas a mulher os ignorou, focada apenas no corpo de Voldemort, estirado sob os escombros.

- Meu lorde! - ela gritou de dor e ódio. - O que fizeram com você?! Meu lorde, abra os olhos!

Nunca vira sua tia tão desesperada, muito além de sua insanidade costumeira. Os gritos e súplicas ecoaram pelo corredor, mas não houve tempo para decidir o que fazer com a mulher desesperada. Os tremores finalmente pareciam ter enfraquecido as fundações do castelo, o teto estava desmoronando e o chão se desintegrando perante seus pés.

- Precisamos sair daqui! - anunciou para os três que continuava contemplando Bellatrix e seu ataque. - Agora!

Não sabia se as proteções ainda estavam em vigor, mas não quis arriscar, pegou os braços de Weasley e Granger, aparatando para o que esperava ser longe o suficiente. Em um piscar de olhos estavam do lado de fora do castelo e em meio ao caos.

Feitiços lançados por todos os lados, gritos enchendo seus ouvidos. Também finalmente percebeu a causa dos tremores: gigantes estavam entre os combatentes, dragões voando por entre os monstros e causando quedas e explosões.

Mas nada daquilo importava para Draco. Tinha que voltar e pegar Gina, era sua única missão de vida agora. Aparatou para o corredor outra vez.

Não havia ninguém. Nem mesmo o corpo de Voldemort.

Seu sangue gelou.

- Weasley! - gritou, não se importando em deixar o desespero que sentia escapar. - Weasley?!

Nada além dos sons do castelo ruindo. Apavorado, começou a correr, esquecendo-se de seu peito sangrando, da poção que perdera o efeito, de cada dor e dificuldade. Não sabia para onde ia, mas era certo que só sairia daquele castelo com Gina.

Agradeceu a todas as forças místicas quando a encontrou recuperando fôlego um andar abaixo.

- O que raios está fazendo, Weasley?! Está querendo morrer?!

O fitou com surpresa, como se tivesse acabado de acordar um sonho.

- Ah, eu... Bellatrix. Ela saiu correndo, não podia deixar ela escapar!

Balançou a cabeça, irritado com a inocência dela.

- Quem se importa com aquela louca?! Vamos embora!

- Mas...

- Ela te enganou, Weasley. Fez você correr atrás dela, só para aparatar de volta e pegar o corpo de Voldemort.

A ruiva franziu a testa, com certeza tentando entender a razão daquela atitude bizarra de Bellatrix. Draco sabia que era inútil tentar compreender a mente doente da mulher.

- Me dê sua mão, vamos embora daqui.

Assentiu, mas hesitou.

- Sinto por tudo, Draco. Por Harry e...

- Me dê sua mão!

Metade do teto caiu, derrubando o chão junto. O pavor de Draco aumentou.

- Eu preciso te explicar que...

- Não me importo! Sua mão, Weasley! Ou vamos morrer!

Novamente ela caiu em si, reparando no que acontecia a sua volta. Estendeu sua mão imediatamente. Daquela vez Draco mirou para um lugar distante da batalha que provavelmente ainda acontecia.

Abriu os olhos e estavam na Floresta Negra, quase no mesmo lugar quando se encontraram pela segunda vez, antes da parceria, da amizade e do semi-romance. O caos perto do castelo estava longe, mas os sons da luta pareciam próximos.

Consideraria um final poético, se não estivesse tão amargo. Fora naquela floresta que tudo começou. A teimosia dela, a solidão dele. Formaram o par mais incomum que andara na Terra, com tudo conspiração contra suas tentativas. E mesmo com todos obstáculos, sobreviveram e prevaleceram. Mas não juntos. Não mais.

Sentia o abismo que Gina colocara entre eles. O vazio que Potter deixara. E que ela ainda não estava pronta para preencher.

Nevava. Flocos brancos minúsculos caindo do cabelo ruivo dela.

Draco encarou Gina, que o fitou de volta. Não disseram uma palavra, mas sentiu que ambos concordavam: a missão terminara e junto com ela, aquela relação também.

Ele sentiria falta dela, mas não competiria com um homem morto.

* * *

**N/A:** Soo yeah... Voldie morreu. O_o. Estamos chegando no final povo. Próximo capítulo terá a recuperssão desse monte actions. (Ok, nota meio inútil.)

**Lou Malfoy:** Thanks :D

**DB:** Hahaha, calma calma! O Draco tá vivo até o momento né? Hahahah. Ele ficou fofo né? O_o. Acho que é o Draco mais fofo que eu escrevi até hoje... O que é bizarro visto que a fic não devia ter nada de fofo! hahaha. Vai entender. Valeu pela reviewwww!! Espero que goste desse cap novo também!

**Bih:** Hahahah, espero que fora do normal seja bom XD. Brigadão!! XD E sim, Harry Potter finalmente morreu! Yay! E agora o Voldie se juntou a ele XD.

**Thaty Malfoy:** :P. A Gina precisava de um empurrãozinho pra para matar o Harry hahaha. Valeu pela review!!! (Essas e outras!). Sorry a demora pela atualização.

**Audrey W. Galley:** Sim, sim ultimos caps. Acho que só mais 2 e acabou :/

**Marcia B.S.:** Matar Harry realmente é mais fácil que matar o Draco! Hahaha. Mais dramático? Pode ser, mas considerei a adrenalina como fator mais importante. Thanks pela review!

**Amanda:** Well, eu não sei. Sim, concordo que podia ter sido mais "intenso", mas quis focar na ação naquele e nesse capítulo. Não queria que a Gina passasse vinte minutos só sofrendo com o fato de ter encontrado "Harry" tarde demais etc etc etc. Ela sabia, sem querer admitir para si mesma, que não era o Harry, mas queria que fosse. E ao mesmo tempo não queria que fosse. Mas o mais importante para ela, no final, era completar a missão. Algo que precisava ser rápido, sem tempo para questionamentos. O foco desse (e do outro) capítulo é na ação, na conclusão da trama das Horcruxes. As consequencias vão aparecer depois, quando a adrenalina esgotar e tiverem tempo para realmente absorver o que passaram. Principalmente a Gina. Espero que nesse dê para perceber que a Gina NÃO está OK, e pode não ficar OK tão cedo. THANKS pela review XD.

**carol:** Thanks!!! Eu não gosto do Tom Riddle pra ser sincera, Voldemort me irrita XD.

**Lucy:** Haha thanks. É, não queria criar um drama enorme quando existia um "tempo" limite para as coisas acontecerem. Era agora ou nunca para a Gina. E ela sabia.

**Carolina Trujillo:** Que bom que sua filha tá melhor!! Agora você tem resposta para a maioria das suas perguntas! XD. Valeu pela review!

**Munyra Fassina:** Hahaha. Tdodo mundo morre de medo de eu matar o Draco. Mas e a Gina? Ninguém fica com medo dela morrer? Hahaha.

**Thata Black Malfoy:** Thanks!! Matar o Harry está ficando muito fácil, hahaha até mesmo pra Gina! Acho que vou deixar ele vivo nas minhas próximas fics hahahaha.

**Deboriko:** Brigada! Uau, dois dias? Em pensar que essa fic tem mais um ano O_o. Hahah. Desculpa a demora por postar!

**Kellysds:** Valeu! XD. Vida real sucks, mas tô conseguindo atualizar, felizmente!


	22. Despedidas

**Capítulo 21 – Despedidas**

**

* * *

  
**

Ela estava sonhando. Sabia bem disso, porque a Toca foi destruída anos atrás e, mesmo antes da queda, já estava completamente vazia.

Portanto, estava sonhando.

Ouviu as risadas e conversas vindas da cozinha, além do cheiro de café, pães fresquinhos e torradas. O perfume das flores de sua mãe enchiam a sala onde estava com alegria e nostalgia. Tudo era colorido e vivo. Exatamente como lembrava.

Talvez porque soubesse que era apenas um sonho, deixou lágrimas escorrem livremente, fruto das saudades. Como sentiu falta daquelas cenas aparentemente tão simples e rotineiras! De apenas fazer uma refeição rodeada de sua família e amigos! Quando ainda era inocente, honrada e cheia de sonhos para o futuro.

No entanto, também sorria, porque mesmo sem poder trazê-los de volta, tinha cumprido suas promessas. Vencido a escuridão, empurrado as sombras para longe. Dias como aquele, com sol e risadas, poderiam acontecer de novo. Não importava que ela não participasse deles.

Fechou os olhos e abriu os braços, rindo.

- Eu senti falta dessa risada.

Abriu os olhos, mal acreditando no que via.

Harry.

O seu Harry. Não um corpo vazio.

- Eu também senti.

Ele estava mais alto, mais velho. Exatamente como ela imaginava que se tornaria quando adulto. Mas, lembrou, era seu sonho, obviamente ele apareceria daquela forma.

Não falaram mais nada. Estavam frente a frente, sorrisos satisfeitos nos lábios. Para Gina era suficiente estar perto dele.

Infelizmente, até mesmo sonhos chegam ao fim.

- Eu consegui, Harry. Acabou.

- Você foi ótima, Gina – disse com carinho, colocando uma das mãos em seu rosto. - Estamos todos orgulhosos.

O simples toque lhe deu incrível conforto. Ele não estava com raiva. Poderia perdoá-la pelo que tinha feito. Seria possível que aquela enorme culpa um dia desapareceria? Havia esperança em vê-lo sorrir para ela, sem rancor.

- Agora, venha conosco – Harry anunciou, retirando sua mão bruscamente.

O encarou, confusa.

- Não pensa que pode viver sem mim, não é? Que vai conseguir seguir em frente sem olhar para trás e me ver?

- Harry...

- Você me matou, Gina. Sem pena. Sem hesitação. Onde está seu véu preto? Onde está seu luto? Sua culpa?

A cada pergunta a Toca desaparecia mais. O sol sumiu. As flores murcharam. As risadas transformaram-se em gritos de terror.

- Pode esquecer de nós, Gina? Comemorar sua vitória e deixar todas as dores para trás? Onde está o nosso feliz para sempre? Para que serve para nós a sua vitória? De que adianta depois de tanto tempo?

- Não, eu... Eu tentei!

Não era mais Harry na frente dela. Era seu pai. Sua mãe. Fred. Jorge. Percy. Gui. Fleur. Colegas, parentes, amigos. Todos gritando contra sua face, ódio nos olhos.

- Tentou ou se escondeu? Estamos mortos, Gina! E você? O que te faz tão especial que ainda está viva?

Caiu de joelhos, abraçando-se e chorando.

- Eu não sei! Não sei! Me deixem em paz!

* * *

- Gina?

A voz de Hermione era preocupada. Acordou com lágrimas nos olhos, mas não entrou em detalhes para a amiga, apenas limpando o rosto.

- Tudo bem. Só um sonho ruim.

Ela assentiu, sem pressionar por mais. Pesadelos eram rotineiros agora.

Estavam n'O Cabeça de Javali, buscando descanso e abrigo após uma longa e árdua batalha. O castelo estava em ruínas e a floresta ao seu redor ainda tinha focos de incêndio, porém o pior havia passado. Grande parte dos Comensais fugira ao notar que Voldemort não apareceria para salvá-los. A chegada de Carlinhos e seus dragões garantiram que Hogwarts fosse esvaziada dos servos do lorde morto. Até mesmo os dementadores se afastaram, notando que a guerra mudara de curso.

Deviam estar comemorando, com fogos de artifício e muitos litros de álcool, mas estavam simplesmente cansados demais para festividades. Carlinhos, Luna e Neville cumpriram suas palavras e libertaram muitos de Numengard, sendo que vários deles tiveram coragem para acompanhá-los até Hogwarts.

Agora, pessoas que Gina não via há anos, estavam recuperando as forças em sacos de dormir improvisados por Abeforth, enquanto ela tentava não cair no sono numa cadeira desconfortável próxima ao balcão do bar. Lá fora, na abandonada Hogsmeade, Carlinhos e Rony cuidavam de enterrar os mortos num cemitério improvisado.

O som das pás cavando assombraria Gina por anos.

Mas não tanto quanto o sonho que tivera há alguns minutos atrás. Sentiu calafrios.

Exausta e com medo de voltar a dormir, tentou se distrair. Entrou em seu antigo quarto, onde passou tanto tempo morando como Marietta, a garçonete. Estava do mesmo jeito que deixara, meses antes, quando foi ao encontro de Draco na Floresta Negra. Porém, era ele quem estava deitado em sua cama.

Logo depois de aparatarem para fora da escola, Draco caíra sob ela, inconsciente, a adrenalina que o impeliu a lutar contra Voldemort e salvá-la se esgotara, a perda de sangue e os ferimentos finalmente vencendo.

Preocupada e morrendo de medo de que não conseguiria acordá-lo novamente, o levou até Abeforth, mandando uma mensagem através de seu patrono para o restante da Ordem, os informando que era seguro buscar refúgio no pub. Abe não fez perguntas, nem a expulsou. Em vez disso, a ajudou de imediato a carregar Malfoy para dentro, o colocando na cama em que agora descansava.

Trabalhou por horas para fechar de uma vez por todas os cortes causados por Fenrir Greyback. Estava tão concentrada que esqueceu onde estava e o porquê. Quando obteve sucesso, saiu do quarto e encontrou pelo menos vinte pessoas feridas, exaustas e famintas. Dividiu a tarefa de curá-los com Neville e Hermione, no caminho reencontrando Minerva McGonagall (pálida, mas firme como sempre), Hagrid (magro e silencioso), Katie Bell, Angelina, Quim e Lino Jordan. Não havia sinal de Tonks,

A reunião com todos deu-se num misto de alegria e terrível tristeza do que fora perdido: tempo, vidas, forças. E só acentuou mais ainda as dúvidas que alimentava, as quais estavam se manifestando através do sonho d'A Toca.

Estava apavorada. O que significava matar Harry daquele jeito cruel? Que tipo de pessoa era se conseguia fincar uma espada no peito de uma das pessoas que mais amou? Por que não tentou mais cedo buscar Harry? Era tarde demais para reparar aquele mundo?

Colocou as duas mãos no rosto, contemplando a escuridão que lhe proporcionaram. Cada osso e músculo de seu corpo doíam, garganta contraída e seca, além de uma terrível sensação no fundo de seu estomago.

Voldemort estava morto, mas consigo talvez tenha levado Gina Weasley e o restante da Inglaterra. Naquele exato momento duvidava, não, _temia _que nada poderia ser recuperado, porque uma vitória às custas da morte de Harry Potter, não parecia uma vitória da qual se recuperariam.

Ouviu Draco se mexer, abriu os olhos e o viu virando o rosto pálido de um lado para o outro, sinais que também batalhava contra os próprios pesadelos.

Pegou uma das mãos dele, a segurando com força.

Ele estava vivo. Pelo menos aquela promessa tinham cumprido, juntos. Estavam vivos, mesmo com todas as chances conspirando contra ambos, conseguiram.

Fechou os olhos, lembrando a voz cruel de Voldemort, o torturando.

_"- Você a ama, agora?!"_

_"-Sim."_

Uma única palavra, três pequenas letras.

Quando o ouviu desafiar Voldemort outra vez, quis fechar os olhos, fugir dali, esquecer de onde estava e da tortura que Draco sofria. Mas algo na voz dele a impeliu a fitá-lo, a não tirar os olhos dele, como se a qualquer momento poderia desaparecer.

Não queria que ele estivesse apaixonado por ela. Gina estava apavorada demais, insegura demais. Nem sabia se era capaz de amar realmente. Sempre afirmou com extrema convicção que amava Harry e, no entanto, no momento que ele mais precisou, o abandonara e depois tirara sua vida sem pensar duas vezes. E Draco quase morrera por amá-la. Seria melhor deixá-lo em paz e evitar que sofresse mais com uma pessoa que não valia a pena.

E ainda assim, segurava a mão dele. Não conseguia soltar. Sentiria falta demais do simples fato de estar ao lado dele.

Suspirou, mais uma vez sentindo-se uma completa inútil. Virou o rosto para o casaco dele, que retirara para cuidar dos ferimentos. Num dos bolsos, quase caindo para fora, estava a carta que ele lhe pedira para entregar à Narcissa Malfoy. Antes mesmo que pudesse se controlar, já a tinha em mãos.

- Pode ler – a voz rouca de Draco interrompeu o silêncio. - Não faz diferença agora.

- Você acordou! - sorriu, deixando a carta de lado e se aproximando do rosto dele. - Como se sente?

- Uma merda – retrucou, tossindo. - Mas vivo.

- Estava preocupada que...

- Não vai ler a carta? Quero que leia.

O fitou, confusa. Depois, ao perceber que ele falava sério, voltou-se para o pedaço de papel, o desdobrando.

_Se você está lendo isso é porque morri. Sinto muito por ter sido um fracasso minha vida toda. Espero que Weasley tenha conseguido matar o Lorde das Trevas e que você tenha recuperado o que lhe tirei há tantos anos. Se sim, então tudo valeu a pena. Se não, espero que me perdoe por mais um fracasso. _

_Seu filho, Draco._

Era seca, direta ao ponto, e extremamente curta. E ainda sim, Gina deixou algumas lágrimas escorrerem.

- Graças a Merlin, que você não precisa entregar isso à sua mãe. Está horrível – riu, enxugando os olhos.

Draco riu devagar, colocando uma das mãos no peito.

- Ela ia entender – se defendeu fracamente. - Acho.

- Quando você me pediu para entregar isso, falou que estava tudo explicado aqui. Mas ainda não entendo. O que houve com ela?

Ele soltou um longo suspiro, virando o rosto de lado.

- Você estava certa em supor que eu estava em dívida com Snape. Mas não foi só esse o motivo de segui-lo por tanto tempo. Depois que Nagini me mordeu, foi apenas depois de muitos pedidos da minha mãe que Snape concordou em me salvar. Quando Voldemort soube... Bem, suficiente dizer que não estava contente. Ele a amaldiçoou, tirou todos os sentidos dela, como vingança por desobedecer ordens.

Gina o esperou continuar, horrorizada, mas não surpresa com o castigo.

- Snape me disse que a única maneira de terminar uma maldição é se o autor o faz ou então se ele morrer. - fez uma pausa, abrindo um sorriso fraco. - Agora você sabe o quanto insano eu sou. Segui um homem por anos na esperança que talvez ele encontrasse um modo de destruir o Lorde das Trevas para salvar minha mãe.

- Somos todos insanos aqui – ela retribuiu o sorriso. - Eu confiei em Draco Malfoy, não é? Bem maluco da minha parte.

Seus olhos se encontraram por alguns segundos. Foi suficiente para lembrá-la do corredor em Hogwarts, do rosto determinado e voz firme de Draco quando confessou que a amava. Virou o rosto para a porta e mudou de assunto, os olhos ardendo e lembrando de seu sonho.

- Ninguém está comemorando – comentou, de repente, após um longo silêncio. - Tão diferente de como eu imaginava.

- Não restou muito que comemorar – ele respondeu simplesmente. - Nem com quem.

Assentiu, ainda fitando a porta. Todos que estavam do outro lado sofreram algum trauma que talvez nunca superariam. Por que com ela seria diferente?

- Não consigo dormir – ela confessou. - Acho que não vou conseguir por um bom tempo.

- Eu, por outro lado, vou dormir semanas. Meses, se tiver sorte.

- Você merece – fez uma pausa, engoliu seco e voltou a encará-lo. - Achei que você fosse...

- Eu também.

- Estou contente em estar errada.

- Tem uma primeira vez para tudo.

Abriu um sorriso pequeno, ajeitando uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha, tentando não olhar direto nos olhos dele. Passaram alguns segundos em silêncio, os sons das pás ainda ecoando ao longe.

Ela queria contar o que estava passando. Tirar da garganta os medos e aliviar a consciência ao menos por alguns instantes. Ele era a única pessoa que se sentia a vontade de contar sobre Harry. Entre todos ali, apenas Draco não colocara suas esperanças em Harry Potter. Se alguém teria uma perspectiva mais nua e crua do que Gina fizera, era ele.

Mas era cruel mais uma vez colocá-lo naquela posição. Principalmente depois que...

- Pode falar – ele ofereceu, de repente, ajeitando-se na cama em busca de mais conforto. - Em que está pensando?

- Tem certeza? É sobre...

- Vá em frente.

Engoliu seco, encarando a única janela do quarto e a neve que caía lá fora. Queria resistir, ser mais forte e não perturbá-lo mais com seus problemas, muito menos feri-lo com sua obsessão por Harry. E, mesmo assim, se deixou falar.

Ele era a única pessoa que queria ouvi-la de verdade, o único que não a julgaria e que seria sincero com ela, independente se a machucasse ou não.

- O que eu fiz... No que me transforma? – perguntou, voltando o rosto para ele para não ser capaz de fugir da resposta dele.

- Weasley...

- Que tipo de pessoa é capaz de...

- Colocar a missão em primeiro lugar e salvar milhares de pessoas? Uma boa pessoa. Alguém inteligente. Uma pessoa a quem devo minha vida.

Mordeu o lábio, se recusando a concordar que fosse tão simples.

- Eu devia ter pensando duas vezes. Hesitado, ao menos! Matar Harry daquela forma, sem nem mesmo considerar que se era possível ajudá-lo...

- Ele já estava morto muito antes de você aparecer. Você fez o que era certo. Hesitar significaria morte. A minha e a sua. E a de todos que você conhece.

- Mas...

- Me ouça! – ele interrompeu, irritado. – Você provou para todo mundo que é capaz, Weasley. Quero ver alguém questionar sua coragem e dedicação agora! Não era isso que queria? Lutar e vencer? Fez os dois e os fez bem. Você salvou a todos nós. Como pode duvidar disso? O que preferia ter feito? Cair aos pés de Riddle, desesperada com o que encontrou e o que teve que fazer, deixando tudo para trás e esperando o mundo acabar? Ou prefere olhar no espelho todo dia e saber que, não importa o quão difícil for, você vai vencer? Vai superar?

Ele fez uma pausa, a desafiando com o olhar. Gina abaixou o rosto.

- Ele já sabia que ia morrer, aceitou há muito tempo. Vocês que achavam que precisavam dele. Apostaram todas as fichas em um lugar só. Mas você não precisa de ninguém. Muito menos de Potter. Pode conquistar o que quiser, quando coloca dentro dessa cabeça teimosa. É por isso que eu...

O coração dela acelerou e levantou a cabeça, encontrando Draco com a mesma expressão intensa do corredor em Hogwarts.

- Por isso que sei que você vai superar isso. Com o tempo – terminou, respirando fundo.

- Tempo – repetiu, punho fechado, num misto de decepção e alívio. – O tempo cura todas as feridas, não é mesmo?

Ele assentiu, voltando os olhos para a janela. Mas Gina não tinha terminado.

- Eu só tive tempo, Draco. Onze anos. Se não consegui antes, o que vai me fazer mudar agora?

Houve uma pausa em que Draco hesitou.

- Eu. Se você me deixar.

Engoliu em seco, levantou da cadeira subitamente e se afastando.

- Draco... Sinto muito, mas...

Como podia usá-lo daquela forma? Tratá-lo como uma distração para evitar encarar seus medos? Era errado.

A porta do quarto se abriu, a interrompendo antes que pudesse explicar. Hermione entrou, virando o rosto de leve para Draco.

- Está acordado, que bom. Você tem direito de participar também – comentou, voltando-se para Gina. – Vamos reunir todos os membros para uma reunião. Ele pode se levantar?

Abriu a boca para responder, mas Draco a cortou.

- Não quero participar de nenhuma reunião, Granger.

Hermione o ignorou, esperando pela resposta de Gina.

- Ele está ainda muito fraco – explicou. – Pode ser feita aqui?

- Eu não estou fraco! E não quero...

- Está bem. Vou chamar os outros – Hermione assentiu, os deixando sozinhos.

Gina ainda estava de pé, perto da porta e de costas para ele.

- Weasley, valeu pelo apoio.

Sorriu.

- Ela está certa. Você tem o direito de participar. E ajudar a decidir o que vamos fazer agora.

Ele soltou uma risada, entre tosses.

- O que vamos fazer? Achei que tinha deixado claro: vou dormir durante meses.

Balançou a cabeça, o fitando pelo canto dos olhos. Não seria tão simples, havia muito trabalho a ser feito e o descanso só viria depois de recuperarem o que foi perdido. Mas agora não era o momento para recrutá-lo, porque antes precisava explicar sua recusa. Voltou a se sentar, ainda incomodada com o olhar intenso dele.

- Sobre antes... Não posso te usar dessa maneira, Draco. Seria cruel. Você não merece um caso perdido como eu.

- Tem razão. Não sei o que estava pensando – retrucou bruscamente.

As palavras magoaram, mas sabia que era necessário. Pelo menos por enquanto, até que compreendesse o que queria da vida e o que estava sentindo. Suspirou, oferecendo a mão para ele.

- Amigos então?

Draco assentiu, balançando a mão dela com a própria. Nenhum dos dois sorriu ou parecia realmente satisfeito com a solução que encontraram. No entanto, havia um pequeno conforto em poder manter contato com ele e, assim, continuar a tê-lo como confidente e amigo.

Foi com alivio que observaram o pequeno quarto lotar. Rony, Carlinhos, Hermione, Luna e Neville se acomodaram com dificuldade, ombro a ombro, fechando a porta atrás de si. Assim que Hermione colocou um feitiço Mufiato para bloquear qualquer ouvinte indesejado, a reunião começou.

O primeiro tópico foi sobre a situação atual. Neville passou uma lista com todos os prisioneiros libertados de Numengard. Gina reconheceu vários nomes, mas lamentou que eram menos do que se lembrava.

- Montamos um acampamento provisório para a maioria, chamei alguns medi-bruxos russos – contou Carlinhos. – Mas eles vão precisar de assistência, principalmente para arranjarem moradias. E muitos terão que ser transferidos para hospitais russos ou para St. Mungos.

Cada membro relatou sobre a situação atual. Rony os informou sobre a debanda dos Comensais e como haviam sido capturados quatro homens, agora presos no antigo Três Vassouras, esperando para serem interrogados. Luna ficou responsável por voltar à Hogwarts e avaliar a situação do castelo.

- ...A estrutura foi abalada gravemente. Serão necessários feitiços poderosos para recuperar a escola, o que é uma pena. Poderíamos usar como abrigo e sede. A pior notícia é que, infelizmente, o sétimo andar está inacessível. E, portanto, a Sala Precisa também.

- Os documentos – comentou Draco, percebendo a gravidade da situação. – Pilhas e pilhas de documentos tanto do antigo Ministério quanto de Voldemort. Merlin, vocês estão ferrados.

- Exato – concordou Luna, encarando Draco fixamente, como se estivesse vendo-o pela primeira vez. – Nem um Narguilés poderia chegar lá. E isso nos coloca, realmente, numa posição bem interessante.

- Interessante? Por incrível que pareça, Malfoy está certo – Rony reclamou. – Estamos ferrados.

- Não concorde comigo, Weasley. Me deixa enjoado.

Rony olhou feio para Draco, que retribuiu a expressão. Hermione os ignorou.

- De qualquer forma, a Sala deve possuir proteções contra desabamentos. Existe a possibilidade de que esteja intacta, mesmo que inacessível. Depois que nos reagruparmos podemos tentar acessá-la.

- Depois? Acho que isso deveria ser nossa prioridade – Rony comentou. – Provas contra os Comensais.

- Não. A prioridade é encontrar Bellatrix e os outros Comensais fugitivos – disse Neville, de repente, raiva florescendo. – Se não formos agora, nunca mais vamos encontrá-la.

- Mas como vamos fazer isso com a maioria ferida e cansada? – retrucou Carlinhos. – Precisamos focar nos sobreviventes e ex-prisioneiros.

A conversa rapidamente virou uma discussão intensa, nenhuma das partes concordando no que deveriam fazer. Rony e Neville queriam focar no inimigo, temendo que se demorassem demais os Comensais poderiam se reagrupar e causar mais problemas. Já Hermione e Carlinhos preferiam fortalecer a Ordem, recuperando os feridos e organizando os aliados. Draco parecia entediado e quase caindo no sono, enquanto Luna estava mais preocupada em fitar Gina.

- O que você acha que devemos fazer, Gina? – a amiga avoada questionou de súbito, ignorando os outros.

Fitou Luna, por uns instantes, incerta com quem concordava mais. Então percebeu que os outros tinham parado de discutir e esperavam uma resposta.

- Acho que todos têm razão – começou, meio insegura. – Precisamos aproveitar a confusão momentânea dos Comensais, mas também só vamos capturar pessoas se estivermos recuperados o suficiente. Minha sugestão é de que primeiro entremos em contato com as autoridades que ainda existem na Europa e pedir apoio. Talvez eles mandem aurores que possam nos ajudar na captura de mais Comensais.

Todos assentiram. Virou-se para Hermione.

- Vitor Krum pode nos ajudar, ele organizou uma resistência na Bulgária e tem contatos em Durmstrang. Podemos mandar uma coruja para ele hoje mesmo. Pode preparar a carta?

A amiga assentiu. Gina voltou-se para Neville e Luna.

- Nossos contatos no Ministério da Magia Americano também podem ajudar, sem falar em vários refugiados que querem voltar para casa. Em uma semana, no mínimo, podemos duplicar nossos números.

- Onde eles vão ficar? – perguntou Neville.

Pensou por um momento.

- Podemos usar St. Mungos para os feridos e o antigo Ministério como base para nossas operações. Há espaço para quinhentas pessoas lá, no mínimo. As famílias que ainda possuem casas provavelmente vão voltar para elas, mas assim teremos um único lugar de referência. Sem falar que acho que será necessário criar um novo Ministério.

- Políticos de novo? – reclamou Rony, fazendo cara de desgosto. – Fudge e Scrimgeour não serviram para nada.

- Ainda é cedo para nos preocuparmos com isso – ofereceu Hermione. – Tem muita coisa a ser feita antes.

- Sim. Mas é bom nos acostumarmos com a idéia. Ir de uma ditadura para outra não servirá de nada – insistiu Gina.

Continuaram a reunião por mais meia hora, Gina distribuindo tarefas. Surpreendeu-se com a facilidade com que os outros aceitaram suas sugestões, nem sabia se estava correta ou não, mas eles pareciam satisfeitos em deixá-la tomar as decisões.

No fim de uma longa hora, os cinco deixaram o quarto e Gina estava novamente sozinha com Draco. O silêncio dele durante grande parte das discussões perturbou Gina, mas não era inesperado. Decidir o futuro da Inglaterra não parecia ter tanta importância para ele quanto tinha para ela.

- Isso foi interessante – ele comentou, sobrancelha arqueada e sorriso nos lábios.

- O que foi?

- Ora, Weasley. Você. Agindo como a comandante do exército.

Sentiu as bochechas ficarem quentes.

- Eles perguntaram minha opinião. Tinha que falar algo.

- Eles fizeram mais do que isso. Todos aqui estavam mais que felizes em obedecer você.

- Não exagere.

- Não estou. E bom para eles! Mostra que pelo menos sobrou alguma coisa no cérebro.

Revirou os olhos. Draco deixou escapar um bocejo longo, que Gina tomou como indicação que ele precisava descansar mais. Levantou da cadeira, com a intenção de deixá-lo sozinho. Quando estava abrindo a porta, ele a fez parar.

- Você vai voltar lá?

Gina virou o rosto, confusa.

- Lá onde?

- Câmara Secreta. Pegar o corpo.

Incapaz de controlá-lo, seu coração acelerou. Como ele sabia? Não tinha dito nem mesmo para Rony e Hermione.

- Sim. Ele merece um enterro digno.

Draco assentiu simplesmente, colocando um dos braços em cima dos olhos.

- Leve alguém com você – sugeriu finalmente, quebrando o silêncio.

Considerou por um momento o conselho e se seria uma boa idéia. Ir sozinha seria terrível, mas ao mesmo tempo, não parecia certo que chamasse alguém para acompanhá-la. Suspirou.

- Não. Preciso lidar com isso sozinha.

Ele não disse nada e Gina interpretou o silêncio como o fim da conversa, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ficaram mais três dias n'O Cabeça de Javali, recuperando forças e reagrupando. Abeforth estava prestes a expulsar alguém a força, reclamando que todo seu suprimento de bebida alcoólica estava terminando. Sozinha voltou até Hogwarts numa tarde nublada, chocada ao encontrar tanta destruição. Uma coisa era ouvir de Luna, a outra era presenciar apenas escombros no lugar do majestoso castelo. Levou horas até conseguir brecha suficiente para encontrar um caminho até o banheiro onde ficava a entrada da Câmara.

Enterraram Harry perto de Dumbledore, numa cerimônia silenciosa com apenas Rony, Hermione, Neville, Luna e Hagrid. Cada um se despediu da maneira que podia, entre prantos e palavras inspiradoras. Gina não chorou. Se deixasse as lágrimas caírem duvidava que conseguiria parar.

Foi no terceiro dia que começaram os preparativos para irem embora. Hermione e Luna foram até prédio do Ministério, levantando todo o tipo de barreira e proteção antes que os sobreviventes se mudassem para lá.

Pretendia colocar os poucos pertences que lhe restavam numa mala pequena quando entrou em seu quarto e encontrou Draco vestindo o casaco batido e sujo, de pé e pronto para sair.

- Vai em algum lugar? – brincou, o encarando com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Sim – veio a resposta afirmativa, para sua surpresa.

- Mas... Você ainda não é está totalmente recuperado! – protestou, percebendo o quanto protetora estava sendo.

Draco também levantou as sobrancelhas, meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Acho que já está mais do que na hora de eu levantar meu traseiro e encarar a realidade, não?

Mordeu o lábio, esquecendo completamente do motivo por entrar no quarto.

- Talvez, mas...

Ele ajeitou o casaco, tirando a carta para mãe do bolso e a jogando fora sem cuidado. Depois caminhou até ela e se fitaram por um momento.

- Boa sorte – ofereceu, colocando uma das mãos no braço dela, delicadamente. – Quando for declarada a rainha da Inglaterra me avisa. Quero terras em troca dos meus serviços.

Sorriu. Ainda era cedo demais para se despedir dele, não estava nem um pouco preparada, mas nada podia fazer. Deixou que ele saísse, ouvindo a porta atrás de si bater.

* * *

Ele teve certeza que tudo tinha mudado ao notar uma simples diferença: a janela do quarto dela estava aberta e com a luz acesa. O coração dele acelerou apenas com aquele mero detalhe.

Entrou na mansão que por muito tempo já não era sua casa, sentiu-se como andando no passado, num sonho estranho onde o tempo havia parado numa realidade alternativa. Até então sua vida estava congelada, na espera daquele momento e agora poderia voltar para a época em que tudo era mais simples e menos doloroso.

Encontrou sua mãe sentada confortavelmente num sofá, livro antigo em mãos. Seus olhos estava focados nas palavras que lia e tinha os dedos segurando algumas páginas. Ela podia sentir novamente.

Instintivamente quase leu a mente dela, buscando anunciar sua presença, mas lembrou, com enorme felicidade, que poderia falar em voz alta que ela escutaria.

- Mãe – sussurrou, emoção escapando em sua voz. – Consegui.

O simples movimento dos olhos nela era motivo suficiente para abrir uma garrafa de champanhe e soltar fogos de artifício. Estava de pé imediatamente, correndo até ele e o abraçando com força.

Sentia-se um adolescente de novo, contente em apenas afogar-se no gesto materno de carinho e a abraçou de volta na mesma intensidade. Estava em casa, finalmente.

- Olhe para você! Tão crescido! – disse, colocando suas mãos na face dele, lágrimas escorrendo.

Ele não precisava de mais nada. Tinha sua casa e família de volta. Não precisava de Gina Weasley.

* * *

N/A: E FIM!.... HAHAHA, bricadeira :). Resolvi que tenho ainda algumas coisas para falar, então temos mais um capítulo!

**DB:** Acabou ficando fofo né, fazer o que, mas ainda bem que fez sentido hauahau. Gina, como sempre, é uma tapada XD.

**Lucy:** Hahaha, o Harry matou (matou entre aspas aqui né) o Voldemort em duas linhas, acho que meu jeito tá valendo hahaha. Quanto a continuação, não sei... Tenho uma trama já, mas não sei se vou ter vontade, vamos ver. Brigada por betar E comentar!! XD

**Thaty Malfoy:** Hahah, sim aleluia! Sorry pela demora :/ Thanks pela review!

**Thaay Zayin Black Malfoy:** É que o Draco está convencido que a Gina ainda ama Harry, vide ele não querer competir com um homem morto XD. Mas coitado do Harry, não é culpa dele que a Gina ainda tá obececada por ele haha

**mari pompadour:** Nha, não posso falar se eles vão ficar juntos ou não XD! Sorry! Clássico?? Que medo! Esse termo me dá medo, mas vou encarar como um hiper elogio dessa vez hahaha. Valeu por comentar! E no worries, eu adoro comentários longos, são os melhores!!

**Marcia B.S:** Pronto, ele tá vivo, meio acabado, mas vivo hahah. Felizmente perda de sangue demora para matar huahaua. Thanks pela review :D

**Deboriko:** Vaso ruim não quebra! XD. Quanto ao resto... No spoilers!! hahhaha Descubra no próximo capítulo :)

**Audrey W. Gailey:** Não é o fim não, tem esse e mais um capítulo!

**Amanda:** Depois que a Molly usou Avada Kedrava, achei que a JK deu sinal verde para os bonzinhos usarem tb, haha. Concordo que não foi 100% a frase dele, mas confesso que não resisti, sorry XD. Haha eu sou uma pessoa muito prática (até demais) e isso acaba ficando muito claro na minha escrita, infelizmente. Fica sem poesia e floreios, mas fazer o quê...! Como sempre, brigadão por ler e comentar :)

**carol: **Eu escrevo muito dg né? haha. Thanks por ler!

**Munyra Fassina:** Hahah, do jeito que vocês parecem tão assustadas com a possibilidade, estão me deixando com vontade de deixar eles separados! MAHAHAUAHAU. XD. Valeu pelo comentário!

**Carolina Trujillo:** Uau, thanks :D. Brigada mesmo! Espero que não decepcione ninguém com o final... *medo*

**duds:** HAHAHA. THanks XD

**Kellysds:** É, preciso eliminar essa fofura dele! Hhahha. Mas sim, o que você falou é bem isso mesmo que pensei :). RHr sabem se cuidar :D Valeu mesmo pela review!


	23. Dezenove meses depois

**Capítulo 22 – Dezenove meses depois**

**

* * *

  
**

- Eu não vou aceitar isso. Essas taxas são inaceitáveis. Meu envolvimento com Voldemort foi puramente comercial e sou inocente dessas acusações bárbaras!

A sala caiu no caos. Gina colocou uma das mãos na testa, fechando os olhos e tentando ignorar a discussão de ambos os lados.

- Este comitê não é uma piada, Sr. Jorkins. Por favor, não nos trate como palhaços – urrou seu irmão Carlinhos.

- Pois se não é uma piada, então onde estão as provas, Sr. Weasley?

Mais uma onda de protestos se seguiu e Gina começava a seriamente considerar um feitiço silenciador. Hermione, que sentava ao seu lado, reparou em seu estado e resolveu tomar as rédeas da reunião.

- Senhores, senhores! Acalmem-se! – gritou, sua voz impondo ordem e calando os protestos. – Estamos aqui há cinco horas, entendo que os nervos estão à flor da pele, mas se continuarem agindo dessa forma, prometo que ficaremos mais cinco horas aqui, até que isso seja resolvido.

A sala toda finalmente ficou em silêncio, era unânime o desejo de evitar mais cinco horas agüentando o outro lado.

- Muito bem. Agora, por favor, Sr. Jorkins, o senhor pediu provas. Bem, nós temos provas – anunciou Hermione, virando o rosto para Gina, buscando confirmação. Gina balançou a cabeça em negativa. - ...As quais apresentaremos a todos em breve.

- Não é suficiente, minha cara Hermione! – cuspiu o comerciante gordo. – Vocês agem como os xerifes do mundo mágico, mas até agora cumpriram poucas leis! Onde foi parar o inocente até provado o contrário? Até que as provas apareçam me recuso a pagar um centavo a essas supostas famílias...

Gina suspirou. Seu irmão Rony se levantou, para a apreensão de todos.

- Sabe muito bem que qualquer um envolvido com Voldemort não tem esse luxo, Jorkins! – apontou o dedo em acusação. – Vocês todos precisam _provar _que não são culpados, e não o contrário!

Pela décima vez ambos os lados se levantaram, entre gritos e acusações. Se as varinhas não tivessem sido confiscadas, tinha certeza de que vários já teriam saído daquela sala devido as azarações. Chamou a atenção de Hermione, que estava igualmente frustrada com a situação.

- Isso não está levando a lugar algum – disse, o cansaço óbvio na voz. – Mande-os embora.

- Mas Gina... Levou meses...

- Eu sei quanto tempo levou, Hermione.

- O que aconteceu? Achei que ele ia aparecer dessa vez...

Abriu um sorriso amargo.

- Eu também.

A amiga lhe deu um olhar preocupado, mas resolveu não questionar mais, preferindo terminar a longa e dolorosa reunião. Jorkins e sua laia, claro, ficaram satisfeitíssimos com o resultado, provavelmente decidindo ir embora do país antes que outra reunião fosse agendada. Gina sinceramente começava a duvidar que mais que dois por cento dos Comensais pagariam por seus crimes. Havia tantos a serem julgados, presos, absolvidos, encontrados e capturados que não parecia ter fim.

Mais de um ano e a reconstrução da Inglaterra mágica mal começara. Sem falar na complicada e quase impossível tarefa de separar e categorizar os inúmeros tipos de crimes e suas penalidades. Com tantas famílias se envolvendo com Voldemort graças ao medo e ameaças, comerciantes gananciosos, mas não assassinos e pessoas comuns tentando sobreviver, a linha entre Comensal e cidadão ficou extremamente tênue na década de terror imposta por Voldemort. Para completar havia as famílias refugiadas voltando dos Estados Unidos e das prisões, que necessitavam de ajuda para recomeçarem suas vidas, além de exigir justiça pelos crimes que sofreram. No meio daquele caos, estava a Ordem da Fênix, tentando agir como mediadora até que fosse possível a criação de um novo Ministério da Magia e a votação do ministro.

Isso, é claro, se Gina não ficasse louca antes.

Sentiu a mão de seu irmão Carlinhos em seu ombro, e o fitou com um meio sorriso.

- Ei, pelo menos eles apareceram – tentou animá-la, sem sucesso. – É bom sinal. Eles estão percebendo que é inútil fugir, vão ter que pagar por seus crimes eventualmente.

- Não sei. Como vãos fazê-los pagar, se metade da Ordem quer apedrejá-los em praça publica e a outra metade exige que sejam seguidas as antigas leis do Ministério? Se nem nós conseguimos concordar em algo...

Carlinhos franziu a testa, não tendo uma resposta. Cansada, Gina deixou escapar com bocejo, permitindo que o irmão exigisse que ela tirasse o resto do dia de folga, ignorando seus protestos de que estava bem.

- Você é a líder da Ordem, Gina. Não pode cair no sono no meio de um julgamento, que imagem quer passar? – ele argumentou, rindo.

Revirou os olhos, mas decidiu que Carlinhos estava certo. Precisava descansar para o julgamento de Theodore Nott, recém capturado, que ocorreria dentro de alguns dias. Era o evento mais esperado do mês, pois Nott foi um Comensal do círculo mais próximo de Voldemort e tudo indicava que estava disposto a depor contra seus antigos colegas em troca de uma sentença menor. Mas Gina sabia que tudo isso dependia do testemunho de uma certa pessoa que ainda se recusava a participar da Ordem.

- Então, por que exatamente não prendemos o babaca do Jorkins? – questionou Carlinhos, quebrando o breve silêncio na conversa. – Hermione jurou que dessa vez íamos ter provas de que ele vendia trouxas para os lobisomens?

Gina fechou os olhos, a reação não escapou ao irmão.

- Qual foi a desculpa agora? – suspirou, não escondendo sua irritação.

- Ele... Está passando por...

- Vocês brigaram. De novo.

Arqueou as sobrancelhas, sua vez de ficar irritada.

- Não foi isso, ok?

Carlinhos cruzou os braços e a desafiou com o olhar.

- É verdade! – insistiu. – Ele não quer se envolver.

- Ah sim, claro. Prender antigos amigos deve ser duro para ele.

Levantou-se e foi em direção à saída, não querendo brigar com o irmão e sabendo que não o convenceria a mudar de opinião tão cedo. Carlinhos não a seguiu, mas a chamou antes que fosse embora.

- Aonde você vai?

- Vou tentar convencê-lo a depor contra Nott – respondeu acenando com a mão para se despedir. – Me deseje sorte.

Aparatou logo em seguida à porta da mansão Malfoy, suspirando e ajeitando suas roupas. Sem avisar ninguém, entrou na casa como fizera já tantas vezes no ano anterior. Ainda era surreal pisar no chão de mármore e andar pelos cômodos cheios de luxo e ostentação, como se fosse algo completamente normal.

Não era.

Determinada, caminhou até o jardim. Havia flores e árvores por toda a parte, a abundância de cores contrastando com o interior sério da mansão. E o perfume suave chegou até Gina, de imediato a relaxando um pouco. Era um jardim lindo, fruto de um longo ano de dedicação e cuidado de ninguém menos que Narcissa Malfoy, que agora cantava suavemente enquanto regava seus vasos prediletos de narcisos. Gina passou pela mulher, lhe dando apenas um breve aceno da cabeça e recebendo um meio sorriso em retorno. Narcissa apontou em direção à piscina, não muito longe dali.

Sabia que não devia aparecer tão cedo depois da discussão que tiveram, onde Draco exigiu tempo e paz, mas Nott era importante demais. E estava cansada da frieza dele, mal a olhava. A proposta de continuarem amigos aparentemente não estava funcionando em longo prazo. Talvez fosse culpa dela. Provavelmente era.

No começo, tentaram agir como tudo estivesse normal. Ele voltou para sua casa e agora morava com sua mãe curada, enquanto Gina se dedicou totalmente à Ordem. Nos primeiros meses mal se encontraram, mas ao menos trocavam cartas. Achava que era melhor daquela forma, evitar impor sua presença e incomodá-lo depois de tudo que fizera. No entanto, quando a pressão tornou-se insuportável e foi nomeada oficialmente a líder da Ordem, com os membros buscando decisões rápidas, ex-Comensais e suas vitimas demandando justiça e direitos de todos os tipos toda hora, Gina procurou Draco. Foi a primeira vez que colocou os pés na mansão como uma convidada.

Ele lhe deu conselhos, comentários sarcásticos sobre política e conforto. Até propôs ajudá-la com uma pilha de papelada que a esperava. E o mais importante foi que ela relaxou e até se divertiu. Mas aquela paz não estava destinada a durar.

A sombra da confissão dele e a recusa dela continuavam a pairar sobre a amizade. E no fim, começaram a discutir, com Draco cada vez mais se afastando. Durante a última discussão ele quase ordenou que ela parasse de incomodá-lo. Claro que ele sabia que Gina não desistiria tão fácil, apesar de duvidar se era o melhor a fazer.

O tempo que passou também lhe deu uma clareza de espírito maior. Não queria só o testemunho dele contra Nott, queria se aproximar novamente de alguma forma e recuperar o que tinham perdido. Infelizmente, ele não enxergava as mudanças nela ou preferia ignorá-las.

Resumindo, os dois eram uma pilha de sentimentos conflitantes e dúvidas. Teria que se conformar e focar apenas na Ordem, pelo menos por enquanto, visto que era o mais urgente e ajudaria mais pessoas.

Encontrou Draco tomando sol perto da piscina, um livro no seu rosto indicando que estava dormindo. Estava muito diferente do Comensal mal-nutrido e pálido como um fantasma que havia invadido o pub Cabeça de Javali tanto tempo atrás. Estava mais bronzeado e apesar de ainda possuir inúmeras cicatrizes pelo corpo, ao menos não parecia mais um cadáver ambulante. Encarou com uma certeza tristeza a cicatriz mais recente que obtivera em seu peito, graças a Fenrir Greyback, antes de sentar na espreguiçadeira ao lado e tirar o livro do rosto de Draco para acordá-lo.

- O que você quer? – ele reclamou de imediato, nem sequer abrindo os olhos.

- Precisamos conversar.

- De novo? Achei que a última conversa bastou.

- Foi mais para um monólogo, eu mal abri a boca – retrucou, tentando não demonstrar irritação.

Ele abriu os olhos, uma expressão triste no rosto.

- Eu não vou depor contra Nott.

Gina levantou, mãos na cintura, irritação escapando.

- É nossa melhor chance de calar a boca de meio mundo e você não quer depor. Ótimo. Onde estava hoje de manhã?

- Aqui. Tomando sol.

- Falou que ia me ajudar contra Jorkins.

- Falei?

- Falou!

Para sua raiva, Draco apenas pegou o livro de volta e colocou sobre seu rosto novamente.

- Não me lembro.

- Por que está agindo assim?

- Eu não sei, Weasley.

Suspirou. Nem cinco minutos perto um do outro é já estavam brigando.

- Preciso da sua ajuda. Merlin, a Inglaterra precisa da sua ajuda! Não tem um pouco de patriotismo nessa cabeça sonserina?

- Não.

Fechou os olhos, pedindo paciência. Outra briga não prenderia Nott, nem Jorkins.

- O que faria você me ajudar? Peça e é seu.

Interessado, ele colocou o livro no chão e a encarou com um sorriso.

- Qualquer coisa?

- Sim. Afinal, eu sou a autoridade máxima da Inglaterra.

O sorriso se fechou e Gina logo se arrependeu de ter mencionado sua atual posição na Ordem.

- Não quero nada. Já tenho tudo que desejo.

Ela resolveu apelar para o ego dele.

- Draco, seja sincero comigo... Está com medo de retaliação?

Bruscamente, ele levantou da cadeira, se espreguiçando e pulando na piscina, decidindo ignorar a pergunta dela.

- Porque se estiver, pode falar. Eu entendo perfeitamente.

Agora ele estava submerso por completo e Gina começou a ficar preocupada quando ele demorou a subir à superfície. Aproximou-se da beirada da piscina e se ajoelhou.

- Draco! Pare de brincar!

Mas ele continuou submerso, a obrigando se aproximar mais ainda. E, de repente, Draco pegou seu braço e puxou para dentro da água. Buscou ar, nadando de volta para a superfície, com Draco ao seu lado, rindo. Irritada, socou o ombro dele e nadou para perto da borda, com a intenção de sair da piscina.

- Seu idiota! Por que fez isso?!

- Parecia o único jeito de calar a sua boca.

A voz dele não conseguiu esconder uma certa tristeza e a irritação de Gina diminuiu um pouco. Ela sabia o que ele queria e ainda assim resistia. Draco viu uma abertura em sua relutância e nadou até seu lado, ficando próximo demais de seu rosto.

- O que a Ordem está fazendo é maior que... Nós – tentou outra vez, ignorando o rosto dele. - Será que não entende isso?

- Acha mesmo que estou evitando a Ordem por sua causa? - levantou uma sobrancelha e se afastou. - Weasley, não seja tão centrada uma vez na vida.

Gina saiu da piscina, pegando uma toalha próxima para se secar. Draco começou a nadar de costas, devagar e de olhos fechados.

- Então por quê? Medo?

Ouviu um suspiro longo dele. Estava agora na ponta mais distante da piscina.

- Por que? Porque estou feliz! Pela primeira vez em mais de uma década eu_ quero _levantar da cama – declarou, quase gritando e de braços para cima. - Não quero mais saber de Voldemort, Comensais e Ordens da Fênix. Por que não consegue entender isso? Enfie isso na sua cabecinha ruiva e me deixe em paz!

- Essa felicidade será temporária se você não me ajudar! Por que não consegue entender _isso_?! Quanto tempo acha que vai demorar para que Bellatrix ou algum outro maluco juntar apoio suficiente de novo? Se ninguém organizar o caos, será em breve!

Enquanto fazia seu discurso, ele nadou de volta e saiu da piscina, se espreguiçando. Virou para ela, claramente não convencido.

- O que você ainda faz aqui, Weasley? Já disse que não vou ajudar.

- Você é o único que pode, Draco. Preciso da sua ajuda e não vou desistir até conseguir.

Sentou numa das cadeiras e Draco seguiu seu exemplo, estavam lado a lado agora, mas virados em direções opostas. Queria entendê-lo ou mesmo deixá-lo viver aquela paz, por mais temporária que fosse, infelizmente não havia outra pessoa para o trabalho. Além de que sentia falta dele. Meses trabalhando juntos deixaram sua marca. Draco era o único que conseguia relaxá-la em meio a tanto estresse e responsabilidades.

- Se eu testemunhar contra Nott, vai ser a última e única coisa que vou fazer, entendeu?

- Você realmente vai...?

Ele não permitiu que terminasse a pergunta.

- Nada de vir aqui novamente. Sem mais pedidos de ajuda ou visitas surpresa.

Franziu a testa, seu coração acelerando. Era agora. Finalmente chegariam à verdadeira razão para a atitude fria dele.

- Ou seja, você não quer me ver nunca mais. – resumiu, amarga. - Certo?

Ficaram em silêncio, ouvindo o canto distante de Narcissa. Era um dia bonito, céu azul e sol. Há anos a Inglaterra não via um tempo tão bom, como se tivesse saído de anos de inverno e finalmente chegara a primavera tão esperada. Queria ouvir a resposta dele, mas também temia suas palavras.

- Draco... Eu...

- Eu preciso de espaço, Weasley. Você precisa de espaço.

- Não. Não preciso! Já faz mais de um ano e...

- E não foi tempo suficiente. Entendo perfeitamente.

Fechou os olhos por um minuto, frustrada.

- Não, sua cabeça dura não entende! O que eu fiz foi horrível, ok? Necessário, mas horrível. E duvido que um dia vou parar de me sentir culpada em algum nível. Mas você tinha razão, fiz a coisa certa e não me arrependo... E a culpa... A culpa não é porque eu ainda estou...

- Você diz isso, mas sei que não é verdade.

- Sabe é? Como? Qual foi a última vez que olhou nos meus olhos, realmente, me viu, ao invés de se esquivar?

- Não preciso ler sua mente para saber.

Suspirou, levantou e ficou de frente para ele. Pegou seu rosto e o obrigou a encará-la. Ele podia não acreditar em suas palavras, mas teria que aceitar seus pensamentos.

- Olhe para mim.

Os olhos cinza dele foram para o lado, ignorando seu pedido.

- Olhe para mim! - comandou outra vez, suplicante. - Por favor.

Devagar ele obedeceu, incerteza e medo no rosto.

_"O que senti por Harry, já estava morto bem antes dele. Eu te amo. Preciso de você do meu lado." _

Manteve o olhar fixo, deixando que ele explorasse todas as partes de sua mente que quisesse. Sabia que era verdade, que anos esperando por alguém distorceram seus sentimentos, criaram uma ilusão de amor que não existia mais. Ela se odiava por tê-lo matado, Tom Riddle ou não. De ter destruído a última esperança de ver Harry vivo novamente, mas não porque o _amava. _Harry era o símbolo de uma era diferente, de uma vida diferente. De um mundo mais simples, com finais felizes e heroísmo. Sua morte era a chave final para selar aquela possibilidade.

No lugar, estavam vivendo em mundo mágico que mal existia. Nada seria recuperado exatamente como era antes. Não havia como virar a página e encontrar tudo reconstruído e de volta ao normal. Havia feridas que jamais seriam curadas por completo, traumas que seriam enterrados, mas não esquecidos. E depois, apenas depois de muita luta e trabalho, conseguiriam criar algo novo, não melhor, apenas novo.

E a responsabilidade toda estava com ela. Não Harry, não Hermione ou Rony. Havia noites em que a tarefa lhe parecia tão impossível e avassaladora que sentia o ar sair de seus pulmões, numa sensação de estar se afogando e incapaz de lutar contra a maré. Mas na manhã seguinte colocava as dúvidas para trás e fazia seu trabalho, guardando o medo e a parte vulnerável para si. E durante todo aquele tempo, ela sentia falta de Draco.

Para piorar, sabia que era sua culpa tê-lo afastado. Estava assustada e confusa antes, tentando entender o que sentia por Harry e Draco. O que significava matar uma pessoa tão importante na sua vida e o que era aquela culpa por gostar de Draco. O processo foi longo e tortuoso, o qual acabou empurrando Draco para longe, numa distância segura, por onde podia visitá-lo, sorrir e impedir que ele seguisse em frente sem ela.

Era egoísta e mesquinho de sua parte, mas necessário de qualquer forma. Se não fosse ele, seria uma pessoa mais insegura, mais covarde e fraca. Ele confiava nela, tinha fé em suas habilidades. Gina precisava dele. E, agora que finalmente tinha percebido, queria compensá-lo pelas besteiras, dúvidas e medos. Queria estar ao lado dele, todo dia e toda a noite. Ele era o final feliz dela.

- Por favor acredite em mim.

Ele assentiu simplesmente, expressão de confusão no rosto. Quando ele não retribuiu o sentimento, ficou apavorada. Era tarde demais, já tinha o perdido. Desesperada, o abraçou com força.

- Desculpa. Me desculpa. Queria ter percebido antes... Muito antes.

Draco retribuiu o abraço, com relutância.

- Tudo bem – respondeu em uma voz fraca.

Quase riu, sentindo lágrimas escorrerem.

- Tudo bem? Só isso?

- Aceito suas desculpas.

Dessa vez soltou uma risada curta e amarga. O que ela esperava?

- Obrigada.

- De nada.

Esforçou-se para parar as lágrimas e o soltou, afastando-se um pouco. Talvez merecesse aquilo, mas ainda doía do mesmo jeito.

- Ah, há quem estou enganando... – Draco murmurou, de repente, levantando e rindo. – Estou esperando por esse momento há mais um de ano.

Arregalou os olhos, confusa. Ele pegou o rosto dela com as duas mãos e sorriu.

- Queria parecer determinado. Me fazer de difícil. Torturar você por um ano, como fez comigo. Vingança mesquinha – riu, a beijando de leve nos lábios. – Mas dane-se!

Aliviada e mais feliz do jamais se lembrava, retribuiu o beijo com força, agarrando seu pescoço e cabelos. Era como se o mundo tivesse parado e Gina estaria contente em apenas viver naquele exato instante, para sempre em constante repetição.

Num movimento rápido ele a carregou para a cadeira mais próxima, com Gina acima dele, sem parar de tocarem seus lábios nem por um segundo.

Quando foram obrigados a parar para buscar fôlego, Gina apoiou seu queixo no peito dele, mal acreditando no que estava acontecendo e feliz em observar a face sorridente de Draco Malfoy bem próxima da dela.

- Isso significa que você vai depor contra Nott? – perguntou, brincando.

Draco apenas riu.

- O que você me dá em troca?

A resposta veio em beijos.

O mundo mágico poderia estar longe da perfeição, a Ordem distante de uma solução definitiva para os problemas dos bruxos. Poderia ainda existir vários Comensais a solta, criaturas aliadas a Voldemort sedentas por mais uma chance no poder. Draco ainda poderia se esquivar da Ordem e das responsabilidades, e Gina ainda poderia ter uma dor cabeça do tamanho de um dragão todas as manhãs.

Mas, pelo menos, tinha seu encaixe perfeito. Alguém para dividir aquele mundo imperfeito e doloroso.

* * *

_**Fim**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**N/A:** Acho que esse capítulo poderia ter sido um epílogo, mas queria fechar com um número par, haha. Eu sou supersticiosa. Okay, eu me rendi ao final feliz. Talvez vocês achem besta, mal escrito, mal desenvolvido... Não sei. Enfim, posso dizer que esse capítulo era basicamente a trama da continuação (em termos da relação deles) condensado em 5 páginas. Talvez por isso fique tudo muito rápido... Mas enfim, não estava preparada para escrever uma continuação, apesar de ter a trama, então achei mais digno e justo, haha, terminar assim. Espero que tenham gostado, desculpe as demoras e obrigada a todo mundo que leu e mandou review! Valeu Lucy por betar como sempre e me salvar do embaraço dos muitos erros que cometo haha.

Agradeço ao todo mundo que mandou reviews e acompanhou todo esse tempo XD, especialmente: Thaty Malfoy, Kellysds, Munyra Fassina, D-B (Dark-Bride), MarciaBS, Thaynara Zayin Malfoy, Lucy, Amanda, mari pompadour, Deboriko, Audrey W. Gailey, Carolina Trujillo, carol, Bih, Loh Malfoy, KarinaC, Daia Black, Bella Black Malfoy, Janete Alves, Lauh Malfoy, Lou Malfoy, aDiii, Diana Prallon, Jaqueline Granger, valeu gente!! Não teria terminado a fic sem o incentivo de vocês :D


End file.
